Twisted Hearts
by Eternal fire1
Summary: “Marry me.” Kagome's eyes widened. “I…I don’t love you.” She said weakly. If Sesshoumaru could have laughed, he would have. “Stupid miko.” He said. “This is not about love. This is merely business. SessKag SM IK The rating is only for the ending
1. Blue Sorrow

**Hello people! At long last, the story I promised like a year ago. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclamers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Because love is not kind, and it never is the way you want it to be._

**Twisted ****Hearts**

_**Blue sorrow**_

Since when did getting ready become such a complicated task?

She had been trying dresses for about thirty-minutes until she found one she liked. She had taken hours with her hair just to let it stay in the simplest way at the end. Make-up had been the only easy part because finding the right shoes for the dress was an almost impossible task. At last, Kagome examined herself in the mirror.

'Perfect'. She thought. 'I have to look perfect tonight.'

Her wavy, black hair was not in a ponytail as it usually was. She had let it loose, falling over her shoulders. She wore a simple, yet elegant, black dress that hugged her curves. The heels she wore made her legs look longer. Her lips were red, and she had put on eye-liner and blush. She had a blue-heart shaped necklace around her neck and matching earrings.

Inuyasha had given her that necklace as an anniversary gift a year ago. He had told her, after a lot of blushing and almost in a whisper, that it made her eyes look bluer. Kagome had smiled and kissed him, knowing this was Inuyasha's way of showing his love to her.

Now, on their third anniversary, she was preparing herself to meet him at a very exclusive restaurant. She leaned towards the mirror to see if she had to fix anything. Then she twirled in front of it and smiled nervously.

Tonight would be perfect.

Inuyasha had been acting weird since he had gotten back from his last business trip, a couple of months ago. Kagome thought she knew why. It was kind of obvious, really, in the way he had been looking at her. Every time his eyes locked with hers, he would blush and turn away. It was as if he was trying to hide something. Kagome had a very good feeling of what it was.

He was going to propose.

"Damn it, Sango," Kagome said to the air, "Why can't you be here when I need you?"

Sango, her best friend, was currently in the U.S, which happened to be continents away. As the daughter of the ambassador between youkai and humans, Sango had to travel a lot. Still, why did she have to go away on this day? Kagome played with a lock of hair and sat on the bed. She sighed and breathed deeply three times. Really, she had to calm herself. It wasn't as if she didn't want this. Hell, she had been in love with Inuyasha for a long time now, and nothing would make her happier than marrying him. It was what she had dreamed about, and what she wanted the most. It was the one thing that would make her life complete. Inuyasha had appeared in her life out of the blue. In truth, he had appeared when Kagome wanted nothing to do with the male species. She had just gotten out of a very long relationship, and the last thing she needed was to start another one.

But something about the white haired hanyou caught her attention.

Something had clicked the minute she had seen him, and when he talked to her, she found herself not wanting to go. He was rude, temperamental and a complete jerk, but there was something about him that made Kagome stay hooked. If it had been anyone else, she would have said goodbye a long time ago.

She couldn't with him. Because sometimes he would look at her with such tenderness in his eyes that Kagome thought she might die from lack of breath. And when he smiled at her, it seemed to Kagome that there was no one else in this world but them. When his lips crashed with hers, it made Kagome feel like she was in heaven, and she was completely and utterly head over heels in love with him.

She would do anything to make him happy.

She laughed at that thought. Independent, strong Kagome at the mercy of Inuyasha, the jerk.

No wonder Sango kept laughing at her.

She smiled, but then she caught her expression on the mirror again, and her smile wavered. She stood up to look at herself. She looked attractive and sophisticated. She was almost like a porcelain doll, and it bothered her to some extent. Why did she have to try so hard to be what Inuyasha wanted? Shouldn't he just accept her for herself?

A clock sounded in the distance, and Kagome's eyes shot open.

"Damn it, I'm late." She yelled and started trying to find her keys and her little black purse. After five minutes, her door closed shut, and Kagome hurried through the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

Inuyasha loved her, of course, but that didn't mean that he would love her forever in that way.

When he had first met Kagome, he had thought that she was annoying. His first impression of her had not been excellent. Still, something had pulled him towards her.

He thought it was the strength that irradiated from her body.

Kagome was just a happy person. Strong, too. Wherever she went, people seemed to forget their problems. She was compassionate, kind, and gentle. She didn't like to see people get hurt. Of course, she was also annoying, headstrong, and clumsy. The first months they had been together, she infuriated him to no ends. They always got into arguments.

Inuyasha loved her for fighting him back.

Then, everything changed.

Kagome, around him, lost her spark. It was as if she didn't want him to get mad at her, as if she was afraid of being left alone.

He could not understand that.

Kagome was beautiful and smart. Men were attracted to her, and Inuyasha sometimes wondered why she stayed with him. She could have anyone, but it was he she wanted.

He had thought he wanted her too.

Inuyasha looked at the velvet box in his hand. His golden eyes saddened.

Before his trip to France, he had meant to ask her to marry him. Kagome made him happy, and his life would be okay by her side. He thought things couldn't get any better.

Then he met her.

**Flashback**

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said, as he turned the black-haired lady towards him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I…I'm sorry." He mumbled, letting go of her arm. "I thought you were someone else."

The woman in front of him looked at him with annoyance, and Inuyasha found her unsettling. He knew he shouldn't like the way her brown eyes stared at him.

"Who did I remind you of?" She asked, and Inuyasha found the sound of her voice fascinating.

"I…well…"

"Your girlfriend?"

"I…" He didn't know what to say to make her stay. "I don't think I want her to be my girlfriend anymore."

And just like that, he let go of Kagome and focused on the woman in front of him.

**End Flashback.**

Perhaps he hadn't loved Kagome as much as he thought. If he had, then he wouldn't have let go of her so fast. But than woman...He had spent the remainder of his trip with her. By the end of the week, he was sure he didn't want to ever be away from her. She made something inside of him awake.

Kagome had never made him feel quite as happy as he was now.

Inuyasha closed the little box, and turned when he heard the door of his room open. He quickly hid the box.

"Are you going to go see her?" A feminine voice asked him. Inuyasha nodded.

"I have to break it up before it hurts her more."

The woman lowered her head. "I…if it wasn't…"  
Inuyasha moved towards her and cupped her head in his hands. "Hey, you didn't do anything."

"But…"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She sniffed and punched Inuyasha on the shoulder playfully. "Go, you don't want to make her wait."  
Inuyasha kissed her lightly on the lips and turned to go.

After he talked to Kagome, he would ask the woman he truly loved with all his heart to marry him. He was sure this was what he wanted, and he saw no reason to wait.

He was just sorry for Kagome. It wasn't fair for her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had never hated his father more than at this moment.

He had been angry at him when he had married a human. He had loathed him when his half-brother was born. But now, now he hated him.

His hatred was intensified by the fact that he really couldn't hate him.

Not now. Not ever.

It was unfair.

He turned and glared at the lawyer in front of him. If he couldn't even be angry at his father right now, he would at least make this stupid youkai afraid. Sesshoumaru walked towards his desk and sat down.

"Sit." He commanded the lawyer. The lawyer flinched and quickly did as told.

There was a long silence in which Sesshoumaru thought about what he had just heard. After deciding that it was way too much to process all at once, he ordered the lawyer to repeat what he had just said.

"Re…re…repeat, milord?" Was his intelligent reply.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Sesshoumaru raised an eye-brow at him. He was not in the mood for this.

"Yes, yes, of course." He cleared his throat and raised a paper.

"By, by this document" he started "I, Taisho Inu, under all my faculties, will give my last word and deliver my wealth. My money will be shared in equal quantities between my two sons, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru grunted, and the lawyer looked nervously from the paper to him. Sesshoumaru gave him a signal to continue.

"My companies will pass to both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. My houses…"

"I already know what goes to me and what goes to my half-brother." Sesshoumaru interrupted, irritated. "I want you to tell me the conditions."

"Yes, yes, of course." Didn't the lawyer have any more answers?

"In order for my sons to get their heritage, they will have to work together and…"The lawyer cast a frightened look in Sesshoumaru's way. "The will have to marry a human. If they do not follow my last wishes, their part of the heritage will go to the other brother. If neither of them follows my conditions, the money will be handed down to the government."

There was silence for a long time, in which Sesshoumaru kept a blank expression and the lawyer played with his tie and the neck of his shirt.

"Is there any way to go around these…conditions?" Sesshoumaru said the last word like it was a curse.

"No, sir. If you do not follow them, you'll lose everything, and it will go to your brother."  
"Mmm."

"Sir, if you allow me, I believe that…"

"I do not allow you." Sesshoumaru cut in. "How long do I have to follow my father's wishes?" He glared at the lawyer, and the lawyer seemed to become smaller.

"You have a week to find a bride, and then a month to marry her."

"A month."

"Yes, a month."

"Do not repeat what I say."

And with that, Sesshoumaru got up and calmly left the room. His expression showed as much emotion as a blank paper. The only sign that he was mad beyond belief was the blood on his hands. His claws had dug into them towards the end of that very annoying conversation. He looked at his palm as his injuries healed fast.

He really hated his father. Hated him even more for dying before Sesshoumaru told him exactly what he thought of his will.

Inside the room, the lawyer let out a sigh of relief. Really, youkai could be very unpredictable, especially the inu-taisho ones.

* * *

She couldn't breath, couldn't talk, couldn't think, and something was very wrong because she had not just heard that. She _just_ hadn't.

"What?" She said, looking at him with surprise in her eyes. She thought her voice sounded a little bit raspy. She so wanted to sound secure…

"You are going to hate it. Sooner or later. You will simply not like it, and at the end we will both be unhappy, and you will wish you had never met me." He said as fast as he could. He suddenly found his glass of wine extremely fascinating.

She felt something inside her break, but she…her heart didn't, couldn't, wouldn't understand what he had said. It couldn't be possible. They…

"What?" She repeated. He finally looked at her, and she felt like she had lost it.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was shiny and soft, her lips were perfect for kissing. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her eyes…they were so…blue…he had never seen bluer eyes. At the moment, though, her eyes held surprise and pain was starting to enter them.

She looked heart breaking beautiful.

She wasn't enough for him.

And then her voice broke through his thoughts, and her words almost made him tell her it was all a joke.

"I thought you were going to propose to me tonight." She said, softly. She looked so small, so hopeless… In his heart, he knew this was the best choice. The only choice.

"I was, but…something…." Should he lie to her? "Something got in the way." He found he couldn't tell her the truth, not here, not like this, not now.

And then she finally looked up to him, and he swore he saw fire in her eyes.

"I want the truth." She told him firmly, and he stood speechless for sometime.

She wanted him to laugh and tell her he was just teasing her. She was waiting for the moment in which he would reach for his pocket and pull out a little box. He would get to his knees, and she would laugh and tell him what an idiot he was. Of course, when he asked the question she would say yes because she could never say no to him.

But he just stayed in front of her, with his mouth slightly open, and his eyes shining with guilt. He finally looked at her in the eye, and she gasped in surprise.

'Oh God, Oh, God Oh God!" She thought. This was not real. This was not happening. This could not be possible. She felt like getting up and saying 'Ok, you got me. Where are the cameras?' But she knew that would not happen. It could not happen because life was never that easy, and Inuyasha's eyes never lied. His body, actions, and mouth could lie, but never his eyes. And it was in those golden orbs that seemed to hold the light of the sun that she found the truth.

He was leaving her.

His eyes didn't have the shine that they usually held when he looked at her.

_There was no shine, no shine, no shine…_

"Kagome…" he said, and his voice didn't have the tender tone that it used to have when he pronounced her name.

She was losing him.

"Inuyasha." She said, just because she couldn't handle the silence right now.

He knew he was breaking her, but he had to do it. If he didn't do it, it would just be harder, and he didn't want to cause her more pain. He had never wanted to cause her any pain.

He had.

And now she was suffering.

It was for the best.

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else?" He didn't want the world to see her fall.

"No." She said firmly. Inuyasha sighed. "Why are you leaving me?"

Her question made him freeze. How could he tell her the truth? How could he make it lighter? His ears dropped, and he let out a small whimper.

Kagome's heart became smaller and dread spread through her body. Her mind kept spinning as thousands of questions formed in it.

Why was he breaking things off?

Was there someone else?

Did he not love her?

Had he never loved her?

"Please…" She begged, and Inuyasha finally opened his mouth.

No words came. There was just silence, and Inuyasha and Kagome found they had never felt more apart from each other.

"I…" He started, but the words went dry in his mouth.

And then Kagome decided she was tired of waiting. She wanted and needed and this wasn't fair. She would do anything, everything, to just stay by his side. She loved and adored and needed him. She wasn't letting go of him.

"I'd do anything…"

"Don't."

"…to stay by your side…"

"Stop."

"…and never be apart…"

"Don't say it."

_You'll only break your heart…_

"I love you."

_It is too late._

"Kagome…"

Before he could say anything else, she got up, walked around the table, and caught Inuyasha's lips with her own. She forgot that she was in an elegant restaurant and was supposed to behave right. She just wanted Inuyasha to kiss her back. She wanted him to remember how much he loved her. Because he did. He had said it on countless occasions. And he still loved her because, what could get between their love?

And then Inuyasha pulled back and crushed Kagome's words.

"Kykio…" he breathed against her mouth, and then his eyes widened.

Warm golden met broken blue and Inuyasha saw his mistake.

Kagome found her surroundings returning to her. She saw the table that they were at and saw some people that had been starring at them. She saw the waiter making his way towards the table and, over all, she saw Inuyasha. Or rather heard what he had just said.

She had lost him.

Without another word or look at Inuyasha, she took her little, black purse and walked with as much dignity as she could towards the exit of the restaurant. She opened the double door and slid outside. She was met by November's cold wind.

About three blocks from the restaurant she started running.

She didn't let herself cry.

* * *

**People, chapter one is finished!!!!!!! yey, wow, it really has been a long time since I write anything that isn't one-shot, so I hope I'm able to meet your expectations. Please, please, please, review. It will really help me to know how I'm doin and if you are liking this story. Oh well, I guess that is it for now. I'll try to update every 2 weeks or something like that. Remember, if you review you make me happy, and I write faster. **


	2. Coming closer to a break

**Hello again!!!!!!! Well, thank you for your reviews, and for waiting. I truly hope you are enjoying this story, and if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Disclamers: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. **

**

* * *

**

**Twisted Feelings**

_**Coming Closer To A Break**_

November 5th. 4:30 pm.

"Um, well I guess you are not there, so…I just wanted to say…could you please call me back when you hear this? I need to talk to you. Bye."

November 5th. 8:44 pm

"So you are still not there, obviously, but it is urgent that you call me back. I truly need to talk to you. I have to explain."

November 6th. 3:00 am

"I know you are there. It is three in the morning, and I happen to know that you are not out so late, so you just don't want to talk to me, and I understand, but we have to talk. You know it. I know it. Why won't you pick up your phone?"

November 6th. 12:15 am

"Kagome, please answer the phone. We need to talk. I need to explain. Give me a chance to tell you how things are. Kagome, please…"

November 6th. 3:55 pm

"Pick. Up. The. Phone. I know you are there. I have been calling you all day, and it is impossible for you to not be there at all. Stop ignoring me and answer the damned phone."

November 6th. 9:32 pm

"Kagome, if you don't answer your damn phone, I'll go over there and tear your door open. We have to talk, and you know it, so answer the bloody phone."

November 7th. 10:00 am

"Hell, are you never going to answer? This is stupid, Kagome. I know you are mad at me, but we have to talk and solve things between us. We can't just leave things like this."

November 7th. 11:23 am

"Kagome, damn it, just answer the phone. This has gone too far. You know we need to talk. Kagome, please, I'm sorry I hurt you, but at least give me the chance to explain myself. Pick up the phone and lets solve things out between us. Come one, Kagome." Long silence. "Fine, I guess I'll call later."

November 7th 11:45 am

"Answer the damn phone now. Kagome, just…"

November 7th. 1:15 pm

"I have given you enough time. This is it. You are going to talk to me if it is the last thing I do. I will…what the hell are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?... Shut up, I'm on the phone….I know I asked you a question, but…Don't be so annoying,…Yes, fine, whatever. Kagome, I have to go, but as soon as I'm finished with him I'm going over to your house. We will talk."

Kagome glared at her phone, unwrapped the cover from around her, got up, and went for more ice-cream. She then went back to her couch and resumed to watch romantic movies that only made her more depressed.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on?

Sango's voice came from the door, and Kagome didn't know if she should feel relieve or disappointed. She had wanted to talk to her friend since Thursday, after what had to be the worst day of her life, but now she wasn't so sure. She hadn't cried since Inuyasha had…and she didn't want to do it now. She would be damned before she cried for him. She was Kagome Higurashi, and she did not cry for men. She was strong, and independent, and she didn't need him. She didn't…

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to look at Sango and did her best to smile, but her eyes were a dull blue, and she was heartbroken, so her smile came out rather pathetic. Sango stood at the door, her bags neatly on the floor, and she stared at Kagome. She leaned down and picked up an empty vanilla ice-cream bottle. One of her perfect eye brows rose.

"What happened?"

And, of course, Kagome pointed towards the hated phone. Sango went towards it and heard the messages. A long silence stretched between them. Kagome felt the tears build up in her eyes, but she held them back once more. She would not give the world the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sango said, as she sat next to Kagome and took the offered ice-cream. Kagome stared at the movie in front of her. She wanted to yell at the actress and tell her not to fall in love with that man. He would swear he would love her for eternity, and then he would crush her heart. She wanted to warn the girl, to tell her to run away, and it really was pointless because it was only a movie, and in movies, everything worked out in the end. Girl met boy. Boy fell in love with girl. Girl married boy. They lived happily ever after.

Kagome smiled bitterly at the screen.

She thought it should be a crime to make such terrible movies. It should be a crime to put thoughts of love in your head and heart only to rip them apart in reality.

Romantic movies should be a crime.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, but she knew Sango wouldn't let her off that easily.

"Since when have you been like this?"

Kagome took a spoon full of ice-cream to her mouth and closed her eyes as it melted there. It tasted sweet, the way her love for Inuyasha had been. She thought it would last forever. She thought he said the truth when he told her he loved her. She had believed his every word. She truly had thought their love was pure and sincere.

She had believed his smiles.

She should have known better.

The ice-cream melted in her mouth, leaving but a trace of its sweetness.

"He left me three days ago." Kagome finally said. "I thought he was going to propose, but he left me. He left me on our anniversary." Kagome turned to look at Sango. "What kind on man leaves their girlfriend, who they said they loved, on their anniversary? People don't just do that."

"Oh, Kagome…" Sango put an arm around her. "That jerk. He doesn't know what he is losing, dear. He will never find anyone like you, not anywhere in this world."

Sango, the big sister who would always said something to make her feel better. Sango, who would always be by her side. Sango, who for the first time was wrong.

"You are wrong, Sango." Kagome said quietly. She had tried to avoid the reason why Inuyasha had left her. She had tried to erase the name that had come out of his lips so hard that it was now carved in her mind. She had tried, and failed, just like she had failed in so many things…

"What?"

And Kagome couldn't ignore the truth anymore.

"He found someone else."

* * *

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" A very irritated Inuyasha asked. He did not like to see his brother, especially not now that he had so many problems. He did not need to deal with one pompous Sesshoumaru. 

"Have you not been informed?" Sesshoumaru asked, and Inuyasha let out a small growl.

"I obviously haven't been informed of anything important. No one ever tells me anything important."

"That is because you are only capable of creating chaos."

Inuyasha turned red from anger. "That is not true. I have taken care of the company here in Japan while you were somewhere else doing who knows what."

Sesshoumaru glared at him, and Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest, trying to look indignant.

"For your information, hanyou, I have been increasing our demands in Europe. That is far more difficult than keeping an already secured company."

"It is not."

"It is.

Is no."

"Is."

"Is not."

"Stop being so childish, Inuyasha."

"Keh, whatever."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glared at each other until Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"Aren't you curious as to why I'm here?"

Of course, bloody Sesshoumaru was always right, and Inuyasha only glared harder. It didn't even make him flinch. How come _he_ always won this arguments?

"Fine, why are you here, Sesshoumaru?"

"Ask it nicely."

Inuyasha let out another growl. "Would you please tell me why you are here?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looked at his own.

"Father is dead."

The words didn't make sense at first. He had heard wrong because that was impossible. Their father couldn't be dead.

"What?"

"His plane fell. The police are investigating, but they're incompetent. I already put the best detectives on the case."

"He is dead?"

And of course Inuyasha didn't know what to feel. His father had never been around, and the only person that was always with him was Sesshoumaru, until he turned into a cold, arrogant person. Still, he was his father, and Inuyasha had loved him. He slowly sat on his couch and looked at his brother.

"He is dead?" He repeated, shutting his eyes close. "Dead…"

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha slowly sank on the couch. He saw as he closed his eyes and tried to hold the tears that wanted to fall. Sesshoumaru's brows narrowed. He didn't get along with his brother. He was a half-breed and a disgrace to the family. Besides, it was not in Sesshoumaru's nature to be kind, especially not to him.

'Your father would want you to make it easy for him.' A little voice in his head said, and Sesshoumaru's lips formed a line. Just what he needed. A voice in his head.

Of course, the bloody voice was right. His father had wanted them to work together and get along, and those were his last wishes, but then again, his father was also forcing him to marry a human, and Sesshoumaru hated Inuyasha. He decided that the little voice could go to hell for all he cared.

"Get ready. We have to be at your lawyer's office in an hour."

Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru exited the room.

* * *

"Oh." 

Today, Inuyasha thought grumpily, had definitely not been his day. Not only had Sesshoumaru told him that his father had been killed, but he had also been informed that he had to marry someone and fast. He had a week to find a bride and a month to marry her, or he would be disowned. Completely perfect.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Miroku, Inuyasha's lawyer and best friend, asked.

Inuyasha looked at him like he was insane and consider hitting him very hard.

"Fine?" he asked "Fine? Of course I'm not fine. I…It's a lot of things in a short time."  
"I understand, Inuyasha, but you have to solve it or lose everything." Miroku said. "You should tell Kagome soon. I'm sure she'll be happy to marry you."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "I broke up with her." He mumbled under his breath, and Sesshoumaru and Miroku looked at him.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"We broke up on our anniversary."

"And can't you talk to her, fix things up?"

"I…eh…"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "What did you do, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed. "I fell in love with another girl."  
And of course he had done it at the worst time. Two months ago, he would have simply asked Kagome to marry him. Sure, he hadn't loved her enough, but it would have been the easiest way out. Now, though, he couldn't do that.

He loved another, and it was just way to soon to ask her to marry him.

"You are an idiot." Miroku told him coldly, and Inuyasha had to agree with him. Still, his lawyer had never spoken to him in that way. It made him uncomfortable.

"Kagome loves you. How could you do that to her?"

"Eh…"

"He is a half-breed. Worse than humans. What did you expect?" Sesshoumaru said, and Inuyasha felt his cheeks go red.

"Look, you idiot, you have…"

"I have every right."

"Um, you should calm down."

"You have no right to tell me what to do."

"Guys, really, things could get bad…"

"Bastard, how dare you insult me?"

"Far as I know, _you_ are the bastard."

"I will kill you, Sesshoumaru."

"I dare you to try."

"You know, your father wanted you to work together."

"You think you are so cool with your…"

"Again, you are being childish, but I did not expect better from you."

"You fucking…"

Inuyasha launched towards Sesshoumaru, but unfortunately for Miroku, he was in the middle of both of them, and received the full impact of Inuyasha's punch in the gut. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha to try to keep from falling, but it just caused Inuyasha to lose his balance, and the two of them ended up falling straight into Sesshoumaru, who had no time to move. The three of them fell to the floor.

"Inuyasha…"

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the person in the door.

She was tall, and her skin was snow white. Her black hair was in an elegant style, and her brown eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Kykio…" Inuyasha breathed, and his heart beat faster. He completely forgot about his anger towards his brother, and all his attention was on her.

"I have to go." Inuyasha bluntly said. He got up, took Kykio's arm and went away with her.

For some time, Miroku and Sesshoumaru just stared at the door. Miroku didn't know what to think because Inuyasha's face had glowed when he had seen Kykio, and it had never done that with Kagome. Sesshoumaru was simply cursing his brother for leaving off like that. Then, Sesshoumaru decided that been on the floor was very disgraceful and got up gracefully. He made his way towards the door.

"Who will you marry, Sesshoumaru-san?" Miroku asked as casually as he could while picking himself from the floor. "Do you have any prospects?"

Sesshoumaru's face stayed blank as he stared at Miroku, and Miroku grinned.

"I thought so." Miroku said. He calmly offered Sesshoumaru a sit. "I think we should talk."

Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku for a long time. What he had proposed was interesting, and it definitely solved his problems, but…

"You are Inuyasha's lawyer."

"And friend since childhood."

"Why should I trust you?"

And Miroku leaned back against his chair and folded his arms behind his neck.

"You can't, but that is not important."

"How is it not important?"

"Because" Miroku said, quiet unafraid of Sesshoumaru "if you don't, you'll lose everything, and you wouldn't just marry anyone, so this is your only way out."

Sesshoumaru stared at Miroku. The human was not scared of him. That was something he respected. Even youkai were afraid of him. The man in front of him was merely nervous, though he hid it well. He was either like Inuyasha, too stupid for his own good, or really confident and cunning. As Sesshoumaru watched him, he went with the later.

"If what you said is true…"

"Which it is..."

Perhaps he was a bit stupid, he thought, as he chose to ignore the interruption.

"…why would she want to marry me?"

Miroku unfolded his arms and leaned forward.

"She will marry you because she has to." He stated simply. Sesshoumaru arched one eye brow.

"She will be heartbroken as soon as she finds the news about Kykio and Inuyasha, and she'll feel really bad when she hears about your father. She will feel betrayed, too, about Inuyasha's choice, and you'll be there, and she'll have way too many emotions to think straight."

"Isn't that taking advantage?"

Miroku smiled. "It is for her best."

"Why?"

"I know her. She'll thank me later."

"Why would I want to marry her?"

"She will make a good impression with the press."

Sesshoumaru looked at him intensely. "You father was a great business man, and he helped maintain peace between youkai and humans. This girl draws attention to her. If you marry her, you'll have no problems with the humans. It'll look like you are trying to keep what your father started."

"I don't care about them."

"But it would be one less problem, and it would be wise to keep things friendly. Your father's death could be an accident, but there is always doubt. After all, your family has a lot of enemies."

The man was cunning. Sesshoumaru made a mental note to keep Miroku close. He could be useful at some point.

"She could say no."

"She can't."

"Why?"

"She needs the money you have."

"Are you telling me she would just marry me for money?"

Miroku gave a soft laugh. "God, no, she would never do that."

"Then?"

"She would marry you because that is the only way to save her brother."

And Miroku proceeded to explain the situation.

* * *

Kagome thought that perhaps she had taken her little mourning a bit too far. 

'It is not the end of the world.' She reminded herself. There were worst things in life than being dumped by the love of your life for another woman. She herself had suffered far worse things, and she had come out of all of them shining. Before Inuyasha, she had managed to survive through her break up of a four year relationship. Of course, she had never really loved the other guy, so it really wasn't the same, but still, she had done it. She had managed to pass college while working and keeping the shrine, and now she was studying a Degree at Tokyo U while doing research at a very important museum, and it had not being easy for her to get to where she was. She had been besides her mother and brother as they buried her grandfather, and…

And she should stop before she remembered the most difficult things she had been through. That was not what this was all about.

What it was about was that she should stop sulking and start doing something to distract herself. It was not healthy, what she was doing, and Inuyasha wasn't worthy. If he didn't want her, then he was the one that was losing, not her. Never her…

Except that she felt horrible, and she wanted to know why Inuyasha had left her because it was really nagging at her, and she really, really wanted to know. She thought that perhaps it would have been a good idea to answer the phone when he called. Damn, now she would have to call him. She truly didn't want to. But she wanted to know. Then again, maybe she could manage to live without knowing.

Kagome ran her hand through her hair and let out a frustrated growl. Sango looked at her, shook her head, and went to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked from there.

"Um, no, thanks, but I would kill for a coffee."

"All right. Are you actually leaving the house today?"

Kagome smiled. What would she do without Sango? "I'm going to the University and then to the museum. I have some investigations to do."

"Glad you are getting back to your life. He didn't deserve you. Oh, and I have to go for a few days. It seems that a very important youkai leader was killed in China, but he was from Japan. Really complicated case."

"Really? Nothing has come up in the news, and I've been watching a lot of TV these last few days."

"The government decided to keep it secret. There is too much tension between youkai and humans as it is. They won't even tell me the name of the victim until I get there."

Sango's voice got muffled as she no doubt looked for something, and Kagome was left alone with her thoughts again. She closed her eyes, and tried to not think about Inuyasha. It seemed that trying not to think about him only made her think about him more. She opened her eyes and rested her chin on her knees. She wished it didn't hurt as much as it did. When she had kissed him, and he had called another name, her heart had gone to pieces. All of her dreams, hopes, illusions, everything she had been looking forward to, had vanished, and it truly had felt like it was the worst thing ever. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that it wasn't the end of the world, she still felt like it was. Her life had revolved around Inuyasha, and she felt lost without him by her side. It was like a piece of her was missing, and she had a whole in her chest that kept growing bigger and bigger, and life was becoming harder with each passing day. Everything reminded her of Inuyasha, and she knew that outside of her house wouldn't be any different. She felt safer home, but of course she couldn't be here for the rest of her life. She was 23 and had a whole life ahead of her. It didn't matter that she felt like screaming, and that she fought the tears before going to sleep. It didn't matter if she had to pretend to be fine before her family and friends, and smile because if she didn't, they would know nothing was fine. She didn't want their pitying looks, and she didn't want them all asking if she was alright because she wasn't, and she hated lying. She didn't want them to worry over her.

'Eventually' she thought 'it will get better. I just have to wait. I'm sure one day, I'll wake up and the pain will be gone.'

"Could you answer the phone, please?"

Kagome snapped back to reality. "Yes, of course."

"Hello?"

"Is this the house of Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yeah…"

"May I speak to her?"

"You are."

"Oh, Miss Higurashi, we are calling you from the hospital…"

Kagome froze.

No, no, no, not again.

"Miss Higurashi? Are you there?"

But Kagome had dropped the phone and was already halfway through the door.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

And Kagome ignored Sango and ignored her neighbors as she went passed them and made their vase fall. She ignored the car that almost hit her and got on a cab.

"To Tokyo's Hospital." She told the driver, and pleaded that it was not what she thought.

* * *

**Second chapter done, aren't you happy? Now go and review and make me happy. Truly, your reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they bring a smile on my face, so everybody wins. Oh, and next chapter should be pretty interesting. I'll give you a little hint. Sess and Kagome are finally meeting (no, they still don't know each other, but I'm working**** on changing that)**


	3. Diamond Rings

**New Chapter!!!! To all those that are reviewing this story, thank you very much. I truly apreaciate it. To all those who aren't...please do :)**

**Disclamers: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

* * *

**Twisted fate**

_**Diamond rings**_

Kagome threw some bills to the taxi-driver and practically flew out of it. She didn't bother to close the door of the car. Her mind was not there at all. A thousand thoughts of what could be wrong were passing through her head, and she was pleading that it was not what she thought.

She already knew her prayers would not be answered.

**ooo**

"Her brother?" Sesshoumaru asked quite curiously, though his face and voice were blank.

Miroku hesitated for some minutes. It really wasn't his business, but…

**ooo**

"Where is he?" She yelled at the receptionist, and she was rewarded with a cold look.

"Miss, you need to calm down and tell me who you are looking for."

"Don't tell me to calm down" She yelled, and then, more quietly "Just tell me where he is."

"Tell me who you are looking for."

**ooo**

"Well…" Miroku started, and he suddenly wondered if his idea was as great as he had thought moments ago. "Her brother is in a very delicate position. He is…"

**ooo**

"Souta, Souta Higurashi. He is twelve years old. The hospital called me."

"Did they tell you why he was here?"

Kagome bit her lower lip. "No, I…I didn't hear that part."

**ooo**

"I see." Said Sesshoumaru, and his eyes, for a second, seemed to change, to become more intense, but Miroku couldn't be sure. It had passed way too briefly, and now Sesshoumaru's eyes were as cold as before.

Miroku though he might have imagined it.

**ooo**

'Please, please, please, I'd do anything, just, please, please, please…'

This scene was so familiar to what had happened two years ago. The burden in her chest was the same, and the nausea she was starting to feel was the same too. Her throat was dry, just like last time, and her petty prayers to whatever deity was above were the same.

Their silence was also the same.

**ooo**

"Will you ask her to marry you?" Miroku asked, and Sesshoumaru thought about it for a few minutes.

"I do need a bride…" He finally said, and his cold eyes looked intensely at Miroku. Had Miroku not being used to Inuyasha's shifting moods, he might not have been able to stand that strong look.

**ooo**

"Are you related to the patient?" The receptionist asked in a very irritated voice.

"Yes, yes I am." Kagome managed to say.

"What are your ties to him?"

"I'm his sister."

"Do you have any identification? I can't give you information without knowing."

Kagome very much wanted to hit the woman in front of her. "I forgot my purse." She said instead.

"Then I'm afraid I can't do anything."

Kagome thought this would be the right moment to indulge pain into the other woman.

**ooo**

"Then you will?"

"I do not like to be hurried into any decisions."

"I…of course not. Take your time." Miroku leaned against his chair. Maybe this would take more than a few minutes…

**ooo**

"Kagome, thank god you are here."

Kagome turned to look at her mother. One look at her face and she knew that everything was as bad as she had imagined. Still…

"Mom, please, tell me it's not what I think…"

Her mother's face fell, and tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"It's back, and more intense than last time."

Kagome's last hopes fell.

**ooo**

"I'll ask her to marry me." Sesshoumaru said after what seemed like ages. Miroku stood up fast and offered his hand.

"You won't regret it." He said with a little grin.

"It will be your fault if I do."

Miroku gulped, but his hand did not falter, and he squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand as if he had just signed a very important contract.

"Where can I find her?"

"I'll give you her address."

**ooo**

"He is very delicate. We are doing every exam we can to see what is wrong this time, but up until now we have had no results."

"Is there anything you can do for him?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the doctor with pleading eyes, but the doctor's face was as serious as it had been for the last thirty minutes.

"We can't give him any medicines or treatment right now. They could make it all worse. After we know exactly how bad his condition is, we will then proceed with the treatment that is required; though I'm afraid his options may be limited. Last time his body didn't almost make it. This time his body is far more weaker."

Kagome's mother took that as a cue to panic. "What are you saying? Are you not going to do something for him? You have to. It is your job, I…"

Kagome put her hand on her mother's shoulder. "What are his options?"

"It all depends on the results we get. They should be ready on a few hours. After that, we will decide."

"What do you think will happen?"

The doctor looked between Kagome and her mother, and then he decided that Kagome was, at the moment, the most indicated person to talk to.

"I think the results will tell us what we already know. There is nothing more for him to do here in Japan. We don't have what Souta needs."

Kagome did her very best to not faint or have a panic attack or anything that may make the situation harder.

"Then?"

"We will have two options, depending on the results. We can either translate him to another ocuntry that has what he needs, or we can bring a doctor from there and all the required equipment, depending on Souta's state."

And Kagome pretty much felt like the world had ended.

"If…if we had the money to do any of this things, would Souta be saved?"

"I can't promise you he will be saved, but other countries have made some remarkable advances in the heart problem that your brother has. His possibilities of surviving would be many."

"Thank you, doctor. Can we see him now?"

"Yes, of course. Follow me."

As they made their way towards Souta's bedroom, Kagome kept insulting anything that crossed her mind. It was her way of fighting desperation because there was no way, no way at all, that they would ever have the money that was needed to save her brother, and Kagome wanted to laugh at the irony. The only thing that could save her was if someone decided to donate a fortune to her family, or if she married someone rich. Since Inuyasha had dumped her, and he was the only rich man she knew, her brother was lost.

Kagome felt like dying.

**ooo**

Inuyasha walked besides Kykio, their hand entwined, and he could safely say that he had never felt better than now. They were walking on a park, surrounded by red, orange, and without-leaves trees. There was an artificial lake in the middle of the park, and the bird's songs could be heard everywhere. It was a little chilly, and Kykio leaned closer to him, trying to warm herself. She squeezed his hand.

Inuyasha knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He couldn't imagine letting her go. He didn't want to wake up in the morning and not have her by his side. He knew he would not be able to go to sleep if she wasn't there with him. He wanted to know everything about her. All her flaws and perfection he wanted to know them. He wanted her to be his and he hers.

And so, he decided he would marry her.

Not that he hadn't thought about that before. He had to marry someone, and who better than her? She was beautiful, talented, graceful, and kind. She would be good for him, and the most important thing, he loved her. He had planned to wait before asking her. He wanted to get to know her, but things had been complicated, and now he had no time for his earlier plans. Not that he minded. Inuyasha preferred to rush into things.

"Kykio…· He said, as he stopped and brought Kykio closer to the lake. The sun was setting, and Inuyasha smirked. It seemed nature agreed with him in his decision to marry her. He couldn't have picked a better day to propose.

"What is it, love?"

Inuyasha's hand went to his pocket, where he had the ring that he had bought for Kagome. A small part of him scowled at him. He had bought that ring for Kagome because he seriously thought that he wanted to marry her. She had been a good companion, and Inuyasha had been satisfied with her.

Until Kykio appeared.

He pressed the box harder into his palm. It was no time to think about Kagome.

"I have had a wonderful time since I met you." Inuyasha began nervously "I've never felt happier than I do now, and I certainly don't want it to end."

"Nor do I" Kykio said, though he barely heard her. He was too nervous.

"Kykio, before you appeared, my life was ok, but it was nothing spectacular. Since I met you, every day gets better, and I, I just wanted to ask…"

Words had never been Inuyasha's strong point. He was a man of actions, as he very proudly proved right then.

He took Kykio's hand and pulled her towards him, stopping inches before his lips claimed hers.

"I love you" He breathed, and then his lips crushed hers. Kykio seemed startled for a moment, but then her hands went to his neck just as Inuyasha's went to her waist. He kissed her fervently, until their breathing was rage, and both of them were lacking oxygen.

"Marry me." He said, and Kykio smiled.

"I was wondering when you would ask."

Inuyasha grinned and slipped the ring into Kykio's finger.

**ooo**

"Are you sure he asked her to marry him?"

"Completely sure, milord, I watched them with my own eyes. He proposed to her by the lake this afternoon."

"How long has he been seeing her?"

"He met her in Paris, sir, three and a half months ago."

"Was he seeing Kagome Higurashi at that time?"

"Yes, sir."

"How long had he gone out with Higurashi?"

"Over a year, sir."

"I see."

"…"

"Go away, Jaken, your nervousness displeases me."

"Sir, I'm completely sorry. It will not happen again. I…"

"Go."

"Yes, sir."

"You should go see her now." Miroku said after Jaken left.

"I'll see her when I consider prudent."

"Of course."

Miroku held back his grin. His plan was working just fine, and soon, Kagome would be engaged to Sesshoumaru.

**

* * *

**

This is where she lived.

He hadn't knocked, but he knew there would be no point to it. He could smell from here that she wasn't inside. No one was inside. The house was empty, and he still had time to change his mind.

Problem was, though, that he never changed his mind.

He was never wrong, and therefore, he never had any reasons to change his mind. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that would make that change now.

Sesshoumaru was not wrong.

He had made the best choice given his situation. He would marry the woman because he had no intention of giving his good for nothing brother what belonged to him. Besides, the idiot was already engaged, and that left Sesshoumaru behind him.

He did not like to be behind anyone, especially not behind an inferior being such as a hanyou. He would marry his ex-human, and he would enjoy seeing the jealously in his eyes. No matter what Inuyasha's feelings were towards that new human, Sesshoumaru knew he had to still feel something for Higurashi. Inuyasha was a fool that drove himself by his emotions. Surely it would stir something inside of him to see his elder brother marry the woman that used to be his. Ah, yes, that would surely enrage Inuyasha, and he would very much enjoy it.

That had to be the only good part of this situation.

He still couldn't believe his father was making him marry an inferior being.

Human.

What had his father thinking?

He must have been in delirium. That was the only explanation. It was that, or his father truly hated him. His father had known how much he despised humans. Why, then, would he make him marry one?

Pure hatred. That was it.

Sesshoumaru glared at the door. Not only was he forced to marry a human. He was also forced to wait for her. He looked at his claws. If there was no one here to open the door for him, then he would just have to do it himself.

After all, he was a youkai, and he refused to wait for anyone in a bloody corridor.

He wondered if he should maybe accept that he was wrong and leave. He could start a business of his own and…

And leave everything to the hanyou?

Absolutely no.

He would rather marry a human.

It really seemed like his father hated him.

* * *

"Must everything go wrong today?" Kagome yelled at the ceiling as she kneeled to pick her keys.

It was obvious, of course. Someone from above hated her because it was obvious that Inuyasha's breaking up with her had not been enough. Oh, no, it had been just a start. The bloody morons not content with just making Inuyasha fall for someone else had also decided to make Souta sick again. They had put obnoxious nurses at the hospital that didn't let her pass, and they had made her miss her bus. Now, they didn't let her get in her house. She had dropped the keys twice.

She grabbed her keys, stood up, and finally opened her door.

She didn't notice the white-haired youkai sitting on her couch at first.

Kagome went straight to the kitchen.

"Where the hell is that bloody scotch?"

She had every intention of drinking the entire bottle. Okay, so maybe not all of it, but definitely a good part of it.

She needed to calm her nerves or numb them.

Definitely numb them.

"You aren't going to drink all that, are you?"

And then she turned, and her eyes fixed on something that definitely didn't belong there.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Her scream was high, and he stiffened at the loud noise.

"Quiet!" He yelled at her, and then Kagome decided that she had had enough.

"Quite? _You_ want me to be quiet? _You _are the one that is in my house. _You_ should be the one to be quiet."

He stood up and walked towards her. Kagome took a step back, now coming to the realization that she didn't know him, and he was probably a robber, a very dangerous looking robber. Maybe she shouldn't have yelled at him.

Kagome felt the stove behind her, and she felt the stranger was a youkai.

Shit. This was a very powerful youkai that she had just pissed off.

He stopped. Kagome tried to remember how to breathe.

"I'm a miko, and I can purify you."

He took a step closer.

"Really, I can…"

He took both of her hand in his.

"That would not be good for human-youkai relationship."

"I…"

"And if you had any intention of purifying me, miko, you would have done it by now."

"Get your hands of mine."

She lifted her head, and her eyes crossed with his.

Golden, he had golden eyes, just like…

Her body decided that it had been enough excitement for one day, and Kagome fainted into strange arms with familiar eyes.

She thought of Inuyasha last.

* * *

Some time later, Kagome stood facing a very scary demon. She was sitting at a chair while he was elegantly sprawled on her couch. She took a deep breath.

"So, um, you are Inuyasha's brother?

"Half brother."

"Oh".

Kagome could not take the uncomfortable chat any more. She had been through too much, and she just wanted to go to her bed, hide under her covers, and never face the world again.

"Look, um, Sessho…" Shit, what was his name? Kagome cursed Inuyasha. Why couldn't the fool ever speak of his brother without calling him names?

"Sesshoumaru."

"Excuse me?"

Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and snap at her.

"My name is Sesshoumaru."

And again, Kagome found herself without words.

The clock ticked, and as each minute passed, she grew more restless.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to marry her. She was pretty for a human, and she did smell far better than most youk…humans. Still, he could tell she was clumsy as hell, and she would irritate him to no ends, and there was no way their marriage could be any good.

Kagome, on the other hand, had no idea of what was happening. She simply wanted to get him out of her apartment, and far, far away from her life. She wanted nothing to do with Inuyasha's family, and the youkai in front of her reminded her too much of him. It seemed ironic, really, because they were oh so very different. The only thing that made them family was their white hair and golden eyes, but Kagome didn't remember Inuyasha's eyes to be that cold.

Sesshoumaru wanted to not marry her and still have what was rightfully his.

Kagome only wanted to hit her head, have amnesia, and start all over again.

Neither of them would be so lucky.

"Why are you here?" Kagome suddenly asked, her blue eyes looking into his.

Sesshoumaru glared. Kagome got angry. There was no spark or fireworks when they looked at each other. There was just dislike.

"Stop looking at me like that. You have no right. This is my house, and I demand that you leave."

"I will look at you anyway I want, and do not order me around."

"I'll do whatever I please as long as I'm in _my_ house."

"Don't you know who you are talking to?"

"I don't care! I just want you out."

"Unfortunately for you, that will not happen."

"And why exactly will that not happen?"

Sesshoumaru took two steps towards her, and Kagome was suddenly trapped. She glared at him, refusing to show her fear even though she knew he smelled it. Sesshoumaru was glad to finally make her scared. No one challenged him. No one had a right to yell at him. He was Sesshoumaru, and he would be respected and feared.

He grabbed her by the arm, and he squeezed hard. Kagome resisted the urge to cry. Sesshoumaru walked towards the couch, pulling Kagome along with him, and throwing her towards the couch. He put both his hand at her head's side, letting her look at his claws.

"You will listen to me."

Kagome looked at his claws and got angrier. She would not have any of this. She would not be subdued by anyone. She would not repeat her mistake with Inuyasha.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to do." She spat in his face, and Sesshoumaru wondered if he should kill her or Miroku.

"You will."

His claws were close, and Kagome decided that this was not the time to die. She had to calm herself. She didn't respond, but then again, she didn't say anything at all.

"Inuyasha is engaged to another woman."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, and something inside of her snapped.

"You are lying."

"I am not."

"Why…why would he?"

"We are both to marry before the end of the month, or we will lose our inheritance."

"What, but…"

"My father died last week. His only wish was for us to marry."

"I…" And Kagome stopped the words from coming out of her mouth. She knew that 'I'm sorry' would never be enough. "I see." She said instead.

In her mind, she could only think that Inuyasha could have married her. She would have said yes, and they would have bought a beautiful house, have splendid children, and live forever happy.

He chose her instead. Kagome was tossed aside. Kykio, the name that she had come to loath, had taken away his heart. She wished she could believe that Inuyasha was marrying her because of his father's will. She knew it was because he loved her, and not her, never her. And now…

And now…

"Why are you here?"

Sesshoumaru took a little box from his suite. He opened it, and Kagome gasped.

This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

"Marry me."

Kagome couldn't believe this was happening to her. He had not just asked that.

"I…I don't love you."

If Sesshoumaru could have laughed, he would have. "Stupid miko." He said. "This is not about love. This is merely business."

"Excuse me? Marriage is not a business. It is a thing people do for love. I don't know you, and I definitely don't love you. As a matter of fact, I happen to dislike what little I know about you, so no, I will not marry you."

Sesshoumaru almost smiled.

"You have to marry me."

"What?"

"Your brother is in the hospital, and your family doesn't have the money to save him. I do. We'll make a deal. You marry me, and I'll do anything in my power to save him. Everyone wins."

"I…" But Kagome's will waver. Everything he had said was right. She couldn't save her brother, but he could…It went against every single principle Kagome had. A marriage for money was wrong. It twisted everything.

"I could ask Inuyasha to lend me money."

"But you won't. If anything, you are proud."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru again. He still had the box in his hand, held in front of her.

Inuyasha had left her. Her mother was breaking. Her brother was dying. She was going insane.

"I don't want to." She said, but Sesshoumaru was already putting the ring on her finger.

Kagome didn't let the tears fall.

* * *

**Chapter 3 finished. At last. I personally like this chapter. Hope you liked it to. Just to make sure, you should review, please, come on, you know you want to...**


	4. Black Abyss

**Hello!!! Once more, thank you all for your revies. Also, my editor and I are very sorry for last chapter. We had some complainments that it had grammar mistakes. My editor must have sent me the document that wasn't corrected, and I only posted it. I did not read it. For that, you have our most sincere apologies. Other than that, I will answer some of your revies.**

**First of all, thanks to Mishi Marie for telling me how to write Kykio. I have seen it in so many ways that I ot confussed. Second, Sesshoumaru will not be abusive of Kagome. Well, at least not that much. It will not be an abusive relationship. It will only have a very very hard beginning. ****Melantao, although I would like to update every day, I do not have the time, and I don't want to rush. I want you to read only the best. Instead of that, though, I can promise you that I will not stop writing until this story is finished. ****I have no idea how many chapters this story will have. Last story I wrote, I said they would be 18, and they ended up bein 30, but I'm counting on having 20 chapters at least.**

**That's all for now. Questions about Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationship will be answered as the story develops.**

* * *

**Twisted Feelings**

_**Black abyss **_

It wasn't that bad.

Sesshoumaru, though a complete stranger, couldn't be that bad. He seemed cold, arrogant, mean, and dangerous, but he surely couldn't be that horrible. He had been arrogant, and he had pushed her, ordered her, and threaten her with his claws. Still, Kagome was sure he had to have some good things in him. After all, he had assured her he would try to save her brother. That had been part of the deal, but…

He had good in him. He had to. She didn't care about what others said.

Kagome didn't know what Sango, Miroku, or her mother would say. It surely wouldn't be that good, except for Miroku. She was sure he would find it hilarious. She didn't know how Inuyasha would react, though she was sure he would not stop her. He had Kykio now, after all. As for her brother, she would simply pretend to ignore his questions.

She really wasn't disappointed.

Why would she be, indeed? She was marrying one of the richest and most powerful youkai in the world. And although he seemed…cold, he was quite good looking. Quite a catch, if she said so herself. And he would help her save her brother. Her mother would stop worrying, and everything would work out in the end.

Love wasn't really that important.

Two days after she accepted Sesshoumaru, she decided that love was bullshit. She had loved, still love, Inuyasha, and that had gotten her nowhere. She had trusted in love, hopping it would be sweet and defeat anything. It had laughed at her and turned its back to her, so why would she give a damn about love? She truly wanted to believe that it didn't matter if she didn't love Sesshoumaru.

God, how she wanted to believe that!

She knew it was a lie.

Everything was a lie.

Why the hell had she accepted to marry him?

She would only think of Inuyasha when she saw him. Her heart would look for similarities between the two brothers.. Hell, even her head would try to imagine it was Inuyasha in front of her. It would never work. Sesshoumaru and she had no future together. It would all end in tears and pain and more tears.

But she had no option. She had already given him her word, and her brother needed this. He needed the money to survive, and Kagome would be damned if she let him die.

She hoped that one day she would wake up and her chest would stop hurting so damn much.

"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled for the third time as some idiot insisted on knocking on her door. "Stupid bastard, doesn't anyone know patience anymore?" She opened the door and froze on the spot.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was raspy.

"I…came to explain."

Kagome bit her lower lip. She looked at the ground and softly wished for him to go away and leave her alone. "There is nothing to explain, Inuyasha."

She hadn't expected to see him here. She had fantasized with the thought of simply forgetting all about him. She had, almost, when she realized that could never happen.

"Please, Kagome…"

He put his hand under her chin and gently lift it up. Kagome trembled at the touch. She was afraid to look at him. Still, her blue eyes found his golden orbs, and she knew she was lost.

"Come in."

He made his way into her apartment, and sat on the couch. Kagome leaned against a wall.

_There was silence…_

"How did you fall in love with her?"

Inuyasha smiled despite himself. His love for Kykio had come suddenly, unexpectedly, but strong as nothing he had ever felt.

_Then I saw her, amidst a river of people…_

He had taken one look at Kikyo and forgotten all about Kagome. He couldn't explain the way he had felt. He didn't know how to make her understand.

"I thought she was you. She had her back towards me, and her hair was like yours. I called out to her, and she turned…"

_I knew I'd never be able to let go of her…_

"…She wasn't mad at me. She simply smiled, and I asked her out. I…Kagome, I never meant to hurt you, but…"

_Instead I let go of you._

"I loved her from the beginning. There was not a word said between us, and I knew I couldn't leave without her. She became everything to me so fast, and I wasn't scared. I embraced it, and now, I don't think…"

"You'll marry her." Kagome interrupted him because she didn't think she could keep listening to him.

"In two weeks."

"Does she know why you are marrying her so fast?"

It took a moment for Inuyasha to understand what Kagome meant.

"How do you know?"

Kagome actually smiled. "Sesshoumaru told me."

The look on Inuyasha's face would have made her laugh under any other circumstance.

"He was here?"

"He came to…ask me a very surprising question."

"Did he hurt you? If he did…"

But Kagome chose that moment to raise her hand, and her diamond ring shone against the light.

"He asked me to marry him."

She swore the world stopped in that moment.

"What?"

He was beginning to turn red.

"And I said yes."

Now he looked purple.

"What?" He yelled. Kagome stayed calm, as if she was commenting the weather.

"He told me why he was marrying me, and I accepted."

Inuyasha finally seemed to get his tongue to work again. "But…you don't love him. You love me. You'll never stop loving me."

Kagome felt like killing him. He had nop right, no right at all, to tell her that.

"You selfish bastard, do you think I could not love another? You moved on, why should I not?"

"Because you love me. I can see it in the way you look at me, and the way your eyes are teary. Why the hell would you marry my brother?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders in anger, and Kagome felt pain as his claws dig in her skin. She gasped, and Inuyasha seemed to come to his senses.

"I…I didn't mean to…"

Kagome grabbed her arm. It was slightly bleeding.

"I have my own reasons for marrying him, Inuyasha, and it stopped being your business the moment you chose Kikyo over me."

Inuyasha blushed and moved towards her, but Kagome stepped back. He got a hurt look on his face, but Kagome thought he deserved that. At least he felt a little of what she had been feeling for what seemed forever.

"Kagome, please, I do love you…"

Kagome tuned him out. She didn't want to hear him anymore. It hurt too much. She knew it was a mistake to ask, but…

"Did you ever truly love me or are those just words?"

She wanted to know. She needed to know if it had all been a lie. She had to hold on to something, to a tiny hope, to the knowledge that she had once been loved as much as she had loved.

Inuyasha didn't look at her. Kagome felt her breathing stop.

"I do love you, but…" and then the truth came out, hitting her like a wave, leaving her alone and torn and dead inside. "I never loved you as much as I love Kykio."

Kagome only had time to push Inuyasha away from her room before collapsing on the floor.

* * *

Kagome could not believe her it. Why, why could her day not get any better? Why did it have to get worse? Wasn't talking to Inuyasha not enough punishment? 

She thought her life was slowly falling to pieces. Oh, it was definitely not enough that Inuyasha had told her that she was marrying another woman. He had also told her that he had never loved her, and Kagome didn't know what to do with the pain. She chose to ignore it for the time being. She had to deal with other things.

No matter what she had done, though, Kagome was sure she did not deserve this. She glared at the youkai in front of her.

Not only was she marrying a complete moron. The complete moron didn't even have the courtesy to show up. Who the hell did he think he was, a lord or something? Sure, he had money, but that did not mean that he could just put her aside. She was a human, and she demanded some respect, and she wanted to at least get to know him a little. She now wondered if she still wanted to get to know him. Perhaps it would be better if she didn't.

"So he is not coming?"

"No, I…he has some business to attend."

"And what the hell am I?"

"Lower business?"

Kagome felt like hitting the already scared youkai. Her miko powers were flaming, and some youkais turned to stare at her. She tried very hard to control herself.

"Who are you, anyway?"

At this, the youkai actually seemed to beam.

"I am Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru's loyal assistant."

"Lord?"

"He is as powerful and gracious as a lord."

Kagome starred at the green youkai. Had she heard right? No wonder Sesshoumaru was such an arrogant git. Who wouldn't be with employers like these?

"So…"

Now, Kagome was at a loss of words. What exactly was she supposed to do now? She had agreed to meet Sesshoumaru today to talk about marriage stuff, but…She hoped Sesshoumaru didn't expect her to talk to his assistant, right?

"Well, then…" she said, as she took some money out of her purse. "I guess I should be going. I'll arrange another meeting with Sesshoumaru when we both have time." She put the money on the table, stood up, and was stopped.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru wanted me to discuss some matters concerning the wedding with you, so it would be to your best interest to stay."

There was absolutely nothing that could have made Kagome madder at that precise moment.

"Well, tell your bloody Sesshoumaru that I will not discuss my marriage with you or anyone that isn't him." And after making Jaken tremble, she took her money, and got up. "And tell him that he can pay for my coffee." Kagome stomped out of the place.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lifted from his chair, put his hands behind his back, and stared out the window. 

"So you have no idea of why my father's plane crashed."

"I'm afraid not, but we are working on it. I have my best men and the ambassador's daughter already there. I will go there myself as soon as I can."

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to look at the wolf youkai.

"Work as fast as you can. I want this problem solved fast. I want to know if it was really an accident."

"We are doing all we can."

"I will go there myself as soon as I marry."

"Fine, whatever, no need to be so arrogant."

Sesshoumaru turned to glare at the youkai, but Kouga simply smiled. Sometimes, Sesshoumaru wondered if it would be better to dispose of him. Then again, he was the only person who dared defy him. At least, that made him interesting.

"If it was a murder, do you think the assassin was just after my father or my whole family?" he asked him, and the youkai smirked.

"As if you cared about your family."

It was a cold statement, and had it come from anyone else, it would have ended badly. Very badly. Sesshoumaru did not appreciate to have his name dirtied in such ways. The fact that is was no lie did not change that. Still, he respected this youkai, and it was very hard to find anyone worthy of his respect.

"You are very lucky I respect you and have known you for most of my life. If not, I would have you arrested or killed."

"For one little statement? And you can't have me arrsted. I'm Chief Police, remember?"

Sesshoumaru waved his hand. Now was not the time to talk about his cold personality and indifference towards the rest of the world. It was also no time to talk about what the wolf youkia was.

"Inuyasha and I will be taking over the companies. I want you to investigate everything about Inuyasha's fiancé. Go to Jaken for the last name."

"And your fiancé?"

"I will investigate her myself."

Kouga let out a laugh. "Never thought you'd find a human woman worthy of your time."

"I have to marry her or lose everything."

Kouga's face hardened a little. "Don't be so hard with the unlucky lady. She must be desperate if she accepted to marry you."

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru heard something outside the door.

"I am not _asking_ to see him. I am _demanding_ to see him, and he _will_ see me!"

Kouga turned to stare at the door.

"Your bride?" He asked with a bemused expression on his face.

Sesshoumaru felt like never opening his door. "Afraid so. You will have to leave."

Kouga shrugged. "Fine with me." He turned to walk out, but Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"The other door, I don't want her to see you in here."

"Why?"

"There is no need."

"Sesshoumaru, I know you hear me. You will talk to me now."

Kouga grinned. "I like her. She reminds me of someone. Good luck with her." With that, he was gone.

Sesshoumaru made a complete blank out of his face and went to open the door.

* * *

"Do you think you can just send someone else to deal with me? Just because I need you to save my brother doesn't mean you can treat me like shit, and I'll remind you that you need me too, and…" 

Sesshoumaru tuned her out. He had to say he was surprised she could talk for twenty minutes straight without pausing once to breathe. He stared at her. There was absolutely nothing special about her. She wasn't gorgeous or overly intelligent. She didn't seem too bright, and although she had strong miko powers, he could tell they were untrained, useless. She really was nothing, except for a big talker. Just one look at her and he was either bored, annoyed, or irritated. The girl was a pain in the ass. There was nothing about her that attracted him. Still, he was marrying her. His father would be happy. He had chosen the most human woman ever.

"Quiet". He finally said. He smiled when she went quiet, and a few minutes later he found his headache forming again.

"You can't just tell me to shut up, you…"

Sesshoumaru was in front of her faster than lighting. His claws were dangerously closed to her, and that is when it happened. Her eyes widened, and her hand went to her shoulder. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed her movement.

He sniffed.

"Who hurt you?"

Kagome look down. "It doesn't matter."

"I demand to know."

Sesshoumaru smelled her anger. "You are no one to demand anything from me."

It occurred to Sesshoumaru that perhaps the miko didn't know who he was.

"I am one of the richest youkai in the world. I am powerful and dangerous, and you will talk to me in respect."

It also occurred to Sesshoumaru that perhaps this girl wasn't like the rest of the human or youkai that he had ever met. Maybe she was dumb?

"I don't care. You will not order me around."

She spun to leave, but Sesshoumaru caught her by the arm and too late realized his mistake. She bit her lip in pain, and Sesshoumaru remembered her injury.

He really didn't care.

Hurting others had never been a problem before.

Still, he let go of her quite fast.

"Tell me who did it."

"No."

Sesshoumaru sniffed and anger came as soon as he smelled him on her.

"You were with my half brother."

"It doesn't matter, Sesshoumaru. I dealt with that."

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he was suddenly so angry. Since he couldn't take it out on Inuyasha, he decided to do so with her.

"You will accompany me to Inuyasha's wedding next week."

Her eyes widened. "But…"

"It is expected of you as my fiancé, and it comes as part of our arrangement."

"You know…."

"I don't care. You will go."

He could smell her pain in the air, but he didn't care. It made him feel satisfied. As she left his office in a hurried pace, he almost smiled.

He would show her not to mess up with him.

It was ten minutes after she was gone that he realized that she had fought back against him until the very end.

No human had ever done that. No one had dared.

He also realized that he had gotten overly mad because she was hurt. He truly didn't care, so why had he gotten so angry? And why the hell did he care if she saw his half-brother? And why did he let her use his name?

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do with this information.

* * *

"He asked you what?" 

Sango, with her eyes wide, stared at her for a second before starting to pass around the room. She went from the couch to the TV. and back again. At last, she stopped and sat besides Kagome. She took her hand in hers and took a few breaths to calm herself.

"What?"

"He wanted me to accompany him to Inuyasha's wedding."

Sango looked at her with surprise. "Why would he want you to do that? It's not as if you know him or anything."

Kagome thought that was funny. She didn't laugh, though. At this point, she would only be able to laugh hysterically, and Sango would get scared.

"He…he asked me something else, before that."

"What could be important enough to suddenly ask you to accompany him to a private event?"

"He…"Kagome whispered, "He asked me to marry him."

A dreadful silence came after that. It was as thought she had said something atrocious. Kagome thought that could be close to the truth.

"What did he ask you, Kagome?"

It was as thought Sango wanted to tell her that she had heard wrong. Kagome looked at her hand intertwined with Sango's, and she felt the tears come. The diamond was hidden from view, but Kagome could feel it. She furiously blinked her tears back.

"He asked me to marry him."

"And what did you answer?" Sango asked, but then she waved her hand, as if dismissing the thought. "Forget it; it's obvious you said no."

Kagome squeezed Sango's hand. She wanted to assure Sango that she had said no. 'Of course I said no', she would tell her, and they would both laugh together at the absurdness of the question.

Sango knew that she did not love him, and Kagome would never marry for anything else but love. Besides, Kagome had just broken up with the love of her life, Inuyasha, and the injury he had caused would never truly heal in Kagome's heart. He would always be there, like a ghost haunting her. To marry Inuyasha's brother would just make her hurt more.

Kagome truly wanted to say no, of course she wouldn't marry him. Unfortunately, that was a lie.

Fate had already chosen for her.

The truth was another.

This was the only way out, Kagome's only option of moving on.

Inuyasha was marrying someone else. He had tossed her aside like she was nothing, and now, she was going to show up at his wedding in the arms of his brother.

How utterly ironic.

He had made her fall in love with him, and he had illusion her with thoughts of a future together, and then, in a blink of an eye, he had ended it all. It had all finished, and Kagome had woken up to reality.

He had kissed Kagome's lips, but another name had come out of his mouth. He had shattered Kagome. He had forgotten her love for him and discarded it like it was nothing. Kagome had lived for him since she met him. She had changed herself, her routine, and her ideals for him. She had done everything in her power to be everything he wanted, but it had all been in vain. It had not been enough.

Nothing had, and now she was lost and hurt and desperate.

Perhaps, she was marrying Sesshoumaru to get back at Inuyasha.

They had never gotten along, and Kagome could not think of a better revenge. The problem was that marrying Sesshoumaru went against all her instincts. Sesshoumaru was cold, arrogant, aloof, and incapable of any feelings. She had not liked him from the start. She had actually disliked him a lot. Life with him would end up being very lonely. At the end, Kagome would hurt herself more. The most important thing, though, was that Kagome knew she would never be able to love Inuyasha's older brother. Her marriage would be unhappy from day one.

"Kagome…"

Why had she made that choice, then? Why had she accepted Sesshoumaru?

Well, the answer was simple.

Kagome could not give herself the luxury of saying no to someone as rich as powerful as Sesshoumaru.

Her family needed the money.

Her brother would die without it.

An image of her brother came to her mind. Souta was small and frail and so, so weak. His time was running out, and he was all alone in that cold room at the hospital…

She knew there was no choice for her. She would not jeopardize Souta's life.

Kagome wanted so desperately to believe that everything would be alright. She waited every day for a miracle that would save her brother, but her patience was growing thin, and it was so very difficult to have faith. Every day, her brother grew paler and weaker. The doctor's faces grew more serious, and her mother cried herself to sleep every night. Their money was rapidly running out, and if Kagome didn't find the pot at the end of the rainbow, they would have to put Souta out of the hospital. There would be no more medicines or treatments, and Souta would not stand a chance.

Kagome would not let that happen.

Perhaps, she was marrying Sesshoumaru to save her brother.

"Kagome, you did say no, right?"

And Kagome smiled, and it was the saddest smile ever.

She was tired, tired of believing in love and been disappointed. She was tired of losing everything that was important to her, and she didn't need her last dreams to be shattered. She didn't know where to turn for support, and her life was coming apart. Her heart had been broken. Her mother tried to be strong, but she really couldn't be. Nothing was right. She didn't know what to do anymore.

She was so angry at herself.

She couldn't do anything to save Souta, and she didn't know how to give strength to her mother. She definitely didn't know how to put the pieces of her broken heart together again, and over all, over everything, she was angry at herself for still believing.

She was a fucking useless believer.

She still believed that her brother would miraculously gain back his health. She insisted on looking at the bright side of everything, and she was so weary. She was tired of wanting and wanting and not having and being neglected and optimistic and all at the same time. She was tired of perfect little Kagome, but that was all she knew how to be.

She still believed Inuyasha would come back for her.

So, perhaps she was marrying Sesshoumaru because she saw no other way out of the big hole she was currently in.

"Kagome, what did you answer him?"

And Kagome looked into Sango's brown, warm eyes, and she told the truth because she was also tired of lying.

"I told him yes."

What else was she supposed to answer him?

She did not cry.

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews. I trully do love them, so keep reviewing. I like where this story is coming, and I hope yoou like it to. If you feel any of the characters are going OOC, please tell me and I will fix it. About Kykio, I know she seems to nice, but I have some plans for her, so you'll just have to wait. Oh, also, tell me if the story is becoming to slow. Writing about Kagome and Sesshoumaru is very difficult, so I can lose it some times. I hope you are there to correct me. Remember, I am here to complay to your wishes. The only thing I ask is for your reviews :)**


	5. The end of a love

**First of all, thanks to all those people who have reviewed. You make me the happiest person ever. Now, I will write Kikyo like that, and it will stay that way. I'm to confussed by the thousands of ways in which you can write her name. Another thing, does anyone know her last name or Naraku's? If you do, please, please, please, tell them to me. About Sesshoumaru and Kagome, I will not answer questions about their relationship now, but I will answer them as the story moves on. Every question you aske me about them, I write it down and incorporate it to the story, so don't worry. I am taking notes of everything you say, and maybe I won't inmediatly respond, but I will before the end of this story. **

**Lastly, thank you for your support. You are excellent. Thanks to my editor. I would not know what to do without her.**

**Disclamers: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

* * *

**Twisted Feelings**

_**The end of a love**_

**_If you could, would you leave it all behind for me? Would you risk everything because of one look? Would you follow me, even to hell?_**

They met in the city of love, under the afternoon sun, and thousands of dreams. They met by accident, coincidence, or maybe luck. Whatever it was, their paths crossed, and they knew without really knowing that they would be together forever.

She was there because of her job. She had just finished her meeting with a very important businessman. She had closed a deal, and she had a satisfied smile on her face. She had gotten what she had come for, and she did not expect to get anything else from this trip. Paris did not mean love to her. At least, not this time, and thus, the thought of finding it had not even crossed her mind.

That wasn't what she was here for.

He was there for business, but he was also there to sort out his mind. Actually, he was there to shop. He wanted to get a nice ring for his girlfriend, and he thought it would be more romantic if he bought in Paris, where love was in the air. His girlfriend would really appreciate it, and it wasn't like he didn't have the money. He loved her, well sort of. It wasn't the kind of love that burned with passion, but she made him happy, and he wanted her to be happy. To live with her for the rest of his life wouldn't be that hard. Actually, it wouldn't be hard at all. She worshipped him, and she would do anything to have him content. That, he thought, was the problem. She had lost her spark somewhere, and he found he no longer wanted her as much as he had at first. Still, he had decided to marry her.

He never expected to find passion on that little trip.

White hair caught her attention, but when she turned to look for the owner, she found nothing. There was no white hair, and she shrugged and kept walking. There were shops and little cafés everywhere she turned, and there was something in the air that made her a little bit nervous. She was jumpy, and all the noises and people around her were doing no good to her nerves. She ignored all of this and kept walking. A young woman stopped her and asked her if she wanted some flowers, and she smiled but said no. The woman smiled a little and gave her one rose anyway. She stood there, in the middle of the street, starting at the red rose.

She felt that something very important was about to happen.

He was walking down a busy street and was more than ready to return to his stylish and silent room. All these people were irritating him, and he wished he had not come out today. He was about to turn on a corner when black hair caught his eye. It was pulled in a pony-tail, and it immediately reminded him of someone. He turned, and he saw her watching a red rose before she began to walk. He followed her. He was sure that it was his girlfriend. He wondered what she was doing here. Perhaps, she had come to surprise him. He smiled. He kind of missed her.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?", he called to her, and then he put his hand on her shoulder and spun her towards him.

She felt someone's arm on her shoulder, and before she knew it, she was staring into golden eyes.

Her breath caught in her lungs.

"I…I'm sorry." He managed to say, letting go of her as if she was on fire. "I thought you were someone else."

She looked at him with annoyance. Really, people these days…But then she saw his white hair, and as her eyes found his golden ones, she forgot her irritation. She was sure he was the one who had caught her attention earlier.

"Who did I remind you of?"

"I…well…"

"Your girlfriend?"

He found her voice was lower that Kagome's, and it sounded prettier to him. He looked at her face. She did look like Kagome, but the woman in front of him was more delicate. She had a traditional beauty. Kagome was pretty in a wilder way. This woman, she was gorgeous, and he found himself wanting to know more and more about her.

He didn't want her brown eyes to leave his.

"I…" He didn't know what to say to make her stay. "I don't think I want her to be my girlfriend anymore."

She smiled, and he forgot all about Kagome.

"I'm Kikyo." She said, stretching a hand towards him.

"I'm Inuyasha". He shook her hand, and then someone pushed against her, and she stumbled into him. He caught her by the waist to steady her, and when she looked up to him, their faces were inches away.

"Thank you."

She smiled sweetly at him, and he felt something warm in his chest, and everything suddenly seemed perfect. He laughed. God, he felt so happy.

"I think we should get out of the street before something else happens."

"I think you are right."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

She smiled flirtatiously at him. "I would love too."

And just like that, Kagome passed to a memory in his mind, and all he could think about was Kikyo.

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke next to Kikyo with no regrets, and he knew things between him and Kagome were over.

He had found someone much better for him than her.

* * *

"You'll be fine, won't you?", Kagome said, worry in every line of her face.

"Yes, I will. They will be here for me." Souta replaid, a little annoyed.

"Of course, but, you know, if you need me, or anything happens…"

"Mom will be here too."

"Yes, of course, but still, you know my cell phone, and…"

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I. Will. Be. Fine."

"But…"

"We'll take care of him for you, Kagome, and besides, it's just one day." Kohaku said.

"But…"

"If anything happens, we will call you immediately." Shippo assured her.

Kagome sighed and looked at her brother's friends. Shippo, a fox demon, whose hair was red and eyes green as jades. He was loyal to the core; though he looked a little irritated right know. Her eyes turned towards Kohaku, Sango's little brother. They were both looking at her with some exasperation, but their eyes also showed concern.

'They are worried about my brother.' She thought. ´Just like me.´

"I know you'll take care of him, but…"

"Kagome?"

She turned to her brother. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you are not just making excuses, so you don't have to go to Inuyasha's wedding?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "No…"

"Yeah, Kagome, isn't it that?"

She glared at Shippo. Loyal to the core? More like a stabber in the back.

"I am not making excuses to not go to that bastards wedding." She said, crossing her arms and turning her nose to the ceiling.

"Yeah, right."

"Kohaku! You are the one that is supposed to be on my side." She pointed her finger at him. "I am so going to tell your sister."

Laughter broke between the four of them, but Kagome couldn't help but notice that her brother's laughter was weaker, and he looked tired. She went to his side.

"Brat."

"Double brat."

"Triple brat."

"You'll always be the bigger brat."

"I am so not!"

"Sure you are. You are the biggest."

She slapped him playfully, though it was barely more than a touch. She didn't want to hurt him more. As if reading her mind, he spoke.

"You won't hurt me. I am sick of the heart, but the rest of my body is fine."

She laid her hand over his. "I know, Souta, but I can't help but worry about you."

"Is that why you are marrying Inuyasha's brother?" Soutas asked her.

She was surprised. How the…

"How do you know about that?"

"Word carries fast."

She turned to glare at his friends, who were carefully looking anywhere but at her.

"You traitors!"

"Really, Kagome, don't marry him for me."

She looked at her younger brother, who despite everything, was trying to save her. Funny, she was trying to save him.

"Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it."

"Neither can I."

"Inuyasha really is a bastard."

"Shippo, language!"

"You sais it yoursel just moments ago!" Shippo told her, making her blush.

"Older people are allowed to...amplify their vocabulary."

Kohaku laughed. "He is a bastard, Kagome, dumping such a wonderful girl for someone else."

"Yeah, but don't worry. He'll pay."

"He'll wish he had never left you."

Kagome looked at them with gratitude on her eyes. They were all so young, and yet…

"Thanks you guys."

"Go, Kagome, I'm sure you have a thousand things to do."

"Well, yes, I do, but, call me if anything…"

"We will!" The three of the shouted and Kagome smiled and left them to themselves.

* * *

"I wish things hadn't gone like this."

Kikyo turned, surprise in her delicate face.

"What?"

"I mean, not us, I…" Inuyasha stumbled for words, but then he said. "I don't regret that we met, and I certainly don't regret us, I just…"

Kikyo's face softened. "You wish you hadn't dumped Kagome like that."

Inuyasha looked away from her. "It wasn't fair for her. She loved me, and I loved her, in a way. We were never...there was something missing, but…I don't know. Over the months, I…she…she just…changed, but…still, to marry my brother…"

Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at his fiancé. "I understand. What you did to her was cruel, but…you don't have to explain"

He took her hand into his and kissed her palm. "I love you." He said.

Kikyo smiled. "I love you too."

They stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm?" He managed to respond. He was already half asleep.

"You'll never regret us, will you?"

He sat up straight, and Kikyo let out a small yelp.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Its just…what you had with Kagome…It was a really long relationship, and we barely know each other, won't you, you know, regret it later?"

He laughed, and Kikyo looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"I would never regret what we have."

"Oh?"

"I would never leave you for anyone, and I am never going to regret us. We are getting married, and that is it." He crossed his legs and arms, and Kikyo smiled. He looked like a very stubborn person in that position, which was exactly what he was.

"Well, if you put it that way…"

He launched towards her and threw her to the floor, his body on top of hers.

"I do."

His voice was husky, and Kikyo wondered if the heat had suddenly gone up.

"I…I guess I have no option." Her voice, too, was two tones lower.

"You don't."

Inuyasha started planting kisses on her neck, and Kikyo let herself go.

She forgot all about her problems. She would deal with those later.

* * *

To say everything was fine would be the greatest lie of all.

To say her heart was not broken and bleeding and stopping would be disrespect for the great love she had for him.

To say her soul was not screaming and burning would be hiding the truth.

To say she wasn't in pain would just be a sick joke.

She was falling and loving and hating and burning.

She hated him for not choosing her, and at the same time she loved him because he was everything she always wanted.

Now she wouldn't have anything but cold eyes and a cold house and a cold husband.

She went from burning to freezing in a blink of an eye.

The music started, and she stood up with all the guests as the bride started to walk down the aisle.

She was sitting on the groom's side, and it was kind of funny because she was once sure she was going to be the bride. People were going to stand up as she walked down the aisle to marry the groom, to marry her Inuyasha.

She shouldn't be sitting here, with all the other guests. She should be dressed in white and not blue. She should not be besides the groom's brother.

She should be besides Inuyasha.

This should be her wedding.

But it was not.

The bride passed besides Kagome, her face glowing, a smile firmly placed on her pretty red lips, her eyes fixed on the front, a beautiful bouquet in her hands.

She passed so slowly that Kagome thought time had stopped. Except…

Except…

Quite suddenly, the bride turned her head, and she looked straight into Kagome's eyes.

Brown met blue for no more than a second, and then it was gone, but it had been enough for Kagome to get the message.

Kikyo had won.

Her Inuyasha was now Kikyo's, and Kagome would never get him back.

Kagome wanted to scream at her. She wanted to rip her pretty dress. She wanted to steal the groom. She wanted to go to a corner, curl up, and never come out again.

Instead, though, she was stuck at the wedding of the hanyou she loved.

And realization had finally hit her. The truth that she knew but was trying to ignore had come down to her like a bucked of cold water.

Inuyasha had never truly loved her.

Not like she loved him.

He had told her, but she had refused to believe it.

Now, there was no ignoring it.

Inuyasha had been with her because she was the closest thing he had found to what he wanted.

Now that he had found what he had been looking for, he didn't want anything to do with her.

She had been someone to pass the time with. He had been the moon and the sun and the stars to her.

She should let go of him because today was his wedding day, and he would not cancel it to run off with her.

Kagome took her eyes from Kikyo and looked at Sesshoumaru. She thought of her brother. She knew that even if Inuyasha did, miraculously, decided to cancel things off, she wouldn't be able to go with him. She had given her word to Sesshoumaru to marry him. In exchange, he would do the impossible to save her brother. It was a fair arrangement. A kind of life for life thing.

The music stopped, and everyone took their seats. Kagome sat down, just like any other guest.

´It is´, she thought, ´what life is all about. You lose, and you win, and you are happy, and you are sad. You'll love and you'll hate and you'll be indifferent. In the end though, you will be lost with the mass, and someone else will be in the spotlight.´

It was all about timing.

Sometimes you shine, and sometimes you don't.

As Kagome watched Inuyasha put the ring on Kikyo's finger and look at her with total adoration, Kagome realized it was her time to be dull, and it was Kikyo's time to shine.

Perhaps, Kagome had always meant to be dull.

As Inuyasha gently stroke Kikyo's cheek, Kagome knew she would never shine as beautifully as Kikyo.

As Inuyasha lowered his lips to Kikyo, Kagome confirmed that someone from above hated her.

She squeezed her eyes shut when everyone applaud. She stood up and watched the newly married make their way out of the church.

The most beautiful bride with the most handsome groom.

They looked so good together, and they shone so brightly with love…They were the true image of perfection.

Kagome felt like the ugly, old doll left for the new, shiny one.

"Come on, we still have to go to the party."

Kagome turned to look at Miroku and Sango. There was no pity on their eyes, just comprehension, and Kagome was grateful for that.

"Yeah, Kagome, I saw some gorgeous women who I need to get to know."

Like always, he received a well deserved slap from Sango. "You pervert!"

Kagome smiled a little.

"Thank you, guys."

They both smiled, and slowly they left the church and headed to the party.

Kagome refused to think about her coming wedding.

* * *

"I hope you enjoyed everything."

Kagome heard Kikyo's perfect voice from the table next to hers. She looked up from her drink with a panicked expression.

Damn.

She had forgot that the newly weds always did rounds around the tables to ask the guests how they were.

She had never noticed how evil the tradition was.

"The cake is great!"

"Why, thank you, Inuyasha picked it up."

"Of course."

"Well, we would love to spend more time with you, but there are still a lot of guests left."

"Why, of course, go on your way. We won't stop you."

Kagome felt like banging her head on the table. Why couldn't they stay out of their way? Couldn't they just pretend that this table didn't exist? Couldn't anyone see that she truly didn't want to be here?

Considering all the efforts she had taken all night to look happy, it really wasn't a surprise that everyone believed her.

Well, everyone except her friends, and surprisingly, Sesshoumaru. Though he didn't count. He could smell emotion.

"Kagome, just smile, and they'll be gone before you know it." Sango whispered to her.

"They will be here less than five minutes." Miroku tried to comfort her.

They said this in quiet voices, so that the other ones at the table wouldn't hear, but Kagome saw when Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

´Please, please, please, I've had enough. Don't let him embarrass me or something.´ Kagome silently prayed.

Finally, Inuyasha and Kykio reached their tables.

The moment Inuyasha realized which table it was, tension floated in the air. Kikyo cleared her throat.

"Was everything okay?"

"Um, yes, of course, the food was delicious, and the music has been excellent." Sango offered.

"I'm glad."

The tension could be cut with a knife, and the other members of the table were looking extremely interested.

"Kagome…" Kikyo said, "Did you have a good time?"

This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

She turned to look at Kikyo, certain she would find malice in her eyes, but when she looked up, she got a surprise. Kikyo was looking shy. She was playing with some of her hair, and her brown eyes were hopeful. There was no malice. She truly wanted to know, or she was very good at acting. Kagome was inclined to believe the later.

"I…"

What could she answer? This had been the worst day of her life.

"Um, perhaps you would like some more cake? Or more wine? Are you still hungry? Do you want me to tell the band to play a specific song?"

And Kagome was stunned because, of all the impossible things in this world, this had to be at the top of the list.

"I…"

Kikyo wanted to do something to make her more comfortable, and Kagome truly didn't know how to act to this. This was…surreal.

She looked around her, hoping that anyone would jump at her rescue.

It was Sesshoumaru, cold, bitter Sesshoumaru who did.

Sesshoumaru, who couldn't stand her, the only one who helped her.

As if he was used to the show of affection, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha's eyes harden, but he contained his growl. He didn't contain the daggers he was sending to his brother.

"More cake would do, Kikyo, thank you."

Sesshoumaru had no idea of what had possessed him to help her. But…Well, she was so very distressed, and Sesshoumaru knew she was close to having a panic attack, so he did what was more practical. Her idiotic friends obviously were too stupid to do anything, and the rest of the table was too busy gossiping.

In the end, as always, things had fallen into his hands.

"Of course" His half brother's wife said, "I'll order someone to bring it immediately. Enjoy the rest of the party."

And just like that, they were gone.

He let go of her hand, and Kagome stared at it.

Sesshoumaru was annoyed by her.

"Thank you."

Her voice was low, and her eyes were covered by her bangs. Sesshoumaru leaned to her ear, and he felt her freeze.

"I did not do it for you. I did it for me. Distress annoys me."

She looked at him, her eyes suddenly fiery.

"Well, I am sorry to annoy you." Her voice was low, but her words had been spoken with fire.

"You are not."

She glared at him. "You are right. I am not. Sango, call me when the cake arrives."

With that, Kagome stood up and left. Sesshoumaru watched her go. He really didn't know why he was bothering with her.

There had to be a better woman for him.

But…

But.

* * *

**I know a lot of you expected something to happen at this wedding, but I never planed for it. Kagome is too nice. Sesshoumaru is still too indifferent. Kikyo is...hiding something that I can't tell you yet (she isn't as nice as she seems), and Inuyasha is an idiot. This wedding was simply put here to make Kagome suffer a little more. But...I will make something happen at Sesshoumaru and Kagome's wedding, and from then on things will start to move on. Lots of thins will come up, and the plot will become a little more complicated, but it will all turn out...actually, I still don't know, but enjoy the story and...review, review, review! I swear, you make my day when you review :)**


	6. White Doves

**Thank you all for your great support. I can't believe this story already has more than a 100 reviews. I love you all so very, very, very much. I think I'm going to cry. **

**Now, thank you Riley for tellin me Naraku and Kikyo don't have last names. I was breaking my head over that. If anyone has any suggestions for last names, the best will be used. For the person taht asked me to put her name on the story...I'm looking for a character. It may take a while. Anyway, enjoy this chapter :) (I made more chapters of this wedding. Thought you would apreciate it. Take it as a thank you gift for your wonderful reviews.**

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

_**White Doves**_

_**And we are walking down this line, still strangers, unsure of the future, only knowing what awaits is no fairytale. **_

* * *

"You don't love him." 

Kagome tasted the lamb that the chef offered. Sesshoumaru had asked, well ordered, her to take care of the menu for the wedding. After a very long discussion, an extremely big headache, and some yelling, he had agreed to help her with the wedding arrangements. Secretly, she thought he had given in because he had better things to do than argue with her. That and the fact that she no doubt was irritating him and hurting his ears with her yelling.

´Serves him right for being such a moron´, she thought, and then she returned her attention to Sango.

"The wedding is next week. It is too late to back down."

"You hate him."

Kagome's lips formed a straight line as they tightened. "I don't hate him." She said. "I just find him arrogant, cold, selfish, quite a bastard, sometimes a jerk, and most of the times an idiot."

Sango almost laughed. "My point exactly."

Kagome threw a defeated look at Sango. "I dislike him."

"So why are you marrying him?"

Kagome was too tired to go over that again.

"I have to." She said simply. She tried the pork, and then the fish.

"Everything is delicious. I don't know what I'll choose."

Sango gave her a little smile. "You know you won't be able to divorce, right?"

Kagome swallowed the chicken she had been eating. "Why?"

Sango sighed. "Youkai mate for life."

"I'm not mating him. I'm marrying him."

"No, Kagome, he will...eventually, maybe, he will mark you, that can never be undone. And even if he didn't, divorce is looked down in youkai society. He will not set you free."

Kagome stared at her with an expression close to panic. "Mark me?"

Sango just gave her an irritated look. "Kagome, have you not read about youkai's traditions?"

Kagome tried to think of a reason why she would have needed to read about youkai tradition before now. She found none.

"Um…no."

Sango felt like strangling her. "Youkai mate only once. Once they have found their mate, they will never let her go."

"I'm not his mate. I'm just a human he is marrying to receive a heritage."

Sango looked doubtful. "Yes, but he'll spend time with you, and he could grow attached, and even if he doesn't, he will be married to you. That will make all the other youkai stay far away from you. No one would dare mess with Sesshoumaru's mate."

"I am not his mate, and the mere thought of Sesshoumaru getting attached to anything but money and power is ridiculous. That youkai is incapable of feeling."

"You will still get stuck with him for life. Divorce is seeing as something shameful in youkai's society. Listen to me."

Kagome made a face to her, and Sango thought this was all useless. Kagome had made up her mind, and there was nothing anyone could do. She just hoped her friend wouldn't be that unhappy with Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, Kagome, I hope you know what you are doing."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, I am."

"I'll be there for you."

"I know."

"And I'll visit you as much as I can."

"Of course you will."

"I'll miss sharing an apartment with you."

Kagome turned from one of the cakes and hugged her. "I'll miss you too. Now" Kagome said, trying to ease the mood, "Try the cakes. I just don't know which one tastes better."

Sango looked at her friend with sadness. Poor Kagome, trying to make the best of everything.

"Hey, Kagome, why did Sesshoumaru think of you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, there are millions of women who would love to get their hands on his money, so why did he come to you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he wanted to get back at his brother for something?"

Sango thought about it. Something about the way Sesshoumaru had chosen Kagome was not right. Something was off key, and she would find out.

* * *

"I do not care which color the chairs are." 

"But sir, you must choose. That is the only thing that is missing."

Sesshoumaru massaged his head. He counted to ten. He was still mad.

"Blue, I want them blue."

"Blue?" The wedding planner asked him. "Are you sure? Blue is such an unlikely color for a wedding."

Sesshoumaru counted to one hundred, and Kouga smirked at his side.

"Yellow" Sesshoumaru finally said. "I want the chairs and the tablecloths to be yellow."

The wedding planner frowned. "Yellow is more a color for baby showers."

Sesshoumaru counted to a thousand.

"Green."

"But…"

"Purple."

"No…"

And so it went on and on and on, and Sesshoumaru grew more and more irritated. He thought that he had been getting far to irritated since his father's death. He looked at Kouga. He seemed to be enjoying this way too much. Sesshoumaru felt the sudden urge to hurt him badly.

"What color" Sesshoumaru finally asked in a very low and dangerous voice. "would you think would be the best?"

The wedding planer beamed at this. "Well, that is quite simple. What color are your bride's eyes?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with what had to be surprised and blinked. Kouga's grin grew wider. To his extreme surprise, Sesshoumaru found that he knew the answer to that question.

"Her eyes are blue."

The wedding planner grinned. "What a wonderful color for a wedding! The chairs and the tablecloths have to be blue."

Sesshoumaru was truly going to kill someone before the end of the week.

"Well, if that is all for today…"

The wedding planner shook her head. "We still have to choose a band."

Sesshoumaru thought of any reason to not kill her. Kouga seemed to be thinking something along the same lines because he glanced at Sesshoumaru. His face was blank of any expression, but Kouga knew the woman in front of him was very close to a very bloody death.

"Why don't you go ahead?" Kouga said, "We will meet you shortly." The woman hesitated, but then she took one look at Sesshoumaru and nodded.

"Of course."

Sesshoumaru looked at his claws, and then at her retreating form. "You should have let me kill her."

Kouga laughed. "I would have had to put you in jail."

Sesshoumaru thought he wouldn't have cared that much if he had been allowed to rid the world of such a horrible woman. He should even receive a medal or something. Deciding that he had better things to do than think about such an annoying thing, he turned to Kouga.

"Why are you here?"

"I have some information for you."

Sesshoumaru's attention was on Kouga. "Well?"

"It is about Inuyasha's wife, Kikyo. All her papers are straight, but…"

"But?"

"Well, there is nothing about her from her eight birthday to now. Her sister and her disappeared one day, but no one asked for them. Kikyo is like a ghost. There is nothing about her sister."

Sesshoumaru thought about that. "There is nothing more?"

"We are still searching."

"Is that all?

"For the moment."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Will you be at the wedding?"

Kouga looked at him quizzically. "Do you want me to come?"

"I need a best man."

Kouga laughed. "I can't believe you asked me that."

"Don't think to highly of yourself. I just dislike you less than my brother."

Kouga grinned. "I'm sure it would be wonderful to be at such rare wedding. Unfortunately, I am chief police, and I have things to do on December 1st."

"You know this means I have to ask my brother."

Kouga's grin grew wider. "How I wish I could see his face!"

"…"

Kouga just shook his head at Sesshoumaru's lack of emotion.

"I'll be sure to meet the unlucky lady as soon as I can, though."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and then he sighed.

"I guess it's time I go with that woman from hell."

"Don't kill her."

"I don't know. I have very good lawyers…"

Kouga just shot him a very deadly glare, which Sesshoumaru ignored. He was imagining all the ways in which she could die.

* * *

"What?" 

"You'll be my best man."

"Have you gone insane? I will not."

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at him. "I am not asking. I am ordering you."

"Who the hell do you think you are to be ordering me around?"

"A superior being."

"You fucking…I will not be your best man at my ex girlfriend's wedding. And talking about Kagome, why the hell are you marrying her?"

"I have to marry a human."

"She is not for you. You'll only hurt her. I will not allow you to do that."

"I believe you already contributed to her hurt, or did you not change her for another woman?"

"Bastard!"

Inuyasha launched towards Sesshoumaru, but he stepped out of the way, making Inuyasha stumble over the couch.

"Don't marry her." He snarled at him, and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"What I do with her is none of your business. She is a free woman, and I will marry her. Besides, you are already married and mated. She should not matter to you."

Inuyasha froze. What the idiot had said was true, and yet he couldn't help but boil with anger when he thought of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Images of Kagome with him kept flashing in his mind, and he wanted nothing but to rip his brother apart.

"She is someone I treasure. She was good to me. I want her to be happy."

"She is going to be mine."

Inuyasha growled and attacked Sesshoumaru again. In a flash, Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha pinned to the wall, his claws dangerously at his neck.

"The miko will marry me, and you will be my best man at our wedding."

Inuyasha's growl deepened.

"You have already made me angry. Let go of her."

"Hanyou, the world doesn't revolve around you. While making you mad does gratify me, in no way is that the reason why I am marrying her. I simply need a wife, and she was available."

"She will always love me. You'll never be anything in her life."

"On the contrary, I will be her husband. And as for loving you, I could care less. I don't love her, and I never will:"

"I…"

Before Inuyasha could say another word, Sesshoumaru traced a line on Inuyasha's neck. Blood came out of it.

"And hanyou, don't ever damage my property again."

With that, Sesshoumaru left, and Inuyasha let the anger take over him.

* * *

"How do I look?" 

Kagome stared at her reflection. Her wedding dress was beautiful. Her hair was done in a stylish and complicated way. There were white flowers on it, and they matched the flowers on her dress. She was wearing a diamond necklace that Sesshoumaru had given her for this day. He had said he wanted her to look perfect. He had to outstand his brother's wedding, and that meant she had to look like a polish doll. Better than a polish doll. As she looked at her reflection again, Kagome thought she had managed to do just that. Her make-up, done by some famous guy Jaken had hired, made her eyes look bigger and wider. Her lips were red, and her cheeks were pink. Her white and pink bouquet laid on a table. Kagome had never received so much attention, and she had never had people do her hair and make-up. She felt like a princess. She only wished she was marring her prince.

"You look breathtaking." Ayame said.

"The most beautiful bride ever." Her mother continued.

"Anyone would be happy to marry you." Sango finished.

"Everyone, "she said, in a neutral tone, "but my ex-boyfriend and my future husband." Kagome walked towards the window and watched all the people that had come to her wedding. There were reporters, photographers, big business men, lots of important persons, and even more bodyguards. It was the wedding of the year.

Kagome had never imagined her wedding to be such big news to the world. Actually, what was big news was that Sesshoumaru, often called the ice lord by the press, was marrying a human woman. It had come as a shock to the world. He had often expressed his opinion of what he called a lower species. When the world found out that his future wife was not only human, but his brother's ex-girlfriend, the curiosity flared even more. Everyone wanted to know who she was. No one wanted to miss such an eventful wedding. There had been endless articles about Sesshoumaru and her. Not one of them came close to the truth. They all said that the tall, sexy, dangerous Sesshoumaru had fallen in love with her. He couldn't take her out of his mind, and when Inuyasha fell in love with Kikyo, he saw his chance. He went to her, provided the love she needed, and won her heart. He wanted to yell his love to the world, and so he had planned the biggest and most expensive wedding. It was his way of showing his love.

'Idiots', she thought, 'There is nothing romantic about this wedding.'

Their marriage was business. He married her, and he got his heritage. She married him, and her brother lived. That was it. There was no love. No happy ever after. No prince charming. Sesshoumaru didn't like her. He couldn't stand her. She was beginning to hate him and his cold personality. She hadn't even spent half a day with him, and she already hallucinated him.

"You don't have to marry him, Kagome." Her mother quietly said. "We will be fine. We'll find another way…"

Kagome felt her eyes go wet. "Mother…"

"I'll help with the bills. Money is not a problem to me." Sango offered.

Kagome felt helpless. Didn't they understand? She had to do this. She couldn't depend on Sango's money or her mother's hope. Nothing would save her brother except this.

Couldn't they understand? Couldn't they see?

Kagome was getting desperate. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and kami, it wasn't.

She had the wedding any girl would want, but she had always wanted a nice, simple wedding. She looked gorgeous, but Kagome couldn't help but think of how beautiful Kikyo had looked. She was marrying one of the richest men on earth, but she only wanted his brother. To top it all, everyone wanted to call things off, but no one took the time to see that she couldn't do that. She couldn't…

And then Ayame got it.

"Kagome, we should go. The music is about to start, and you don't want to make Sesshoumaru wait."

Kagome looked at her, and in her eyes, she saw what she needed to see. Ayame agreed with her decision. She was on her side. She was. She understood.

Sango and her mother sighed.

"Come on." Sango said. "It is time."

Kagome nodded, graved her bouquet, and prepared to join her life with Sesshoumaru's.

* * *

"She looks beautiful." 

"Sesshoumaru obviously knows how to pick up a bride. She is the most beautiful lady I've ever seen."

"Her smile is breathtaking, and she is gorgeous. We know understand why Sesshoumaru would want to marry her."

Things like this were being said as Kagome walked down the aisle. Reporters were praising her, and she could hear gasps go on around her. One man even winked at her.

Kagome was blushing like mad.

Miroku was not making it better because he kept chuckling.

"They love you." He whispered to her. He was taking her down the aisle to give her over to Sesshoumaru. He had been Kagome's friend since she had started dating Inuyasha, and he had stayed at her side after they broke up. Kagome couldn't think of anyone else she would want to accompany her on this day.

"They don't love me. They love how I look."

"Same thing."

Kagome fought with the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm scared." She whispered instead, and Miroku squeezed her hand.

"He'll take good care of you."

"How do you know?"

Miroku smiled. "I just do."

Ironically, Kagome felt better.

And then, they were at the end of the aisle.

"Make her happy." Miroku told Sesshoumaru as he delivered Kagome to him. Sesshoumaru took her hand. His touch felt as cold as his eyes looked. His face stayed blank, and Inuyasha grunted and murmured something no one but Sesshoumaru heard. Kagome ignored them all and took Sesshoumaru's hand. She took a deep breath.

This was it.

She was going to marry him.

Kagome kept her smile on her face. Sesshoumaru had said they had to look happy. They had to pretend to be in love. She had to pretend to like this stranger...

Kami, she was marrying a stranger.

The priest started with the ceremony, but Kagome wasn't listening to him. Her mind was on Inuyasha. He looked uncomfortable, and he was playing with her and Sesshoumaru's rings. He was looking everywhere but at her..

Kagome's mind flew to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Beautiful, kind, elegant, intelligent Kikyo. The woman who had stole her dreams. The woman that was married to her perfect man. Kikyo, who no matter how much she tried, Kagome couldn't completely hate.

Perfect Kikyo.

"I do." Sesshoumaru said coldly, and Kagome snapped back to reality.

"And do you, Kagome Higurashi, take this youkai to be yours for life? In good and bad times? In health and sickness? Do you take him until your last day? Until death take you away? Do you take him forever?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, whose face was blank. He had already said his vows. He had accepted her, and it now depended on her.

She looked at Inuyasha, who suddenly looked at her. Their eyes met, and Kagome swore she saw guilt and tenderness in them.

She would have given it all up if he had asked her to at that moment.Would have given it all up for one last kiss, one last touch, one last tender look...

Inuyasha moved his lips, saying no, and Kagome fantasized with the idea that he still wanted her.

Then Kykio came back into her mind.

She didn't think she could live knowing he loved another. Except she had to. He had already made his choice, and it was her turn, and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't back down.

Her eyes left Inuyasha, and she turned to look at Souta. Kohaku and Shippo were next to him, and they all looked serious. Souta looked weak. Kagome's chest hurt.

"Do you take him?"

If she said yes, then she'd never be able to break things off. She would forever be with him. Nothing would be able to tear them apart. If she said yes, her life would be unhappy for forever. She would be tying herself to a cold bastard. She would have a cold life.

"I do."

But her brother would be alright.

"Does anyone has a reason as to why this two shouldn't marry? Speak now or be silent for all eternity."

_Until dead do you apart..._

_Speak now or be quiet for all eternity..._

It all seemed so terminal. She was marryin a man she would never be able to love. She was doomin hersel, making her life miserable, and she was doing it willingly. But really, there was nothing else to do. Because she didn't want Souta to die, and she was too proud to ask Sango for the money, and Inuyasha had left her all alone.

She wanted to scream 'No, no, no', but she stayed quiet.

"Then I declare you husband and wife! You may kiss her now."

Kagome felt herself starting to panic. How could she have forgotten this part? She couldn't believe her stupidity. Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She did. He looked at her with intensity, and Kagome blushed.

On the back, she swore she heard a growl. And then, Sesshoumaru came closer to her.

Their lips met. It was more a peck than a real kiss, but people around them cheered. And then Sesshoumaru moved his lips from her, grabbed her hand, and started to walk towards the door with her.

All around her, people smiled happily and congratulated her, but she didn't listen to half the things they said.

She was in shock, and all she could do was follow Sesshoumaru as he gracefully took her out of the church. The door opened. She could only see happy people. Kagome still could not react. There were flashes everywhere.

"Smile." Sesshoumaru murmured against her ear, and she gave them her brightest smile.

It was too late.

Too late to have a happy life. Too late to find love. Too late to forget all about Sesshoumaru. Too late to try to win Inuyasha's heart again.

_It was too late. _

Kagome watched as white doves were set free. The birds flew to their freedom, creating a contrast against the sun and the blue sky.

People around her were happy. They were congratulating her. They thought this was her dream come true. Reporters were asking her questions, and photographers were going mad at taking so many pictures.

Kagome couldn't pay attention to them, or to anything, really. Her eyes were focused on the white doves, and as another photo was taken, Sesshoumaru decided that he had had enough. He broke throw the crowd, pulling her along, and Kagome found herself inside the limousine that had been waiting for them.

She stared blankly out the window and prepared herself for what came next.

* * *

**Oh, I hope you liked this part of the wedding. Next part has more action, but I wanted to do the...peaceful part. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. You guys are amazing. Love you all. And again, if you think any character gets OOC inform me. I will fix it...somehow...review, review, review!!!!**


	7. The Claims on Her

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but Harry Potter's last book came in, and I had to read it, and then I had to mourn for it, and, well, I didn't feel like posting. I have read Harry Potter for eight years. Now, it is over. But life goes own, and here is the next chapter, which I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to Raat Ke Rani for offering the last name Senaka for Naraku. Thanks to Mezzee for offering the last name Hibashi for Kikyo ( I really liked the sound of it.) Another thanks to Denarios for his constructive critique. It is always welcomed. It makes a writed better. Last thanks to all of you, who have been so nice to me, and who review so much. You rock my world.**

**Disclamers: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I also don't own the song 'Together'. The Racounters own it.**

**Now, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Twisted Hearts**

_**The claims on her**_

* * *

"The reporters are right. You do look good for a human. I'm glad you can at least do that."

Kagome felt her anger begin to rise.

"You jerk, of course I look great, and for your information, I can do a lot of things."

They were in the limousine, going towards their party. Kagome was as far away from Sesshoumaru as she could be. He, on his part, looked as he always did. Cold and calm.

"Well, you can certainly talk, but besides that you haven't done anything spectacular."

"For your information, I am…"

"What? Good at giving me headaches?"

"You idiot!"

Kagome, on an impulse, threw herself at Sesshoumaru, trying to inflict pain on the youkai. Sesshoumaru grabbed her raised hands and pulled her closer to him.

"Miko…" he said, and his voice was lower. Kagome felt goose bumps begin to form on her arms. "Don't forget that if I wanted to, I could kill you in an instant."

Kagome's eyes suddenly gain a wicked shine. "That wouldn't be wise." She said, remembering the first time she had met him. "Considering that killing your new wife would certainly make relationships between youkai and human worse. Not to mention the mess my blood would leave in this expensive limousine."

Sesshoumaru blinked. Had he heard right? He had just threatened her life, but she… He sniffed. She smelled of surprise and annoyance, but there was no fear. Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened. He was not used to a human not fearing him.

"You need me." She said. "You won't kill me."

And because she was right, Sesshoumaru felt like hurting her.

"My half-brother and his wife are going to their honey moon tomorrow. If I remember correctly, they're going to Paris. They met there, you know, about three months before he finished things with you."

"What?"

"Apparently, my half brother's mate told him to wait for their trip. They wanted to be at our wedding. Interesting, don't you think?"

Kagome's head lowered. She shut her eyes hard.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Sesshoumaru didn't have to sniff her to know that she was hurt. It came on waves around her, and he mildly wondered how one small thing could have so many emotions, feel so much.

"You know…" she whispered "that it hurts. You don't care, though, do you?" She raised her eyes. They were dry. Sesshoumaru felt intrigued. She was upset, but she did not shed tears.

"You are selfish and arrogant." She said lowly, her eyes still on his. "You care about nothing and no one. You are cold. You are either looking bored, annoyed, smirking, or blank. Are you ever really happy, Sesshoumaru? Are ever satisfied?"

The limousine stopped, and the driver shyly told them they had arrived, no wonder, he was getting the wrong impression from their closeness.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stayed where they were.

"What do you live for, Sesshoumaru?"

And with that, Kagome separated herself from him. "We have a party to attend. Try to look at least not bored. There are lots of people watching us. Remember, you want them to think we are happy."

Sesshoumaru moved to follow her out of the limousine, but her words kept repeating themselves on his mind.

He didn't know what that thing in his stomach was that was making him feel so uneasy. He did know he didn't like it at all.

He also suddenly felt a little bad about hurting her. He blamed it all on his father and this damn wedding.

* * *

The ballroom was illuminated with candelabrums, their light dim, giving it an air of romance. The tables were at the sides of the dance floor, all of them with candles. There were flowers everywhere, and the mood of the place was cheerful and almost magical.

Kagome walked in, trying to absorb the place, trying to feel better.

"Kagome, wow, I, I…."

Kagome smiled brilliantly at Shippo. Seeing him brightening her mood. The fox demon was blushing slightly, and Kagome planted a quick kiss on his cheek, which only made him blush harder. At his side, Souta punched him playfully on the ribs, and Kohaku smiled at them from the side. Kagome felt better just by watching them interact.

"Boys, I'd love to let you have more time with this lovely lady, but she hasn't danced with me."

Kagome turned to find Miroku at her back. She smiled and took his hand.

"Behave yourselves, boys." She told the trio, giving them a warning look. "You don't want to break or mess up anything. Mean Sesshoumaru would probably enslave you or something."

All the boys groaned, and Kagome laughed at their faces. Miroku took her to the dance floor.

"You know, you just broke Shippo's heart." Miroku told her playfully.

"Excuse me?"

"The poor boy has a crush on you."

Kagome's smile warmed. "Oh, he'll get over it."

Miroku gave her an odd look.

"You underestimate yourself. You are one woman that is hard to forget."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha forgot me quite fast."

Miroku brought her closer. "I don't think he truly has forgotten you."

Kagome was about to replay, but a cold voice spoke first.

"I didn't give you permission to dance with her."

Kagome turned her head slightly, only to find Sesshoumaru looking at both of them.

Miroku smiled and pulled away from Kagome. Kagome felt her anger start to rise. "I want him to dance with me."

"That is not enough."

"You have no right…"

"Oh, don't worry Kagome. It was rude of me. I'll go dance with the lovely Sango."

Kagome watched Miroku go and made a mental note to kick him next time she saw him. Really, to leave her alone with such a jerk…

"Dance with me."

Kagome crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

"If you want to dance with me, ask it nicely."

Sesshoumaru ignored her and took her in his arms. Kagome gasped and looked at him. He looked down at her.

A picture was taken.

The music changed, and a slow song started. Sesshoumaru put one arm on her waist and took her hand on his.

_You and me forever  
We belong together  
And we'll always endeavor  
Through any type of weather_

"I didn't know someone like you could dance."

"Like me?"

"Yeah, you know, so…serious."

"Dancing is something everyone knows in high society. It is standard."

"Oh."

"…"

"…."

"I like this song." Kagome told him after having enough of the silence.

"I don't care."

"Figures."

_You want everything to be just like  
The stories that you read, but never write  
You've gotta learn to live and live and learn  
You've gotta learn to give and wait your turn  
Or you'll get burned_

There was an awkward silence, and Kagome had never felt more uncomfortable.

"I was dancing with Miroku." She finally said.

"I don't care."

"It was rude."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. In the short time in which they'd know each other, she had come to understand that gesture as a sign that he was really annoyed or a bit interested. She was going with the first. She didn't really care.

"Lay your head on my chest."

Kagome looked at him perplexed.

"What?"

"We are supposed to be happy. We have to pretend."

Kagome shot him an annoyed look, but she did as she was told.

_We wrote our names down on the sidewalk  
But the rain came and washed them off  
So we should write them again on wet cement  
So people a long time from now will know what we meant_

"Why did you want to dance with me?"

"It's expected."

"Mmm."

_We wrote our names down on the sidewalk_

_But the rain came and washed them off  
So we should write them again on wet cement  
So people a long time from now will know what we meant_

"Why didn't you let me dance with Miroku?"

He gave her an annoyed look.

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Yes, so get used to it."

"I won't have to get used to it."

"Yes, you will."

"Of course not. We'll barely see each other."

"We'll live at the same house. I'm moving in tomorrow, remember?"

"We'll avoid each other."

She glared at him.

"Fine with me, you pompous bastard."

He tightened his hold on her until it was actually hurtful.

"Hey, stop that."

"My name is Sesshoumaru. Do not call me by any other name."

Kagome stepped on his shoe.

Sesshoumaru spun her so fast her head actually hurt.

_You want every morning to be just like  
The stories that you read, but never write  
You've gotta learn to live and live and learn  
You've gotta learn to give and wait your turn  
I'm only concerned_

"What's the name of this song?"

"I thought you didn't care."

"It's tactics."

"Huh?"

"The press will like to know why I stopped talking to them when it started."

"Why did you stop?"

"…"

"Oh, come on. Tell me."

"Youkai are supposed to be possessive of their mates. When they saw you dancing with the human, I had no option but to come."

"So you just did it because you had to?"

"Yes."

Kagome dind't find that weird. Maybe she was getting a little to used to him. Sesshoumaru stepped away from her and twirled her around.

Another picture was taken.

Around them, everyone had stopped dancing to watch them. Sesshoumaru pretended not to notice. If he did, he would probably kill them all to take away the smiles from their faces. Really, as if it wasn't enough that he had to lower himself and dance with a human.

Kagome didn't notice them either. She was too uncomfortable because of her closeness to Sesshoumaru to care. She was also trying to figure out how she had tangled herself in such a mess.

To the rest of the world, they looked like the perfect couple. They took the seriousness on Sesshoumaru's face as something normal on him, and they thought Kagome's smile was real. Only few saw through the charade.

_I'm adding something new to the mixture  
So there's a different hue to your picture  
A different ending to this fairytale  
And no sunset into which we sail_

"The name of the song is 'Together' by The Raconteurs."

"Good."

"What will you tell them?"

"I'll figure something out."

He made her spin, her hair going all around her, her scent filling his nostrils. It was sweet and smelled a little like vanilla. It reminded him of a rainy day. He decided her smell annoyed him. Still, when she came back to him, he laid his chin on her head and sniffed one more time.

Yes, he did not like how she smelled at all.

"You don't really know."

He brought his attention back to her.

"Miko, I know everything."

She actually let out a little giggle. Sesshoumaru made a note to make her fear him. He truly couldn't go around the world knowing there was one human that didn't actually shake at the sight of him. He couldn't have her thinking they were equals. He would make her understand that she was inferior to him.

"You are bad with emotions, Sesshoumaru, and you are definitely not a romantic. You have no idea of what you will tell the press when they ask you."

"…"

"Tell them you met me when this song was on."

"That is hardly romantic."

Kagome sighed and roll her eyes.

"We were at a bar. You looked at me and decided you couldn't leave without dancing with me. You asked me, I said yes, and we went out the next day. This will be our song."

"…"

"What?

"That is not romantic. If anything, it is corny."

_You want everything to be just like_

_The stories that you read, but you can't write_

_You've gotta learn to live and live and learn  
You've gotta learn to give and wait your turn  
Or you'll get burned_

The song ended, and Sesshoumaru let go of her almost immediately.

"I'll meet you in half an hour to make rounds around the tables."

Sesshoumaru turned to walk away.

"But…"

He looked back at her, and Kagome once again found herself staring into his cold, golden eyes. She felt chills run down her spine.

"If anyone asks, this is our song."

And he walked away from her. She stood on the middle of the dance floor, thinking that she truly had married a bastard.

Souta owed her big.

* * *

She looked at him with a hard face. He just kept smiling at her, which only made her look harden. When she felt his hand wander lower than was necessary for dancing, she simply did what any woman would do.

She slapped him as hard as she could and walked away from him.

He didn't waste time in thinking and started to follow her.

"Sango…"

He grabbed her hand, but she took it away from his fast.

"I'm sorry. I swear I won't do it again."

Sango did turn then, only to look into his smiling face.

"Liar, you always say the same thing."

She started to walk away from him again.

Miroku took a moment to try to understand the situation. Surely Sango couldn't be that mad just because his hands wondered on their own. No, it couldn't be that. Besides, he was positive she had blushed a little before hitting him. That aside, why was she so mad? He was sure he hadn't done anything that merited such anger. Miroku sighed and went to follow Sango.

"Sango, would you please tell me what is wrong?"

They were a little ways away from the party. Sango had managed to find a private place where she could yell all she wanted and not draw attention. She looked at him, her brown eyes intense, and Miroku felt a knot tighten on his throat.

"I can't believe you did that."

"What?"

Miroku looked so innocent she wanted to hit him again.

"You danced with Kagome! You know you can't do that. Not now that she is married to a youkai, and not just any youkai. Sesshoumaru Taisho comes from a very old and powerful family. What were you thinking?"

"Huh?"

"Kagome may be ignorant about youkai traditions and customs. She may be naïve, but you are not. You know perfectly well what could have happened if…"

"Sesshoumaru isn't attached to her. He doesn't really feel the need to protect her."

Sango got more irritated.

"A little possessiveness is enough. In youkai world, Kagome is Sesshoumaru's, and no other male is allowed to be close to her without his permission."

"That only applies in youkai society, and in that society Sesshoumaru is now Kagome's."

"That is not the point!" She yelled, frustrated. "If he had been attached, he could have hurt you."

Miroku's grin widened.

"Were you worried about my safety?" He asked her softly, getting closer. Sango blushed.

"I am worried about Kagome." She murmured. "She doesn't need any more trouble. Things between those two are going to be difficult without you adding more trouble."

"She will be fine."

Sango's brows narrowed. "You don't know that."

"Ah, but I do." At seeing Sango's veins start to pop, he spoke faster. "Kagome will, undoubtedly, catch Sesshoumaru's interest. Kagome is just like that. If there is anyone capable of standing up to Sesshoumaru-sama, it is Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru is not like the others. He has no respect for humans. He just married her because…well, I don't know why he chose her, but he sees her as something inferior, something to be used."

"He still came when he saw me dancing with her."

"I suppose he did it because it was expected. Unless…"

And that is when everything clicked in.

"Miroku…"She said, a warning on her voice, "why did he choose Kagome?"

Miroku gulped and backed away from her.

"Well, you see…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Miroku."

"I told him she would be a good option to, um, marry."

Silence. A very dangerous silence.

Then, the storm.

"Why the hell did you do that? You knew! You knew about Kagome's situation. You knew she wouldn't be able to say no. She was heartbroken and her brother needed her. She had no option. She was desperate, and you just sent her to him! To a cold and emotionless youkai! How could you do that?"

"He is what she needs."

"He is everything she doesn't need."

"Sango…I wouldn't do anything that hurt Kagome. Trust me on this one. It will turn out fine."

"He'll hurt her in less than a week."

"Kagome will be okay. She is a miko. Surely that will keep her safe"

"She doesn't know anything about youkai's. She is an untrained miko!"

"We'll teach her."

"He is Inuyasha's brother."

"Inuyasha didn't deserve her."

"And Sesshoumaru does?"

"Perhaps."

"You tied her to him for life!"

"Actually, they decided that for themselves."

"You know Kagome doesn't know how deep this tie goes. She doesn't know that there is no way to break it until he decides to do so, and he won't because that is looked down upon in youkai's world. There is no way out."

"Sesshoumaru knew."

"Kagome didn't."

"A minor problem."

"You…"

But Miroku took that moment to lean closer to Sango, and he gently brushed his lips against hers.

"If they don't get along in a few months, you can skin me alive."

Sango smacked him on the head and walked away saying something about perverts.

When she was sure Miroku could not see her, she smiled.

* * *

He had to get away.

The air was becoming too heavy, and all the happy faces were making him uncomfortable, and for some strange reason he wanted to make someone hurt. Hell, even Kikyo was getting on his nerves. He had no idea what was going on. He didn't know what was wrong. All that he knew was that he felt that the world was closing in around him, and all he wanted to do was run and run and run until the music faded and whispers of the newly weds didn't reach his ears.

"They look so good together!"

"They make a stunning pair."

"She is gorgeous."

"She married such a sexy and strong youkai."

"If she wasn't taken, I would gladly go for her."

"She is one lucky girl. Sesshoumaru-sama sure is a great catch."

"Oh my, it must be good to be them."

He had had enough of people talking about how pretty she was and how stunning he was and what a magnificent pair they made. The questions about whether he was okay with his brother marrying his ex-girlfriend had also gotten on his nerves. No, of course he was not okay. Yes, things were happening way too fast. No, there was nothing he could do but accept the fact that Kagome had married his idiotic half-brother. And no, Sesshoumaru was not his brother. He was his half brother.

The real problem, though, was that he shouldn't care.

Sure, he had loved Kagome, but that love had never run as deep as his love for Kikyo did. They had had a solid relationship, but the spark had been gone long before Kikyo came into the picture. Now, he had no right to act the way he was. He was married and mated, and Kagome should have stopped being his problem the minute he had chosen Kikyo over her. He should not be feeling…whatever it was that was making him boil with anger.

And no, of course it was not jealously.

He could not be jealous of his half brother. Not when he had Kikyo at his side. She was delicate and like a porcelain doll. She knew all the etiquette of the high class. She was intelligent. She was kind. She was everything he needed, and Kagome was not.

Except seeing them together made something inside of him snap.

When they had kissed at the church, he had felt like ripping Sesshoumaru's throat apart. He hadn't been able to control the growl that had grown in his throat. When they had gotten out of the limousine and his eyes had caught sight of Kagome's, he had seen the same spark that had been there at the beginning of their relationship.

It had made him want to go to her and take her away, and that was not good because he was sure that he loved Kikyo and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He was just confused. He wasn't ready to see Kagome with anyone yet.

"It will pass soon." He whispered to himself, trying to calm his anger. To make a scene right now would not be good. "You just feel like taking care of her because of all the time you spent with her."

With that in mind, he proceeded to walk back to the party. Kikyo would be worrying about him, and the idiot would be asking stupid questions about his whereabouts.

The first thing he saw when he entered the ballroom did not help at all. He saw them dancing on the floor, surrounded by people with awed faces, and his hands clenched into fists.

They were too close, and his hand was on her waist. He brought her closer after he twirled her. They were talking to themselves and not paying attention to the world around them. If he didn't know better, he would actually go as far as to say that they _looked_ happy.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be talking, which was odd because he usually just glared at whoever was in front of him. She was looking at him with a smile, but Inuyasha was sure that she was annoyed and probably shooting a thousand questions to Sesshoumaru.

He didn't know why it bothered him to see them interact with each other.

He followed Sesshoumaru as soon as he left Kagome's side.

* * *

He knew he was being followed. With all the noise the hanyou was making, even a human would know. He went outside of the ballroom and walked through the corridors, trying to find some peace inside this mansion. He had insisted to rent a place for the wedding. He did not want to receive people over at his house. As he kept walking, he was glad of his decision. His place would have smelled bad for days with all the humans that had attended. Finally, he found a place that was quiet. Sesshoumaru allowed himself a moment of peace.

It was broken when his brother stomped ungracefully out and planted himself in front of him.

"Why the hell were you touching her?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at a very angry hanyou that had obviously said the first thing that came into his mind because it was not a coherent question. It was such like his idiotic half brother to act on impulse.

"I haven't touched your…woman."

"I am not talking about Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to say anything more.

It only made Inuyasha angrier.

"You were dancing with Kagome and you…"

"I have every right to be with her." Sesshoumaru felt like angering him more. "She is my wife."

"I told you not to marry her!"

Sesshoumaru moved fast as lighting and stood high over Inuyasha, who held his ground with stubbornness.

"She is not your problem." Sesshoumaru said dangerously.

"I don't care."

The tension between them could be cut with a knife. They were challenging each other, daring the other to make the first move, waiting for the other to snap. Sesshoumaru knew it would be his brother.

Sure enough, Inuyasha was the first to move.

They were too close for Inuyasha to truly attack Sesshoumaru, so he threw his body at him, making the other stumble back. Now, with enough space, Inuyasha attacked.

There were fists and kicks, and neither cared that they were in suits and that there was a party outside and someone could come in and see them.

It reminded them both of when they were little and they would train for hours. Their father had always insisted that youkai should always know how to fight. Sesshoumaru would always win, attributing it to Inuyasha not being a full youkai, which would lead them into another fight.

This fight was like those. The motive was the only thing different.

Sesshoumaru flew into the air and prepared to attack with his claws. He had not used this attack in a long time. Inuyasha did not even consider the danger and launched himself straight at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's attack hit Inuyasha, making him fall to the floor, blood coming out of his chest.

It was in that moment that Kagome came in, a shout forming in her throat.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

**Yes, I know I'm mean. Yes, I know you want to kill me. No, you can't, unless you don't want to knwo what happens next. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review. You truly have no idea of how much I like your reviews. They make my day. They are wonderful, and you are wonderful, and everyone is wonderful, and please, please, please, continue to review like you have done so far.**


	8. Darkness In the Corners

**I am more than sorry for being so late with this update, but I have three very good excuses.**

**1. Fanfiction wouldn't let me update. I don't know what went wrong, but I couldn't even open the Home page.**

**2. I have started University, so things have been...complicated. Some of you, I'm sure, will understand. It's all so new...I'm sorry, but you'll have to be patient with me while I adapt.**

**3. My editor is missing. I don't knwo what happend to her, but she hasn't been answering my mails. I gave her some tome, but the show must go on, and I need a new editor. I'm asking., begging, if anyone out there wants to be my new editor, please, please, please, tell me. I'm desperate. English is not my first language. I did my very best with this chapter, but I'm sure there are mistakes. Please, undestand me this one time. I don't like to update without an editor. I won't update without an editor (That doens't mean I won't continue the story). I just need someone nice to want to do the job. Remember, if you are an editor you get to read the chapters sooner.**

**Last, but not least, I received this message from yellowspotlight89, wanting to know if I would continue the story. It will be continued until it is over. I don't care how long it takes, I will finish it. Yellowspotlight89, thank you for your review. It makes me happy to know that there are people who are so interested in my work.**

**For everyone else who reviewed, thank you. This story is for you, and remember the thing about the editor. I truly need one.**

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

_

* * *

_

Kagome sat at her table, suddenly feeling very lonely. The dance floor was right in front of her, all the other tables at the side. She was right at the middle of it all, at a table for two, but only one person was there, and it happened to be her. She didn't know why she suddenly wanted Sesshoumaru to be at her side, if only to annoy her and keep her mind from Inuyasha. She had tried to look for Miroku and Sango, but the floor seemed to have swallowed them. Her brother and his friends were eating incredible amounts of food, so they didn't pay any attention to her. Her mother was chatting with someone that was interested in restoring their family shrine. The reporters had stopped asking her questions for a moment and were now interviewing all the guests. All in all, no one was paying attention to her at the moment, and when she looked at how happy everyone seemed to be and how miserable she felt, she decided she had had enough.

Except on her way out she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry", she murmured, not even raising her head. "I wasn't even looking and…" She looked up, only to find that she had bumped into none other than Kikyo.

'Today', Kagome silently thought as she looked at the other woman, 'is just not my day.'

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh, no, really, Ki…" Kagome stopped, realizing that she had no permission to call her by her name. She suppressed the sigh that was threatening to come out. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Taisho."

God, how it hurt to say it out loud, to accept that Kikyo was Inuyasha's wife. Kagome moved her eyes from Kikyo's and looked at the side, not wanting to continue to look at that woman that had everything she wanted.

Kikyo let out a soft laugh. Kagome thought she was a mean bitch-

"There is no need for formalities between us. After all, we are both Mrs. Taisho. You can call me Kikyo."  
Kagome faked a smile. Really, she was becoming too good at faking them. She cursed Kikyo for rubbing in the fact that she was now married to Sesshoumaru.

"You can call me Kagome."

Kikyo smiled at her, that bright smile that made her look even more beautiful. Kagome felt so dull…

"You look beautiful tonight, Kagome. I've never seen such a beautiful bride." Kikyo kept smiling at her, and Kagome made a note to kick fate as soon as she died.

"Thank you, you also look great."

Which was the truth. Kikyo, in a red dress that hugged every single curve she had, with a V neck, a low back, and a little cut on the end of the dress that made one of her legs show, Kykio was a sight. If you added the hair that was made into a bun and her red lips and pale complexion, Kykio was simply breathtaking. There was nothing that was out of place. Nothing that wasn't perfect.

"It's been a lovely night, and such a great party! Inuyasha and I have been having a lot of fun!"

"I'm glad you are enjoying your time here. Sesshoumaru and I are very grateful that you came."

"Oh, we wouldn't miss this for the world! We even moved our trip a week for you! I can't believe we are from the same family. We're like sisters."

Kagome decided it was time to change the subject of their chat.

"Talking about family, have you seen Sesshoumaru? We were dancing and then he suddenly disappeared."

Not that she really wanted to find him, but he was better company than Kikyo.

Kikyo thought for a moment before answering. "No, I haven't seen him since you two danced." She thought a little more. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Inuyasha either. They must be talking family stuff and all that."

"Oh, I see."

"Would you like to join me at my table?"

Kagome gulped. "Actually, I think I'll go look for him."

Kikyo gave her one last smile. "Alright, I understand. I didn't want to separate from Inuyasha on our wedding day either. Well, I'll see you later." Kikyo went away to talk to some people, and Kagome closed her eyes to stop the tears that were already forming. She stumbled out of the ballroom and went through the corridors, trying to find a place where she could pull herself together.

She opened one door randomly, and when she got a look at what was inside, her heart stopped.

Sesshoumaru was in the air, and Inuyasha was falling, falling, falling…

He hit the ground, blood at his chest, and Kagome could not hold her worry for him.

"Inuyasha!"

She yelled his name, not even realizing it until it was too late to take it back. She ran to him, kneeled down, and pressed her hands on his chest, trying to stop the blood from coming out of his body. She didn't care that her white dress was becoming red. All she wanted was Inuyasha to stop bleeding. She heard Sesshoumaru land a few feet away from her, and she turned to glare at him with all the anger she could muster.

How she hated him…

She wanted to burn a hole through him.

She wanted to hurt him for hurting Inuyasha.

She wanted to hurt herself for still caring about the hanyou that had left her for another.

She wanted…

She wanted to not be here because Sesshoumaru was looking at her with those hard eyes, and as his eyes went from her to Inuyasha, she pushed her body up, covering Inuyasha, protecting him from his brother.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Kagome glared harder. She would not let him hurt Inuyasha more. It did not matter that he had hurt her and broken her heart. She would not, could not, let Sesshoumaru inflict more damage on him.

"Get up."

Sesshoumaru's voice was like iron: strong, unbendable, and indestructible.

"I will not until you promise not to hurt him anymore."

Kagome's voice was like fire: strong, determined, and demanding.

"What happens to him is none of your business."

His eyes were the color of the sun, and they threatened to burn her if she didn't do as he ordered.

"It is my business!"

Her eyes were locked on his, daring him to move closer.

He did.

He took her by the arm, forcing her away from Inuyasha, dragging her to his side. She was very aware of his claws on her skin. She was suddenly aware of just how powerful he was. She did not care.

"One reason for it to be your business."

He was looking right at her eyes, and for a moment, Kagome could not find any words. She felt like she was drowning. Then, she remembered what he had done to Inuyasha. She did not think about her words or the consequences they would have. She said the first things that came to her mind.

"I love him."

The claws made more pressure against her skin, but he did not let them pierce it.

It seemed stupid, the silence that had suddenly settled, and the tension that was floating in the air. There was nothing but a contract between them. There were no feelings. There would never be any feelings, and it did not matter who Kagome loved because she was sure Sesshoumaru could care less. As long as she maintained her true feelings hidden from the public, she could give her heart to whoever she wanted.

At least, that was what she had thought.

And yet...

Looking at the reaction that her words had caused, she could just assume that something was not right, and that for once, she should have held her tongue.

Inuyasha was at the side, his mouth open, forgotten to both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome decided this was the most stupid thing she had ever done. She gulped, waiting for Sesshoumaru's reaction.

'He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me!' Kagome's mind was already creating a thousand horrible deaths Sesshoumaru could put her through. She allowed herself to steal a quick look at him. His expression was blank, his eyes cold, devoid of the emotions that had ran through them just moments ago.

"You were not afraid of what would happen to you as long as I left that hanyou alone."

"I…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned to her once more.

"You will learn to fear me and respect me, miko. You are inferior to me, and just because you have become a wife doesn't mean that that has changed."

"I am not inferior!"

Sesshoumaru simply rounded her neck with one hand. "You will learn not to talk back to me. I have had enough of your disrespect."  
Kagome saw Inuyasha starting to move towards them, but she made him a sign to stop. When he stopped, she silently thanked whoever had made him listen to her just once.

"Sesshoumaru…" She started, her voice firm "I am not below you, and you will learn to accept the fact that we are equals."

He tightened his hold a little before letting her go.

"We will leave now. Inuyasha, tell the guests that she was not feeling well and we left. Tomorrow I will start running the company. After you return from your trip, we will arrange a meeting. As our father's wish was to see us work together, we will have to distribute obligations and put everything in order."

Sesshoumaru left without waiting for a replay. Kagome hesitated for just one second before following Sesshoumaru out.

She did not look back at Inuyasha.

She had the bad feeling that things were about to get worse.

---

Sango was really worried. She was so worried she had even asked Miroku for help. She glanced at him and got the sudden urge to hit him real hard.

"You!" She yelled at him, while going over to, grabbing his ear, and dragging him away from the women he was flirting with. "We are supposed to be looking for Kagome. Focus!"

"But Sango, I was just asking those lovely ladies if they would like to bear my child."

Sango's vein popped.

"By the way", Miroku got in front of her and kneeled, "Would you like to bear my child?"

Sango smacked him on the head.

"We are looking for Kagome!"

Miroku got up, a frown on his features.

"I haven't seen her for over an hour, and Sesshoumaru-san and Inuyasha are also nowhere to be seen." Sango continued. "If those three are together, then surely something will go wrong."

"Ok, we'll find them, don't worry, Sango. I'm sure they aren't causing any trouble."

Just then, Miroku saw something white, and he quickly turned to see it. His frown deepened.

"There's Inuyasha."

Sango followed Miroku's eyes.

"Let's go ask him." Miroku and Sango hurried to Inuyasha, who was already by Kikyo's side.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Miroku asked politely, but Kikyo interrupted him.

"What happened to you? Why does your shirt have blood?"

Inuyasha grimaced. "I had a…a talk with Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo frowned. "This…" she said, pointing at his bloody shirt "is more that just a talk."

"Kikyo…"

"Oh no, from now on you can't fight with Sesshoumaru"

Inuyasha quickly got up. "But he started it!"

Kikyo forced him to sit down again. "You can't just walk around if you're injured."

"I heal fast."

She glared at him. "Good, then I'll hurt you more. You're an idiot, fighting with your brother on his wedding day!"

"Half brother."

"Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha's ears fell, a sure sign of his defeat.

"Ahem…." Sango said, "Do you know where Kagome is?"

Inuyasha's eyes glowed dangerously, but that was missed by everyone but Miroku, who tried not to smile. "She left with the idiot. They're not coming back."

Sango's eyes grew worried. "Why did they leave like that?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew darker. "He was...angry."

"And you let him take her like that?"

"Kagome is Sesshoumaru's wife." Kikyo said, her voice suddenly cold, "Inuyasha doesn't have to solve their problems."

Sango and Kikyo glared at each other, while Miroku sweat dropped and Inuyasha continued to try to make a hole through the floor with his eyes.

"Feh, he won't hurt her."

The three of them looked at Inuyasha.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because…" Inuyasha said, looking very arrogant, "I'll hurt him if he does."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo half a whispered.

"It's the least I can do fore her after what I put her through."

Kikyo nodded, not looking relieved at all. "Let's go home."

After they were gone, Sango sat down.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome is strong. She'll know what to do if anything goes wrong. Don't worry that much about her."

"I can't help it. She is like a sister to me."

"Then trust her to be alright."

Sango sighed and hoped with all her heart that things turn out good for Kagome. She deserved it. No matter what mistakes she had made in the past, Kagome deserved the best. She deserved to be happy.

Sango decided she would have a very serious talk with Sesshoumaru.

She did not care if he was a powerful and rich youkai. She had her influences too.

---

Sesshoumaru did not say one word all through the ride from the party to his mansion. In fact, since he had ordered the miko to come with him, he had not said a word. He hadn't even look at her.

Sesshoumaru was trying to ignore her and was finding it more difficult now that she was quiet than when she was talking.

It annoyed him.

"You didn't have to hurt him."

The words were whispered so quietly that, if he hadn't been a youkai, he would not have been able to hear. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Her hands were resting on her lap, both of them tight into fists. Her hair was undone, bangs hiding her eyes. Her mouth was tightly shut.

It unnerved him to see her like that, and he got angrier at being unnerved by her actions.

"I do as I please, and I wanted to hurt him." He said it because it was true, but he also said it because he wanted her to shout at him, to yell, to bring her back to normal, to the human that he had come to know. She was safer grpund when she was talking loudly. When she was quiet, he felt...

He hated her for making him want her to talk. He had tried to shut her up so often…

"You jerk!" Finally, she shouted. He turned to look at her straight on the face and found her blue eyes darker, filled with anger and possibly hate.

This he could relate to.

This was safe.

This he could handle, not like there was anything he couldn't.

"You will respect me." He said, looking straight into her eyes. He only managed to make the blue orbs darker.

"Respect is something to be won, and you deserve none of it!" Her words were spat angrily at his face, and he once more grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Respect is something I was born with."

"You were only born with arrogance bigger than the world!"

They continued to spat insults at each other until the limousine came to stop, and the chauffer quickly got out and opened the door for them. He pretended he didn't feel the tense atmosphere.

Sesshoumaru got out of the car gracefully and did not wait for the human to come out. He started walking towards the door of his mansion. He could see Jaken already waiting for him.

"Welcome home, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He heard the miko cough behind him, saying something that sounded very much like 'Lord my ass.' He decided to let that one go.

"Jaken, is the room ready?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Good." He turned to the miko. "Follow me." She glared at him, but did as told.

He heard her gasp as they went into the reception room. As they kept walking through the mansion, he could sense she wanted to stop and look at everything, but he did not give her time. In fact, he walked faster. Finally, they reached their destination.

He opened the door, allowing her in.

"This is where you will be staying. If you need anything, call any of the servants. Tomorrow you will choose your personal maid." He turned to go, but paused. "And try not to get in my way."

With that, he left and went to his room, which was two doors from his wife's.

Sesshoumaru's room was every bit the same as his personality. The room was decorated in brown and gold colors. It was cold as his golden eyes, despite it's warm colors. The bed had a golden cover that fell on both sides of it. It was big and luxurious. There was a desk of light wood and various couches all over the room. All of them were gold. A laptop laid at the desk, various papers also over it. There was a very comfortable looking chair by the desk. The floor was made of wood, but Sesshoumaru had ordered a rug to be put over it. The rug had a silver crescent moon on it. It was the symbol of his family, and as Sesshoumaru looked at himself on the mirror, he could see it on his forehead.

Sesshoumaru turned away from his reflection and went to sit on one of his couches.

He was angry. No, mad. No, furious.

He wanted to rip something apart. He wanted to make something bleed. He wanted to go to the miko's room and yell at her until she was on the floor crying.

He didn't know why he wanted to hurt her so, and that only made him angrier.

"_I love him!"_

He could still hear her words clearly on his head. She had dared say that to his face, and it wasn't that he cared about her, or that he had any feelings towards her. That would be like lowering himself. Still, when she had said so and looked at him with those fiery eyes and covered his half brother's body with hers so that he wouldn't hurt him…something inside of him had snapped, wanting him to just hurt the bastard all over again.

He didn't understand this.

He had gotten the same feeling when he had seen her dancing with the idiotic Miroku. She had been smiling at him, comfortable in his arms, and he had left the media just to take her away from him. A feeling of possession had come over him, and he hadn't been strong enough to stop it.

Sesshoumaru was not used to be won over by anything, much less his emotions. He was angry and, for an odd reason, hurt, and he didn't know where all this things were coming from.

"_Why did you hurt him?"_

He was Sesshoumaru. He didn't have to explain himself to anyone, and much less a human. Even so, he had found himself giving half explanations. He had even found himself making her mad on purpose because her quietness made something inside him…He didn't even know what it was that she made him feel. All that he knew was that it was wrong.

Deadly wrong.

Completely wrong.

It was unacceptable.

He was a youkai, and not just any youkai. He was Sesshoumaru Taisho, head of his father's company, powerful, rich, and if he said so himself, sexy. There was no one above him, and a human female could not be having this much effect on him. Kami, he hadn't even had a decent conversation with her. He hadn't known her for more that two months. Not that he thought he would find anything interesting, but still…

He shouldn't lose his temper so fast because of her. She was just a nuisance. He had married her because he had no other option. He had not wanted to lose what was rightfully his, and that was the only reason why he allowed her to be in his house, in his life.

There was nothing more.

She was nothing more than a contract to maintain his heritage.

Still…

She made him angrier than even the hanyou, and she accomplished that faster. He actually answered to some of her questions, and more than once he had allowed her into his personal space. His mother had been the only person allowed into his personal space, and she had died a long time ago. When he saw the miko with someone else, something inside him burn, making him go to her and take her away from whoever dared touch her.

He didn't understand, and that just made him even angrier.

He had to control himself. He couldn't let this continue. No matter what, he could not forget that he was a youkai, and youkais were superior to humans. He just had to get that through her thick head.

Somehow, he knew that that was easier said than done.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes ad opened them with new determination. He would block out the miko completely. He was just…shaky because of how fast his life had changed. His father's death and his wedding had made his defenses low. Now, though, it was time to get back on track.

He would ignore the miko for as much as he could, and he would be cold to her because she deserved nothing more.

She should be happy he was even acknowledging her presence.

'She is nothing to me. She will never be anything to me, and that will never change.' Sesshoumaru decided as he prepared to sleep.

---

It was time.

He had waited, and now it was take to make them suffer.

For years, he had sat back and watched them grow stronger. At first, he had only wanted to become powerful with them. They'd make an alliance and become richer and influential together. He had asked rather nicely, but of course he had been put down.

A hanyou wasn't enough for them. At least, not at the time he had asked.

Time, though, had changed everything.

He had watched his enemy get attached to a human, had watched how he had put his pureblood son aside for the hanyou, had watched _him_ give up everything for a filthy human and an unworthy half demon.

_He_ hadn't been so benevolent with him. _He_ had thrown him aside just because of what he was.

He never was one to forgive easily.

He chuckled, a light laugh that made even the bravest tremble.

'Actually', the man thought, 'I don't forgive at all.' He looked at the youkai that was trying to gain his attention back. She was a pretty one, he'd give her that, but she was annoying him. Besides, he had already been with her for some hours. She was beginning to bore him. He took her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him. She gave him what he supposed she thought was a sexy smile.

"You", he said, "displease me."

She didn't have time to show surprise before he broke her neck. He pushed her aside and threw her to the floor, treating her body like garbage.

He would do the same with _his_ family. He would destroy them, torture them, make them suffer, and then he would throw them aside like they were nothing.

No one in that family would ever have peace. No one would know happiness. Rejecting him was their first mistake. Through the years, they continued making mistake after mistake. Now, no one could save them.

The first part of his plan had already been achieved. The next was slowly moving into action. He had waited for a long time. He could wait a little more. After all, everything had to be perfect.

A knock was heard.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing a dark haired youkai with violet-red eyes. He turned his head slightly towards her. She didn't even flinch when she saw the body on the floor.

"Is she his wife?" He asked her.

The woman bowed her head before giving her answer. "Yes."

"And the other one?"

"He married a human too."

He let an evil smile spread across his features.

"Do you know why they both married so fast?"

"It was his father's last wish."

His smile broadened. The fool had made things faster for him. Without that little order, it would have probably taken him more time and effort to achieve his goal.

"Is our little spy becoming closer to his wife?"

The woman hesitated. "No, the human, Kagome, won't accept her."

His smile disappeared, all his face suddenly screamed anger. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the neck. Her feet stopped touching the ground and she coughed. Her eyes were redder. His were full of hatred.

"Sesshoumaru's wife has to trust _her_, do you understand? The plan will not work as I want it if she doesn't have her complete trust." He put her down and let go of her neck.

She rubbed her neck. "It won't be easy. She truly dislikes her." Her voice was raspier than before.

"That is not my problem. Tell her to find a way."

She nodded.

"And what about Sesshoumaru's relationship with his new wife?"

The woman had to hold a groan and prepared herself for another physical attack. "They…don't get along."

To her surprise, he merely nodded. "Investigate her; see what we can find about her that might help us. We have to get her on our side."

The woman bowed again.

"You can leave now."

She turned to go, but he stopped her.

"Wait, Kagura, get rid of this body. You know I hate how they smell when they rot."

She shrugged, as if it was not important, as if she got rid of bodies every day.

"I'll call someone immediately to take it away."

The man's eyes shone with malice.

* * *

**If you are confused by this part, don't worry. You are supposed to be confused, but if you want to ask me some questions and they don't ruin the plot, I will be more than glad to answer them. Oh, and please, remember that I desperatedly need an editor. Please, please, please. It is an emergency. I refuse to update without one. And again, review, review, review. You make me smile every time I see a new review. I swear, you guys rock my world, so revew and keep rocking it.**


	9. Forever Stuck Together

**Oh my God! I have so many people to thank! First of all, a b thank to all of you who review. You truly make it worthy to keep on with this story, and I am glad you didn't suffer that much my lack of editor in the last chapter. For those who asked, Kagome's power will be minimal, but she will have some of it, and she will use it. Some of you wondered about Kykio. I thought I should let soemthing bad about her show. Let us face it. She is not that great, though I don't hate her. She will mostly be a mistery. **

**Now, for the personal thank you's...**

**Sesshoukunbelongstome: No, I don-t mind if you OM me. I would be more than glad to answer to you as soon as I have a free time.**

**LadyYame: I-m so glad you think Sesshoumaru acts like...Sesshoumaru. Thank you for your review.**

**Tessarose: Thank you for your review, and of course I can read your review on chap. 5. I love reviews. What sane author doesn't?**

**Three Magnolias: You definitly put a smile on my face. Thank you very much.**

**And now, to all those people that offered to be my editors...I don-t know how to thank you. I was truly touched by all of you. You guys are great, and you deserve to me mentioned here. Flames of the Sun, Inuforlyf, ThePranksterQueens, Darknessofmyheart, Melodi Moon, Sesshy's princess kagome, InfiniteAffinity, Dominik Journot, incognito5, Ezarine Bloom, sesshysgr1181558, Hiei's Ice Maiden, and Norma Lizeth who offered Anime Insaniac. You are all wonderful, and you all have my eternal gratitude.**

**A very special thank you note to my last editor, zero-serenity, who disappeared. Wherever you are, and if you ever read this, know that I will always love you for all the chapters you edited for me. (She was with me since The Pain of Loving You, my first long story, and she did some of my one-shots). I hope you are okay, wherever you are.**

**And now, please, a great row of applause for my new two editors: animelover3994 and Yellowspotlight89, who reviewed this chapter and made it amazing. You are awesome, and I just love working with you. **

**Oh, and Kykio will be written as my new editors see fit. **

**Other than that, I will leave you with the story, and enjoy it. I swear, this two new editors did an amazing job with my chapter. They made it beautiful.**

* * *

_**Forever stuck together**_

* * *

This could not be her room. Someone had made a mistake. 

She turned to ask Sesshoumaru if this was serious, but he was already leaving. She raised a hand to stop him, but it froze when he suddenly stopped walking.

"And try not to get in my way."

With that, he left.

--------

"Idiot!" She exclaimed. But then she turned back towards her new room and her anger departed and was swapped with wonder.

The room was decorated in what seemed every shade of blue that existed. The curtains were an alluring, dark sapphire, the drapes drawn to reveal a vast window with a view to the gardens and a balcony. There was a huge bed with smooth covers that were light blue at one corner. Kagome thought the bed to look extremely comfy, like one would lay on it and want to be swathed and rest upon it forever. The room was adorned with candles, ones that she noted to be also blue.

A beautiful rug laid on the walnut-wood floor, stitched with the most delicate of flower designs. The room also bared two luxurious couches and an armchair, all of which looked quite expensive. The _closet _was even bigger than Kagome's old room. Overall, the place was exquisite. Simple and elegant, she couldn't help but stare with wide, fascinated eyes.

Kagome had seen rooms like this, of course. She'd seen them in movies. She'd seen them in magazines. When Kagome was a little girl, she even used to pretend to be a princess, this room coming very close to the one she had imagined if she had been born a royal.

However, she never imagined she would ever live in these fantasies. To reside in a room like this had to cost more than her university and old apartment put together.

It was so… beautiful. She could still hardly believe it was hers.

Kagome walked towards the window and opened it, letting the breeze of the night come in. She stepped out onto the balcony. The moon was shining bright and she smiled. Her gaze lowered and met the gardens.

"Well", she said, growing amused, "he actually has good taste."

If he didn't, she thought, then he definitely knows who to hire to decorate his house.

Kagome went inside again, closing the window after her. She proceeded to her luggage that had already been conveyed and searched for pajamas. She stripped off from her wedding dress and folded it carefully; mind wandering pensively. Then she slid on her nightclothes and left for the bathroom, noting that it was like all she had seen of the house; decorated in perfect taste.

Kagome washed off the night's makeup, brushed her teeth, and returned to the bedroom. And as she moved towards her bed, she could hear her footsteps resounding all through the room.

"Oh!" The bed sank as she sat upon it, and she found herself enclosed by soft covers. She got under the sheets and noted that the blankets were of satin. The bed was warm, and she thought it ironic because she felt so damn cold inside…

Here she was, just married and alone in a bed with soft covers.

Here she was, 23 years old and feeling so old.

Here she was, married to a jerk to save her brother.

Here she was, Kagome in love with a man that would never love her. In love with a man that had left her for another. In love with her husband's brother. In love…

Here she was still naïve and stupid.

Kagome felt the tears threatening to fall again, but she resisted them. Now was not the time to cry. She had to be strong. Tomorrow it would be better. She would wake up and she would go to the university and then she would go to the museum.

She'd see Ayame there, and they'd work together, and the youkai would make things better because she understood her decision. Tomorrow, she would call Sango, and she would make her feel less alone. Maybe she would go see Miroku.

He always made her laugh, and since Inuyasha was…on his honeymoon, she wouldn't have to face him. If she had luck, she wouldn't even have to face Sesshoumaru.

Yes, tomorrow would definitely be better.

Tonight though, she felt miserable, and she fell asleep feeling like the loneliest person on earth.

---

He couldn't believe he was here, with her, on this day. He couldn't believe he had married her.

He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in so few weeks.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in the direction of the door.

"I'm back. We have to go to the beach. It is wonderful, and the water looks delicious. Oh, have you seen my swimming suit?"

Inuyasha smiled as he walked towards his Kykio.

"Um...No, but you could always swim naked."

Kykio gave him a playful smile. "I suppose I could, but then others would see me. Do you want to share me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled as he enclosed her in his arms.

"Never. You are just mine."  
She kissed him lightly on the lips and then freed herself from his grasp.

"Then help me find it. I want to go swim."

Inuyasha didn't help her look. Instead, he stared at her, watching. Hell, she looked gracious and beautiful even when she was doing something as ordinary as looking for a swimsuit. He watched her long, black hair. It was shiny and soft and never out of place, and he wanted to run his hands through it and make it a little wilder.

Kagome's hair was always wild.

He looked at her thin, delicate figure and how it moved and seemed to break with the very air. Every time he touched her he did so carefully so as to not injuring her.

He had never touched Kagome carefully. He always knew she was strong.

He looked at her red lips that were saying something he didn't hear.

Kagome's lips were pink, and she was always loud, giving him no option but to hear her.

"Are you listening to a word I've said?"

Kykio was right in from of him. "Keh…"

"No, you are not." She brought her palm to his cheek, a soft caress that made him tremble. "Come on, I found my swimsuit. Get yours and let's go swimming."

Inuyasha looked into her brown eyes. Her eyes were always serious or filled with dry humor, like now. She never expressed her happiness in a way that was undignified. She never laughed with joy, or cried with happiness. Her way of showing how she cared were soft touches, invisible smiles, and sometimes a twinkle on her brown orbs.

Kagome always expressed herself to the extreme. The world always knew how she felt because she always had to express herself with everything she was.

Inuyasha brought kykio closer to himself, drowning in her scent, pushing thoughts of Kagome far away from his mind. He felt her body against his, kissed her red lips roughly, and loved her with all he had.

Kykio was his mate now, and he had to stop thinking about Kagome.

She had to be nothing to him. He had left her without second thoughts, and he didn't understand why he was comparing Kykio to her now. He didn't know, didn't understand….When Kykio was close to him, he could think of no one else. He would do anything for her. Her wish was his demand. He didn't know what was happening to him lately.

Ever since he had learned about Kagome and the bastard…

He couldn't stand the thought of Kagome with any other man. He wanted Kykio, but he didn't want Kagome to make her life with anyone else.

_But she is already married to Sesshoumaru…_

Inuyasha kissed Kykio, dazing his thoughts, making his mind stop.

"Let's go swimming later." He said, and as Kykio's hands started to travel down his body.

Inuyasha let all coherent thought leave his mind.

'_Make me forget these thoughts about her'_ he silently thought. '_Make me focus only on you. Make me love you like I've loved no one. Make things go back to how they were when we first met, when I let her go, when I chose you.'_

---

It wasn't like they hadn't been trying. They truly had. Really, they had put all their efforts into it. They'd given it their best shot.

No one in the mansion could say they hadn't tried to avoid each other for as much as possible.

Unfortunately, for both of them, they just kept running into each other.

It was making Kagome go crazy and Sesshoumaru more irritable than ever.

He had gone to work every day, leaving as early as he could and returning as late as possible. At work, he didn't have to think of how infuriating she was because his father had obviously left him and his brother a lot of incomplete deeds. And since his useless half brother had taken a three-week honey moon, it was up to him to bring the company back on full. Work was turning out to be perfect for ignoring her. When he returned, it was usually way too late. And if he had married any other person, he was sure he would never have to see her, what with his early mornings and late night. Unfortunately, she worked as hard as he did.

She thought that if she woke up very early and went to work she wouldn't have to see him.

'_It isn't as if I am was making any excuses to avoid him_,' she thought the day after her wedding. It was just that with all the rushed wedding plans and all, she had gotten behind on her master's degree and her work at the museum. She rose at 5 o'clock, took a bath, dressed, and went down to have some breakfast. And to her utter astonishment, Sesshoumaru had been there too.

They both had refused to leave the room, and so they ended up having a very awkward breakfast. Kagome ate as fast as she could and left quickly. She went to the University, where she buried herself in the history of the Feudal Era. After hours in the library, she headed to the History Museum. Working kept her mind away from Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and her brother's sickness. She worked as late as she was allowed, which turned out to be 12 o'clock. She wasn't even going to charge for the extra hours.

In fact, she thought she should be thanking them for allowing her to stay out of her house for so long. She parked her very ragged car next to Sesshoumaru's very fine and new ones and entered the house.

The first thing she saw was Sesshoumaru.

It seemed he too worked as late as he could, and so they ended up meeting again. He was hungry, and she was hungry, and the servants were already sleeping. Kagome found out that her new husband was incapable of preparing even a sandwich.

After a very heated discussion and a lot of insults, she ended up preparing them both a snack. He hadn't even said thank you, which had started another fight. After three other arguments, they had finally decided to go to bed.

They both had thought that they would be luckier the next day. Surely one of them would change his or her habits. Sesshoumaru was sure he had frightened the miko enough to make her wake up at least an hour later and come back earlier.

He had way too much work to change his itinerary. Kagome had thought she had annoyed her jerk of a husband enough to make him do pretty much the same. After all, she couldn't change her new routine. She was _way_ too behind in everything to take at the least one hour off. Winter vacations were coming; she had to have everything in order.

As it appeared, the next morning turned out the same and they had both found each other having another awkward breakfast. At night, they had the same endless fights, and Kagome had prepared them something to eat somewhere between then.

Two weeks had passed already, and they had both come to the conclusion that the other would not give in. They were too proud. They couldn't stand each other, but they preferred to keep suffering instead of appearing weaker.

Which lead to the argument they were having right now.

"My car is not too old. It is perfectly fine!"

"It will fall to pieces one of these days, and I will have to go through the trouble of organizing your funeral."

"Like I would die that easily!"

"You are right. I am not that lucky."

Kagome chopped the carrots harder.

"You are going to ruin my carrots. I don't like ruined carrots." Sesshoumaru said, testing her patience.

Kagome pointed the knife at him. "If you don't want me to ruin your precious carrots, stop annoying me."

"I annoy you? It is I that suffers from all of your yelling. Unlike you, inferior human, I have sensitive ears."

"Sensitive ears my ass!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Kagome just sent him an evil eye. "Can't you be civil for one night? It is too late for this."

"Then you should come back earlier."

"I can't come back earlier. I have a lot to study, and I have my work."

"You could leave that job."

Kagome sent daggers at him with her glare. "I will not leave the University or the Museum, and we are not discussing this again." Kagome angrily turned to the stove to see how the soup was doing. Really, the nerve of him, telling her to quit her job, hadn't they discussed this three nights ago? "Maybe you should leave some work to Inuyasha. Then you could arrive here earlier."

Sesshoumaru snorted. Kagome turned, surprised. Sesshoumaru was usually so…well, emotionless, except when they were fighting.

"The hanyou can't do anything right."

"He's not that bad!" Kagome still didn't know why she kept defending him.

"He is."

"Spoiled youkai!"

"Insufferable human." Sesshoumaru didn't know why it made him angry to hear her defend his stupid half brother.

"Heartless scum."

"Inferior being."

Kagome served them both soups and put Sesshoumaru's on the table with a little bit more force than she should have, spilling.

"Look what you've done. Now someone will have to clean it."

"You could help a little bit, you know."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that clearly said that he was too important to do inferior things such as cleaning.

Kagome murmured something while she went to grab a piece of cloth and cleaned the mess.

Sesshoumaru blew at his soup and then tried it.

"It needs salt."

Kagome's knuckles were white. "If you don't like how I cook, you should do it next time."

"I will not cook. That is something only commoners do."

"Are you calling me a commoner?"

"Well, you were a commoner. Now you are married to me. You should thank me for giving you the honor of being in my presence."

Kagome angrily sipped at her soup. "I will thank you for nothing. As far as I'm concerned, I helped you solve your little problem, and you should thank me for actually cooking you something. I could leave you here starving."

"Your favor came with conditions, and since I allow you to live here, the least you can do is prepare my food."

"I had to move in. I was perfectly fine in my apartment, but we are married, so it's obvious I have to live where you do or it won't look real."

Both of them went silent after that. Kagome looked at her soup. She thought about what he'd said. He was right, like always. He had married her because she was desperate. She hated him for always being right.

"I still think your car is old." Sesshoumaru said casually. Kagome again became angry.

"My car is not that old!"

"You should exchange it."

"It still works."

"What will the world say if they see you in that car? They'll believe I'm not treating you right."

"You are not treating me right."

He shrugged, as if that was not important. "Change the car."

"Don't order me around, and I will not change it. I don't have the money."

Sesshoumaru stared at her in disbelief. "Do I look poor?"

Kagome stayed silent.

"I'll pay for your new car. Yours is embarrassing."

"No."

He looked at her intensely. "Why not?" His voice was low, dangerous.

"I don't want to take your money."

"We are married. It is a normal thing to do."

"No."

"I will buy you a new car even if you don't want me to."

"I like my car!"

"No one that is normal can like that car."

"I do."

"You are not normal."

"You…"

And so they continued to fight.

Outside of the kitchen, Jaken and Yura, Kagome's personal maid even though she really didn't do much as her lady wouldn't allow it, listened.

"They never stop fighting." Yura said, as she witnessed the argument became more intense. Beside her, Jaken stood thinking.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" he finally said, "never cared."

"Huh?"

"He usually leaves whoever is irritating him, but with her, he stays. He talks to her. He pays attention to her."

"…Huh?"

Jaken turned angrily towards Yura. "Don't you understand? The last time he paid attention to a human was centuries ago, but it wasn't the same. Lord Sesshoumaru is interested in his new wife."

"Isn't that good?"

"It…I don't know. I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru realizes that that woman is getting through his barrier."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"I've been under his service for a long time."

"Oh, and has he always been that cold?"

"… since she arrived, he is less cold."

Yura turned to look at the newly weds. She couldn't see anything but anger between the two. But given what she had heard about Lord Sesshoumaru, that was too much. Perhaps…perhaps he was starting to care for her mistress?

As she watched them throw insults at each other, she thought that that was unlikely.

Still…

"Come on, Jaken. We should not spy on our bosses."

Jaken took one more look at his Lord before following Yura.

---

Kagome looked at the books in front of her and thanked Kami for having the day off at the museum. There were mountains and mountains of books that she still had to read in the large library. Kagome grabbed the closest one and flipped it open randomly.

After reading the first paragraph over again five times, she decided that she just wouldn't be able to get any work done. She couldn't concentrate. Her thought kept going back to her problems, and all the amount of work she still had to do was not doing anything to make them go away.

She closed the book with a sigh and buried her head in her arms. She couldn't believe she was still thinking about him. After all the things he had done to her, and the way he had treated her, left her behind, made her feel less, changed her…

She should just get over him.

He was a married man. She was a married woman, and Sesshoumaru would probably kill them both in a very horrible way if he ever found them together. Not that Inuyasha would ever look for her. He had his Kykio, and there were no other women for him. He only had eyes for her.

Besides, right now they were on their honeymoon. Kagome was pretty sure that the last thing that was crossing Inuyasha's mind, if anything was crossing his mind, would be her.

And she had to stop thinking about that because it would make her ill and she didn't want to cry now. It was just torture.

She had never known she was a glutton for pain.

"Ugh, _I_ need a vacation."

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy, right?"

Kagome's head snapped and looked at the person next to her. The wolf demon offered her a small smile that Kagome forcefully returned.

"You know you don't have to pretend when you are with me, right?" Ayame told her as she sat on the chair next to hers.

Kagome sighed and looked at the table. "I know, it's just…"

"You don't want to worry anyone?"

Kagome nodded.

"Look at me." Ayame commanded. Kagome did as told obediently

"Sango, your mother, your brother, his friends, even Miroku...we are all here for you. We want you to be as happy as you can, Kagome, and I know that it is hard for you to be with Inuyasha's brother, but you are strong, and you'll get through this."

Kagome lowered her eyes.

"I did some research." She said quietly. "About youkai, their traditions and all that."

Ayame had a feeling she knew what was coming. "And?"

"It said that…that youkai only marry once in their lives, unless their wife dies. It said that once they choose someone to be their mates, they will forever stay with them. They won't allow anything to break them apart. I also found out that divorce is seen as something disgraceful. A youkai that separates from his or her wife is looked down upon."

"Kagome…"

"Sango tried to tell me, before the wedding, that if I married Sesshoumaru I would never be able to separate from him, but I didn't listen. I guess that in the back of my mind…I thought that after his heritage was received and my brother was saved…I thought we would be able to split up, but…"

"You won't."

Kagome looked at Ayame.

"You are youkai; tell me…if Inuyasha's father had a mate…I found that youkai only mated once…why did he mate twice?"

"Sesshoumaru's mother, Inuyasha's father first mate, died. Decades later he found another woman, a human woman, that could be his mate, and he didn't let her slip away from him, but she never was his mate."

"Why not?"

"You said it yourself. Youkai mate for life."

"But she died too."

Ayame's face was somber. "Some youkai say that is his punishment for trying to take two mates."

"Oh, so…youkai truly do mate for life."

"Yes, the youkai that have mated more than once can be counted with only one of my hands, and they were not full youkai."

"But…" Kagome blushed. "You only have sex with one person?"

Ayame laughed, and the librarian angrily told them to be quiet. Ayame's eyes were twinkling.

"You are so sweet, Kagome. Mating and having sex are two totally different things. Sex is just body pleasure. When you mate with someone, you not only share your body, you share your soul, your heart, your life…did you know that if a youkai mates a human the human's life will enlarge and the youkai's will shorten?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "You mean…"

"Yes, if Sesshoumaru decides to mate with you, that will happen."

To Ayame's surprise, Kagome smiled. "That won't happen. Sesshoumaru would never want to mate with me, and I wouldn't want to mate him."

Ayame's smiled disappeared. "Kagome…we youkai can tell when one has mated. I know that you and Sesshoumaru haven't done anything, but…well, he is your husband, and youkai don't marry anyone that they won't mate."

"You mean…"

"Knowing Sesshoumaru, he has already thought about this."

"But he hasn't said anything!" Kagome said a bit too loudly.

The librarian once more urged them to shush.

"Kagome, would Sesshoumaru sit and talk to you about his plans?"

"…No."

"Then?"

"I…I just never thought about this…I don't…I haven't even had sex with anyone, and to mate to such a horrible person…"

"You two are already going to have to share your lives, so what is the matter? You will only be more tuned to each other."

"But I…I don't love him. I love…"

"Inuyasha; who is already mated with Kykio. You know that. You know that you can't have him, Kagome…"

"I know." Kagome had her hands in fist over the table. She was trembling. "I know that he doesn't love me. I know that he loves Kykio. I know he won't be mine. I know." She took a deep breath. "I'm aware of all this. It keeps me from sleep at night. It makes me want to cry. But just because I _know_ doesn't mean it changes anything. I cannot make myself stop loving him, and his face keeps coming back to mind. And when I look at Sesshoumaru, I am reminded of what is no longer mine. I know…but I cannot mate with Sesshoumaru. I don't understand the mating thing very much, but I do know that it has to have love involved. I already _married_ without love. I will not mate without it."

Ayame put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I hope…I hope Sesshoumaru respects your decision, but…eventually you will have to mate. At the very least, you'll have to have sex with him."

"I will...I will sleep with him if I have to, but I will not mate him. I just can't do that with Inuyasha's brother."

"That bastard…"

"Quiet!" The librarian glared at them. "If you can't behave, please leave this library. There are people here that are actually studying."

Kagome and Ayame both bowed their heads. "We are sorry."

The librarian glared at them again and turned away.

"Oops."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go have dinner someplace; I'm starving. We'll continue this there, where there aren't evil librarians."

Kagome gave a soft laugh and hurriedly picked up her things. She'd accompany Ayame, but as soon as she was home she would have a very long talk with Sesshoumaru.

And he would be lucky if she didn't poison his food.

---

"I hope you have good news."

Kagura bowed her head. "Yes, sir, we found that her brother was very sick."

Naraku looked at her with little interest. "How sick?"

"Sick enough to drive her to marry Sesshoumaru Taisho."

He gave her a nod, and she continued. "She had a relationship with Inuyasha Taisho, but he broke up with her because of Kykio. Our investigators said that she was very in love with the hanyou. Some days later, her brother went to the hospital. The next day, Kagome Higurashi and Sesshoumaru Taisho were engaged."

"It all works for us, but why did Sesshoumaru marry her? She is a human. He hates humans. Even if their father ordered them to marry so fast, why would he choose her?"

"Their father wanted them to marry humans."

Once more, Naraku thought, that old fool had made it easy for them.

"See how we can get this information to work for us."

"Yes, sir."

"And Kagura?"

"Sir?"

"Book two tickets to Japan immediately. I think it is time we meets the Taisho heirs. We should start getting involved into their business."

"Sir, no one in the Taisho family has ever wanted to work with you."

Naraku waved his hand, taking importance out of that fact. "Times change, and our company has become powerful. Sesshoumaru is a business man. He'll see it is for the best. Anything else you have to tell me?"

"Kagome Higurashi is a miko. It may not be important, but we never know."

Naraku smiled. "We never know."

* * *

**Well, this was chap. 9 I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly did. And...review, review, review. I am busy with the University, but if you review, I'll make some time to write the next chapter and update it without any delays. You guys are wonderful, and your reviews are wonderful, and never stop reviewing.**


	10. Stop

**Gosh, you guys are great, and your reviews are awesome, and I love you so very much, hahaha, ok, anyway, what I'm trying to say is thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Ok, and now time for comments.**

**I know Sess and Kag's relationship is going slow, but I just can't see them liking each other after only two weeks. Give them time. Remember we are talking about Kagome, who is kind of clueless, and Sesshoumaru, who wouldn't know love even if it hit him straight on the face.**

**Cleoclaudia: I love it when readers give their point of view. It gives me perspective, though I don't think Sess would let paparazzi close. If I was one, I wouldn't like to anger him.**

**Ezarine Bloom: Thanks for your comments. They've been talked to with my editors, and I will follow your advice.**

**LadyJoker: I hope you recieved the alert. Anyone else who would like me to e-mail them when a new chapter comes up, just tell me. **

Ayralnn: Your review definitly amused me and made me laugh. Quiet a funny one.

**And a big thanks to my wonderful editors who, I swear, make this story so much better. **

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

**_Stop_**

_**She wishes, just once, that she would only have deal with one problem. **_

_**

* * *

**_

She stormed through the room with such a force that the door swung multiple times behind her till finally stopping. He was just settling down at the kitchen table, where they had been having their late night munchies. Sesshoumaru silently turned to stare at her, looking wholly undisturbed by her outburst.

She was boiling inside; yet she didn't speak or stir just yet. She stayed right where she was, glaring at him.

He dismissed her like she were a mere fly and turned away.

"You are late." He said plainly. "I am hungry."

Just like that.

Kagome lost her outrage for a second, staring in astonishment at the youkai. She couldn't believe him. She _knew_ he could smell and see her anger and distress. She wasn't so sure as to why he was so calm when…when…

She felt her anger return. How _dare_ he!

Kagome hadn't even been able to eat with Ayame because she had been so senselessly angry at the issue, and here he was; calmly dismissing her as if she was nothing.

She would not have any of that.

"You," she huffed, pointing a finger at him.

"_You_…" she said again, poking him in the back, and before she could retort, he had her finger in his grasp.

"Poking and pointing a youkai is a show of bad manners."

She boiled inside, her blue eyes lighting up with outrage.

"You," she repeated, unable to get pass that word in her fury. "You!.."

"Me, yes, we have already established that. I'm hungry, so tell me the pathetic quandary you have with me so I can eat."

The nerve of him!

Kagome exploded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled, pulling back her finger. "We've been married for more than two weeks, and you didn't have the decency to tell me? How could you hide something like that? Why didn't you inform me before we married?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her with a blank expression. That only caused her to grow angrier.

"You had all the time in the world to let me in. We have had _breakfast_ together, and we have these stupid midnight meals together _every_ day. We've even discussed the most _useless_ things, and you weren't willing to tell me something so important?"

"I'm afraid," Sesshoumaru started, "That I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, really? I thought you knew everything." she snapped.

The youkai merely shrugged. "No one could know what passes through your mind. You are too abnormal."

Kagome's other emotions were too ablaze to feel insulted at his comments.

"I'm talking about the mating thing."

To her credit, his face actually showed a bit of surprise.

"What about it?"

Then to her disappointment, quickly recovered.

"You never told me we had to…to…" _Damn my shyness_, she thought.

She couldn't believe that she still, a grown woman, still felt self-conscious to candidly talk about _that_.

"Oh, you mean having sex?" He said it with such a casualness in his voice that Kagome wanted to strangle him. "Obviously, me being part of a very imperative family, will need to have a heir. It disgusts me that it will be a hanyou, but at least you are a miko. And my heir will be strong with any luck, despite your…" He looked her up and down, "your genes."

"I…"

"What? Do tell me you had thought about it. An heir is necessary for my line to continue, and it will continue. I refuse to have a bastard son, and I can't separate from you, so you will have to mother my children. Besides, I require a successor within in the next three years. It came with my father's pitiful will."

'_This'_, Kagome thought, _'is not where the conversation is supposed to be going to.'_

Being the dreamer type of girl she was, Kagome had always wish that she'd become a mother at some point of her life. She would marry her prince in shining armor, live in a beautiful house, and take care of her children while she worked part time at the museum. However, and as things usually went, the man, or youkai, she had married was anything but a prince in shining armor.

And if she still wanted children, which she so dearly did, she would have to have them with Sesshoumaru. His family was rich, recognized and primeval. Not having children would be simply unspoken off.Even Sesshoumaru, who detested hanyou, knew he would rather have an offspring than have none at all. Still…

'_Well, at least I have three years, and he has such nice, soft looking hair.' _

Kagome almost choked on the very air she was breathing.

'I did not just think that.'

She glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was staring at her with an irritable look in his eyes.

'_He also has pretty eyes.' _said her thoughts before she could stop them.

Kagome felt like kicking herself.

The idiot was telling her that she would have his children, without a morsel of a judgment from her, and here she was; relishing in his beautiful hair and eyes.

'_Besides'_, she thought, 'his_ eyes are too cold to be pretty, and his hair surely couldn't be as soft as it looks.'_

Kagome decided now would be the right time to get back on track. She was becoming delusional, and they hadn't even talked about the_ mating_ thing.

"Of course I knew I would have to…to have…I knew we would have to have children, but I hope you know I'll only bare a child after I finish my degree, and I will not quit my job."

"Discussing that now is not significant. And given your lack of attention towards anything, we will probably have children _six_ years from now."

Kagome's blood boiled again.

"For your information, I am very good at what I do."

"That", he said, "is merely your opinion."

Oh, how he could infuriate her.

Then, to her utter disbelieve, she realized that she had been preparing sandwiches while they were fighting. It had just become too much of a custom to prepare food at that time whilst arguing with him. Her hands had betrayed her.

She practically threw a finished sandwich at him, which he gracefully caught and silently ate.

"I can't stand you," she murmured suddenly.

"Good; I can't stand you either." he said through his unemotive chewing,.

"I did not want to discuss…"

"Sex?"

"Yes."

"Then...?"

"I…wanted to discuss mating."

"…"

Kagome sat down in the seat next to him, angling her body towards Sesshoumaru.

"Ayame told me that having sex and mating were different. She said that...that mating was more than two bodies united. She said it was about souls, hearts, bodies, and minds uniting. She said that youkai only had one mate. I…want to know, I don't…"

"…"

"Say something."

"…."

"Anything!" Kagome yelled exasperatedly, standing.

"…"

"Something!"

"…."

"Sess-"

He grabbed her right hand with his left and pulled her close to him, hovering above her. They were over the kitchen table, his hand on hers, and so close their noses were touching. She could feel his breathing on her face, feel his pulse, feel his eyes bore into her pretty, dark blue orbs.

She suddenly felt lost and drawn at the same time.

"Stop. I am married to you. It is displeasure, but a necessary. And since I'm wedded to you, I'm complied to be faithful; even _if_ you are human. You are my wife, and I will not be with other women. You will have my children. And you will remain the rest of your life with me, but understand one thing. I do not feel anything towards you, and I never will. You are a human, and I am a youkai, and I shouldn't even have to be in your presence. It is my father's doing. It can't be changed. Still, never disregard that no matter how much time we have to spend together, I will not care about you. Not now, not ever. And I will not, under any circumstances, mate with you."

Kagome nodded; a bit dumbstruck.

"...I thought…"

"It is enough for any youkai that we are married and will have children. No one will dare question me about why we aren't mated."

"I…"

But he already freed her hand and was heading out of the room with his half-eaten sandwich, once more leaving her without a mere thank you. Or goodbye. And she had grown used to it over the nights.

But it hit her different this time, though.

She stared after him, his words ringing in her mind, not knowing why they hurt her so.

She let herself fall to the chair and stared out at nothing.

'_Why does it hurt so much?'_

She was incapable of understanding the disappointment she suddenly felt. She didn't know why she could feel her heart becoming a tiny bit smaller, suffocating in her chest.

"I wouldn't want to mate with you either; demon." Kagome whispered bitterly.

And for the first time, she didn't feel like crying for Inuyasha, but she definitely felt like letting her tears fall.

---

"Come one, Souta. Kohaku, hurry up!"

Shippo was running ahead of both Kohaku and Souta. Kohaku shook his head, but Souta picked up his pace to catch up with the fox demon.

Before he could get too far away, he felt a hand on his shoulder seize him.

"The ice-cream will be there when we reach it." Souta stopped and turned to look at Kohaku.

"Not if Shippo eats it all." He groused, but Kohaku merely smiled.

"Then I'll steal some of his ice-cream for you."

Souta groaned loudly. Really, since his last collapse and stay to the hospital, everyone seemed to be treating him like glass.

Souta suddenly felt a sourness toward Kohaku. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the concern, he truly did, but he was tired of everyone waiting to him to break in half or something.

Kagome called at least five times a day to see if he needed something. Miroku and Sango occasionally dropped by to 'visit' him, though he secretly thought they were spies for his sister. And his mother fret over him nonstop, this being the one time he got let out of the house in a while.

And now Kohaku had decided to become his bodyguard, not letting him move one inch without having him close behind. Souta also knew that the fox youkai constantly smelled the air to see if his scent changed, even if he did try to treat him normally.

Hell, even Inuyasha had called from his honeymoon, but it wasn't like he had any ties with _him_. After all, he and his sister had nothing more to do with one another and Souta was still resentful for what he had done to Kagome. The only one that hadn't shown a drop of worry for him was Kagome's new husband, but he didn't really count.

Souta was tired of _all_ of them.

His heart was weak. He knew that, but Souta wasn't defenseless, and he wasn't about to fracture. They were all exaggerating, that's all. In any case, there had to be thousands of people that were sick in the heart and could still do a thousand things.

He shook Kohaku's hand from his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, Kohaku. Nothing will happen to me."

Souta ran after Shippo leaving Kohaku behind, who sighed.

"Idiot." He whispered, but ran after his friends.

"This is delicious!" Shippo had four ice-creams he was trying to balance while trying all at the same time.

Souta was already working on his strawberry ice-cream cone, and Kohaku went to get his before sitting next to his friends on a bench.

"I don't know how you can eat so much." said Kohaku to Shippo.

"It's…an…art." He gobbled between bites.

Souta laughed. "An art would be if you could eat with your mouth shut."

Shippo stuck his tongue at him. "I'm going for more ice-cream."

"Well, bring us some."

Souta watched Shippo go, then quickly shifted his gaze to his empty, sticky hands. "I'm sorry." He blurted suddenly.

Kohaku looked at him in surprise.

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to get angry at you. It's just…everyone is so worried about me, and I…I don't want to be a burden to anyone. Kagome already married that ice-cube demon for me, and I don't want any more sacrifices. I'm sick, but I'm not on the verge of dying…I…I…"

"Souta...we all just want you to be okay."

"I, I know but…you have to let me live."

Kohaku nodded in acceptance. "I understand."

Shippo arrived with more ice-cream, and they eat in silence until Shippo noticed a candy shop down the block.

"Race you to the candies!" He said, already running.

Souta quickly finished his portion of ice-cream. "You won't win this time!" He shouted, starting to run, but he had a thought and turned to Kohaku.

His friend smiled and shrugged. "You have to live."

Souta grinned at his pal and gained a run. He picked up his pace to catch up with Shippo, running faster and faster, and faster still...and then he felt it.

It suddenly felt like he couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs, and he stopped in his tracks, trying to try catch a single breath, his knees giving out.

"Souta!"

Someone was yelling his name, probably Shippo, and someone else had a hand on his chest to support him, probably Kohaku.

Souta couldn't tell for certain.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

His vision was becoming blurry, his chest throbbing with pain …

Then his feeble heart gave out, and the young boy collapsed.

---

"He is such a moron! I can't stand him." Kagome proclaimed, and with a very dramatic sigh, let herself fall on the couch. "You should have seen him, all arrogance, pride and vanity, walking like he owned Japan."

"Technically," Miroku said, "He kinda _does_ own Japan. His company is the most important one we have. It takes care of things as varied as technology and agriculture. It even handles some of the relations between youkai and humans."

"And his family is very well connected." Sango added. "He is very important in Japanese society. His allies are all important. In fact, my family and his made a pact a long time ago, when we were still demon slayers. That's how we became ambassadors between youkai and human."

Kagome stared at the friends, a bit impressed by the information she had just received but more furious at them for giving Sesshoumaru more credit than he deserved.

"That is not the point." She yelled. "He treats everyone like they were lesser than him and just orders anyone that is around him, and the worst is they listen. People move as soon as he snaps his fingers, and he…he…"

'_He doesn't want to mate with me, and that shouldn't be a problem because I don't want to mate with him either, and I need a break from my life.'_ She thought. She looked miserably at her friends.

"He is an idiot."

"Well, perhaps a jerk, but he is quite intelligent."

"I would go as far as to say he is a genius."

"Guys, come on, you are supposed to be on my side."

Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome apologetically.

"We are just trying to make things better for you, Kagome." Sango said.

"Yeah, I mean, you have to like something about him." Miroku added.

"I like nothing about him." Kagome said, crossing her arms.

'Except his very soft looking, long, white hair and those golden eyes and…' Kagome stopped her train of thought, a blush suddenly adorning her face.

"Are you sure you like nothing about him?" Miroku asked with a grin. Kagome blushed even harder.

"Sango!"

Sango hit Miroku upside the head.

"Stop _tormenting_ her."

"Yes, Sango dearest."

Kagome watched as the two of them suddenly seemed to forget about her and only put attention on each other. She was surprised by Sango's light blush and Miroku's intense eyes on Sango. Could it be…?

She'd definitely have to talk with Sango later. Now, though…

"You can gape to each other later." She informed them. "Now I need you to help me find a way to at least tolerate that idiot. I swear, if you don't, I'll probably die very young, and I'll get early wrinkles, and you don't want a wrinkled friend."

"I'm sure you would be lovely even with wrinkles, Kagome-chan."

"Miroku!"

Sango hit him again, but then both of them turned their serious faces towards Kagome.

"We had already thought about that, Kagome." Sango said.

"And after much discussion, we finally came to the conclusion that you should find an activity that interests you and keeps your mind from…certain hanyou and youkai." said Miroku.

"And we already have the perfect activity for you..."

"You should do archery!" They both blurted excitedly.

A bead of sweat formed at Kagome's head. "Archery?" Now she knew both her friends had lost it.

"Yes, of course, Kagome. You have to concentrate."

"And it takes time. You can only focus on the target before you."

"It could help you control your miko powers."

"How exactly is that going to work?"

"Well, you could channel it through an arrow. That way, when you are angry at your husband, you won't purify him on accident and cause a war between youkais and humans."

Kagome hadn't thought about that.

"But I don't know how to control my powers, and I don't know anyone that does."

"Don't worry about that."

"My family," Miroku started proudly, "is descendant from very powerful monks, so I know something about miko powers. I'm sure I can be of some help."

"And my family comes from a very powerful youkai hunter tribe. I'm informed of miko powers. Between the two of us, I'm sure we can help you."

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win. I'll let you help me with this archery, but I can only throw my time into it much, and we'll start after winter vacations. You have no idea of how much I've been working. I need to relax."

"Great!"

Ring, ring.

"Oh, excuse me." Kagome got up to answer her phone.

"You should tell her about your deal with Sesshoumaru." Sango whispered to Miroku while she was talking on the phone.

"I'll tell her when it's time."

"You are just scared she'll kill you."

"Of course not, I'm just waiting for the perfect moment."

"Oh right. Like while's she unconscious and can't hear you?"

"Shhh, she is coming."

They both put on normal faces and chattered normally, but from the look on Kagome's face, their façade fell and their features filled with worry.

"Kagome, what is it?" Sango was already by Kagome's side. Miroku followed behind closely.

"It's Souta."

Miroku gulped. Sango felt a chill running through her veins.

"What is it?"

"Is he okay?"

"Kagome, please tell us!"

"He…we have to go to the hospital now. Kohaku and Shippo are already there, I…"

"I'll go for the car."

"Oh, Kagome…"

But she was much to caught up in agonize to hear Sango's words.

She always seemed too worried to hear anyone.

---

"Why did we have to come back so early?"

Inuyasha once more began to prepare his speech for the thousand time. He knew Kikyo was a bit mad at him. Well, bit was diminishing things. She was furious, but really, making him repeat his explanation since they got on the plane? He thought that was going overboard.

"First of all, we are only coming back half a week earlier. That is not much time."

"A perfect example of why we should still be there."

"We had to return because I have a company to take care off. As it is, my idiotic half brother will give me enough trouble. I can already imagine him talking about why I shouldn't have gone till the company was secure, which I'm sure he has already done, and how immature I am, and…"

"I already know you and your brother don't like each other. So what? He would have treated you the same if you had never left."

"Keh, half brother."

Kikyo pouted. "I was having a great time." She said, wrapping her arms around him and bringing her face closer to his. "Did we really have to go?"

Inuyasha gulped. "I…I'll take you on another trip soon as I can."

Kikyo smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise."

She kissed him softly. "You'd better."

It was in that moment that Inuyasha's cell phone decided to interrupt them. He checked the monitor before answering, too content to be with Kikyo.

"Ugh, have to answer this."

He disentangled himself from her and flipped open the screen.

"What do you want?"

"Is that the way to answer to your favorite friend?"

"You're pretty much my only friend, Miroku."

"And you wonder why?"

"Keh, what do you want?"

Inuyasha swore he could see an evil smile on Miroku's face.

"I just thought you would want to know that Souta is at the hospital."

He said it so casually that Inuyasha almost passed it as a comment about the weather.

"What?"

"Kagome's brother is at the hospital. Tokyo Hospital, if you are interested."

Inuyasha hung up and went to Kikyo.

"We have to go to the hospital now."

Kikyo stood up alarmed. "What? What happened?"

"Souta is at the hospital. I don't know how he is, but the least we can do is go there and see if we can help."

"Of course."

Inuyasha went to ask for their car, missing Kikyo's dark expression.

-----

"My family has always kept away from you."

"Times change, Sesshoumaru-sama, and you surely see that an alliance between our companies would be beneficial for both parties."

Sesshoumaru studied the hanyou in front of him. He didn't trust him.

"Taisho Company is strong by itself."

"It would be stronger if joined with Shikon's Company."

Sesshoumaru thought about this. He knew an alliance with Naraku would make Taisho Company indestructible, but his company was already the most important corporation in Japan. One of the strongest in Europe and growing in America. They didn't _need_ to ally with Naraku, and if they did need to unite with another company, it would be best to do it with someone else.

"My company does not need your help."

Naraku strained himself from saying something that would spoil his plans.

"You are an intelligent youkai. Surely you see the power an alliance between us could bring?"

"The Taisho Company is not only mine, but Inuyasha's too. I would have to talk to him before taking this proposal."

Naraku smiled. "A great youkai like yourself needs the permission from a hanyou?"

Sesshoumaru's hands tightened into fists, his mouth becoming a line.

"I would watch what you say, Naraku."

Both men stared unshakingly at the other, tension forming in the air.

"Sir?"

Sesshoumaru's stare never escaped Naraku's.

"I believe I asked to not be interrupted." said Sesshoumaru.

"I…I know, sir, but, I…I think this is important."

Sesshoumaru could smell the girl's fear, and made a mental note to fire her. Fear annoyed him.

"What is so important that you would dare interrupt me?"

Now, Sesshoumaru did look at the girl. She was trembling, and she averted her eyes from him.

'The miko always looks at me in the eye.' He thought, but quickly dismissed it. She was not important, and he shouldn't be thinking about her now, or at all.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru tapped his fingers against the table, making her more fearful.

"They called from the hospital."

She had his attention. He didn't know why he suddenly felt a knot forming on his stomach.

"Mrs. Taisho's brother is at Tokyo Hospital. It seems serious."

Sesshoumaru nodded, dismissing the girl with a wave of his hand.

"I have to go." He informed Naraku while getting up. Naraku imitated him.

"Of course, but think about what I said."

"My father was very careful to never associate with you."

"Your father," Naraku carefully started, "is no longer here."

No, Sesshoumaru didn't like the hanyou at all.

"My father's opinion will be respected. And I will look further into your proposal if I feel like it, do I make myself clear? My secretary will see you out."

With that, Sesshoumaru left out the door, Naraku staring maliciously after.

* * *

**I thought I'd never be able to finish this chapter, but I did, yey!!! Now, all you have to do is review, make me happy, and get more chapters. Isn't that a wonderful deal? Oh, and Naraku and Sesshoumaru talked! Inuyasha is going to do hospital! Things will get even more complicated as soon as...you'll see (evil laugher that has everyone lookind weirdly at the writter. University is obviously doing something to her head.)**


	11. Broken Glass

**Hey!!! This chapter has some dialogues that were taken from a song. The song is below, and I'm sure you'll be able to identify the lyrics that were used in the dialogues. Apart from that, I don't have I have anythin more to say, except enjoy and review.**

**To the ones who sent me your mails, I hope you received my message. If not, tell me, and I'll try to see what went wrong.**

**Bluemiko: I don't have your e-mail, so I was unable to contact you when I posted this. If you are still interested, just senf me your mail.**

**Sayurigirl: Thank you very much for your review. It made me feel quiet good.**

**Mary: Your review truly made me smile. Thank you.**

**Another thank you for my editors. Don't know what I would do without you.**

* * *

_**Broken Glass**_

_Tú eras todo para mí / __**You were everything to me**_

_Yo no creía mas que en ti / __**I didn't believe in anyone but you**_

_Y te llegaste a convertir en mi religión / __**And you became my religion**_

_Tú eras todo y nada más / __**You were everything and nothing more**_

_Eras mi voz eras mi hogar / __**You were my voice. **__**You were my home**_

_En medio de la soledad una bendición / __**In the middle of the solitude, a blessing**_

_Pero algo extraño sucedió / __**But something strange happened**_

_Mí cuento de hadas ya acabo / __**My fairy tale ended**_

_Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón / __**You said goodbye and broke my heart**_

_Cuanto te quiero / __**How much I love you**_

_Cuanto te odio / __**How much I hate you**_

_Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos / __**How I carry you in all my senses**_

_Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo / __**If I don't forget you, it is because of masochism **_

_Tú eras todo para mí desde el principio y hasta el fin / __**You were everything to me, from the beginning to the end**_

_No había como definir todo este amor / __**There was no way to describe all this love**_

-Cuanto te quiero, cuanto te odio, Lola

_**

* * *

**_"What are his chances?" 

Sesshoumaru didn't really _need_ to ask of the boy's health. One look at the miko on his way in had been enough. The boy was in bad condition, probably dying.

The doctor cleared his voice before speaking, prolonging his response. He was being questioned by Sesshoumaru Taisho, one of the most important figures of Japan, and he didn't want to say anything that would put him in danger of…of enraging a youkai.

"He is…delicate. But we are _very_ optimistic about…"

"Do not lie to me." Sesshoumaru's words were clear and cold.

The doctor visibly flinched.

Sesshoumaru thought about challenging the man for making him lose more time from his business. They should have more competent doctors at this place.

"Souta Higurashi is dying. And there is nothing we can do for him here. His illness is a rare one, and Japan doesn't have what the boy needs. I had already told his mother Mrs. Higurashi and sister, Kagome Hi…Taisho, that he would probably need to be translated to another country, or a doctor from another place brought here. And at that time, the money had been a problem."

"Now it is not."

It was part of the deal. He married her because he needed a wife. She married him because she needed his money to save her brother. Now it was time to do his part.

Sesshoumaru had turned and go, leaving a very confused and shaken doctor behind.

For the next six hours, he made only calls.

He called every single person he thought could be useful. He made calls to countries from all the continents. He spoke to dozens of hospitals, locating the best heart specialists around the globe. And after dealing with prices, politics, and all other obstacles, he finally had what he had been looking for. Sesshoumaru had not only gotten one specialist. He had formed a team of doctors. They were the best in their area. Dr. Zimmerman, from Germany, Dr. Abdulali from India, and the top specialist of heart problems, Dr. Latham, currently running a hospital in London. When Dr. Latham had refused to cooperate, Sesshoumaru had made another call and canceled all the doctor's congress for the next three months. Sesshoumaru then committed to pay Dr. Latham thrice what would have been paid to him in the lost time. Things had been settled.

Dr. Zimmerman was going to leave for Japan to see the condition of the boy. Dr. Latham and Dr. Abdulali would go over the case and start preparing for whatever was necessary.

The three doctors had promised to do everything in their power to save Souta Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru had casually told them that they would regret it if they didn't. The business youkai never got less than what he expected, so if he wanted the boy to live, he would do so even if it went against nature.

The last call Sesshoumaru made was to his secretary. He booked two tickets to London. Dr. Zimmerman could come and check on the boy, but Sesshoumaru would go to England to see that the other doctors did what he wanted.

---------

"I should have taken better care of him."

Miroku sighed for the thousandth time and turned his gaze wearily at the boy.

"There was nothing you could do, Kohaku. Souta's ill. His heart is weak. This would have happen sooner or later. It just happened sooner."

"But…" Kohaku's grip tightened on the pen he clenched between his sweaty palms. He had known about Souta's condition. He had known that he shouldn't be overworked. Or perhaps it had been all the ice-cream they had eaten? It didn't matter.

Kohaku had promised to take care of Souta.

He had promised to keep him safe, and he had failed miserably. Now his friend since childhood lay on a bed with too many tubes and needles keeping him alive with his modest heart becoming weaker.

It was all his fault. He should have been firmer. He shouldn't have allowed him to run after Shippo.

He should not have fell for what Souta had wanted., but stuck to what the boy needed.

Listening to the ill never brought something good.

"I promised to look after him."

"Nothing you could do would have changed this."

"Shippo and I…we just wanted Souta to have some fun. His mother had not let him go out for so long..."

"You just wanted to make him happy."

"Souta told me that he wanted to live, and now...now he is dying."

Miroku placed a comforting hand on Kohaku's shoulder.

"I think what Souta meant was that he wanted to live whatever time he had left to the fullest. I don't think he would have been happy to just…be alive. What Souta wanted was to enjoy life. Do you think that is wrong?"

"...No but-"

"Then?"

"He is dying."

Miroku gave him a sad smile.

"Yes he is, and we can only hope that he will get better. Still, I don't think that he would change that moment with you. Even if he knew of the consequences. Kohaku, we all will die, so we can't live being fearful of death."

"I don't want him to die."

"Of course not, but that decision is not in your hands."

The pen dropped from Kohaku's hand.

"Thank you... for talking with me, Miroku." thanked Kohaku, a small smile breaking through his darkness.

Miroku laughed. "You can thank me by convincing your sister to go out on a date with me."

The twelve year old grinned. "Consider it done."

They shook hands, and Miroku thought no one could consider him a bad negotiator.

---

Kagome stared at her coffee. Black coffee. No sugar. She usually drank it with loads of cream and even more sugar. She didn't have a taste for coffee. The taste of coffee alone was always bitter to her Tastebuds, and the strong flavor lingered in her mouth all day long no matter what she ate to mask it.

Sango always laughed at her. She told her that she drank sugar and milk with a _little_ side of coffee. It usually made Kagome laugh to think about it.

Not today.

Besides, she hadn't even taken a sip out of her black coffee. She didn't think her stomach could handle it. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again.

Kami, she hated hospitals. Everything in them was so bright...white…

The walls around her screamed loony-house. The nurses that passed by were cloaked in white. Her coffee sat still in a colorless white cup. Even the sofa she sat on was white. Everything was white, and so she stared down at her coffee which was the only thing that understood the color of her mood.

She hated white, at least up till now.

Souta was not okay. She couldn't keep lying to herself. She had seen the face of that doctor when she asked about him.

"_We can't tell you anything certain right now, but we are doing all we can__..."_

That was what he had said. But Kagome understood what the doctor was really saying.

"_We won't tell you anything now because when he __dies, we don't need you to start panicking."_

Her brother was not going to be okay.

'_Souta will...he might...'_

The cursed thought swam through her mind, running over and over. Threatening to knock down her barriers, urging her to scream; daring her to give up.

She was very close to admitting defeat.

Kagome could do nothing and was nothing. Her pleas and prayers wouldn't save her brother. Hoping and wishing wouldn't make him any better. Smiling reassuringly at the much loved boy wouldn't give him a new heart.

Kagome was useless.

She was running out of ideas and strength, wishing she had more time.

Sesshoumaru was supposed to get the best doctor to look at Souta. The youkai had even promised to send him to another country if it was needed. They had it all planned. It would have been perfect. She was sure he would have been saved. Her sacrifice to marry the demon would have been worthy. Now it became clearer that it wasn't. Souta's heart was not as strong as they'd been made to believe. Time had run out. There was nothing more to do, and she was stuck with the hope for nothing, and her brother would die.

'_Souta will die.'_

The world was not fair, and Kagome knew it. She had always known that. She just chose to ignore it.

Kagome put her coffee down on the table beside her and brought her hands to both sides of her head. She was all alone, and the silence around her was getting on her nerves. She hated waiting, hated uncertainty, and hated feeling small.

She hated hospitals. They always brought these things.

Her mother was too tired and worried to stay, so Sango had taken her home. Shippo had been with Kagome for over five hours. But even he needed a break; hunger being the only thing that could make pull him apart from her side.

Sesshoumaru…He took one look at her and went to Lord knows what. He hadn't returned, and she'd been here in this white washed room for over six hours.

And Kohaku…Kohaku had been so guilty. He mumbled something about not protecting Souta enough.

Kagome had tried to tell him that it was okay, that there was nothing he could have done.

There was nothing _anyone_ could have done, but still Kohaku sat plagued with guilt. She hoped she could get to him. She hoped he got better. Twelve years was too young to feel so guilty.

And Souta was too young to die.

Kagome pressed her hands hard against her head. There were so many things that Souta wanted to do. He wanted to travel. He wanted to go play with his friends. He wanted to drive a car. He wanted, and it broke Kagome's heart to think that he might not get to do these things.

"Kagome."

It was said in a whisper, but she heard it as if it had been a shout. It took her out of her thoughts and into new ones. She opened her eyes but kept her head down. She knew that voice.

Anywhere, anytime... no matter what. She would have died for that voice, and she would have lived for it. And if she had heard that voice calling her name on her wedding day, she would have left everything just to follow it... to hear it say her name once more.

Even now that voice was powerful enough to pull her thoughts from her brother.

"Inuyasha."

Her hands fell from the sides of head, but her long black hair still shielded her gaze; she did not dare look at him.

"Kagome."

It was said more strongly this time. It also sounded nearer. Kagome didn't know if she should stay or go.

"I thought you were on your honeymoon."

"We came back sooner. As soon as we heard, we came here."

We…wait…

"Kikyo is here too?"

He hesitated, and she knew the answer.

"She went to the restaurant around the corner for something to eat. I told her to bring you something, too. Knowing you, you haven't eaten at all, and we all know hospital food sucks."

Kagome didn't know if she should feel flattered because he still knew her, or insulted because he had brought Kikyo, and surely he knew that she didn't want to see _her_.

Inuyasha sat next to her.

She wanted to touch him, hold him, feel him …she also wanted him to go far away, though she didn't think she could stand it if he did.

She needed him now. More than ever, she needed him now, and he was here. And she couldn't believe it.

"I…"

"You…"

They both spoke at the same time, and then they fell silent. Finally, Inuyasha grew tired of it.

"You know you can count on me. Just because, because we are no longer together, it doesn't mean that I don't care about you or your family anymore."

"I thought you were on your honeymoon. That's why I didn't call."

She wouldn't have called him even if she knew he was back in Tokyo. No matter how much she needed him, she wouldn't have.

"Kagome…"

Suddenly, she felt arms around her, and before she knew it, Inuyasha was holding her close, sniffing her hair like he used to, and pressing her against him like he had done at the beginning of their relationship.

"Why did you marry him?"

Kagome froze.

"What?"

"If you had asked me for help, I would have given it to you. My marriage to Kikyo wouldn't have stopped me from helping you."

Kagome pushed at his chest to see his face. She felt colder when far from him, but she couldn't think straight when he was so close.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have married him."

And now, Kagome was mad. She stood up.

"You left me. You have no right to tell me something like that now."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Kagome. My connection with Kikyo... just happened, and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Well, my thing with Sesshoumaru just happened too."

Inuyasha stood up after her.

"I can't believe you would marry him just for money."

The words were meant to hurt, and they both knew it.

Kagome looked down at the floor, frustration pulsing through her.

"You…you have no right to say something like that to me. I married him to save my brother. I married him because I have responsibilities. And I would never abandon them to go after a stupid _impulse_."

"Kikyo is not an impulse."

"Then why did you come back from your honeymoon earlier? Why are you here with me?"

Kagome knew that she was saying too much, but she couldn't stop herself. She had too many emotions bottled up, and they were brawling to come out. To her surprise, though, Inuyasha kept quiet. Kagome got closer to him. Too close, perhaps.

"Why are you here, Inuyasha?"

She couldn't handle this now.

"I…I…"

And as always with Inuyasha, he chose action instead of words.

He closed the distance between them, capturing her lips with his.

This…this…oh God, this…

Kagome was too surprised at first to know what to do, but her body remembered. It remembered what it felt like to be in his arms. Her eyes closed, she leaned into the kiss. Inuyasha brought his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

Kagome held to his arms, afraid she would fall if she let him go. This was what she wanted and needed. She felt better in his arms. She felt like everything would be alright. It had been _so_ long since she had kissed him…why hadn't she kissed him sooner?

Kagome's eyes snapped open, and she pulled away from him.

"This…this is wrong."

Inuyasha held her face with his gaze, pressing their foreheads close.

"I keep thinking about you. It took a lot of Kikyo to take my mind away from you, and I don't know why because I swear I love Kikyo, but you…you keep coming to my mind…ever since I left you.. you have the spark that drove me crazy back at the beginning. You are the Kagome I fell in love with. Since you've been with my idiotic half brother, you are who you used to be. The determined, stubborn, strong Kagome. And it confuses me, and I don't know what I feel anymore."

"You are mated with Kikyo." Kagome whispered, it hurt to say it in anything more than a whisper. This was wrong. It wasn't right. She shouldn't have kissed him. She shouldn't be so close.

"You are married, and I am married, and what we once had is no longer alive."

It destroyed her to say it to him.

"You still love me, Kagome."

Kagome gently closed her eyes because it was true. She still loved him, except…except…it was different now.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We both made our decisions."

"Screw that."

Inuyasha kissed her again. Kagome tried to resist, but this was Inuyasha she was dealing with. She gave into the kiss, into him, her problems suddenly dissolving.

He deepened the kiss and Kagome suddenly felt the cold air become warmer…He was kissing her roughly, and his hands were at her waist, and it was exactly how she remembered, but it was also very different.

It had to stop.

It had felt right moments before, but now…now…it felt…He was still kissing her, but her mind was finding reasons for the kiss to feel wrong. She would have gasped if Inuyasha wasn't still kissing her.

"_I am married to you. It is displeasure, but something necessary. Since I'm married to you, I'm complied to be faithful to you. Even if you are human, you are my wife, and I will not be with other women."_

Sesshoumaru had said that. Sesshoumaru was her husband. He would be faithful to her. She couldn't do this to him, no matter how much she disagreed with the youkai. She was surprised to find that she didn't want to cheat on Sesshoumaru. Strongly.

This time, she pulled away from him with force. When he tried to get closer to her, she stepped away.

"Inuyasha, you chose Kikyo. You can't have us both."

He passed a hand through his hair. Funny, Sesshoumaru's silver hair was shiner.

"I want you both."

"You love Kikyo."

"That doesn't mean I don't want you."

She would have killed to hear him say _those _words three weeks ago. Now it was too late, and his words didn't change what was real. They were both married to different persons. They could not be together. It didn't matter that her heart was yelling at her to take him. It didn't matter that her flesh already missed him.

"You can't have us both."

"Kagome…."

"No, don't step any closer. I love you, Inuyasha. You know I do, but I can't be with you anymore. You chose it that way."

"Kagome, if you love me…"

"Enough." She said in a serious tone.

Then softer.

"You are such an idiot, Inuyasha."

She looked at him straight in his golden eyes, always full of emotions. Right now, they shined with anger and want. Distress, lust and passion. But she didn't have the energy to go along with it. She didn't want to fall into his games. She had to end it. She couldn't keep torturing herself with what ifs. She had to get away from him.

She gave him one more small smile.

"You were everything to me, Inuyasha. From the beginning and to the end, there was no way in which I could describe how much I loved you. I didn't believe in anything but you, and you refused me. You were my voice. You were my home. In the middle of the solitude, you were a blessing. I would have made you my religion."

'_But something strange happened, and the fairy tale ended.' _She thought. _'You said goodbye, and you broke my heart.' _

It was becoming clearer that she had to get away from him.

"And if I don't forget you, Inuyasha...it is because of masochism."

Her life was no longer with him, and the two of them would never be able to be together again. She turned, leaving him to face her back.

"I'll do us both a favor and keep away from you. But I promise you, Inuyasha, that one day I will forget you. I will stop loving you... so go to Kikyo because you can't be with me anymore."

She walked away from him. Away from her happiness. Away from her everything. She did not look back.

----------

Kagome kept going and spinning corners until she was sure he couldn't follow her. She leaned against a wall. She had to find a doctor. She had to know what was happening with her brother. She needed to get her mind away from Inuyasha. She…

"Miko."

She turned towards the ceaselessly cold voice.

"Sess…"

He sniffed.

"You reek of my half brother."

Kagome gulped.

---

It wasn't that he cared. He truly didn't, and that feeling that was strangely close to jealously was not that. It was merely anger at smelling the scent of his half brother. His scent always made him mad. It had nothing to do with the fact that it was all over her. That was irrelevant. It didn't matter.

Except now, more than ever, he wanted to torture his half brother very slowly.

He also wanted to take the Miko away and give her a bath until his scent vanished and was replaced by hers.

Not that he liked hers. Not really. It annoyed him, but it was better than his half brother's.

"You were with him."

She shifted, uncomfortable. "He came to see my brother."

"He returned early?"

She nodded.

"And you called him here?"

He took a step closer to her. Like always, she stayed right where she was, not at all too intimidated.

Making her fearful of him lost Sesshoumaru's interest somewhere around the first week. He had discovered she was either too stubborn or stupid to fear him. Instead, he now argued with her till she was so mad she said incoherent things. He found that amused him more. A little part of his mind still told him that having a human not fear him was unbearable, but it was slowly disappearing.

Besides, he hated fearful people. If he was going to live with her for the rest of her life, and it was better she amused him.

This time, though, he felt her tense.

"I didn't call him."

She wasn't lying, and it truly didn't matter if she had been with his half brother. Except her lips were a bit red and a little swollen, and she smelled of Hanyou. He would rather she smelled of himself.

The great Sesshoumaru had _not_ just thought that. And since the thought was too… unconceivable, he chose to ignore it.

He gained his cold composure.

"Come."

His eyes harder than ever... his voice chilling to the bone. He looked dangerous, and the people they passed by moved away from the two. The Miko was trying to keep up with him. Then, she stopped. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"We…that is the exit. I can't leave. Souta…"

"I know about your brother's condition."

"Then you know I have to_ stay_ here."

Kagome was near shouting, close to becoming hysterical in her state. Her ample eyes shone bright with plead and worry and she felt her strength slowing draining.

"He is sick." She continued, shakily.

"I have to be here in case something changes. He could…He could…"

Sesshoumaru clasped a hand against her mouth.

"Breath." He ordered her, taking his hand from her mouth. She did as he told her.

"You can't do anything here."

"I_ know_ that." She spat at him. "I don't need you telling it to me."

"You are not listening, Miko."

"I _am_ listening!"

"No, you are not."

"But…"

"I said…" Sesshoumaru started, as if he was explaining something to a child, "That you are not useful here. I didn't say that you were not useful at all."

"I don't understand."

"Clearly."

"Hey, I don't need you to get all cocky right now."

"Will you listen?"

Kagome opened her mouth but closed it. Sesshoumaru took this as a yes.

"We are going to the mansion. You will ask your maid to prepare your luggage. Tell her to pack warm clothes and that we will be leaving for two weeks."

"Are you insane?" She shouted, stinging his sensitive ears. "I can't take a trip to God knows where only because you feel like it. I have to stay near my _brother!_"

The woman didn't know how to listen.

"I am not finished yet."

"I do not care."

"Are you sure?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again. Sesshoumaru almost smirked.

"We are going to London."

"What? Have you lost your mind?"

She just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"I, unlike you, have not been sulking and wasting my time with my half brother. I have been trying to do something for _your _brother." She lowered her head, ashamed. Sesshoumaru, for the first time, didn't take glory in making her feel sad. "I contacted some doctors in London. I'm taking your brother's medical record with us, and they are sending some doctors here to check on him. They are quite assured that in two weeks they'll have a solution for his problem."

"But couldn't we send them the medical record?"

"We could, but if your brother needs to be translated over there, it will be better if we are there as well. It'll make things smoother. Besides, I thought you'd like to put pressure on those doctors."

"What about your company?"

"My half brother can handle it for two weeks. I also have to check how the company in London is doing. People tend to be incompetent when not supervised."

"…Sesshoumaru, I don't know how to thank you."

He quickly turned away from her, not to let the Miko see his expression.

"You do not need to. I am merely doing my part of the contract."

* * *

**Don't kill me!!! I just had to make Inuyasha and Kagome kiss. It had to happen, and remember, you can't kill me until I end this, so...Review, review, review...and odn't kill me.**


	12. Cold and Warm

**I am more than completly sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I had exams and barely even managed to write this. I apologize for the long wait, but I wrote to you a special chapter, with more Sess/Kag. A kind of sprry gift. I truñy hope you enjoy it, and I tried to make it larger, if it helps at all...**

**Sorry for not putting thank you notes this time, but I still have to study, and I think you shouldn't wait another second for this, and it does take me some time to choose who to thank, so...THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS :) Oh yeah, sorry for the grammar mistake in the last chapter, the translation/transfer thing. I can't believe it passed me and my two editors :P Hopefully, nothing like that happend in this one...**

**Oh, and bluemiko and MichRun, I didn't get your e-mails for the list. If I forgot anyone who wanted me to send a message when this chapter came out, forgive me and tell me so I won't forget again.**

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

_**Cold and Warm**_

_He takes her hand, knowing it is a mistake, never wanting to let go, and he knows he is lost, and he doesn't care that much…_

* * *

Sango snapped her cell phone shut and turned to the restless woman who sat slumped on the couch. 

"Tea?" The fragile woman asked.

Sango nodded and watched as she walked to the kitchen. She had never seen Kagome's mother look so old and tired.

"My mother used to say tea could always cure anything," Mrs. Higurashi said from the kitchen. "My father always told her that praying was the best solution." Sango only nodded her head, aware that she could not see her.

Mrs. Higurashi had been strong when her husband had died. She hadn't broken down when her father passed away. She'd kept a firm face and a heart full of determination the first time Souta had been sick. This time, Sango finally saw the woman was close to defeated.

It made Sango feel small.

"Kagome is taking a plane to London." Her voice sounded small too.

"_What?"_

"She said Sesshoumaru-sama is taking her there to look for the best doctors. He has also contacted some already. They're coming to look at Souta." Sango caught the look in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes. "He'll take charge of all the expenses, so Kagome asks you to worry about nothing." She added.

Mrs. Higurashi came back with the tea and delicately served Sango.

"I don't know if what my daughter did was the right thing, or if there was another way out."

There was a pause.

"..Kagome did what she thought was best."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head.

"Kagome has always been a strong person. She helped me take care of Souta when he was little and her father was gone. She picked up the pieces her grandfather left when he died. She's always been there for us, sacrificing many things for our benefit."

"Kagome is…She's trying her best to be happy with him."

"It shouldn't be that way." Mr. Higurashi said firmly. "Kagome shouldn't try to be happy. She should just _be _happy. Marrying that man…I don't think she'll ever be able to find what she is looking for. I don't think Sesshoumaru Taisho has what it takes to make my daughter happy. He is too…emotionless, so dull, and Kagome is so full of life. I just don't see how they could even get along, least of all complement each other."

Sango knew that lying wasn't a good thing, but in this case she thought a little lie wouldn't hurt anyone. "They're both putting their best efforts into their relationship. They really are trying to get along."

She didn't have to say that _'getting along'_ consisted of trying not see each other at all. She could 'forget' to say that Kagome thought her new husband was a complete idiot, and she couldn't stand him. She also could do without saying that Kagome was stuck with Sesshoumaru until the end of her life.

Seeing as how things were, it was more that unlikely that those two would ever unite and mate. Sesshoumaru would probably let her grow old and die, and then he would be able to continue his existence without her hindering presence.

It sounded too cold and cruel a fate for Kagome, but that was how things were, and there was nothing she could do.

Miroku would have a very slow and painful death. Sango would make sure of it.

"My Kagome will only know suffering as long as she stays with that youkai. Inuyasha was so good for her. I wish things hadn't gone so terribly bad."

A string of anger strung through the young woman of a line of youkai slayer's emotions. Sango spoke violently. "Inuyasha cheated on her. He _left_ her."

Kagome's mother looked at her with surprised eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sango said apologetically.

"It's just... I don't think Inuyasha deserves to even be mentioned. He hurt Kagome a lot. He is still hurting her, and talking about him is just wasting time."

Kagome's mother nodded and smiled softly.

"You are right, of course, Sango dear. He did damage Kagome, but he was better than Sesshoumaru. You are a good friend to my daughter. I can see that, and I appreciate it. She needs people that love her at her side."

Sango took a sip of her tea and nodded. "I will always look after Kagome. I think of her as my sister, and don't worry about Kagome." She added.

Kagome's mother nodded. "It just seems strange, the way things were done. I mean, Kagome never really met Sesshoumaru, and now she is married to him. I just don't see why he would want to marry her. It's all so bizarre."

Sangos tea went down an off way, almost choking on the sweet, warm liquid.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked warily, getting on her feet.

Sango's smiled embarrassedly to her lap, lifting her head with a straight face.

"Yes, yes, my tea... just went the wrong way."

_If only her mother knew…_

"Stupid Miroku." She murmured under her breath. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her with interest.

"Did you say Miroku?"

Sango blushed. "No, I…"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled genuinely.

"You like that gentleman, don't you? I'm very good at these things, and I can see it."

Sango blushed harder. She also thought that Miroku could not be considered a gentleman.

"He is a good friend." She replied.

The older woman smiled brighter.

"That is exactly what I used to say about my husband, but things grow inside a person, and sometimes these things are meant to be. You and that man would make a wonderful couple."

"You are too kind, but I don't have time for a relationship, and I only see Miroku as a friend."

Sango was positive tomatoes were less red than her face.

"You'll see, Sango dear, you can't fight what is in your heart. No one can. You can pretend you don't know what you feel. You can ignore it. You can even run from it, but in the end, it will catch you. It catches all of us, no matter whom or what we are."

Had Sango thought this woman looked weak? To Sango, she seemed built on strength. She smiled at her.

"I still don't think Miroku and I would be good together."

He was annoying, and went out with a different woman every week. He had no idea of what a serious relationship meant, and the guy usually came up with very bad ideas. Telling Sesshoumaru to marry Kagome had to be proof enough of that. And besides, Sango didn't want to go out with Miroku.

He wasn't sexy or too handsome or charming. It was just luck that got him all dates with all those women. And she didn't want to be part of that seriously extended group.

_Just another name in his little black book…_

"I think you could be good for each other. Someone has to be happy."

Sango poured more tea to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Sesshoumaru will take care of Kagome." At least, she hoped he would do it to keep appearance.

"Oh my!"

"What is wrong?" Sango was alarmed by the tone of voice of Mrs. Higurashi.

"I just remembered. Kagome has never been on a plane before."

"Really? Not once?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "We never had the time or the money. I've never been able to take them anywhere that was as far away as another country."

"Oh, well. I'm sure she won't be too afraid. It's nothing special."

"Did you think that the first time you were on a plane?"

The first time Sango had been on a plane, she had been five. She had been extremely frightened that the plane would fall and crash. She had squeezed her father's hand all through their trip, and she hadn't opened her eyes. "Oh my, poor Kagome." She wouldn't have the luxury of having someone that would hold her hand. She wouldn't have someone to comfort her and tell her that the plane was more than unlikely to crash.

It would be one long, hard trip for Kagome.

_And Miroku would pay for all of it._ Sango smiled darkly. She would enjoy making Miroku pay for his mistakes.

-----

"What is it?"

She, Sesshoumaru decided, had an awfully good power to get on his nerves.

"I haven't even spoken to you." She answered.

Definitely some nerve-racking powers going on. Perhaps it was just a sixth sense of hers or something. Maybe it had something to do with being a miko…?

"You keep looking out the window, and there is nothing to watch. The plane isn't moving yet, and it is not interesting at all. You are biting your nails down to the numb. Your breathing is annoyingly faster…"

"My breathing is not faster."

"It is, and stop interrupting me. You smell anxious overall, and you haven't talked in the last ten minutes."

"I thought you didn't like it when I talked."

"I don't."

Kagome blinked.

"Oh."

"..Hey, then what is the problem?"

He almost rolled his eyes.

"You are anxious, and that annoys me."

Kagome stuck her tongue at him.

"Is there something that doesn't?"

"A lot of things don't annoy me."

"Name one."

"…"

"Knew it." Kagome smiled triumphantly.

"You haven't answered my question."

"…What question?"

Sesshoumaru, _again_, felt like rolling his eyes. He would have done it, but it was undignified.

"Don't you ever listen to anything other than your own ramblings?"

"That was rude! I do listen to you."

"Then what did I ask you?"

"…"

Sesshoumaru felt smug. Now it was his turn to leave her without an answer.

"Fine, I wasn't listening this time, but I usually do listen to you."

"That is because what I say is important."

"You know, you got me thinking, do you ever listen to me?"

"Unfortunately, I'm too polite to tune you out."

"Really?"

Sesshoumaru almost smirked. "No."

"What? You mean you do tune me out?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When you are being annoying."

"And when is that?"

"Most of the time."

"Hey, you jerk!"

Some of the passengers turned to look at them, and Kagome got a disapproving look from a formally-dressed woman standing a couple of seats from where they were.

"Ma'am, please don't shout. We will be departing soon."

Kagome visibly paled at the flight attendant's words. Sesshoumaru didn't miss that.

"What is it?"

Kagome played with the sleeve of her sweater.

"I…I've never been on a plane."

Sesshoumaru kept looking at her, as if expecting something else.

"What?" Kagome finally snapped.

"That's it?" He looked the tiniest bit surprised.

Kagome blushed lightly.

"Yes, you dumby." She said defensively. "Unlike you, not all of us have the money to travel."

"You do now."

"It's your money we are traveling with, not mine, and that doesn't change the fact that I've never flown."

"We are married. My money is your money."

"It's not really a marriage. It's more like a business, and I still owe you money for that car I did not want that you still went on and bought."

"You could have said you didn't like the car."

"I had no choice but to take it. You made mine disappear."

"It was necessary. The new car is better."

"It is way too expensive. It'll take me years to pay it back."

Sesshoumaru only looked at her in a way that made Kagome uncomfortable. It made her feel exposed, as if he could see everything that made her who she was. Kagome shook her head to clear it.

"You don't need to pay me back."

"But…"

"Are you also planning on paying me back for this trip to London?"

"Haha, you wish. Part of the deal was that you took care of my brother. I'm counting this as taking care of him."

"How convenient."

"Hey!"

"Ladies and gentleman, we will be leaving Tokyo's Airport in a few minutes. Please take your seats and buckle your seatbelt."

Kagome took a long deep breath and tried to buckle her seatbelt. Her hands were trembling, and she just couldn't do it.

Sesshoumaru watched her fidget with her seatbelt.

Her anxiousness was just making him uneasy. He reached towards her, putting his hands on hers. Kagome stopped trembling and looked over at him.

Sesshoumaru felt her gaze on his face. He could always tell when the miko was watching him. Without giving her one glance, he buckled her seatbelt for her and took one of her hands. Now she was staring at him. He turned to meet her eyes as she quickly looked away and blushed.

"Flying is nothing special. The only difference from traveling on car or a boat is that you are in the air."

"It is that part that worries me."

"The worst that could happen is that the plane will fall, and we will all die. It's no difference from other transports. A car could go over a cliff. A train could blow up. A bus could crash. A boat could sink. You can die every time you are traveling."

Kagome looked at him with incredulous eyes.

"Now I never want to travel in anything, and if you wanted to make me feel safer, you failed miserably."

"It is unlikely that the plane will fall."

"It still could."

"Don't think about that."

"What should I think about?"

"About your brother?"

"That depresses me."

"About your work?"

"I'm on vacation, sorta. I don't want to think about school _or_ work."

The Great Sesshoumaru was running out of ideas.

"..About the weather?"

"_Sesshoumaru!"_

He looked at her with exasperation written all over his face. "If you don't like my topics, then choose your own."

She frantically searched her thoughts.

"Why don't you talk to me about you?"

She looked on the brink of tears, but Sesshoumaru would not give in. "I do not wish to discuss myself with you."

"But I know nothing about you!"

"Good."

Their hands were still touching. Kagome stayed quiet for a minute, and Sesshoumaru thought she would at last settle down, but he had no such luck.

"Aren't you scared of dying?"

"I've lived too long to be scared of such a thing. When it comes, it will come."

"Oh…how old are you?"

"Much older than you."

"…How's London?"

"Cold."

"You are the worst person to talk to ever."

The slightest of smiles appeared on his lips. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's not."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. Kagome rested her head against her seat and closed her eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Kagome raised their hands. Sesshoumaru looked at them for a second before turning his eyes to the front of his seat.

"I'm merely doing it because it aggravates me that you are so scared."

"So you care about what I feel?"

"Don't be a fool." Sesshoumaru's voice was a little lower, as if daring her to believe such a thing. Kagome felt hurt at his words. She didn't know why.

"It doesn't matter." She said after a moment, trying to shake off the hurt.

"Thank you for helping me." And it truly didn't matter why he was doing it.

To Kagome, what mattered was that he was actually doing something, and they did say that actions spoke louder than words.

"As if anything could happen while I'm here." He said arrogantly.

"I doubt even you are powerful enough to save me from a plane going down, you arrogant git."

Sesshoumaru decided to make her nervous.

"Let's hope you don't have to find out, then. I've heard that it can be quiet painful to die in a plane."

Sesshoumaru's plan worked. Kagome was once more frightened. "How painful?"

His face was serious.

"Very painful."

Kagome's eyes were big and directed on him. "But we won't crash, will we?"

And Sesshoumaru didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like reassuring her. Kind of.

"It is unlikely, but there's always a chance."

"Sesshoumaru!"

"You asked."

"I didn't want you to be that honest."

"Then don't ask. I do not lie."

"You could have made it lighter."

"We will now be departing." A voice said through the interphone. Kagome gulped.

"Nothing will happen." Sesshoumaru finally said.

Her words trembled. "Do you promise?"

Sesshoumaru looked into her brown eyes. He never thought someone could look that frightened on their first flight. She did. He didn't understand the uneasiness that came from looking into her fearful eyes.

"Nothing will happen."

He didn't know what motivated him to do it, but he squeezed her hand. Kagome's eyes widened, but then a soft smile appeared. Sesshoumaru turned from her. Kagome relaxed against her seat. She believed him, and oddly enough, having his hand on hers made her feel safer. She looked out the window and wondered how London would be.

"Sesshoumaru, really, how is London?"

"Wait and you will see."

"But I want you to tell me."

Sesshoumaru knew this was going to be one long trip. The idea of bringing her with him suddenly didn't seem so bright.

His hand, however, would stay intertwined with hers for the rest of the trip, and he would tell her how London was.

---

"Let Sesshoumaru save the boy." Naraku directed.

Kagura looked surprised.

"I thought you wanted to diminish any chance he had at happiness."

"I do."

"But his wife will only like him more if he saves her brother."

"And I'm betting on it."

Kagura knew she would never be able to understand what went trough her boss's head.

"Why?"

"If she hated him now, he will not care. He'll go on as always. It'll probably even make him satisfied to have her hate him. If we wait until he becomes attached to her, then it will truly hurt him. He'll feel the pain of having someone he cared about loathe him."

"It is not certain that he'll become attached to her, and even if he did, how are you going to make her hate him?"

Naraku place a hand on the report sent to him by his spy. A manilla file labeled; 'Kagome Higurashi'.

"If what she says is true, then Sesshoumaru will fall for the miko."

He'd been studying that family for centuries. He knew their weak and strong points. He knew their flaws.

If there was one mistake the family kept having, it was falling in love with humans. The stronger willed the better.

Kagome Higurashi was as string willed as they came.

"How will you make her hate him?"

Naraku smiled. Kagura hated his smile.

"What did the younger Taisho do to her?"

"He cheated on her."

"We'll make Sesshoumaru cheat on her too."

"He will not do so."

"He doesn't have to. We only have to make it look like he cheated on her. Then, we'll be able to start the other part of my plan."

"What exactly are you planning?"

"I will not only make those they love hate them. I will take them away from them. I will drive them to despair, and then I'll take all they owe and make it mine. Their company, their friends, their money, their power, it will all be mine."

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "I suppose all your plans revolve around _her_?"

"She is the key to open the doors to the Taisho family."

"You are putting to much hope in the girl."

"She will not fail me. She knows she can't."

"You should keep a better eye on her. Humans can be treacherous."

Naraku fixed his eyes on her. "So can demons."

Kagura bowed her head. "I've never failed you."

"For your own good, you better not. Send a reminder to the woman. Make her remember exactly who she works for."  
---

"Are you sure this is our room?"

Kagome looked into the space before them. She had heard about luxurious hotels, but this was too much. She saw stairs. The room had two floors. It was more like a very expensive apartment in a very exclusive zone.

Kagome didn't know if she should scream with joy or get out fast. Not only was she afraid to break something, she was actually afraid of walking into the room. She might dirty the rug with her muggy shoes.

"Close your mouth and walk in." Sesshoumaru told her roughly while paying the bell boy.

"I do not wish to stay outside all night, and I want a hot bath." The bell boy smiled at that comment.

Kagome felt like slapping him. As if he knew.

"Have a pleasant stay, madam, sir."

"Wait!"

Kagome stopped him.

"Could you tell someone to bring two cups of hot chocolate?"

The bell boy turned.

"With pleasure, madam. Would you like marshmallows on them?"

Kagome practically beamed. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Only one cup."

"Of course."

Sesshoumaru closed the door after the bell boy.

"I didn't know you spoke English."

Kagome waved her hand as she took off her shoes.

"I had to take one language at high school. I liked it and continued to study it while I was at the University."

"I don't want chocolate."

"Don't be an ass. Chocolate is the best medicine against the cold. Besides," she looked at him. "I thought you would like the cold."

"I do like it. I just don't like to be so cold that my bones are freezing."

"Well, we wouldn't be freezing if we weren't wet."

"It's your fault we are wet." Sesshoumaru commented.

Kagome let out a nervous laugh.

After getting of the plane and finally letting go of Sesshoumaru's hand, Kagome had made one very stupid mistake.

First of all, she had wanted to go find her luggage. Sesshoumaru had informed her that someone was already taking care of it. Then, outside the airport, she had tried to stop a car. She was determined to not be intimidated by such a different city and country. Unfortunately, it had been raining. More a storm than normal rain, really.

She had gotten soaked, and Sesshoumaru had gone after her and not so dedicatedly pulled her to some shelter. He too had gotten soaked. After a discussion of why he had pulled her so roughly, Sesshoumaru had simply pointed towards a limousine. It was waiting for them She had felt stupid, but really, how was she supposed to know that they already had a carriage?

It had left her on the middle of a very cold, snowy London, completely wet, and with a very irritated Sesshoumaru.

The combination was not one of Kagome's favorites.

Now, she was standing at the entrance of their room, still perplexed by it, still cold, still with a very irritated Sesshoumaru, and still very wet.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"If I go in, everything will get dirty."

Sesshoumaru let out an irritated noise, grabbed her arm, and pulled her in. Kagome lost her balance and stumbled, but Sesshoumaru caught her before she could fall.

"Now everything is dirty." She said in a low voice.

She was against Sesshoumaru's chest, and she could feel how his chest rose and fell. He was all muscle. Kagome blushed.

"It doesn't matter." He said, his voice low too. "We pay so that they clean our mess."

Kagome blushed harder.

"Don't say things like that." He still had his hand on her arm. One of her hands was resting on his chest.

"They're only doing their job."

"They better do it fast and well."

His face was close to hers, and she was staring straight into his eyes. It could be the light, but Kagome thought they didn't look so cold. In fact, they looked warmer then how she felt. There was something in them that hadn't been there before. There was more than the annoyance that was always there when he looked at her, and he was so close, and his eyes were so intense, and she…

"I'll go take my hot bath now."

Sesshoumaru removed himself from her and left her there, standing alone, suddenly feeling very cold.

"Jerk."  
---

"You have to be kidding me!"

Sesshoumaru had to repress the urge to grin. The face she had was priceless. She looked tired and furious.

She was holding her cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows, and her hair was wet, though now it was because she had taken a bath and not because she had run out in the rain.

"I do not joke."

Sesshoumaru also had his cup of chocolate, though his position was far more pleasant. He was in bed, reading a book, and completely warm.

"But…where will I sleep?"

There was, obviously, only one bed. He couldn't ask for two beds. They were married, after all. Two beds was just ridiculous.

"You can sleep on the couch if you want."

She made a face. Sesshoumaru knew that face. She would start yelling now.

"You are supposed to be courteous. How can you tell me to sleep on the couch? It is not as comfortable as the bed. Where are your manners? Aren't you a gentleman? I demand respect."

Sesshoumaru went back to his book. "I am too important to sleep on the couch."

"You…you arrogant bastard! I will not sleep on the couch."

Sesshoumaru put the book down.

"Then where will you sleep?"

The bed had plenty of space for both of them, but he wouldn't say that. He wanted to see if she was mad enough to say it.

"I will sleep in the bed because it is big enough for both of us."

She had actually said it.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to think of the new decision. He didn't want to share his bed with a human, but she was his wife, and he supposed she wouldn't bother him much. She couldn't be more annoying asleep than when she was awake. He turned to look at her. It seemed she had finally realized what she had said, and she was now blushing.

About an hour ago, she had been blushing and pressed against his chest. He had felt her, close to him, and it hadn't bothered him that she was invading his personal space. He had looked into her bright, blue eyes, and he had found them filled with something more than anger or dislike.

She had looked…vulnerable. Sesshoumaru had wanted to protect her. It disturbed him, that she put such emotions in him. It had happened just once before this, and that time had been in other circumstances and with other motives.

"Move over, Sesshoumaru, you are occupying my space."

Kagome climbed into the bed, still blushing but determined to get in. Sesshoumaru knew she would do it.

She never backed down. She hadn't done it when they were minutes from marriage, and she wouldn't do it now.

'_I want to protect her'._ He thought, '_Because at least she has the guts to stand up to me… and because she is my property. Nothing more. I just like to keep what is mine…safe.'_

He did not care about her. Not at all. She was just an annoying human. She was just a miko. He didn't know why those statements didn't sound as convincing as before.

"So, what are we going to talk about?"

Sesshoumaru turned to glare at her. "I'm reading a book."

"But I'm bored."

"That is not my problem."

"Come on, just one short conversation."

"One short conversation for you is at least an hour. I will not waste my precious time talking to you."

She pouted. "How about I talk and you listen?"

"No."

"But…"

Sesshoumaru closed his book and turned off the lights.

"We are going to sleep now, and don't move much. I am moody when my sleep is interrupted."

"You are always moody, and I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are. Now sleep."

Sesshoumaru knew she would have kept going on, but she was in fact very tired. He turned to look at her sleeping face.

If she could always be so quiet and inanimate, he wouldn't have as many headaches. Unfortunately, life wouldn't be half as interesting.

* * *

**Thank you all again for reading this! And do review, I swear I won't take that long to update the next chapter, and remember, your reviews keep me going.**


	13. Youkai and Human

**Ok, please don't kill me for taking this long. I swear I did not mean to prolong it this much, but time just passed me by. I promise I won't take this long with the next one.**

**Now, for my thank you notes to you...**

**Inuforlyf - thank you for all your reviews. You are great!**

**FallenAngel92 - You know...I actually love your nickname for me. Truly, I do, and you should definity write your own story. I can tell you it is very satisfactory to do so, and there are never enough stories of Sess/Kag.**

**bra4oten - Oh My God!!!! You got 3 of your friends to read my story? I so love you...**

**kpsesshylover - Thanl you for your reviews in so many chapters. I hope you got what you w anted on chapter 12.**

**zero-serenity - I'm so happy you are reading my stories again! You have been missed, girl.**

**And a very especial thank you...**

**Some time ago, one of you asked me if I could give one of my characters her name, and...I decided that of course I would, but I had to find a good character. Finally, I managed to find the perfect character. Melare, I hope you like the character named after you. **

**Disclamer: I dont own Inuyasha or any of its characters. **

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**  
**_Youkai and Human_**

**_Every step she takes just seems to bring her closer to despair.

* * *

_**There was no explanation for this. It was horrible, a complete disaster, way uncomfortable, and definitely scandalous.

Well, scandalous _no_.

It was expected that they do… interesting things. They were alone and married, after all.

Still, Kagome could not believe that this was happening to her. Once more she found herself at the mercy of fate, which happened to hate her, and now she had to ask herself the toughest of questions.

How the hell was she supposed to get out of bed without wakening Sesshoumaru?

She remembered him telling her that he did not like to be woken up. Sesshoumaru cherished his sleep. Maybe it was the only thing he cherished. He hadn't paid her much attention last night, but she did not want to find out just how good his hearing was.

Better not take any chances.

It wasn't that she feared him; because of course, she did not fear him. It was just that Kagome valued her life. Sesshoumaru was quite…unpredictable. In the waking hours, he might be the combination of unpredictable and deadly if suddenly woken up.

Kagome did not like the sound of that.

"_Ah_, this only could happen to me. I should have known not to marry an angry, bipolar youkai. But no, you had to go and do it, and _now_ look. I'm trapped and my muscles are starting to hurt, and he is just…" Kagome stopped murmuring to herself to get a look at him. "Lying there as if he were death."

Sesshoumaru was next to her with an arm under his head. The other, however, was currently holding Kagome close to him. Kagome's own arm was beneath him, hugging him to her. She blushed vibrantly. She could feel his chest rise and fall. She heard his breathing. She now knew exactly how well worked out his muscles were, and she was getting redder with every thought.

How they had gotten into this position was beyond her. She clearly remembered staying as far away from him in bed as she could, and she was sure that he had done the same. She sighed. This had come out of their plan of avoiding each other. She always ended up eating with Sesshoumaru and having all those unanticipated discussions with him and now, her new least favorite, sleeping close to him.

She despised him for it.

"Stupid." She said softly.

She'd been awake for over half an hour. She had tried going back to sleep, but it had been impossible. Then, she had tried to wiggle free. But as he started grumbling she abandoned that idea. Eventually she started devising ways to kill him immediately after he woke up. She was sure to start training her Miko powers as soon as she got back home.

But now, she was watching him for lack of better things to do.

Kagome stared at him through narrowed eyes that slowly started to widen. Her expression softened. He always looked serious, but asleep he seemed relaxed. He actually looked…well, handsome.

She could feel her blush returning. The thought of his face wouldn't leave her mind. She _knew_ he was quite handsome. Some would say gorgeous. Okay, most everybody would say gorgeous. But she had never taken the time to really think about it. He was always getting on her nerves, making her forget exactly how good looking he was.

He wasn't arguing or saying rude things to her now, though. He wasn't making nasty comments. He wasn't looking down on her. The youkai wasn't… doing anything, and she found she could not look away from him. She raised her free hand and slowly moved it towards his hair.

It looked so soft and white, and she wanted to feel it. Kagome's hand was inches from his hair when she withdrew her hand and brought it to her mouth. She bit her fist softly.

If he woke up and found her touching his hair, she would not hear the end of it. And besides, it wasn't so beautiful as to loose a hand over. Not at all. The urge to touch it had just been a moment of madness. And it and her sudden madness had passed now.

Kagome did not feel anything towards Sesshoumaru Taisho but a lot of annoyance and quite a bit of dislike. Perhaps some gratitude for him helping her brother, but apart from that there was nothing more.

Absolutely, nothing more.

And if she found him a bit attractive it was because…the truth's what it is, and there was nothing she could do about that, right? After all, she really wasn'tblind.

It almost seemed like a pity that she wasn't.

Things would be better if she could just not see him. Then, she would only have his personality to focus on, and would be happy disliking him.

Except that he sometimes said appealing things, but Kagome wasn't going down that line.

She did not like him. End of discussion.

"I do know I am quite stunning and interesting, but stop starring at me."

"Aaahhh!" Kagome yelled, pushing herself away from Sesshoumaru. "How long have you been awake?" she questioned, trying to make her heart stop beating so hard. "You could have told me. I've been awake for over an hour."

Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow. "Over an hour? Really, Miko, you should contain yourself more. I do know I'm desirable, but waiting an hour just to touch me?"

Kagome's mouth tightened. "I. Do. Not. Want. To. Touch. You." She said. "In fact, I want nothing to do with you."

"Your arm was around me."

"Your arm was around me, too."

"I was probably trying to push you away while I was sleeping."

"How do you know I wasn't trying to do the same?"

He didn't answer to that.

"I don't want to touch you." Kagome said, and she sounded childish even to her.

"Your subconscious obviously does. If not, we wouldn't have woken up like we did."

"My subconscious hates you." Kagome remarked.

"Does it?" Sesshoumaru moved closer to her. Kagome froze. His golden eyes shone with something Kagome could not identify. "I highly doubt that."

Kagome scooted farther away from him on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?" She asked him defensibly.

He shrugged. "I was just waiting to see how much time it would take you to remove yourself from me."

"Answer my question. How long have you been awake?"

"10 minutes."

"I can't believe you didn't say anything."

"Why didn't you move?"

"You said you didn't like to be woken." Kagome found her voice sounded a bit smaller than usual.

"You actually listen to something other than that horrible noise you call your voice?"

"Hey, my voice is not a horrible noise, and I always listen to what other people have to say."

"I find that hard to believe, what with you talking all the time."

"I don't talk all the time."

"You even talk in your sleep."

"I do not."

"You do. And if you wanted to get out of bed, you should have done that, unless you feared what I would do?"

Kagome was determined to win this argument. "I don't fear you. I just…I just…I was comfortable where I was."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose a little higher and Kagome felt like smacking herself. She needed better excuses. She felt the bed shift, and she turned to look at Sesshoumaru again. He was not in bed. She turned her head to find him.

"I'm here."

Her head moved towards his voice. Once more, she blushed. Last night she had been so tired that she hadn't looked at him. Now, under the morning's light, she could see his firm chest. She gulped.

He really was marked.

"You are starring again. Don't do it."

"I can look at anything I want."

"You admit you were looking at me?"

She moved her eyes from his chest. "No."

"Of course not."

He was making fun of her again. Kagome was about to yell uncivil words at him when he spoke.

"I have some business to attend. You will stay here. I do not want to look for you if you get lost."

"I wouldn't get lost."

"You would, and my time is too precious to be looking for you."

"You have no faith at all in me."

"I don't have a reason to."

"Because I'm human?"

"We're finally understanding each other."

"You arrogant…"

But Sesshoumaru was already entering the bathroom, and Kagome was left to look at empty space.

She crossed her arms over her chest. How very annoying. How unmannered.

"Imbecile."

"I heard that." He said over the sound of water. She stuck her tongue at the door.

Thirty minutes later, Sesshoumaru finally came out of the shower.

"Took you long enough." She told him. He pretended not to listen to her.

"I ordered breakfast. Your eggs are over there. They are still warm." Sesshoumaru moved towards them.

'_So you can hear that, huh?_' Kagome thought, irritated. '_Bastard.'_

"I want you ready to go as soon as I return."

"Don't order me around."

"I'll do as I please."

"No, you won't. I'm not your servant."

"Didn't you swear to obey me when we got married?"

"No, I swore to respect you."

"You are failing miserably at both."

"So are you."

"I fail at nothing I do."

"Yeah, right. How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it is necessary."

"Don't you ever give a direct answer?"

"When I feel like it."

"Figures, where are we going when you come back?"

"Somewhere of your interest."

"Sesshoumaru!"

Once more, Kagome was left to stare at empty air. Sesshoumaru was already gone.

Kagome pouted.

Bloody youkai, leaving her here to poke her eyes out. Kagome glanced at the menu resting on the little table and smiled wickedly. If she couldn't get out, then she would at least empty his credit card a little.

After all, she could eat a lot, and there were a lot of movies to rent and see...  
---

"I'm sorry."

Kohaku had his head down, eyes shut, fists clenching at his side.

He looked defeated. Souta stared up at him from his hospital bed. Lots of needles and tubes surrounded him. He didn't even know what half of them were for. The only sound that could be heard through the room was the consistently beeping machine next to the boy.

"Why are you sorry?" Souta held a look of confusion .

Kohaku looked up and met Souta's eyes. "I should have taken better care of you. Maybe if I had…"

"Don't be silly." Souta intercepted. "You didn't make my heart weaken again. You couldn't have known. It's just the way things are for me. You had nothing to do with it."

"I could have stopped you guys from running."

"And that would have gained what?"

"It could have…"

"The only thing it would have done is retard the moment. It was inevitable. If it hadn't happened while I was running, it would have happened when I was going up or down the stairs, or when I ate meat, or I don't know, in a thousand other ways."

"It was my duty to take care of you."

"Oh, stop talking nonsense."

Both boys turned to look at the new arrival.

"It isn't your duty to protect Souta." said Shippo "And is not your fault. It is no ones fault. Souta is sick, and he is right. It would have happened sooner or later."

"I…"

"Stop doing this to yourself." Souta reprimanded.

"I know you worry for me, but what I need now more than anything else…"

"Is for you to be a friend." Shippo finished.

He walked forward to Kohaku and put an arm over his shoulders.

"You know we are both careless, and you have to be there to put a stop to our mischief. We need you. But as a friend, not a bodyguard."

"But we don't need you blaming yourself for this."

"It would defiantly not do to have you feeling guilty over something that isn't your fault."

"So snap out of it."

"Yeah, do that and tell me something interesting. I'm bored out of my mind."

Kohaku smiled shyly at both his friends. "Thank you." He murmured.

"Don't mention it."

"What are friends for if we don't smack you on the head when you are wrong?"

Kohaku shook his head and moved a chair close to Souta's bed. Shippo had already taken a seat.

"What would you like us to tell you?"

"Well…" Souta looked around the room as better as he could. "Where is my sister? Not that I mind, but she's usually here demanding to know what happened or worried sick over me."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru took her away to London to look for some heart doctors." Shippo told him casually.

"No way!" Souta explained, surprised.

"Yeah, they left two days ago, before you had even woken up."

"Why didn't you tell me? What day is it?"

"It's December 18th."

"We don't have the money to pay for those doctors."

"You don't. Sesshoumaru does." said Kohaku.

"I still can't believe he is paying for everything." Souta said in disbelief.

Shippo's face shadowed.

"That idiot is just doing it because he made a deal with Kagome. He is just like his brother. They're not to be trusted."

"At least Sesshoumaru-Sama is helping Souta." Kohaku said.

"Ah, don't defend him."

"Someone has to be on his side. He can't be that bad."

"He is." Souta said.

"Right you are, but he _did_ send some doctors here to check in on you."

"What?"

"That's what I came to tell you first. I guess I kinda had forgotten." said Shippo guiltily, scratching his head.

"They're outside the room talking with Miroku, Sango and your mother. And they look foreign. Probably very expensive doctors. Specialists, I think I heard. They want to check you over. Then they are going to decide what to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and not only that. I heard you could even be translated to London."

Souta gave a cough.

"You okay?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes. What were you saying, Shippo?"

"If you are in good enough conditions, they're going to take you to London to treat there."

Just then, the door opened and two doctors walked in.

"Hello Souta; boys. I'm Dr. Zimmerman, and this is Dr. Abdulali. We are here to check on you."

Souta stared at his two new doctors. He frowned. Great. Now he would owe Sesshoumaru.

---

"Inuyasha." She whispered softly. His ears twitched towards her voice.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Kikyo massaged his shoulders. "You are tense."

"It's…"

How could he tell her the truth?

They had been married for a very short time. He had been completely sure that she was what he wanted, needed. Yet…Every time he thought of his half brother he couldn't help but think about Kagome.

Kagome married to his imbecile half brother.

Sesshoumaru kissing Kagome at their wedding.

_He _kissing Kagome at the hospital.

Kagome leaving with his idiotic half brother to London to look for god knew what.

Lately, it seemed all he did was think about Kagome. He closed his eyes, remembering how she had felt in his arms, how her lips had responded to him, how good he had felt.

But he had given her away.

He had chosen Kikyo, and he loved her. When he was with Kikyo, the world didn't seem to matter. He had everything he needed. He was happy. He was satisfied. Things were great. The problem came when Kikyo was not around. It was then that his mind started to wander, and he couldn't control where in went.

It always went to Kagome.

He opened his eyes again to see his wife. He put a hand over hers.

"Forgive me."

"For what?"

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. "For being an idiot." He whispered in his ear.

"I love you, idiot or not."

He laughed softly. "I'm glad to hear that."

He turned his body so that he was facing her. His finger trailed along her cheek bone.

"You are perfect. Everything about you is perfect."

"You're not to bad yourself."

"You're too kind, too beautiful, too everything." He kissed her shoulder and moved higher, kissing her neck.

She was what every man would want. A dutiful, considerate, beautiful wife. She was always there for him, and she never said anything about his mood changes.

Kagome…She was anything but perfect.

Still, she called attention to her, making worlds revolve around her without her anticipating they do.

The first time he had seen her, she had had a spark that had made him want her more, but it had disappeared over time. It had been a surprise to find that spark on her eyes the day he had gone to try to explain things to her. When she had raised her eyes and told her that she was engaged to Sesshoumaru, it had been there.

Her eyes had taunted him, telling him that she was back to the woman that she used to be. When she had gone with Sesshoumaru, he had seen that same spark on her eyes.

This time, it told him that he was losing her. Kagome still loved him, but how long would that last?

The problem with Inuyasha was that he always wanted everything. He wanted them both.

"I love you, Inuyasha." His attention went back to Kikyo.

"I love you too."

It wasn't a lie. He loved her with all his heart. Anything she wanted, he would get it for her. He would die for her. He would live for her. He could feel her through their bond, always ready to be there for him. She would never leave him, change him, or hurt him.

"Come on, get dressed."

"I'm already dressed."

"Yes" Inuyasha said, "But I'm taking you out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to make you happy."

She giggled and went to change. Inuyasha watched her as she walked away.  
He had to start focusing on her more. If he didn't, she would start getting suspicious. She could not know that he still wanted Kagome. He would not let his marriage be destroyed because he was…a bit jealous of his half brother. He would let nothing separate him from Kikyo.

At the same time, though, he had to find a way to make Kagome continue to love him.

After all, he wanted it all.  
---

Kagome stared in disbelief at the doctor.

"You can't transfer him to London?"

He folded his hands and looked at them with a very professional face.

"No, his heart would not make it."

Kagome closed her eyes. Okay, so his heart wasn't strong enough to bring him to London. It was alright. Sesshoumaru had said that if they couldn't, they would bring the doctor to him. She trusted him. Sesshoumaru never lied. He just sometimes didn't say everything, but he wouldn't do that with this. She had to trust him. She had to hope that he hadn't been lying to her.

"What are his options?"

Dr. Latham turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Look at me." Kagome ordered him. The doctor turned, surprised.

"Lady, I…"

"Do as she says. This is her brother we are talking about."

For once, Kagome was glad that Sesshoumaru was such an imposing, arrogant demon. The doctor didn't even hesitate in following his orders.

"He won't survive long with the heart he has."

Kagome felt a lump form in her throat. She felt like she couldn't speak. She forced herself to do it.

"What are your suggestions?"

"The best chance for him is a transplant. However, giving him another human heart would only buy him more time. His heart is sick because he has a virus. It's a unique virus that we do not know how to cure. To put another heart in him would be useless."

Kagome felt the tears starting to come. She had not come to London only to be told that her brother was going to die one way or another; she could have been told that in Tokyo. And she was not in a loveless marriage for nothing.

Sesshoumaru had promised to help her save her brother, and she didn't care if he had to start learning to perform miracles. He would do it. He had promised. It had been part of the deal and…

She could feel her mind clouding with misery. The hope she had allowed to come back wished to flee, and she was trying to hold on to it with all her strength. She couldn't let it go. Kagome _needed_ it. It was all she had.

"Are you telling me there's nothing you can do?" She said, starting to raise her voice. "Dr. Latham, if I wanted to be told that there was nothing that could be done, then I would not have come all the way here." She stood up. "And please, show at least a little bit of emotion. You are talking about my brother, about another human being. He is not another number or clinical case. He is a person. Souta breaths and feels and wants like any other human and is only twelve. He wants to live." She was shouting now. "He has his whole live ahead of him. So if you are going to tell me that he had no chance at all, then at least show some kind of concern on your face." She turned to go, fully aware that she had just shouted at one of the top specialist of heart problems. She felt her own heart becoming smaller.

Sesshoumaru took her wrist.

"I'm sure," He started, his voice unmoved, "That Dr. Latham has some options for your brother, and he will gladly tell them to you."

It was a clear warning to Dr. Latham. Kagome was still unsure, but Sesshoumaru pulled her back by her wrist and made her choice for her.

She would obey him at least this time. He knew what he was doing, and she couldn't trust herself at the moment. This was too personal and direct. She wasn't thinking anymore. Sesshoumaru was. She would have to put her brother's life in his hands.

It wasn't a hard decision. She had already done that when she had agreed to marry him.

"As I was saying." Dr. Latham continued, "It would be useless to transplant a human heart to the patient. What we can do is transplant a youkai heart into him."

There was a long silence. Sesshoumaru looked at him with what actually could be considered surprise.

Kagome closed her mouth after realizing it was open.

"That can be done?" She asked incredulously. She had never heard about anything like it, and she had done some pretty thorough research on heart problems. Not once had she came across even the slightest mention of human-youkai transplants. It sounded like science-fiction or something.

Clearly, Sesshoumaru had chosen the wrong doctor.

Damn him.

"It can certainly be done. Not a lot of people know of it, and the few that do are generally against it, but it is a definite possibility. Youkai have mated with humans. And hanyou, their result, have lived. Having a human with an organ of a youkai is not the same, but it has some similarities. The problem would be finding a heart that the patient's body wouldn't attack. And of course, the operation is highly risky."

"How many people have had this kind of transplant?" Sesshoumaru asked,

"Ten."

Kagome was surprised that Sesshoumaru didn't seem against the idea. What with his problem with humans…but he was giving the idea a chance.

She had to give him points for that.

"How many have survived?"

The doctor hesitated before answering. "Four."

Kagome barely knew how to answer to that.

"Less than half?"

"Yes, but Dr. Julia Melare has had three successful operations of this kind. If we could get in contact with her, she would be a great physician to do the operation. I would assist her, and the chances of the patient dying decrease."

"But Souta could still die." Kagome said.

"He will die without it. This is his only chance."

Kagome couldn't speak anymore. Thankfully for her, Sesshoumaru could.

"I will contact this doctor. Write all her information down. We will contact you as soon as we make a decision. If our decision is yes, how long would it take to get this done with?"

"Finding the heart would be the tricky part, but the longest it could take is two months. The operation would have to be in Japan, of course, and we can increase the patient's wellbeing with special medicines and treatments. Dr. Melare would also be helpful in this area."

"Good, expect our call."

Sesshoumaru got up and Kagome followed him.

Four out of ten had died, but if they didn't try this, Souta would die. It was his only chance.

Kagome felt very lost.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I truly didn't mean to take this long. But the next chapter is already with my editors, so it shouldn't take even half as long as this one. Anyway, review review review!!!!! And I truly do hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Drunks and Traitors

**Chapter 14 people, all for you to enjoy. And by the way, I'm extremely happy about your reviews, You are the best readers a writer could hope for.**

**For my especial thanks and messages...**

**The Devils Concubine - a fluffy death? I'll definitly try to write faster.**

**MichRun - Than you for loving this story so much.**

**Ikazuchi-san - oops, completely my fault. You are right. My apologies.**

**Dark Taijiya - No review is boring, and I liked yours.**

**Prettybluesailor - OMG, I'm so sorry about your dog...**

And I repeat, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. It will not happen. I will finish it even if it is the last thing I do.

Disclamer: Nop, still not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

_**Drunks and Traitors**_

**_His arms, odly enough, are the only place where she feels alive.

* * *

_**"You can't keep drinking like that." Said Sesshoumaru as he watched her guzzle another shot of vodka. 

She was already half drunk, and she did not seem to intend to stop any time soon.

"I can…hip…drink…hip…everything…I want, and…hip…if I want to…hip…drink all the whole…hip…vodka of the world…hip…I will do so."

Kagome was not looking at him. In fact, her attention had been only on her shot glass and the bartender who was now looking at her in a very odd way.

"Drinking will not solve your problems."

"Me drinking... hip... will not hurt…hip…anyone."

At least she could still talk coherently. Sesshoumaru thought that was a good sign. He then grabbed and steadied her when she slipped off her sit, only barely managing not to roll his eyes. It was just his luck that talking was the only thing left that she could do.

He couldn't believe that _he_, Sesshoumaru Taisho, great business and most powerful man in Japan, tan extremely powerful youkai had to take care of…He looked over at Kagome who, surprise, surprise, was downing another shot of vodka.

Someone hated him very much.

The first thing they had done when they left Dr. Latham's office had been to walk and walk and walk. Then, to his great misery, Kagome had spotted a pub and had entered it before he could accredit her intentions.

Sesshoumaru had thought that she would drink a beer or two. Maybe some vodka, but nothing serious. However, she seemed to have other things in mind. Kagome hadn't stopped drinking since they got there. Surely Sesshoumaru had better things to do than look after a drunken Miko. Yet he had not left her side since they had left from of the hospital.

He didn't know why.

Sesshoumaru counted how many glasses surrounded her. He almost winced.

Ten glasses of alcohol could not be good at all. He turned at her again. Where did she put all that alcohol?

"I…hip…want…hip...another…hip…of thissss." Her eyes looked glassed over.

The bartender looked to Sesshoumaru.

"Hey..." She said, getting angry. "I…hip…asked you to…hip…get me another…hip…one, not…hip…him. He is not…hip…my…master…" She stopped for a second and furrowed her brows. She seemed to have gone into deep thinking. "We are…hip…married…what…hip…does that make him?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a bothered look. "That makes me your husband, and as such I demand that you stop drinking."

"But I…hip…want another…hip…one."

"I think you've had enough, Miss." said the bartender.

Sesshoumaru saw the mistake the bartender had made.

Kagome tried to stand up. Her balance was off, and Sesshoumaru had to quickly rise and put his arms around her waist to keep her from declining. Kagome didn't seem to notice or mind.

"I…" She started in a loud voice, "Want another. Get…hip…me…another."

"You should get her out of here. We don't want any problems." The bartender told him.

Sesshoumaru fixed his eyes on him.

"But if you want to stay, you can." The bartender added quickly.

"We will go now." He took out his wallet and threw the man some bills. "That should cover all she had."

"I don't…hip…want to…hip…go."

"I don't care."

"But…"

Sesshoumaru started to pull her towards the entrance, but she couldn't seem to keep up. The fact that she was fighting him every step was not helping.

"Will you stop fidgeting?"

"I…hip…want sum…vodka."

"No."

"Vooodka."

"No."

"I want…"

Sesshoumaru put a hand over her mouth and pushed her against one of the walls of the pub. The people around them didn't even seem to mind as most of them regularly dealt with drunken cases.

He never imagined himself in this kind of position. Looking after a drunken Miko was way below him. Why did he bother?

"You will come with me, and you will not make a fuss."

"I…hip…don't…hip…want to go."

"It is not a question. It is an order."

"I…hip…like it…here."

Sesshoumaru looked around the room. It was full of unpleasant humans, a few youkai, and maybe a couple of Hanyou. The place looked like any other pub; it was lousy and it smelled bad. He could not think of one thing that would make it worth staying for even one more second. No one could possibly like this place. Not even a drunken Miko.

"We are leaving now."

"No."

He should have expected this. The Miko was difficult when she was in her _best_ mood. It was plainly obvious that she would be most difficult drunk.

Especially as she now had 60 of alcohol in her body, opposed to the 60 water she was supposed to have in her.

"Let's go."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the floor. She stumbled and had to put a hand on his shoulder to keep from falling. Sesshoumaru glared at her, annoyed. He considered calling the hotel so they could bring a limousine to pick them up and take care of her but quickly dismissed the idea. He did not want anyone significant to find out about this. It would be all over the news, and that was the last thing he wanted. Besides, he was the great Sesshoumaru Taisho, perfect at everything he did, never wrong, and always in control of any situation.

He could handle one pathetic, drunken Miko. And after he did, he would yell at Dr. Latham for some time.

It was his fault that she was drinking, and he had to take his anger on someone that might actually care.

The Miko never did.

"I can't…hip…walk…straight."

"I already noticed that. Really, Miko, you are pathetic." But he grabbed her and gracefully flung her over his shoulder.

"Hey, this is…hip…uncom…uncom..."

"You'll just have to deal with it."

Sesshoumaru walked out of the pub and into the cold night. _London_ weather. Well, at least it wasn't raining.

"Where are we…hip…going?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"I…hip…asked you…hip…a question. I…hip…want an answer."

Again, Sesshoumaru chose to ignore her. He also chose to ignore the fact that she was very close to him, and her upper leg was brushing against him with every step he took. Her smell surfaced in his senses, sweet and toxic even diluted by all the alcohol in her.

These were not things he needed to notice of all times.

"Mou, Seshou…hip…maru, answer…"

He still choice to ignore as he was searching for a cab. Today was definitely not his day. The streets were always full of cabs. Where were they now when he actually needed one?

"I…hip…cold."

"I'm glad you can at least feel it. Your talking abilities, though, seem to be getting worse."

"Prat."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with an odd expression. "Prat?"

"Shut…hip…up. I can't…hip…think."

"I was unaware that you could ever think."

"I can. Just…hip…not…hip…now."

Sesshoumaru kept searching for a cab. He felt the Miko shift, her body pressing against him even more.

It did _not_ send erotic thoughts into his mind. Besides, she was drunk, and probably wouldn't remember anything by tomorrow.

"I thought we agreed that you would behave?"

"Let…hip…me…down."

"No."

"Please?"

There was something in her tone of voice that made him do as she said. He lowered her to the ground, and she quickly turned her back to him and fell to her knees. She put one hand on the filthy ground. Her eyes were closed.

Seeing Kagome like this, looking so pathetically vulnerable, made him want to help her. It disturbed him that he would want to do something like that.

"I …don't feel…good." She said.

She did not look good, either. Her hair was a mess. She was paler than usual. And she was sweating, but it was too cold to be sweating.

It made him feel...worried.

"I…hip…want to…sleep."

She started to curl on the ground, and Sesshoumaru quickly went to her.

"You are not sleeping until we get back to the hotel."

"I'm tired."

"I don't care. You will stay awake."

"But sleep is…hip…good."

"No, it is not."

"Yes, it…hip…is. You…hip…love…your sleep."

"Sleeping is not good now."

"I…" However, she did not finish her sentence. She turned from him and puked.She threw up in the middle of the street, Sesshoumaru cupping a hand over his nose. The smell was awful.

He looked at her, holding her hair, looking as bad as she probably felt. Then he glared at her, but she didn't see it.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"I'm taking you back to the hotel." Well, at least she hadn't puked over herself. He carefully lifted her and helped her stand. He saw a cab coming their way. "You can sleep when we get there." He told her.

"Can I take a bath?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, hiding a grin. She must be very drunk if she was asking for his permission. He would point that out in the next fight they had, when she was…in her six senses.

---

"Come on, go out with me."

Sango glared at Miroku for the hundredth time.

"No."

"But Sango, my most beautiful lady, the reason why I arise, the…"

"Oh, just shut up." She said, annoyed.

"Please?" Miroku put on his best puppy eyes that had absolutely little effect on Sango.

"No."

"_Sango_," he whined.

"Hush, you are going to wake up Souta. We are supposed to be looking after him, not looking for a date."

"But I really want to go out with you."

"You said that to those other three nurses, who I believe you _are_ going out with."

"I want to go out with you."

"And become part of your harem or whatever you have going? No. I will not be part of that. Have fun with your nurses." Sango turned her chair from him and looked on Souta's sleeping face.

The boy had finally managed to sleep without need of any medicines. He looked peaceful. Sango glanced at the look on the wall. They would have to wake him in half an hour. She sighed. She hoped Kagome had found a way to save him. The boy was becoming paler by time and seemed a lot weaker. Sango gently took his hand in hers. She had to believe that he would be alright.

"He will be." Miroku said, as if reading her mind. She turned. He looked serious. "Kagome is a very determined person. She will go to the end of the world if she has to. And Sesshoumaru…well, he is Sesshoumaru. If he doesn't find the answer he is looking for then he'll invent it."

"He can't invent a remedy for this."

Miroku shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past him. Do not worry. With those two searching for a way to save Souta, there is no way for failure."

Sango nodded, still looking at Souta. In minutes, the mood of the room had changed and become sad.

---

"Oy, it's my time to look after him."

"Of course it's not, it is mine."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"You have no proof of that."

"Yes, I do."

"I can't see it. Invisible prove doesn't count."

"It's not invisible. Here…" There was noise that sounded like a paper been unfolded. "It says _'Shippo's time to take care of Souta.'_"

"That's a piece of paper from your notebook. It doesn't count."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

The door to the room opened, revealing a very irritated Shippo and a calm looking Kohaku. Sango put on her best _'Enough'_ face. "Boys," she said in a low tone. "Souta is sleeping. If you wake him up, I'll make you regret it."

"Sorry sister."

"Sorry Sango-San."

"Now, what were you guys discussing?" Miroku asked them with a small smile.

"It's my turn to stay the night with Souta, but Kohaku won't let me."

Sango looked at her brother. "Kohaku?"

He got in a defensive position. "He's lying. It's my turn. He stayed two days ago, and Mrs. Higurashi stayed yesterday, so today is my turn."

Miroku laughed. "Actually," he said, lowering his voice at Sango's look, "It's my turn to stay for the night."

Both boys glared at him.

"No, it's not."

"It's my turn."

"No, it's _my _turn."

"You're wrong, it's my turn."

"Look what you've done." said Sango to Miroku. "You only got them fighting again."

"I can change that."

"Really, how? You're going to put tape on their mouths and tie them to a chair?" She said in a very sarcastic tone.

"I have a better plan."

Sango did not like the mischievous smile he had on his face.

"Boys, I'll give my turn to the two of you."

"Really?"

"That doesn't work. Only one person can stay overnight."

"That's true, but since I'm an adult, and you are children, I count for two. So you can have my place if you do me a favor."

"Really?" Shippo said with an incredulous face. "I don't believe it."

"It's true." Miroku said, a grin plastered on his face. "So you accept?"

"What do we have to do?" Kohaku told him, eyeing him doubtfully.

"Doesn't anyone trust me?"

"No!" Both boys yelled at the same time. Then, they all went quiet and glanced at Souta, eying Sango wearily.

To their dismay, Souta stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Look what you've done! You woke the poor boy!" Sango's attention turned to Souta. "You idiots, I should tell the doctors to not even let you lay a foot in this place tonight."

"Sorry, sister."

"Sorry, Sango-san."

"Sorry, Sango."

The two boys and Miroku were staring at the ground; clearly hoping that all Sango would do to them was yell a little. Souta chuckled light and weakly.

"You're too hard on them."

Sango smiled at him. "They deserve it for interrupting your sleep."

"And why were they yelling?" Souta asked. Miroku grinned again.

"Well, I have just made a deal with these two young men."

"We haven't made a deal. You were just telling us about it." Kohaku said.

"Ah yes, the deal. You already now what it is, Kohaku. Remember that talk we had?"

Kohaku's face lit red. "Oh, _that_."

"What am I missing?" Shippo asked.

Sango wondered the same thing.

"Well, you see, Kohaku agreed to get me one date with his sister for a favor I did to him. If you help him, Shippo, I will let you both stay tonight instead of me."

"There is no way in hell that I'll agree to go out with you."

Kohaku thought for a minute. "But sister, don't you want us to stay instead of Miroku? He isn't responsible. He would keep Souta awake all night with his talking."

"And he would probably eat all his food."

"Yeah, and he would go off after the nurses. He wouldn't be taking care of me." Souta added.

Miroku gave them all incredulous looks. "I can't believe you all think so low of me." He said, pretending to look hurt. Sango looked amused.

"I'm still not going out with him."

"Please?" Three pairs of puppy eyes looked up at her, and Sango brought one of her hands to her forehead.

"That won't work."

"Please?"

Sango sighed in a defeated way. She could say no to Miroku, but she could not say no to Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta combined.

"Fine, I'll go on _one_ date with him, but it'll have to wait until I get back."

"Yeah!"

"But where are you going?"

"I have to go to China. The death of the Taisho head seems to have some incongruence, and they've called me to help out."

"I thought you'd already gone."

"They need me again."

Miroku smiled at her.

"Then we'll go on our date as soon as you get back. I promise you, you won't regret going out with me."

"I already am." Sango said, going out the door and leaving four very happy people behind.

---

She never intended it to go this far.

She had always known that she would have to trick him. She knew she would have to make him fall in love with her. To forget everything that was important to him and make herself his most precious thing, his whole world.

To make him marry her, mate her, and leave the _girl_.

All this in a very short period of time. Then again, she was the best.

She had tricked many men over her years. 24yrs old and the best at what she did.

She was a professional. She never had a doubt.

Now, however, she did.

She had not expected him to still have thoughts of the Miko, but how she knew he did!

He would get that faraway look in his eyes, and his grip on her would tighten, and he would kiss her forcefully, willing away the memories.

He would make love to her, but it would be another woman he would be thinking about. It was another woman that he wanted.

Kikyo wasn't stupid. She knew Inuyasha had not forgotten Higurashi.

She had to change that, and she had to change it soon. If not…she didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't.

Back in Paris, she had just closed a deal with her boss. It was difficult, and it would take a lot of her, but he had promised that it would be the last. He would set her free and give her what she desired. Needed.

She thought it was worthy.

Getting the younger Taisho's attention had been fairly easy. She looked like his girlfriend, which gave her some starting points. She only had to find him. She had caught white hair and gold eyes. She had spotted her objective. The only thing she had to do next was let him see her.

He had fallen shortly after.

She had seen lust in his gaze the minute he laid eyes on her. She had smiled at him, acted mysterious, and let him go out with her. She had bedded him, and then she had started to make him fall in love with her and forget everything about Higurashi.

He was spontaneous and acted on his impulses. He didn't think twice about anything.

It had been too easy.

Then, to make things even easier for her, his father had practically ordered them to marry a human as soon as possible or they would not get anything.

Inuyasha had proposed sooner than she had anticipated. Much sooner. And her plan was working wonderfully. With Inuyasha engaged to her, she was sure he would inherit everything. Sesshoumaru Taisho was known for his hatred towards humans and he would never marry one, not even for a heritage. Kikyo had counted on that.

Sesshoumaru Taisho had proven everyone wrong, even her boss.

His engagement to no other than Kagome Higurashi, ex-girlfriend of his brother had come like a bomb. It had made things much more difficult. The fact that the engagement bothered Inuyasha had made it all the more worse. It was as if a button had been pushed, and Inuyasha had suddenly remembered the existence of Higurashi. He hadn't told her anything, of course. He kept silent, only occasionally mentioning how he was worried about her brother's health.

It had been when he had insisted on returning earlier from their honeymoon that she knew everything was falling.

The bloody hanyou was still interested in the Higurashi girl.

Kikyo would have none of that.

She hadn't married and mated a hanyou for nothing. She hadn't spent all those years of hard work just for them to be erased by a stupid half demon's indecisiveness.

She would have _none_ of that.

She didn't care what she had to do; she would get Inuyasha to look at _only_ her again.

She wanted to be free, she wanted what was taken from her returned, and no one would get in the way.

She opened the door before her and entered a big office. There was a chair facing the window, giving her the back of the one seated in it.

"Master." She said softly, bowing her head even though he could not see her.

She hated him.

The man chuckled.

"Kikyo, you don't have to pretend. I know very well that you…dislike me."

"That is not important."

"I'm glad we have that point cleared out."

"You called me."

"I did."

The man turned in his seat and Kikyo had to maintain a blank expression on her face. If she did not, it would turn to disgust. She truly could not stand the hanyou in front of her.

"Kikyo."

"Naraku."

His eyes narrowed. "You haven't done your job properly."

Kikyo's lips pressed together, forming a line.

"I've been doing my best."

He stood up and punched a table.

"Your best is not enough."

"I thought your interest was to take over Taisho Company."

"That is only part of my plan. I want to hurt the Taisho brothers as well. I want them to be miserable. That's why you are married to Inuyasha, so you can rip his heart apart and take all that is his."

Kikyo casually walked closer to him.

"I'm already working on Inuyasha, but what about Sesshoumaru?"

"He is a problem I am already solving. Why do you think I ordered you to get close to Kagome Taisho? A thing you are not doing, by the way."

"She doesn't trust me."

"Can you wonder why?"

"She _won't_ trust me."

"Then we'll have to change some things."

"She won't betray Sesshoumaru just to help you."

"I know that."

"Then?"

"You'll know when the time comes. Now, you should focus only on Inuyasha. Unless, of course, you are falling for him?"

Kikyo's face hardened. She was not falling in love with a…a hanyou. And even if she was, that was not vital. She had a goal, and she would put any feelings she had aside to get it.

"I would never fall in love with him. The only thing that matters is my freedom and my sister. I want her back."

"You'll have little Kaede back when your job is done."

"I can't trust you."

"That," Naraku started. "Is not important. Now go, you are starting to annoy me."

Kikyo gave another bow and left the room. She did not stop until she was out of the building. She leaned against a wall of the structure. This was her last job. She would be free after this. She would not let anything get in her way.

And she was not falling in love with that filthy hanyou.

---

Kagome walked out of the bathroom with her pajamas on. She was still a little dizzy, and she was starting to get a headache, but other than that, she was perfectly fine.

Expect that she was still a little bit drunk.

But not much.

She stumbled trying to climb into the bed.

Okay, so she was still dreadfully drunk.

"I had started to think you had drowned on the tub." Sesshoumaru said, not taking his eyes from his book.

Kagome stayed quiet. She had been meaning to ask him something, but now that she had him at her side, she wasn't so sure. But she should try, anyway. Sesshoumaru kept reading, pretending he hadn't notice her failure to retort his statement.

"I…" Kagome began, but then closed her mouth again. Sesshoumaru was still not looking at her.

"Why did you not object to Dr. Latham's idea?" She blurted out.

Sesshoumaru slowly closed his book.

"It is a good idea."

Kagome bit her lower lip. "I thought you hated the idea of humans and youkai mixing. This…this would be more than mixing."

"I married you, and you are a human. I believe that counts as mixing."

"It's different. The only thing that is between us is…a deal."

"It's still mixing, and I didn't object because I think it's your brother's only chance."

Kagome's eyes could not turn away from him.

"It means a lot to me," She told him sincerely. "That you are willing to pay for this, even if it goes against all you believe in."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm only doing it to pay my debt."

Kagome lowered her eyes. It hurt, to hear him say that. It gave her an ache in the heart that she could not explain. She willed it go away, but it did not. It was not leaving.

"I don't want him to die. Not now. Not so young." She whispered too softly, too sorrowfully

"I know."

"He could still die this way."

"He'll die without the youkai heart."

It was her choice. She had to decide, and Kagome knew that she had no option. There was nothing to choose from. The operation was highly dangerous, but not doing was giving Souta a death sentence. She felt hollow. It was all so dramatic and tragic.

Life should not be this hard. She shouldn't have to…

"You don't care, do you?" She asked him. He remained silent.

Kagome wanted him to care. She did not use to mind if he cared or not, but she wanted him to care about her brother. She had to know that he was capable of caring for someone other than himself. She wanted him to show a sign of emotion.

She did not want to be tied down to someone that was so indifferent to everything.

"Do you?" She insisted, moving closer to him, wanting to look into his cold eyes and see them go warm. She didn't know where the necessity to assure herself came from. She didn't know what she wanted. She did not know why she suddenly felt like being close to Sesshoumaru.

She did not know anything, and this was too much.

Her brother could die any second, and Inuyasha had kissed her, and she had kissed him back, if only for a moment. Kagome was falling apart, and Sesshoumaru didn't seem to give a wit.

"I kissed Inuyasha at the hospital." She said suddenly, trying to get something from him. Even his resentment would be welcome.

This time, he did fix his eyes on her. Kagome gasped. They were filled with cool anger and something else, something that made them shine. Kagome felt like one of those insects that were drawn into a light that was sure to kill them.

"Why?" He asked, his voice angrier than he would have wanted. It affected him to know she had been kissing his useless half brother. He did not know why, but at the moment he did not care.

He only knew that he was angry, and something at the pit of his stomach told him to take a plane to Japan and kill the bastard.

But he wouldn't.

He wasn't supposed to care. Kagome looked away.

"He kissed me first, and it felt right, and at the moment I was…Souta was back at the hospital, and you had disappeared somewhere. I was alone, and I…I needed to feel…"

"Not so alone?" He asked. Kagome's eyes met his.

"Yes, not so alone."

She had felt lonely ever since Inuyasha had left her, and having him for even one second was what she had thought she needed.

But as she looked at Sesshoumaru, she suddenly felt like erasing that moment. She felt guilt.

"I will never kiss him again." She said.

"Of course you won't."

"Why are you so calm?"

"I am not calm. I'm merely waiting until I see my brother."

"Why?"

"To take things out on him."

"Why?"

"Because he kissed you, and you are still drunk, and your brother is dying. Don't worry, I'll find another way to take it out on you."

Somehow, Kagome felt like smiling. That was exactly a reaction she could expect from Sesshoumaru, and that was as close a show of concern for her as he would give her. Cool, calculating, and aloof, unlike Inuyasha, who probably would have destroyed half of anything that was close to him. She liked Sesshoumaru's reaction better.

It somehow touched her much more than anything else.

For once, he was not taking something out on her. The hangover she would receive tomorrow would be enough punishment.

"Sesshoumaru…have you ever cared for anyone?"

He remained still and quiet.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome could not look away. "Why does love hurt?"

Kagome had been hurt because of her love for Inuyasha, and she was hurting because of her love towards her dying brother. She had always hurt, but she never showed it because she didn't want to worry the people around her. But now…

Now…

Sesshoumaru's eyes were hypnotic, and Kagome was, in fact, drunk. She was asking him brainless questions, and he was sure to say something upsetting that would hurt her again. That would leave her even lonelier.

Sesshoumaru did not take his eyes away from her. Oddly enough, it made her feel less lonesome.

"It is not love that hurts." He said softly. He was looking at her, but he had a far away look, as if he was remembering what had been or what might have been. Kagome wondered if, against all that she had thought, he had cared for someone else once.

"It is the memory of what we have lost, what is no longer ours, that hurts."

"The memory of what we lose?" Kagome lowered her eyes, thinking the words over again and again.

All this time, she had been thinking about what she had had with Inuyasha. It was knowing that she wouldn't have him again that hurt.

And maybe she was drunk and that was why his words made sense.

Then again, maybe Sesshoumaru knew more about emotions than she had first realized.

"And how do you live without memories?"

This time, when she looked at Sesshoumaru, she was certain that he was not thinking of the present, but of his past. There were so many things she did not know about him. She wanted to know about his past. She wanted to find out what could make him smile, what made him who he was. She wanted to know him.

"You can't live without memories." He said. His voice resounded in Kagome's head. Kagome thought it sounded sad. As if he had tried and had failed. Kagome felt the tears she had been holding for so long threatening to fall.

"I am so, so tired of pretending to be alright. You must be tired, too." She said, and the tone of her voice made something move inside Sesshoumaru. His chest suddenly felt heavier.

"Miko…" She looked up, and for the first time found that the words were stuck in his throat.

"Why couldn't he love me?" She hadn't meant to ask it, but the question had come out anyway. It had come out on a broken voice. It had made her shut her eyes because of the pain. Sesshoumaru turned to her again.

"He does not love you because he can't."

What the youkai had said was true.

And it was so, so painful, and so, so cruel, and so what she needed to hear. She had to be a masochist.

Sesshoumaru had looked after her, taken care of her, and never left her side. She knew he was remembering something that hurt him, and _she_ was hurting at the moment, and it was all just too much.

She had hurt so long for Inuyasha that she hadn't even paid Sesshoumaru much attention .

She did not know the youkai could hurt.

She did not know she could care about him.

Suddenly, on an impulse, she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Not wanting to let go, needing the comfort that only the touch of someone else could bring. Knowing he was capable of making her feel better, silently praying that he would allow her to touch him just once, just this time, just one moment...

Inuyasha was no longer by her side, but Sesshoumaru was. And if anything, he had said that he would stay with her until she died.

Sesshoumaru tensed, but he did not push Kagome away.

_He let her stay right where she was._

And Kagome finally let her tears fall.

* * *

**Yes, Sesshoumaru and Kagome are actually getting closer, and yes, they are starting to feel something for each other, and aren't I good? Actually, I'm evil because I'm going to complicate this more, but hey, it all comes in a good story. Anyway, thank you SO much for your reviews. You are awesom. Magnificent. Perfect. And you'll be glorious if you review, review, review :P**


	15. Little Things That Bring Us Closer

I'm so sorry for taking so long! Though I do believe I updated faster than last time. Anyway. thank you all for you wonderful reviews. You truly are something. Oh, and someone (I'm thinking my sister) threw my thank you list, you know for all the reviews, and I don't want to make you wait more, so I will not do it again, but know that your reviews keep me writing, and they are all wonderful. And now, I will make you wait no more.

Disclamers: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Twisted Hearts

_**Little Things That Bring Us Closer**_

_She gives him a wide smile, and despite his cold nature, he can't help but smile back at her, even if it is the tiniest of smiles._

* * *

He didn't hate her. 

Lies were for those that could not stand the truth, and he always told the truth. Fabrications were for weaklings. He considered anyone who lied unworthy. It came as a surprise when he realized that the great Sesshoumaru Taisho had been deceiving none other than himself. He had been lying to himself. _To himself_.

Of all the ironies.

But really, who could blame him? It was all too unexpected. He had never imagined that this would happen to him…again. Of course, last time he had cared for a human, the feelings had been different. It had been a very long time ago. A very different sentiment. Nothing like now.

He'd been much younger, and the girl hadn't been his wife. It was nothing even close to this. Rin had been someone fortunate enough to have deserved his attention, more like an experiment. And he had always looked at her like…something close to a daughter. He had never looked at her like a woman.

Not that he looked at the miko like a woman. No, not at all.

And there he was, lying to himself again.

That miko would be the end of him. He would have to kill Inuyasha's lawyer for bringing that human into his life. But the truth still stood; he didn't dislike the miko anymore.

She still annoyed him and brought on headaches. She still made a nuisance of herself and was clumsy. She was still very, very human. The problem was that it didn't bother him that much anymore.

He liked to see what she would do or say. He was interested in seeing how the Miko would solve a problem. He liked the way her face light up when she finished a school project, or when she advanced in her work at the museum. She…perplexed him. And this was new to him.

He had never been perplexed by anything. Nothing ever demanded so much of his attention. He was never interested in anything for longer than five minutes.

She had his attention all the time, even when she was saying nonsense, which was most of the time.

It was another irony.

Maybe fate had decided to torture him. Yes. That must be it. Someone was torturing him for all his…not so innocent actions in the past. That was why the miko was in his life. He could see no other explanation.

He would get fate back as soon as he died.

Though for the moment, he had to concentrate on what he was feeling. Something very complicated because he usually didn't feel, and if he did, he ignored it.

The Miko couldn't be ignored.

When…_Miroku_, he could not quite remember if that was his name, had told him that the Miko attracted attention, he had thought he'd been exaggerating.

The man had not.

Sesshoumaru had seen it at their wedding. Reporters had refused to take their eyes from her. He had seen it at London. People on the streets stopped to stare at her. He had seen it with her friends- they were always around her as if afraid that she would turn her eyes from them. He saw it in his half brother. He paid her a lot of attention when she was around. The fact that he was married and mated didn't even seem to matter. Something expected of a hanyou. Something that he would have to fix.

Sesshoumaru would not have anyone kissing what was his.

And even if he didn't want the Miko to be his, the fact was she was, and no one could change that. Not even _him_. So as soon as he saw Inuyasha, he would make sure he paid his price for touching his property.

Not that he considered the miko valuable property.

This was giving him a headache. He did not like headaches.

"_Sesshoumaru?_"

Sesshoumaru snapped back to reality, leaving his musings for later. He fixed his eyes on the Miko.

"Yes?"

"I was telling Miroku and my mother that Dr. Julia Melare will be arriving in a couple of weeks to help Souta get ready."

Only a day back at Tokyo and he already had to deal with more humans. Lately his life had been filled with human issues. Sesshoumaru looked at the Miko with an expression that clearly said _'what does that have to do with me?'_

"And…" The miko continued, "I was also going to tell them about Dr. Latham's new idea and why Dr. Julia is important."

He could feel the miko's mother and the lawyer's eyes on him. Sesshoumaru still kept quiet.

"So," the Miko kept on, "would you help me explain that part? I kind of have it blurred. Hehe."

Sesshoumaru could think of many reasons for that. Getting drunk in a filthy pub had to top the list. He could feel the Miko getting irritated due to his lack of support. Just because of it, he decided to stall a few more minutes before starting to explain. "I thought Sango would be here." He finally said. Miroku opened his eyes and Kagome's mouth fell opened.

"I didn't know you knew Sango." Miroku finally managed to say.

Sesshoumaru was pleased. He liked to surprise people. "She is the ambassador's daughter. My family and hers have always had business relations." She was also involved in the investigation of his father's death, but they didn't need to hear that.

"Should have figured that much. I'll have a long talk with Sango as soon as she gets back." Kagome murmured under her breath.

"She had to go to China to take care of some things. She'll be back in a week." Miroku offered.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He would talk to her and Kouga when they returned.

"About young Higurashi's problem, Dr. Latham had a very interesting proposition." Relatively new, unexpected, and against most of his convictions. But it was a plan nonetheless. It could be successful. "He wants to perform a transplant on Souta Higurashi."

Miroku looked at him strangely, as if sensing there was more to it. Mrs. Higurashi seemed more optimistic.

"He thinks a transplant will save him?" She asked, relief heavy in her voice.

"Lots of things can go wrong with a transplant." Miroku quickly added. Mr. Higurashi's face fell. The miko sent an evil look towards Miroku.

"It's not…a normal transplant." Kagome whispered.

"It's a fairly new kind of transplant. Only ten people have had it."

"And yeah, well, more than a few things could go wrong…"

"Only four people out of ten have survived it."

"Because the transplant is very dangerous, but…"

"After the transplant, the body of the patient has to adapt to its new organ."

"It can be very tricky."

"So the changes of failure are great."

"But it is his only change."

"We have no other choice."

"It has already been decided. We are only telling you so that you're aware of the future. Your opinions do not matter."

Kagome glared at him. "Their opinion matters."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "No, it does not for this. Only our opinion and your brother's count here."

"You great…"

"Kagome!" The miko's mother reprimanded. Sesshoumaru gave the miko an arrogant look before turning his eyes from her. Despite what had been said, the lawyer had a small smile plastered on his face, as if he knew something all of them didn't.

Sesshoumaru disliked being unaware of what was happening around him.

"Why is this transplant different from the others?"

"It is a youkai-human transplant. The heart of a youkai will be transplanted into the boy's body. A human heart is too weak."

"And you're okay with this?" asked Miroku.

"It is the best option." He was sure that, despite all the dangers, the boy would live. He was, after all, the blood relative of the miko. And Kagome was too stubborn to give up. If they were anything alike, the boy would be too stubborn to give up, too. He glanced at the miko next to him. If her brother died, she would be greatly saddened. He would be the one that would have to pick up the mess _that_ would leave. He didn't feel up to it.

The transplant was their only choice. The boy would have to survive, or Sesshoumaru would have to bring him back to life just to kill him himself.

"If we don't do this, mother, Souta will die. This is his only chance."

"But the chances of Souta _dying_ are great!"

"There are no chances of him _living_ if the transplant isn't done. Without it, he _will_ die. This is what we must do." She was begging for her mother's sanction. Her opinion didn't matter, but Sesshoumaru understood why she was doing it.

A long time ago, he too had looked for his father's approval. He never begged once in his life, but he had done all he could to get his father to look at him with respect.

Now his father was dead, and he was trying to save the life of his wife's brother, who happened to be human.

Maybe if his father was still alive, he would look at him with the respect that he had always sought.

Maybe.

"He will die surely without the transplant, but he may live with it. There is no other option." Sesshoumaru explained to Mrs. Higurashi. She looked at him, hesitated, and nodded. Kagome turned to him with gratitude.

And Sesshoumaru finally admitted the toughest truth he had ever faced.

This truth was much more horrible than accepting his mother's death when he was such a young kid.

It was much worse than realizing that his father loved a human.

It was even more terrible than the day he had been told about his half-breed half brother.

Far worse than when he had to train Inuyasha so that he would survive from other youkai and hanyou attack.

It was far more concerning than when he had taken the little human girl under his wing.

It was that he actually _cared_ if the miko's brother died.

If he died, the miko would never be the same. Sesshoumaru didn't want her to change.

He… liked the miko. He liked her just as she was.

But he would die before he told anyone else this.

Sesshoumaru did not lie, but he did hide some things from the world.

---

"Wait, Mr. Taisho?"

Sesshoumaru turned when he heard his name being called. Really, could there be no possible way to get out of here? He had things to do. Although his trip to London had not been a waste of time, he had left his useless half brother in charge of the company. He had to get there immediately.

And besides the company, he had some things to sort.

"Yes?" It was the miko's mother.

"I…thank you, for what you are doing for my family. It's not only…Souta, though what you are doing for him is something I will never be able to repay you for."

"I'm only doing it because…" He was about to add that it because he had an unbreakable deal with her daughter but changed his mind at the last minute. He didn't think she knew about that bit, and even if she did, it wasn't a proper thing to say.

"I'm only doing what I can for my…wife's family."

She nodded. "I…I know. That's not all I have to thank you for. You've also paid off the debt that burdened the shrine. We would have lost it without your help, and it's been on our family for centuries."

He already knew that. He had, after all, investigated Kagome Higurashi before he married her.

"Is that all?"

The woman was stealing precious time from him. Mother or not of the miko, he had to go.

"No, I'm not done yet."

Sesshoumaru didn't show it in his face, but he was surprised. Very few people dared to defy him. He looked at Mrs. Higurashi. She had her head held high, and her arms were at her side. He smelled the air.

Not a trace of fear.

It seemed, Sesshoumaru thought, to run in the family. None of them seemed to know when to fear him. They were either too brave, didn't know the meaning of fear, or were too stupid to know it.

Mrs. Higurashi stared up at the youkai that her daughter had married.

She hadn't found the time to talk to him what with Souta sick and their sudden trip to London. It had been over a month since Kagome had married, and she still hadn't spoken to her son in law.

As she looked at Sesshoumaru, she wondered if she would ever be able to see him as _her_ son-in-law. He was too cold for Kagome. Too emotionless. And yet…

"I also wanted to thank you for what you have done to Kagome."

Now, Sesshoumaru was interested in what she had to say. Far as he knew, he hadn't been very nice to her daughter. Not that it wasn't deserved. The miko deserved every thing he had done to her. Even the good things, though it cost him to accept it.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Kagome has always been a very strong willed child. She shone wherever she went. But she had lost her shine. She had lost it with Inuyasha. She went along with whatever he wanted her to do." Sesshoumaru wondered why the miko hadn't stayed like that. If she had obeyed his every demand, then he wouldn't have found her intriguing, and he would have never …liked her. It would have made things much simpler. "And after he broke up with her, well, you must have seen her." Sesshoumaru remembered the first time he had seen her. She had looked tired and sad and pathetic. He had disliked her at one glance. "It would have been worse if it hadn't been for you. You made it easier on her. And even if I do think that you are not the man…er, youkai for her- you have made her happier. Thank you. You brought my Kagome back to how she was."

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman for some seconds, then, he nodded his head. He turned his back and walked towards the limousine.

He didn't miss the smile on the woman's face. It didn't irritate him as much as it should.

---

He walked through the place like he owned it, which he did. The doorman had quickly opened the door for him, bowing and saying good afternoon. The secretaries at the reception had stood up and greeted him. People of higher status tripped over themselves to catch up and say hi to him, explaining how that they had not been expecting him.

Sesshoumaru already knew he wasn't expected. He told them that they should always be prepared for the unexpected.

People at London had been exactly the same, although they had been more frightened. It wasn't always that Sesshoumaru Taisho, head of Taisho Company, flew from Japan to England.

Still, it annoyed him. He didn't mind been treated like a God. He was their boss. He could fire them all if he wanted. What he did mind was having obviously useless followers

He also minded having useless family.

"Where is Inuyasha?" He asked his secretary. The girl gave a yelp and lowered her eyes.

"He…he…is…"

"The question is not difficult at all, so don't stutter while answering it."

In the back of his mind, a new voice told him that the miko would disprove of this treatment towards other living beings. He told the new voice to go fight with his older voice because he wasn't interested, as if having one voice wasn't enough.

"He went to lunch with his wife. He should be here in less than ten minutes."

Sesshoumaru passed her by and went to wait for Inuyasha at his office. He put 'making me wait' next to 'being alive' and 'kissing what is mine' in his list of things to make Inuyasha pay for. He rather liked the idea of making his half brother pay.

He tapped his fingers against Inuyasha's desk. He tapped and tapped and tapped. He was getting irritated. Where was that imbecile of his brother? He looked at the clock. He had been waiting for ten minutes. The secretary had lied to him. He would take measures.

The door opened.

Sesshoumaru didn't stop his tapping, and he didn't look up.

"I'll see you at home, Kikyo. Yes, love you too."

Inuyasha kissed her quickly and closed the door behind him. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. He still didn't look up.

Tap…tap…tap…tap…

"Stop that. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled, irritated. Sesshoumaru continued his tapping.

"I am here because I want to."

"Keh, what do you want? Weren't you in London?"

"I came back." _Obviously..._ he thought to himself.

"I'm sure Kagome begged you to bring her back, so she could get away from you." Inuyasha said arrogantly, his arms crossed and eyes defying Sesshoumaru.

The tapping stopped.

Less than a second later, he was face to face with Inuyasha.

"You don't scare me." He said. Sesshoumaru merely stared at him.

"That shows how stupid you are. We are back because we were done with all the issues we had there, and you…you should fear me right now."

Something in Sesshoumaru's voice made Inuyasha shift and mentally curse. He could feel his anger. It surrounded him, and was all directed towards Inuyasha.

Over the years, Inuyasha had felt his half brother's anger. Hell, the jerk had tried to kill him a few times when they were younger and there weren't so many laws.

No; this was different. It was an anger that Inuyasha had never felt. For a split second, he did fear Sesshoumaru.

But it was only a second.

"Why are you here?"

"I came in here to warn you. I am very aware that I can't exactly kill you. It would be too much of a scandal to be worth it, and I would have to pay my lawyers far much more to get me out of jail in a legal way. Besides, my father made his will so that both of us run this company or we lose it."

"Where are you getting at?"

Defying and impulsive against cool and determined.

All the youkai and hanyou in the building felt the two presences of two powerful beings facing each other. They gulped and tried not to be unnerved by it. With the Taisho brothers, who disliked each other and were the head of the business, it had to happen. Still, they eyed the exits, just in case. The humans who worked at the office also felt very unnerved. They didn't know what was happening, but they knew it was something big. The humans watched the youkai and hanyou, who were trying to pretend nothing was happening but stayed very quiet. They followed their example.

"You," said Sesshoumaru, his tone low and dangerous. "Will never touch Kagome Higurashi again. And if you do, I will kill you. No matter what the consequences."

Inuyasha tensed. "How did you find out that I…"

"Kissed her? She told me. I'm sure _your_ wife would be more than happy to know."

Inuyasha gulped. Kagome had told him? Why? He had thought…wait, why would Sesshoumaru care?

"You haven't mated her. She is free."

Sesshoumaru's claws pressed into Inuyasha's skin.

"_You_ are mated, and Higurashi is married to me. She is legally tied. Do not get close to her."

Inuyasha felt his blood boiling.

"As long as she lets me, I will come close to her."

Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to throw him out the window. It would not kill him, but it would be messy…

"She will not let you, and you will not try to persuade her into your games. You chose another woman. Leave Higurashi alone, unless you'd like your mate to find out about your last encounter."

Anger was beginning to cloud Inuyasha's mind. "Are you blackmailing me?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru gave him a dark, dark smile than made Inuyasha's muscles tense. "You can see it whichever way you want."

"She doesn't love you." Inuyasha suddenly yelled, getting out of control. "She loves me. You can't change that, and why would you care what she does? You don't care for her."

Sesshoumaru's ayes shone with anger. "She may love you, but how long do you think that will last? For how long will she continue to love you before she sees that you are not worthy? And it doesn't matter that I do not care for her. She still belongs to me and not to you."

"She would never _want_ you."

Sesshoumaru decided words would never get through his brother's thick head.

'_Anyway,__"_ Sesshoumaru thought, _'I have never been very good with words. Actions work so much better, and I do have the money to pay the lawyers.'_

"She belongs to me." He repeated into Inuyasha's ear. "Understood?"

And with one swift movement, he grabbed his brother's arms and threw him towards the window. The window crashed, sending glass flying through all the room. He barely heard Inuyasha's yell as he fell from the 40th floor of their company. Sesshoumaru was sure it would hurt him. A lot. He smiled to himself.

"Inuyasha will need a new window," He told his half brother's secretary. "And call the lawyers of the company. Tell them to invent something for the press. I will be in my office. I don't want any interruptions."

Sesshoumaru walked down the corridor. The secretary looked at him and then at the window. She gulped.

Whatever her boss had done, she never, ever wanted to make the same mistake.

No, she definitely didn't want Sesshoumaru Taisho mad at her.

---

"That motherfucker! Did you know what he did? I want the... no wait; they would be too nice to him. I'll rip him apart with my own hands. Limb by limb I will…what?"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha. He kept his face as serious as he could. But the truth was that he wanted to laugh very hard. It truly was funny.

Inuyasha was in a hospital bed, though it truly wasn't necessary. Most of his injuries were already healing. All his broken bones had already fixed themselves, and the only thing that was left to do was remove the remaining glass. Inuyasha had glass stuck in many different places. Miroku thought it made him look hilarious. But he would never, ever, for all the women in the world, confess this to the hanyou. In the mood he was in right now, he would probably throw _him_ out the window too. Miroku had many great gifts. Surviving from a 40th floor fall was one of those things he left to youkai and hanyou.

"Inuyasha, you can't dismember your brother."

Inuyasha shot him a nasty look.

"Why not? He threw me out a window. It hurt, you know."

"Yes, but you survived. In fact, you'll be perfectly fine as soon as all the glass is taken out from you."

"I don't care. That prick…" Inuyasha once more showed his very colorful vocabulary.

Miroku tried not to laugh. He was failing miserably.

"If you laugh, I will show you exactly how mad I am."

Miroku restrained the laugh that was trying to squeeze out and very carefully made his face blank.

"And who does he think he is, anyway?" Inuyasha started again. "He can't tell me who to see and who not to see. I do whatever I want."

"Is that what this is all about? What did you do to him, Inuyasha?"

"I didn't do anything to that idiotic jerk. He is the one that threw me out the window. I'm the victim here."

"We both know he wouldn't throw you out the window for nothing."

"…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Fine, keh, whatever, so he found out I kissed Kagome when we were at the hospital."

"You what? Inuyasha, you fool! It's no wonder he did what he did. You are a hanyou. You know how demons are with their mates."

"Kagome is _not_ his mate."

"But she is his wife."

"It's not the same. And what does he care? He doesn't even like Kagome."

"Inuyasha…" Miroku started carefully, "have you ever considered that he might grow attached to her?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "He doesn't even know how to care." A little voice in the back of Inuyasha's head reminded him of when Sesshoumaru had taken care of that human girl.

Inuyasha told the voice to fuck off.

"I can see whoever I want, and he threw me out the window. You are my lawyer. DO something."

Miroku sighed and prepared himself to give him the bad news. "I've already talked to Sesshoumaru. He'll simply say that he was protecting his wife. He is legally married to her, so he will win. You know laws have exceptions for youkai and hanyou relationships. They can do anything to protect their mates."

"You are telling me I'm the bad guy here?"

"…yes."

"Well, that is bullshit, and I will not…"

"Inuyasha, what is with all that yelling?"

Inuyasha ducked his head as soon as he saw who was at the door.

"Kikyo, hi, how are you?"

"How am I? The hospital told me that you had been thrown out a window, and I come here all worried and you're just fine! You could have given me a call."

"Sorry, Kikyo." Inuyasha said in a small voice. Miroku murmured 'whipped', and he was about to launch himself at his so called friend when Kikyo stopped him.

"And who the hell threw you out the window?"

"Sesshoumaru." Miroku answered for him.

Kikyo blinked. "Oh? What did you do to him?"

"Does everyone think I'm the bad guy? He threw me out the window. He is the evil one here."

"..."

"..."

"Really, what did you do to him?"

"Fuck."

---

Kagome was preparing spaghetti when Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen and sat. She had her back to him.

"So, how was your day?" She asked him in a very casual voice. Perhaps too casual.

"It was…" Sesshoumaru thought about what he had done all day. "Satisfactory."

"Really?" Kagome tried the spaghetti. "Nothing eventful happened?"

Sesshoumaru thought he knew where this was going and decided to change the subject of their talk. "Why are you making spaghetti? I thought we always had a small snack."

"Oh, you know. I finished work at the museum early, and I thought you might be hungry."

"Why would I be hungry?"

Her bangs hid her eyes. Sesshoumaru thought that perhaps throwing his half brother out the window hadn't been such a good idea. He had forgotten how he would explain this to the Miko. Last time he had hurt the idiot she had reacted rather…badly.

Just when they were starting to get along… Not that he wanted to get along with her.

Kagome placed his plate in front of him.

"With such a busy day, I thought perhaps you hadn't eaten."

It was true. Sesshoumaru hadn't have time to eat. The phone had ringed all day with questions of why the other head of Taisho Company had flown out his window.

"Well, maybe I had a busier day than usual."

"Aha."

"I might have done some…uncommon things today."

"Aha."

"It was interesting.

"Aha."

"And I might have thrown Inuyasha out the window."

Kagome's eyes shone with something Sesshoumaru thought accusatory.

"I knew it! I knew you were the one that did it. The news said that he had tripped and fell. And though I have no doubt that it could happen to him, I knew it wasn't true."

Sesshoumaru tried to determine if she was mad. He grinned a little when he smelled her amusement.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru when she saw him grin. Wow, this was new. The youkai was always so serious, but…

She actually liked it when he grinned. She let a small smile form on her lips.

They both stared at each other for a long second. Then, Kagome burst out laughing.

Sesshoumaru's grin widened just a bit. Kagome couldn't stop laughing. They ate in what had to be their first non-awkward, free of fighting meal.

After she finished, Kagome picked up her plate to wash it. She opened the door to exit the room.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you do it?"

"He was beginning to annoy me."

"And the best way to get rid of him was throwing him out the window?"

"…yes?"

"I can't believe you." She smiled.

Sesshoumaru though she looked happy for once.

"Next time, throw him from a higher window and make sure to invite me to see his face."

Yes, Sesshoumaru thought as she left... it had been a very satisfactory day.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! If I have to be sincere, it is one of my favorites. I just loved writing how Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha out the window. I laughed very hard. Anyway, I will have next chapter as soon as I can, and thank you for bein so patient with me. Love you all, and review, review, review!!!!!!!**


	16. Hidden Feelings

**I thought, what could I possible give you on this Christmas? The answer, of course, was simple. Another chapter. Truly hope you enjoy this chapter on this Christmas. It this dedicated to anyone who loves Christmas, and if you don't, I at least hope it makes you smile. **

**Dominik Journot: thank you for bein so undestanding in my update times, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Tinabu: It is one of my favorite chapters, too, and if you know of someone that can draw that moment, I would highly appreciate it if you let me know.**

**Sanosuke Hidane: Wow, lon review, and thanks for the critics. ood criricism always helps, and I want to ive you my very best in this story.**

**Sayuri-girl: Wow, you remembered like every part of this chapter! And in order! I tend to mix everythin up, so thanks for that.**

**Lady Yome: Wow, just wow. And of course I'll try to write more on winter break.**

**Gatita Bonita: Gracias por tu review, y definitivamente escribiré lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Melantao: You asked me to name one of the characters after you, so I thought, what the hell? I'll do it. I'm glad you liked your character. Dedicated to you (even though I don't know you).**

**Lots of people actually have last chapter as a favorite one. I must admit it is my favorite so far. Glas you all had a good laugh. I thought we deserved it after all the tention. Kagome and Sesshoumaru included. As for all the people that have been askin for a lemon...I am truly thinking about that idea. I have never done one, but I could give it a try. We'll see :P**

**Especial thanks to Colette, one of my editors, who worked very hard so you could have this chapter today. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

* * *

**

**Twisted Hearts**

_**Hidden Feelings**_

_Living without you is like living without oxygen, and since that is not posible, I might as well always live with you.**

* * *

**_

"Sango, you would be lying if you said you did not enjoy this food."

Sango blushed as she looked at the man across from her. Miroku was dressed in a suit, His face glowing by the candles on their table and his head resting on his hand. He wore a thoughtful gaze, and he refused to take his eyes away from her.

It unnerved her.

"Stop looking at me," she told him.

Miroku merely smiled.

"Oh, but Sango. I cannot look anywhere else."

She didn't know if she hated him for being so charming or if she liked him for it. Sango supposed she liked his attention when it was directed to _her_. The problem with Miroku was that he couldn't keep his eyes, mouth, and hands to himself. Or by any means_ one _self. Today his attention was on Sango. Tomorrow it could be on another woman who caught his eye.

He was such a womanizer.

Sango took a sip of her wine.

"I only agreed to come here because I had no choice."

Miroku gave her his enigmatic smile. "Of course."

It _was_ the truth. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for those three little monsters. By the way Souta had pestered her until she agreed to come; no one would think he was sick. Shippo, of course, had been insufferable until she had called Miroku to inform him that she was back from China.

She mumbled a "Baka" directed towards Miroku. She had expected this from both of those two. They wouldn't be happy if they weren't making someone's life miserable, but Kohaku had surprised her. Where were the blood loyalties? He was supposed to be on _her_ side. He should have helped her get out of this mess, but no, he had allied with Miroku.

Now she was here, in a very nice restaurant, waiting for dessert with him across from her, trying to suppress the emotion that kept rising to her cheeks.

"I notice you're a little red, Sango. Is it too warm for you?"

Sango glared at him, completely aware that everything he said had a double meaning. That didn't stop the blood rushing to her cheeks, making her even redder.

One day, she would kill Miroku.

Today, unfortunately, was not that day.

"Your dessert, Madam." The waiter lowered Sango's chocolate cake before her before traversing to Miroku's side and placing his dish of flamed strawberries in front of him.

"Chocolate and strawberries, there is no better combination. It seems even our tastes want us together."

He looked so secure, and Sango felt so shy. It had been a long time since someone had paid so much attention to her.

"In your dreams." She replied.

No matter what she felt, she would not let him see it. She thanked her stars for not making him youkai; at least he could not smell out her actual feelings.

"You have to agree that the food is not the only thing you have enjoyed."

His eyes were searching hers and for a moment she wondered if he _had_ meant all the things he had been saying all evening.

She shrugged it off.

She was a strong and successful woman. She dealt with youkai and hanyou everyday and they had far worse ways of living than Miroku did. She could handle this. She _would_ handle this and she would not fall for his sweet nothings and charming stares.

"I know you too well, Miroku. Today you are with me. Tomorrow you are with someone else, and I simply refuse to be part of your collection."

"Sango, you wound me. I would never think of you as part of my collection." He brought a strawberry to his mouth.

"You could never be like any other woman."

His eyes looked sincere, and Sango opened and closed her mouth. Trusting Miroku in this was foolish. She had known him even before Kagome and Inuyasha had started going out, and not once in all those years had his attitude changed towards women.

"You are not a man of one woman." Sango reminded him.

"And I am not a woman that likes to share her man."

It was the truth. Sango would not step off the cliff just to find out that he couldn't catch her because his hands were full of another twenty females.

_He was a womanizer._

She kept repeating it to herself because it was the truth. She also did because she knew she could forget that fact if she didn't remind herself constantly.

Another problem with Miroku was that he could make you forget details like those when you were with him; he only had to look at you. He only had to talk to you. Sango couldn't decide if she liked that or not.

"Maybe I would be a man of one woman if I found the right one." He said softly. Her attention snapped back to him. His eyes were shining with something that she couldn't identify, and he was looking at her with such an open expression that she could do nothing more than stare back at him.

"Give me another date, Sango."

"I…"

"I can be only for you."

And Sango knew this could only end badly because Miroku just didn't go out with one woman, and yet he was here, asking her for one chance. Sango thought everyone deserved one chance.

"One more date?"

"I will make you want more." He smiled confidently at her, but she sensed his nervousness and it was this that led her to agree.

"We will see about that." she said, smiling and eating a bit of her cake. He smiled back.

Sango found that she wanted to believe all that he had said to her tonight.

"Is she a good doctor?"

"Sesshoumaru ensured that she was. He said she was great."

"He said someone was great?"

Sweat dropped as Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well no, not really. He said she was the best doctor for this kind of transplant and that she knew how to help before and after and…"

"He he thinks she is okay?"

"Well, he did give me a nod…"

"So we don't know if she is good enough?"

Kagome looked from her brother to her mother and then to Miroku and Sango. Kagome smiled at the couple. Yesterday they had their first date, and Kagome could already see Sango smiling happily and Miroku had not been moved far away from her today.

Maybe they didn't know it yet, but Kagome was sure they were perfect for each other. They would be happy. Her smile faded a little as she thought of her own situation but she quickly removed that thought away. Just because she hadn't been able to be happy with Inuyasha and because Sesshoumaru was a jerk most of the time, it did not mean that they couldn't be happy.

And Kagome, more than anything, wanted the people around her to be happy.

She brought her attention back to their discussion.

"Sesshoumaru would not let her operate is she was not the best."

Of all things, she was certain of this. Sesshoumaru had promised to get Souta the best of doctors. He had promised to save her brother, and she believed him. She trusted him.

"He doesn't care about _anything_." said her brother, and Kagome glared at him.

"He is doing his best to assure _your_ health." she snapped at him, not knowing why what Souta said bothered her.

"We will trust his decisions, and I don't want to hear another word about it." she folded her arms and witnessed their reactions.

Her brother's eyes were bright and wide. Sango's mouth curved into a smile. Her mother was staring at her as if she knew something she didn't, the same way Miroku was currently looking at her.

"What?" she snapped. They all looked away.

"Nothing." Sango mumbled.

"When is the doctor arriving?"

Kagome stole a look at her watch.

"She should be here any minute now and Souta, you better be nice to her. I heard you gave some problems to the other doctors. They are the best at what they do."

"That doesn't mean they aren't arrogant."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. Miroku and her mother laughed.

"I'm sure that you will be fine." said Miroku.

Just when Souta was about to disagree, there was a knock at the door. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her brother and murmured to him to behave. He stuck his tongue out at her. Kagome decided to let that one slip and went to the door.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Julia Melare."

Kagome blinked at the woman in front of her. Her voice had this joyful tune and her stare were warm and inviting.

She was young to be such a renamed doctor. Kagome had thought she would be old and…ugly. The lady before her was not.

Her blond hair was long and brown eyes were big. The rest of her features were delicate, and she carried an air around her that screamed security. Kagome smiled at her.

She had to be very intelligent and capable as well if Sesshoumaru had decided to bring her in. Souta would have nothing to complain about.

"Hi there, I'm Kagome Higurashi. This is my mother, Sango and Miroku, and that one…"

Kagome pointed towards the bed.

"Is Souta."

Dr. Julia smiled as her eyes caught Souta.

"Hello there. I suppose you are dying to get out of that bed." Dr. Julia walked towards Souta.

She extended her hand towards him.

"We should get to know each other better since we are going to be working closely for the next few months." Souta nodded.

"You should shake her hand." Miroku told him.

Souta came back to life.

"I'm Souta."

"I'm Julia, and don't worry about a thing. I'll help you with any problem you have, and we'll get you out of the hospital until it is time for the transplant. Boys like you need fresh air."

Souta blushed and nodded.

"Somehow," Miroku whispered in Kagome's ear.

"I don't think he'll have a problem working with this lovely lady."

Sango slapped him on the head, and Kagome just shook her head at both of them.

'_Be brave.'_ Kagome told herself for the hundredth time.

'_This is not too difficult. It will be okay. The least he can do is...'_

Kagome left the thought unfinished. She grimaced a bit. The least Sesshoumaru could do to her was…well, she supposed it varied in degrees.

If he was in a good mood, he would probably just laugh or in his case look amused and throw her out, telling her how stupid she was for even suggesting such a thing.

If he was in a not-so-good mood, he would yell at her and toss some insults before letting her go.

If he was a little mad, he would throw a _lot _of insults and push her out rather forcefully.

If he was very mad, he would glare at her than throw her out the window. Kagome held her laughter at the thought.

She still couldn't believe she had missed Inuyasha's splendid fall. It had been over three weeks, and the media was still all over it. Kagome stared the door in front of her again. If Sesshoumaru was more than mad…he would torture her to death. Then again, perhaps he would do it just because she was there...and existed.

Either way, she did not want to find out what mood he was in.

She had arrived late today. The museum had received some new items, and she had stayed very late checking on them. She could have left that for another day, but she had been too curious and impatient.

'_I should have arrived sooner.'_ She thought. _'Then I wouldn't be in this horrible mess.'_

She had missed their late snack, something that had become more than their routine. In the mornings when they had breakfast, they were too sleepy and irritated to form a civilized conversation. She was not a morning person and surprisingly, he was even less of a morning person than she was.

It seemed he really took his sleep seriously. Anyway, breakfast was just not their time. Especially not at the shameful and torturous hour they woke up. No matter how lighter things were between them, they refused to change what they had already established. This left their midnight snacks as the only time in which they could actually…do something similar to _conversing._

They fought and argued. They talked about books and politics and on rare occasions, their days. It didn't really matter. What mattered was that it was in these moments that they had gotten to know each other better.

Kagome could identify when he was amused because his eyes were the slightest bit warmer and his mouth wasn't straight as usual. When he was pleased with something, his eyes were more golden and his face didn't look quite as serious. And when he was angry, his eyes were like gold, beautiful and cold. In the few times that they had talked about their past, Sesshoumaru's eyes had darkened, but not in the dangerous way.

They darkened in the way that only someone who knew what suffering meant could. His eyes got a faraway look, and they would also look tired. Kagome always changed their course of conversation at that point. This, more than the anger, was a face that she did not like to see.

On the rare occasions that he was happy, his eyes were like the sun, luminous and captivating. His mouth, she had come to observe, formed the tiniest of smiles. It could be detected by almost no one. It had taken Kagome about half a month to find out about this. It was her favorite look because she knew very few people could see him like this.

In fact she was sure that even he didn't know he could look happy. Kagome smiled a little. Of course, Sesshoumaru's happy face was almost the same as his bored and _very_ similar to his amused face.

She could identify them all without making mistakes between them. Sometimes, when he caught her staring at him, she ducked her head, so he wouldn't see the obvious blush that crept up her face. Other times, she kept staring at him until he gave her his amused smile. When he left, she always wondered why she couldn't stop watching him when they talked.

The first time she had seen him, she had thought that nothing good could come out of their marriage.

Except for her brother's life, of course.

He was cold and unfeeling, or at least that was what she had thought.

She knew better now.

Sesshoumaru was full of emotions. She had seen through his cold mask and discovered the Sesshoumaru that could feel. She now knew that he wasn't just the aloof, cold bastard he had given her the impression of being.

She was rather proud of herself.

She didn't know if he watched her as intensely as she did. Probably not. She was just someone that either amused or annoyed him, nothing more. It hurt Kagome to think this at times and she tried to avoid the thoughts like this.

And she should have been stirred clear of them now because she had missed their midnight snack and now stood in front of Sesshoumaru's door, close to having a panic attack. She couldn't just stand here all night.

Then again, she didn't want to risk her life. She didn't know if he cared that she had missed their meal. But he probably would if no one else had fed him. Then again, he might have just woken up a poor servant. But that was not the important part of the matter.

Kagome didn't know what mood Sesshoumaru was in and she didn't feel like dying tonight.

She would not knock on his door.

Kagome walked back to her room, her pillow dragging behind her. She walked through the entrance of her very blue room and closed the door behind her. She did not move from the spot where she stood. Looking down at her very lonely bed, she hugged herself, feeling the chill of the night.

"Bloody January nights", she whispered, her breath visible due to the cold temperature.

"Bloody Sesshoumaru." she said a little louder as she finally moved towards her bed.

Kagome climbed in quickly and pulled all the covers around her. She lay in a fetal position, trying to warm herself up. It didn't work. She was still freezing, and she could tell that she would be freezing all night long. There was no way around it. And if she was cold, she wouldn't be able to sleep and would be even drowsier in the morning. She would do an awful job at the University and even a worse job at the museum. Her whole day would be a total wreck.

Kagome stared at her ceiling.

It wasn't fair and it wasn't her fault.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Sesshoumaru..."

It also wasn't just the fact that she was freezing to the bones.

She actually…

"Stupid, stupid, stupid youkai."

She actually missed Sesshoumaru. She couldn't believe it, especially because he was but two doors away, but she missed his presence next to her at night. She had gotten used to him being there at London. It had only been two weeks, but it had felt right, and Kagome had to admit that she had never slept better than with him next to her.

She blushed and was glad no one could see her. She couldn't believe that she couldn't sleep because of this. She had never needed anyone by her side to sleep. It was just that…she felt safe when she was around him. She had never ever considered that possible. But if you really thought about it, it wasn't too unusual.

He was a powerful youkai that made people tremble. Being at his side knowing he wouldn't hurt _you_ had to make you feel safe.

So she slept well next to him and slept really bad when she was not.

Just her luck.

Why couldn't she have married a normal human that wasn't so complicated and couldn't kill her before she even noticed he had moved?

Oh, yeah. Someone from above hated her.

But she still couldn't sleep, and she had waited until she couldn't take it anymore. She just needed to sleep well for one night.

Making up her mind, she got out of her bed and grabbed her pillow, walking determinately down the hall to Sesshoumaru's door. She stared at it.

And stared.

And stared.

And sweat dropped.

She raised her hand to knock, and then his voice froze her in midair.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to continue annoying me?"

Kagome thought that the second option was actually better this time.

Sesshoumaru was tired of feeling her just outside his door. She wasn't moving or anything. She was just there.

He hated people that didn't make up their minds.

He also hated her for missing their late snack. How difficult could it be to be at home at 12 o'clock? Most people were at their homes much earlier.

He had had a very bad day. His secretary had lost some papers. He had fired her. His idiotic half brother had disappeared somewhere. He couldn't fire him, but he did consider throwing him out the window again. Instead he fired Inuyasha's secretary. If he had to find a new one, so would the hanyou.

Then his lunch had not tasted appetizing at all. He had passed part of the afternoon making calls so they would close that Godforsaken place that made such awful sandwiches. How hard could it be to make one damn decent sandwich? He had come home hungry and expecting the miko to already be preparing the food.

And she hadn't even been there.

Of course, he had known that before he entered the house. Her smell was clean from the air and her car hadn't been there. He didn't know why, but it had bothered him not to smell her when he arrived. He had gotten accustomed to her scent.

He had gotten accustomed to her presence.

None of it was right.

Another thing that was wrong was how irritable he had been since…since they came back from London. He couldn't sleep right, and he was always mad and had already fired many secretaries. He couldn't keep doing that. He had to find a solution to his problem even if he didn't know what his problem was yet.

He would find it, solve it, and go back to his nights of good sleep. He would also make sure that the miko paid for not attending him for their meal today. He had been hungry. He had to wake up the miko's personal maid to make him dinner. Her cooking wasn't as tasty as the miko's, but he had the feeling that if he fired her, the miko would just hire her again and yell at him until his ears couldn't take it anymore and exploded. He liked his ears, so she was spared her job.

That didn't mean that the miko would not suffer the consequences. He would make her understand that Sesshoumaru Taisho was always to be attended to, and she should never miss their snacks.

Because…he was hungry.

He didn't like to be hungry.

He also didn't like not being able to sleep.

Most of all, he didn't like arriving at home and not finding her there. It made him…worried.

Bad sleep was still at the top of his list.

He felt the miko move away from his door. He cursed in his head, not really knowing why.

It seemed that when it came to the miko, he didn't know many things.

Another thing to make her pay for.

Minutes passed, and he could still not go to sleep. He was tired and in a very bad mood. He had no decent meal all day long and the miko was irritating him even more because he could feel something bothering her and in an indirect way it bothered him. Some minutes later, he felt her come out of her room and seconds later she was _again _outside of his.

This was getting ridiculous.

The miko was just standing there, not making one move.

He would've killed her if she wasn't his wife.

She continued to stand there.

Sesshoumaru had always wanted to know if he could get away with absolute murder. Maybe this was the perfect time to find out.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to continue annoying me?"

She paused, and then she opened the door slowly. It only irritated Sesshoumaru more. Why was she hesitating so much? She was usually very confident. Perhaps she had finally realized that she should fear and respect him. He fixed his eyes on her. She was carrying a blue pillow, and she was biting her bottom lip. She looked uncertain. She was nervous. There was not a trace of fear. Sesshoumaru frowned and raised one perfect eye brow at her.

"I, well…you see…hehe…"

Sesshoumaru couldn't tell what she was trying to say. Maybe she had finally lost it and this was her way of showing it. He had heard that too much pressure could do that to humans.

"What are you trying to so coherently say, miko?"

Her blue eyes flashed through him.

"I'm cold." She said.

This didn't answer any of his questions.

"Why would that be my problem?"

"How can someone so rich not have a heater system? It's the middle of January. It's freezing."

"Youkai resist cold weather better than humans, and there is a fireplace in all the rooms. Maybe if you turned yours on it would be warmer."

Her eyes went to the fireplace. She obviously hadn't paid enough attention to her room or any other room because she looked at it as if she had just discovered it. That was surely her case.

"You were freezing in London just like me... and I don't know how to use a fireplace!"

"Servants fire those things. You are the lady of the house and you have a personal maid. Couldn't you ask her to do it for you?"

"Well, I didn't know there was a fireplace." She muttered quietly. Sesshoumaru heard her, but he decided to become deaf.

"What did you say? I couldn't catch it."

"I said I didn't know there was a fireplace, and I _know_ you hear better than a dog."

"I'm a dog demon."

"…I knew that."

"Of course."

"I did know it."

A small grim appeared on his face.

"I believe you."

He could tell the miko knew he didn't. He felt her irritation.

"Well, if that was all, you can get out of my room. I need my sleep."

She hesitated and then went to the door, but she stopped before leaving.

"Actually…"

"What is it now?"

"I can't sleep well."

"Why is that my problem?"

Funny, he couldn't sleep well anymore either.

She pointed a finger at him.

"It is your fault. I could sleep on my own until you took me to London."

His eyebrow rose again.

"I have done nothing to make you sleep badly."

"I don't care. I can't sleep, and it is your fault."

"What would be the solution to your problem?"

"…let me sleep with you."

She said it in a very low voice, almost a murmur. Her bangs covered her eyes, but he could see her cheeks get pinker and her hands clasped together. She smelled nervous and shy. It made him want to…reassure her.

Reassuring people was not in his nature.

"You want to sleep in my bed?"

"Well…" Her bangs still covered her eyes.

"We are married, so it would be the normal thing to do if…if we were a real couple. I know we are not, but I can't sleep. It's been two weeks of horrible dreams and long nights and just…just say yes or no."

Sesshoumaru looked at her intently for some time. He hadn't been able to sleep since they had gotten back from their trip. He had never considered her presence the source of his bad nights, but now he saw that this might be his solution to his problems.

No more long nights. No more fired secretaries. No more…he almost smiled.

"I will let you sleep here on one condition."

The miko's head snapped up in surprise as if she had never thought he would agree to this.

Once, he would not have agreed to this at all.

"What is the condition?" she said carefully.

"You have to be here every single night to make my midnight snack."

"That is it?"

"It's obviously too much for you because you weren't here today. I almost fired your maid. She cannot cook at all."

"You fired Yuri?"

"No."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Well, what do you say, miko? I'm tired. I do not feel like spending more time talking to you."

She glared at him.

"I only have to be here every day before you get home, and you'll let me sleep with you in here?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She happily ran to his bed and climbed in, bringing her pillow with her. She offered him her pinky.

"It's a deal."

He looked at the pinky.

"A deal."

"Oh, come on, you have to shake my pinky with yours."

"I will do no such thing."

"Why not?"

"It is undignified. If you want an official transaction, we will do it tomorrow on paper."

She folded her arms.

"You are no fun."

"And you are too much of a human."

"That would be because I am a human."

"A bad thing about you that cannot be changed, unfortunately."

"Oh, shut up."

"This is my room. This is my house. I can say whatever I want."

"It's my house, too, and it will be my room."

"I thought you were only going to sleep here?"

She shrugged. "It'll be easier if I move in."

"I did not give you permission to do such a thing."

"I did not ask for it."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your mistake."

"Oh, come on Sesshoumaru. Think about it." she smiled sweetly at him.

He didn't buy that innocent look for a second.

"No."

"Please?"

"Why did you bring your pillow? I have plenty of pillows here."

"Your room is too gold, and I like my pillow."

"My room is gold because I like gold."

"I like blue. We will have to change some things."

"We are not changing anything because you are not moving in."

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Whatever you say, Sesshoumaru."

She rolled over and went to sleep, Sesshoumaru staring at her. A small part of his head told him that this was wrong, and he should be mad at her for defying him.

Another told him to shut up and go to sleep because this was the solution to his problem.

He ignored both. He looked at the miko one last time with hard eyes.

She would be the end of him.

* * *

**Now, I gave you a Christmas present, so review and make my christmas even merrier! Now, I have to o with my family, but I do hope you et lots of presents, it a lot, and over all, are very happy.**


	17. Falling

**Now, you have to love me. I actually updated in less than a week. It was very hard work. I didn't sleep one whole night to get this chapter done, but hey, it was worth it. Besides, someone mentioned that it would be nice if I updated on New Year's Eve, and I thought it wasn't a bad idea at all, so...**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!! And...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!**

**Thanks to my editors who worked extra hard and fast to get this done in time.**

**LadyYome: Your enthusiasm made my day.**

**Wolfstarfox: There were lines! I even checked! Mmmm, I'll have to see what happened. So sorry...**

**ikazuchi-san: I'm not really sure how long it will be, but it's somewhere near 20 to 30 chapters.**

**Tainted hearts521326: Loved your review. I just had to say it.**

**1Alisha: Thank you very much. I'm glad you actually made time between cooking and cleaning to check on this story.**

**Kagome357: I'm 18, and I'd never heard of 'Thin Man', but now I'm dying with curiosity, so I'll have to find that movie and see it.**

**Oh, and remember the little complication I told you about? Well, his name is...**

* * *

Twisted Hearts

_**Falling**_

_He can't lie to himself anymore. She's as much a part of him as his very soul.**

* * *

**_

She was running and running and running because if she stopped she was sure to die.

The streets were full of snow and the air was freezing. The wind whipped against her body and made her arms and legs numb, but she didn't stop running. She could not stop running. She knew what awaited her if she stopped, and she didn't want that.

So she kept running.

There were no footsteps behind her, but she knew that the demon was there, waiting until she gave up.

She was not going to surrender.

It was so, so cold and no one could warm her.

No one was going to save her and she was scared. This was not supposed to happen. She would get her money, go far away from Japan, never return, and live forever.

She wasn't supposed to die. Not now and not like this.

God, she did not want this.

From the corner of her eye, she saw something move too fast, inhumanly fast. She knew it was the demon. She was sure that if she kept running, the demon would leave her be, and she would be fine. She would make it.

The demon had guaranteed that if she ran until it lost her, it would not harm her. It had _promised_. The only thing she had to do was run until the demon was left behind, so she ran even faster.

She could feel the demon's eyes on her, could see its shadow…the wind seemed even colder, and the snow was making it hard to keep going.

'_Please don't let me slip'_, she prayed, _'please don't let me slip, don't let me slip, please…'_

Fear was swallowing her up. It was building at the bottom of her stomach and going up, up, up, until it clouded her senses and overflowed in her mind. She had once heard that fear made people foolish. She had heard that you made the most unforgivable mistakes when fearful. She could not control the fear and she really wanted to. If she suppressed the fear, the fruitless images of what could happen would disappear. Then she would be able to concentrate on her running and the ground that threatened to cause her fall.

She couldn't slip.

It would be her end, and she didn't want to die. Not yet, not after all the sacrifices she had made. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Her lungs filled with cold air and every breath she took was like breathing in ice. It burned, and it made concentrating harder. Her vision was blurry and her mouth was dry. She needed water, but there was no chance of getting any relief.

She had to keep running. It was the only way to keep alive.

'_Please don't let me slip, please don't let me slip, please don't let me slip…'_

How much longer could she keep running? She had already run longer than was humanly possible. Eventually her body would give in, and then what would happen? What would she do? She couldn't fight it, and she was starting to realize that the youkai was too fast for her. She would never outrun it so what should she do? She couldn't give up yet, not yet… Her blue eyes filled with tears. What would she do when she could no longer keep running?

And then…

It was just a split second. She took her eyes off the path, and she didn't see the fraction covered with ice. Her right foot skimmed it first, and before she could do anything to prevent it, lost stability, and sent her flying to the ground. Her hands hit the cold ground with a thud. Her knees made full contact, starting to bleed almost immediately, but that wasn't what worried her. With time, they would heal. Problem was she had no time. She wasn't even sure she would make it to see the next day.

'_I slipped, I slipped, oh God, what will happen to me?'_

Maybe God wasn't with her anymore.

She felt something land behind her, but she kept her vision on the floor as was darkened. Someone was behind her and it was covering her shadow.

She did not want to die.

She still didn't move, and the demon behind her didn't move. She hoped that it had decided that she wasn't worthy.

"I told you to keep running until I lost you."

Her voice sent chills all through her body.

"I…I tried. I ran and ran, but I…I slipped…I didn't see the ice…"

She laughed.

"Fear leads people into making dumb mistakes." something like that had crossed her mind while she was running. Strange. She heard the youkai sniff.

"I could smell your fear from miles."

It walked in front of her, leaned down, and cupped her chin with her hand. The youkai's hands were freezing, and she didn't want her last touch to be so cold. How she longed for warmth…

The youkai stood up as it relized her and stepped on her hand. She screamed in pain, and the youkai stepped harder.

"You were very useful."

She looked up, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I did what you told me. No one saw me. It was perfect. Let me go."

The youkai laughed again. "Let you go? I told you to get out of Japan as soon as Taisho was dead, and you are still here."

"You promised me money."

The youkai's purple eyes suddenly fixed on her own. It had an amused smile. She felt her heart become smaller. "Your life," it started. "You should have taken your life and gone. Now it is too late for you."

"It's not too late." She pleaded. "I can go now. No one will find me. I swear…"

"Shut up." The youkai suddenly snapped at her. "If I let you go, he will kill me. No girl, you made a mistake. I will not do the same."

"I can…"

"You did an excellent job with the plane. If only you had gone…"

"I can still go." She had to keep trying. She wanted to live. She wanted to do so many things, but she had been so foolish…she should have never agreed to this. She should have known better. She had needed the money, and she hadn't cared much for her life then.

She did now.

If she survived, she promised to herself to live to the fullest She would never waste a second.

If only she had a second…

"You don't want my death on your shoulders," she tried once more.

She would not give up. She had to convince the youkai to let her live.

The youkai laughed harder.

"You think I would care if I killed you?"

"…yes?" she reasoned timidly.

"I would not care at all. You would not be my first killing, and I can assure you, you will not be my last. Taking you life would be as easy to me as it would be taking a nap." The youkai lowered her eyes to her and brought her mouth to her ear. "Your death…" she started, "matters not to me or anyone else. You will leave this world without anyone caring, just as you have lived. You are nothing."

Her eyes widened, and she started to pray then stopped. God had left her and might have never been with her in the first place. Besides, in front of her was an evil being that did not give a damn about anything.

Those purple eyes held no mercy.

The youkai stepped away and took out two fans. She wondered what she would do with them. Then in a brief moment, the youkai moved them, and she felt herself flying backwards.

Her back made contact with a wall, and she felt every single bone crush. Her head hit the wall, and her world was starting to black out. She had injuries all over. She was losing too much blood.

"Courtesy of Naraku." she heard the demon say.

Then, there was no more.

* * *

"You shouldn't go to work." Kagome yelled at him, so he would hear her over the shower. She didn't get an answer, again, which annoyed her a little more. 

How come he could ignore her when she couldn't ignore him? It was very unfair.

"Really, you shouldn't."

She did not know if she was saying it to irritate him or because she really didn't want him to go to work. When she had woken up, she had felt warmer than usual even though she was used to waking up feeling warmer now.

She blushed.

She was used to waking up next to Sesshoumaru's warmth. He never left the bed until she woke up, and it always made her smile, even though she didn't know why. She knew he woke up a little earlier than she did, and she appreciated that he waited for her before beginning their day.

This morning, however, she had felt even warmer, and seconds later, she had realized that she was because Sesshoumaru's body temperature was abnormally higher. She had frowned at that and mentioned it to him, but he had dismissed her as he always did. She would have slapped him if she were prone to dying.

Fortunately, for Sesshoumaru and herself, she wanted to live, thank you very much.

It still didn't keep her from grimacing.

She heard him come out of the bathroom.

"Where is my shirt?"

Kagome pointed to a blue chair, still in bed, not lifting her eyes to look at him.

"I still don't see why you had to change around the furniture. The room was just fine the way it was."

Kagome had taken one afternoon off to bring her things into his room. While she was at it, she had ordered some things to be changed, making it more _their_ room than his. He had arrived, seen the room, and yelled at her before going to sleep. Still, he hadn't ordered her away. He had not made a move to change anything in the room as well.

"It gives it more color, and you like it. If you didn't, you would have brought it back to the way it was."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, and she smiled. He could bark about the room all he wanted. She knew he liked it better this way.

"It is not unpleasant. That is why I allowed it."

"Do you allow me to be here because my company is not unpleasant?" she looked up at him then wished she hadn't.

He was shirtless, again. He had an odd habit of not putting shirts on. Perhaps it had something to do with never being able to find them. She wondered how he had managed to dress himself before she came around. He moved towards the chair, causing his muscles to flex, and she felt her blush deepen. She had to admit he was more than gorgeous.

And he looked _so_ good without a shirt…Her hands would feel _so_ good running over that hard, muscled chest…

Kagome turned her head to the side, her cheeks red with color, but her eyes stayed on him.

'_Well,' _she thought, _'at least I married a very sexy youkai…and I did not just think that.'_

Her eyes trailed down his purple marks, and she wondered how low those marks ran…she had to stop thinking like that before _her_ temperature raised. She focused her attention on something else, but since her eyes refused to move from him, she had to be content with moving them up… they met the crescent moon on his forehead.

_Mmm_.

He had markings on his face too.

If they went all the way up, would they go _all_ the way down, too?

Yeah, thinking was just not good this morning.

Sesshoumaru sent her an odd look.

"I know I'm fascinating, but shouldn't you stop looking at me and start getting ready? You are going to be late for work."

That gave something else for Kagome to focus on.

"You shouldn't go to work."

"I see no reason to miss my job."

"You temperature is high. You could be sick."

He gave her an arrogant look and a smug smile.

"I, the great Sesshoumaru Taisho, never get sick."

Kagome glared at him.

"You are too full of yourself."

"_You_ seem to enjoy me."

Kagome sent him an even harder look that did nothing to him.

"If you faint in the middle on the office, don't call me. Baka."

She threw the cover from her body and went to the bathroom.

'_Stupid youkai'_, she thought as she prepared her bath. _'If he does faint he'll just make me feel bad.'

* * *

_

"It wasn't an accident."

"…"

"We have to tell them."

"…"

"It could be dangerous. Someone could be after their whole family."

"…"

"Their new family members could be in danger as well. I don't like the mutt and definitely don't trust his wife, but I don't want them to get hurt either."

"…"

"And the same goes for Sesshoumaru. I don't even know who he married, but…"

"You don't know who he is married to?" Sango interrupted.

Kouga looked at the ambassador's daughter with an annoyed look.

"I thought you weren't paying attention to what I saying."

Sango leaned her head to one side.

"Then why did you keep talking?"

"…"

Sango smiled.

"So, how come you don't know who Sesshoumaru married? Haven't you been friends since forever?"

"We are…acquaintances, and I've been too busy investigating this case to care about such frivolous things."

"But Sesshoumaru is the most powerful youkai in Japan. Surely you have heard the name of his wife."

"No."

"No?"

"I said no."

"It's been almost two months."

Kouga turned his violet eyes to her and glared. Sango simply took another sip of her tea.

"I get the point, alright? I'll ask him when I tell him about this."

"About what?"

A vein in Kouga's forehead looked like it was about to pop.

"I thought you said you were listening."

Sango sipped her tea again.

"No, I just heard the part where you said you didn't know who Sesshoumaru was married to."

"That was not the important part!" He yelled. She didn't even blink. After more than five years of working together, she was used to this.

Besides, she knew that the Chief Police wouldn't dare hurt her. Hell, Kouga was too much of a gentleman to hurt any lady. So even if she wasn't the ambassador between youkai and humans, she would be safe.

Kouga knew that she knew this. It always made him even angrier.

"I would love to see your face when you find out who he married." she said, a smug smile on her face, her eyes watching for his reaction.

She knew hell would break when he found out. She thought maybe she should warn Kagome about this first.

"He probably married some snobbish human that only cares about shopping and her hair. Definitely someone I don't know and don't want to know."

Sango's smug smile was making him itchy. He knew that smile. Sango hardly ever used it, but when she did, he knew he had better watch out. He thought it would be nice if he knew what he had to watch out for.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Sango?" He asked carefully.

She sipped from her tea again, looking as if nothing in the world could bother her.

He found he suddenly wanted to destroy every single teapot in the world so no one would be able to make tea, and would suffer from lack of the substance.

"Why of course, Kouga. But you'll have to find out for yourself." she smiled sweetly at him.

She loved making Kouga angry. She had found it a diverting hobby while she was in meetings and reunions like this. It helped pass the time. She observed him and wondered if she should push him some more.

"Have you heard anything about Ka…" Sango shut her mouth. It wasn't her secret to tell. And if he hadn't contacted her in all these years, he might as well find out the truth the hard way.

"Heard about whom?"

"No one. What were you saying at the beginning?"

Kouga gave her an annoyed look, but he moved to sit in front of her. "I was telling you that it wasn't an accident."

Now, he had her complete attention.

"The plane crash that killed Taisho Senior?"

Kouga nodded, his face serious.

"It all indicated that it was a failure in the motor. Something that couldn't be predicted. The pilots were killed in the crash. The same happened with the rest of the passengers. An unfortunate accident."

"You were suspicious since the beginning." she pointed out. He nodded.

"Mr. Taisho used one of his private airplanes for that particular flight. We know that they always use commercial airplanes, but on this occasion, he didn't."

"And?"

"Those planes have more security than anything else. They carefully check a week, then hours before the flight. They fill the tanks, and they assure that there is nothing out of place."

"The chances of having a motor failure were dimmed."

"But it could happen."

"That was why you kept quiet."

"At the first check up, I thought it really was an accident. A lucky one for all the enemies of the Taisho family, but just an accident."

Sango took another sip.

"But?"

"Sesshoumaru wasn't satisfied with the answer, and he asked me to investigate more."

"Where did you look?"

"There was not much left of the plane, and what little was left had already been checked over a thousand times. There was nothing there."

Sango smiled.

"You looked for the people that had been there before and after the plane took off."

He nodded.

"There had to be an anomaly there, if it wasn't an accident. Very select people are allowed to be in the area when one of Taisho's planes is going to depart. They are not powerful for nothing, and they check even the smallest detail."

"If you didn't find something unusual in the people that were there at that time, then it had to have been an accident."

"But if I found someone that wasn't supposed to be there…"

"How could anyone get in without being noticed?"

"That was my first question. I discarded humans right away. Youkai on the job would notice them immediately. And only a youkai could get pass all that security."

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"That was a bug chance you took."

The wolf youkai for once didn't look so arrogant.

"It was a mistake, and the reason why it took me so long to find the anomaly."

"The trespasser was human?"

"She was. Taisho Senior hired everything, from human to youkai. Cameras surrounded the place. There was nothing that had not been recorded. Everything was on watch by eagle demons. They couldn't have missed anything."

"Except they always look for something that moved too fast, right?"

"It was the one mistake they always make. They always look for youkai, just like me."

"They never took a second glance at a human. They were no danger."

"Exactly."

"You said it was a she?"

"It was a woman. I checked all the people that were supposed to be there and she…" She handed Sango a copy of a picture.

"is the only one that shouldn't be there."

Sango looked at the woman in the picture. There was nothing unusual about her. The photo had obviously been taken from the security cameras. She was dressed as an engineer. She had shoulder length, brown hair. Her eyes were blue. She was too normal. No one would glance at her twice.

"She was perfect for the job."

"She checked the plane's engineer before it took off."

"She created the accident."

"Exactly."

Sango lowered her tea.

"Kouga, how did she get in? You said everything is checked over all the time. Even if she was human, and youkai didn't think to look at her twice, they wouldn't have let her walk right through the front door."

"No, they wouldn't, and they didn't."

"Kouga, explain yourself."

"This woman, she suddenly appears, right out of nowhere."

"You said she was human."

"She is, but someone, a very powerful and fast youkai, helped her get in."

"The cameras would have caught that youkai."

"Not if the youkai was more than fast. In his world, there are about a dozen youkai that are too fast to be caught by any camera."

"Then how do you know a youkai helped her in?"

Kouga pointed at himself proudly.

"I'm one of those youkai and trust me, a youkai helped her in. These…"

He handed her a folder.

"Are the youkai that are fast enough to have helped her."

Sango opened the folder and began inspecting it.

"Do you know who the human is?"

"No, and we never will." Kouga answered.

Sango gave him an odd look.

"Why not?"

"She is no longer alive."

"What?"

"Go to the end of the folder."

Sango did as told and gasped when she arrived. The last pictures were of the woman, except now she was covered in blood.

"She…"

"They murdered her."

"The ones that hired her?"

"That would be my best shot. They killed her, so she would not speak."

"Then we have no link to whoever did this?"

"Look at the folder."

Sango returned to the place where she had left. She went from youkai to youkai, not really knowing what she was looking for. Then something caught her attention.

"This youkai…"

"Yes, she is the only one that is well known."

Sango shook her head. "

"She is not only well known. She works for Naraku, Taisho's enemy in business."

Kouga had a half smile on his face.

"We can't link them to what happened yet, but I'm sure…"

"That Naraku is involved."

Kouga looked out the window.

"Even before they had founded their companies, they were enemies. Naraku and Taisho Senior were constantly fighting. Their feud never ended, but laws became more complicated before they had time to kill each other."

"Do you think he would plan all this?"

"No one else would dare do so. They are our only lead and we can't prove anything."

"What are you planning to do?"

Kouga's eyes bore into the window.

"I don't know yet, but we should investigate her and inform mutt and Sesshoumaru."

Sango nodded.

"We should tell them it wasn't an accident, but we shouldn't tell them who we think is guilty."

"Why? They should know."

"Yes, but let's wait before we know some more. We haven't proved anything. It would be wise to wait."

"Alright, Sango. We will wait, but I am investigating this. _Her_, specifically."

"I wouldn't expect anything else. When are you telling them?"

"I'll call them and see if I can get it down today."

Sango nodded, still looking at the youkai in the folder.

'_Kagura,' _she thought, '_What are you and your boss hiding?'

* * *

_

This, Sesshoumaru thought, was getting them nowhere.

Not only did Kouga and his half brother refuse to stop arguing, but his headache, which had been constant since he woke up, had not decreased. He had not been able to finish any work at all, and for some strange reason he could not help but think about the miko.

As the days went by, he found that he noticed small things about her. He noticed the curve of her neck, and the way her hips swayed when she walked. He noticed her long legs, and her pink lips. He found her body wasn't at all bad. In fact, her body was quite attractive.

Not that he cared.

He could stand all of these things, except that recently he had been noticing even more unsettling things.

Her hair was never quite in place, though it always surrounded her face. And it was shiny. Sometimes he wanted to find out what it felt like.

Her blue eyes were always shining, and they widened at even the smallest of surprises. It made him want to surprise her just so they would widen one more time.

He wanted to make them shine.

Her face always gave away how she was feeling. It was in her face and in her eyes that she expressed her emotions. He only had to glance at the Miko for a second to see how she was.

She would blush with only a single glance his way, and he had all but to stare back for a second to make her blush even more. He found that he enjoyed making her blush. It was almost as entertaining as making her mad.

And he had let her move into his room. _Theirs_ now, as she liked to remind him.

He had no idea what had possessed him to allow that. He was fairly sure he had refused when she asked, but as always, she had ignored him, and he had done nothing about it. He complained, but it was half-heartedly.

The truth was that Sesshoumaru liked having her in his room; it gave him a sense of possession. He had no idea why he wanted to feel that she was his. He had no feelings towards her. None at all. Not even a little.

And this was getting him nowhere because he had already agreed that he would not lie to himself, and he was doing it again.

So maybe he cared a _little_ about the miko.

It was nothing to worry about. He was sure he could make it so that he did not care again. He had to stop thinking about the miko.

"Inuyasha, shut up." He finally ordered, fed up with his half brother's squabbling. He had enough things to think about, and they were swimming in his head.

"Kouga, what did you come to tell us? Talk."

Maybe it was the tone of his voice or the way his eyes trailed over the two youkai dangerously, but they both did as ordered.

Maybe they sensed that he was in a _very_ bad mood. This was because of his throbbing head… and the miko. Maybe he should have listened to her for once, but that would be allowing her too much.

Besides, he wasn't sick. He didn't get sick. He was far too important for that.

"I came because I have some news about your father."

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru listened intently.

"It is about…the accident."

Now Sesshoumaru was interested.

"It wasn't an accident."

Now, he was more than interested.

"Not an accident?" His half-brother asked.

Kouga's face was too serious. Inuyasha was quiet. Sesshoumaru did not like this at all.

"Someone fixed the plane. It was all premeditated. They murdered your father."

This was not good news at all and it was doing nothing for his headache.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I," Kouga started.

"Unlike you, mutt, am good at my job. Something wasn't right. I investigated. This is what I found. I don't know if they wanted only to kill your father, but I would say no. I think that whoever did this is after all of you."

Yes, his headache was becoming superior, and was he seeing double?

"You think they want us all dead?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru's heart suddenly felt smaller. It made no sense, because Sesshoumaru had never felt this before, he had only felt this in others, and…

Inuyasha and Kouga both looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a third eye. Sesshoumaru glared at them.

"They are after our new…family members, too?" He managed to ask.

Kouga nodded.

Yes, that thing building up in his stomach…it was fear. And it was not for his own safety. He knew he could take whatever threatened him. It was fear for…_She was so fragile and delicate and…human. _

He feared for the miko, and it made no sense because he did not care _that _much about her, and… Anger washed over him as fast as the fear had come. Someone wanted to harm her. "Do you have any idea who wants us dead?" He would rip out the heart of anyone who threatened what was his. He would make sure to torture whoever looked at the miko in a way he did not like, which would be about anybody. He could see a lot of killing in his future.

Kouga seemed hesitant to tell them more.

"If you know anything else…" Inuyasha lead on.

"Are you threatening me?" Kouga asked, standing up and balling his fist in front of Inuyasha's face.

"And if I am?" said Inuyasha, also rising.

"I would advise you to…"

"Do you or do you not know?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

Kouga shook his head, opened his mouth, and in that moment the door decided to burst open.

* * *

Sesshoumaru would be mad if he found out she came to see how he was. Kagome knew this as she looked up at the tall building in front of her. She knew Sesshoumaru would call her mean things and show off. He wouldn't appreciate her coming here. 

Still, Kagome would not back down. She was concerned for his health, and if he wasn't and didn't appreciate it…well, it was his problem.

She started to walk towards the building. The doors opened for her and she was greeted with surprised eyes.

"Good morning, Mrs. Taisho," someone told her.

Kagome felt weird. She still hadn't gotten used to people calling her that, and it still made her blush. She looked at the interior of the building and smirked.

It was very like Sesshoumaru to make the place look so luxurious. She would have expected nothing else from him. She made her way to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sesshoumaru."

The woman snapped her head at her.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Taisho?"

Kagome sweat dropped.

"No, but I'm sure he would receive me…" so she wasn't really sure, but the woman in front of her did not have to know that.

"Mr. Taisho receives no one without appointment."

Kagome felt her anger rising.

"I'm sure he would have no problem receiving me."

The receptionist looked her up and down.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Taisho receives no one."

"I'm telling you, he would receive me."

"Without appointment…"

Kagome glared at her and turned towards the elevators. Knowing Sesshoumaru, he would be on the highest floor. She grinned and ran towards the elevators.

"Wait! Security! Stop her…"

Kagome heard her yelling and ran faster, just in time to slide into the elevator. Security guards were after her. She bit her lower lip. Only this could happen to her.

When the elevator finally reached its destination on the highest floor, Kagome stepped out, hoping that there were no more security guards.

"There, get her!"

Kagome spun around and found two very big men running in her direction. Kagome started to run. This floor was isolated, which made it easier for her to try to get away.

She could see the end of the corridor, and so she turned right and opened the first door that she found, closing it with a loud bang.

Seconds later, the two men were forcing the door open, and finally, their strength won and sent her flying to the floor. But before she fell, strong arms caught her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she heard Sesshoumaru's voice, and she looked up to see him. He had her securely in his arms, and Kagome was for once thankful to him; she couldn't help but notice that he was still too warm.

Both security guards bowed.

"Forgive us, sir, but she…"

"She is my wife." he spat at them angrily. "As soon as she leaves, you and whoever ordered you to follow her will ask her forgiveness, and then you can consider yourselves fired."

Both men nodded and left. Kagome gulped, suddenly feeling guilty for the two men and the receptionist. Obviously, Sesshoumaru was not in a good mood.

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru only nodded. She freed herself from his grasp, only to find a hanyou looking at her in an odd way.

"Inuyasha…" she felt Sesshoumaru lean closer to her and wondered why.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

She blushed. "I came to see…" She looked him straight in the eye. "I came to see if Sesshoumaru was okay."

"Why wouldn't he be okay?" Inuyasha spat a little too forcefully for her likes.

He moved closer to her. Kagome stepped back, moving closer to Sesshoumaru.

"And why would you care?"

Kagome glared at him. "Because…"

"Kagome?"

Kagome froze. That voice…she knew that voice. A long time ago, she had… She turned her eyes from Inuyasha to the other youkai in the room.

"Kouga?"

Weren't things getting interesting?

Kouga looked like he'd been slapped on the face. "You are his wife? He… He married you?" Kouga looked like he had to force the questions out. His face spoke of incredulity.

Kagome nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"It's a long story." she said.

"You know her?" Inuyasha asked him.

Kouga glared at him. "Of course I know her, mutt. I dated her for four years."

Kagome felt like groaning. "Heh heh, a little reunion…"

She should have never come. This would only end in blood and tears, then more blood. The other two were already facing each other, ready to strike. She knew both of them, knew their tempers, and knew this would only end in a big, nasty fight. Then adding Sesshoumaru…

She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Miko…"

Something was off with him. She turned her attention from the other two. They suddenly weren't that important.

"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?"

She tilted her neck so she could watch his face. He looked redder than usual, and his eyes were disoriented. She thought she could even see some sweat on him. She tiptoed to touch his forehead.

"You feel hot…"

"Kagome." someone was calling her name, but it wasn't Sesshoumaru, so she ignored it.

"I…" Sesshoumaru started, but then his body suddenly gave away, and Kagome found her knees buckling because of his weight.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The other two were coming around her, but she did not mind them. All her attention was on Sesshoumaru, and for once, she did not care about anyone else.

* * *

**...Kouga. Yep, new complication in Kagome's life. Thought it might be interesting to bring him in, so...Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Start this year in the best way posible, and be very very very happy!!!! Oh, and if you want to make me happy...just review!!!! Isn't that simple?**


	18. When You And I Were Together

**MORE THAN 1000 REVIEWS! GOD, YOU ARE FABULOUS, THE BEST READERS I COULD EVER HAVE, I LOVE YOU SO SO SO VERY MUCH!!!!**

**Thanks to...**

**Himmels Draculina - (Gives a little bow to her as the fireworks go) Yumy cookie.**

**LazyCat333 - Yey! An admirer! (Does a victory dance)**

**Kagome257 - Wow, lon review. I absolutedly love you.**

**Blackchick - hahaha, you are right! You are my 900 review! (I'm gonna cry...)**

**Sanosuke Hidene - I know the fist part could be confussing, but II wanted to put something different, and I did get what you said.** **Mmm, I'm definitly putting some thought into it.**

**La Quitrala - Muchas gracias. Trataré de poner actualizaciones lo más pronto posible.**

**Melantao - He was on the list, but he won't be investigated because...I don't feel like having him investigated, hehe, and I'm sure your year will turn out great!**

**Who fucking cares - Wow, I thought I'd lost you since...the first chapters. Thanks for your words.**

**angelmomo7 - What 'g' thing? I'd love to answer you, but I'm kind of lost in what you asked, hehe.**

**little belbunny - I do acknowledge you!**

**French chick - haha, actually french and spansh have some things in common, so I did understan it, and I do want to learn french, mmm, maybe I should start with that.**

**Hanna Blauf - Thank you very much for your comments. As for the color of Kagome's eyes, it's the one thin where I'm following the manga. That's why they are blue, and I don't think I'll include Hojo. Sorry, but I think Kagome has enough problems already, and I can't find an apropriate place for him.**

**Well, lots of than you's, and know it's time to read...Oh, no, almost time to read. As for Sesshoumaru's sickness, I know a lot of you wanted me to poison him or something, but Sesshoumaru is too great to not notice posion, so no, he only got sick. Just remember, in this story, youkai sickness are very strong, and sickness doesn't even elude the great Sesshoumaru, so he is sick, and now we'll see what Kagome will do :)**

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

_**When you and I**__** were together**_

_I'd do anything for you to be alright. Whatever it is, whatever you need, it is already yours.**

* * *

** _

"Sesshoumaru." 

She whispered his name softly, as is afraid to disturb his sudden state of unconsciousness.

His name sounded delicate coming from her mouth. It sounded more like a prayer than a name. She looked over Sesshoumaru's body. Part of it had fallen on top of her, but Kagome had managed to shuffle underneath him so that he wasn't crushing her.

She laid his head in her lap, and her hand was on his forehead. Her eyes were worried, but they narrowed a little as she felt just exactly how hot he was.

"Baka," she murmured. "I knew you were not well."

That, however, did not change the fact that she was currently in Sesshoumaru's office with him fainted, an angry hanyou, and a confused and soon to be angry wolf youkai.

Kagome was afraid to think that things could not get worse. In the movies, things always got worse when you thought those dreadful words.

"Don't just stand there." she snapped at the two immobile men.

"Make yourselves useful and help me carry him."

The two didn't move. Kagome was starting to lose her patience.

"I said," she repeated, lowering her voice the way Sesshoumaru did when he was really angry and wanted things done, "to get your asses over here, and help me with him."

That seemed to do the trick. The two came back to life and made their way towards her.

"Ok, Kouga, get on my right side. Inuyasha, you take the left side. I can't carry him alone; he is too heavy…"

She trailed off as Kouga lifted Sesshoumaru and threw him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She yelled angrily.

Kouga focused his eyes on her. He looked at her like she might have lost it.

"I'm carrying Sesshoumaru, just like you wanted me to."

"No, you threw him over your shoulder like a potato sack! He is not. And he is sick. He needs to be taken care of right, and he definitely doesn't need to be manhandled."

Kouga winced and Inuyasha had a dark look on his face, but Kagome weren't concerned for either of them.

Her issues with them could wait until Sesshoumaru was in a nice bed, a doctor had checked on him, and Kagome was sure that he was out of danger.

Not that she thought Sesshoumaru was in any great danger. He was too powerful. A little sickness would be nothing to him. It just was that…

Kagome was sure that he would be okay, but that didn't stop her from being worried. And worried she was. She was so anxious that her throat felt dry, and her hands were trembling.

"He wouldn't want to be carried that way." She said, and she looked at the two men with pleading eyes.

"We have to bring him out with dignity because he wouldn't want it any other way and I…"

Kouga gently lifted him from his shoulders, and Inuyasha and Kouga took one side of Sesshoumaru each.

"Kagome," Kouga said.

"Don't worry. He will be okay, and we will do this the way you want it to be done."

Kagome didn't know why she was making such a fuss. Sesshoumaru was only sick, and yet…

The first time Souta had been sick, she had thought it would be nothing, and then his life had been in danger. Though In her head, she knew that what Sesshoumaru had was probably nothing.

Sesshoumaru would be fine…but she couldn't help but be extra worried.

She didn't like to see him so…vulnerable. She was used to seeing him as a strong, over confident, arrogant bastard. She wanted him to be the youkai that made her life impossible again.

"Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"You said you wanted to get him out. Well, let's get him out. I suppose you're taking him to your house?"

Kagome nodded, giving them both grateful looks. At least they were helping her, for now. Atleast they weren't trying to kill each other.

"My car is in the parking lot." Kagome told them.

They nodded and started to move. Kagome opened the door for them and went to get the elevator.

It took them far longer than Kagome had expected to take Sesshoumaru downstairs. People looked at them oddly, and when they recognized Sesshoumaru and then Inuyasha, they started asking stupid questions and blocking the way. Fortunately for Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga's temper could come handy, and they shouted bad words Kagome didn't know even existed.

People moved right away after that.

Finally, they reached the lobby... only to find another interruption.

"Ma'am! I am completely sorry for my behavior earlier. I had no idea of who you were. If I had known…"

Kagome looked at the receptionist. Now, Kagome was usually a very, _ehem_, patient person, and always listened to what other people had to say. If anyone wanted to ask for an apology, Kagome was always more than welcome to receive it.

But today, it seemed, was not the receptionist's day because Kagome did not feel like standing around and talking to this woman. She had no tolerance to listen to her apologies.

What Kagome wanted was to get Sesshoumaru to their house and call a doctor. The receptionist was in her way. The receptionist would have to pay for being in her way.

"I'm sure," Kagome said, signally to Inuyasha and Kouga to keep going.

"That whatever you have to say is…interesting." Kagome glared at the woman.

"But you'll have to make an appointment to talk to me."

And with that, Kagome walked away, catching up with the other three, and leaving the receptionist to worry about the stability of her job.

'_Stupid people'_, Kagome thought. _'Ever heard of wrong timing?'_

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, looking around the parking lot.

"I don't see your car anywhere. Are you sure you parked it here?"

"If she says she did, then she did, dog breath."

"Look, you fucking bastard…"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Weren't you the bastard?" Kouga said with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

Inuyasha snapped. He let go of Sesshoumaru to grab the collar of Kouga's shirt.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru slowly slipping and made a dash to him.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled. Sesshoumaru was way too heavy for her to lift.

"If you don't come over here, I'm going to make you regret it."

"But…"

"You too, Kouga."

"I haven't let go of Sesshoumaru."

"But you are making Inuyasha angry. Stop it before _you_ make _me_ angry." She warned.

Inuyasha slowly let go of Kouga and went to his previous position.

"I don't think it's fair. Why should I be helping my stupid half brother?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Because he is your half brother, and I asked you to." Kagome told him.

"Yeah, Mutt. Do as she says."

Inuyasha practically barked at him.

"You are doing what she says, too!"

Kouga shrugged.

"I'd do anything that pleases her."

Inuyasha sent daggers through him.

"You…"

But Kagome couldn't have them starting to fight again. Sesshoumaru, although it didn't seem to them, was what was important right now.

"Follow me." Kagome said, leading them to her car and opening it swiftly.

"Put him on the back seat. Kouga, go with him. Inuyasha, take the passenger's seat."

Kouga looked like he was about to argue, but Kagome sent him a look that shut him up.

Inuyasha was not moving.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"This isn't your car."

Kagome leaned her head to the side.

"I think I would know my car."

Inuyasha shook her head.

"This isn't the car you had when…"

Kagome knew what the problem was right away. This wasn't the car she'd had when they'd been dating.

"Sesshoumaru bought me this one."

He looked at her strangely.

"I thought you loved your car."

Kagome sighed.

"I did."

"Then why did you accept this one?"

"Hey, I thought we were on a hurry?"

Kagome slid into the driver's seat.

"I wasn't keen to the idea of a new car, but Sesshoumaru gave me no choice."

"Huh?"

"My car disappeared one day and was never found again."

"And you let it go?"

Kagome let out a soft laugh.

"Of course not. We argued like hell until Sesshoumaru told me that my car had mysteriously exploded; I could have this one or walk."

"And you let it go then?"

Kagome was already maneuvering out of the parking lot.

"I walked for over a week, but then I decided that I liked this car."

Kagome focused on her driving, and Kouga was checking on Sesshoumaru and stealing glances at Kagome. They didn't notice the grim look on Inuyasha's face.

* * *

Every servant for the Taisho family was inspected very carefully. They were watched and investigated before they had a permanent place at the house.

No one worked at the mansion if they didn't pass Jaken's very strict qualifications and examinations.

Jaken loved his job.

Throughout the centuries, he had served the Taisho family. He was loyal to the bone and would rather die than betray anyone of his masters.

However, even though he had sworn to serve all the Tashios' forever, he held a special place for Lord Sesshoumaru.

When Sesshoumaru was born, his father had called him to the room. He told him that over anyone and everything, he would have to watch over his son.

Back then, things had been very different. The only law that existed was the one where the strong one ruled and the weak one bowed.

Everything was a mess, and the world was in constant warfare. To survive, one had to not only be good, but be the best.

The Taisho family knew that, and so they were the best. Even in those tormented days, they were respected and feared. It had been a great honor to watch over Lord Sesshoumaru.

Jaken, even more than Lord Sesshoumaru's father, watched him grow.

Jaken was there when Lord Sesshoumaru was walking, and he was there when he said his first words.

He was there when his mother would sing him lullabies.

There when Lord Sesshoumaru's father came home, only to go away again, leaving Lord Sesshoumaru to watch his leave with sad eyes.

He was there when his Lord decided to start fighting, just to make his father proud. He was there when Lord Sesshoumaru's mother died and when he became the_ finest_ fighter.

He was there when the son stopped looking at the father with sad eyes and started looking at him with hard ones.

He was there when Sesshoumaru found out about his father's concubine and had decided to kill his half brother. He was there when he failed at that.

He was there when he took a human child under his wing and there when she died.

Through centuries, Jaken had always been there for his Lord. Not once had he missed an event in his Lord's life.

It had started as a duty, and later it had become his reason for living.

Now, as he watched his Lord being carried by the hanyou and the wolf demon, with his Lord's lady behind them, he couldn't help but panic.

"What did you do to my Lord?" His first reaction was to, of course, accuse Inuyasha.

"I didn't do anything, Toad. He fainted, and we brought him here. Be thankful."

Jaken eyed them suspiciously. He took a look at his Lord. The great Sesshoumaru might've gotten sick about three times in his long life. It was a rare event, but when he did happen, it usually came hard on the Lord. He turned to look at Sesshoumaru's wife.

"Call a doctor, Jaken, and tell Yuri to bring towels and cold water. We'll try to get his fever down."

"Yes, ma'am." said Jaken, running to the phone to call on his Lord's physician.

"Where do we put him?" Kouga asked.

"He's heavy, you know."

"Aren't you supposed to be extra strong?" Kagome told him, clearly annoyed.

"Keh- stop it, and tell us where to put him." Inuyasha said angrily.

Clearly, he didn't like to be in the middle of Sesshoumaru's mansion, helping him, and in presence of Kouga.

"We'll bring him to our room."

Kagome said it without thinking twice. It _was_ their room. Her things were there and so were his. The room was decorated to both their likes, and they slept there, bathed there, and lived there.

Kouga and Inuyasha, it seemed, were quite surprised by this, and nearly dropped Sesshoumaru again. Kagome was already climbing the stairs.

"Won't you hurry?" She told them, but both youkai wore looks difficult to identify.

Jaken wondered if maybe he should call someone else to transport Lord Sesshoumaru to his room.

"Your room?" Inuyasha questioned his mouth half open.

"You share a room with _him_?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. We _are_ married, you know."

Jaken thought it seemed that Kagome didn't want to delay much on this topic.

"But…"Inuyasha started, "you and him haven't…"

Kagome blushed.

"Well, no, but we still share the room."

"You sleep in the same room?" It seemed Kouga had become temporarily stupid.

"In the same bed?" _Very_ temporarily stupid.

Kagome was losing her patience.

"Yes, I do. Now, if you would _please_ follow me?"

Jaken saw the wild looks that crossed the youkai and hanyou, but they did what the miko ordered them. He also saw the look the human gave his Lord.

She was worried for him.

He could sympathize with her on that. Jaken knew all about worrying for his Lord. After all, he had always being there.

Even when he brooded because of his father's death and his imminent marriage to a human. He watched as the two of them quarreled to no end and saw the change in both of them, but especially on his Lord, when they came back from London. They still fought. They yelled. They didn't get along very well. But his Lord had allowed her to move her things into his room, and sometimes Jaken caught him watching his wife with much more intensity than he had ever looked at anyone else.

His Lord was cold to everyone, but he wasn't cold to her. He … showed her emotions, even if they were only anger.

It was more than what anyone else had ever received.

Jaken thought he knew what would happen next, and would be there to witness it. After all, Jaken was always there.

He _knew_ Lord Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kouga didn't know what he wanted.

He stared at _their_ bedroom door and frowned at the thought. Hell, he wanted to destroy the whole room, take Kagome, and run away with her. He couldn't imagine…

He didn't want to think it possible.

It had to be a joke.

Kagome, _his _Kagome, couldn't be married to Sesshoumaru Taisho. It wasn't possible. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. He would not believe it. He refused…

And yet…

He had seen Kagome's face when Sesshoumaru had fainted. She had that look that he had only seen once before on her face, and that was when the doctors had told her about Souta's sickness.

He didn't want that look to be on her face because of Sesshoumaru.

He knocked softly on the door.

"Come in."

Kagome's voice was muffled, as if she didn't want to disturb the sleeping youkai.

"He won't wake up. From what the doctor told me, he gave him something to knock him out for a while."

"Okay, if you are sure." Kagome's voice was a bit more audible, but her face was still worried.

Kouga hated to see her worried.

"He'll be fine. He just has the equivalent to what humans call flu. It's just stronger, but he'll live."

He meant to make it a joke, but Kagome frowned and pressed another cold towel on Sesshoumaru's forehead. He still had a fever, and she was determined to bring it down.

Kagome sighed.

"The doctor said that he would be fine as long as he took his medicine. He also has to stay a couple of days in bed. I don't…how the hell did he get sick? Isn't he like, uh, superman?"

"Superman?"

Kagome blushed a little.

"Yeah, you know, super strong, super fast, and never gets sick?"

Kouga couldn't help but bark out a laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose he is like superman, but he had to get sick sometime. If I remember correctly, last time he got sick was about a hundred and something years ago. He probably got it in London, but because of his strength, only until now did the sickness surface."

"A hundred years ago?"

Kouga looked away from her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Won't you get sick too?"

Kouga frowned.

"Maybe, but probably not. But I do hope dog breath gets sick."

Kagome turned to look at him with curious eyes.

"I didn't know you knew Sesshoumaru."

Kouga shrugged.

"We met…"

He never liked to talk about exactly how old they were.

"A long time ago, when we were children."

"You're his friend?"

Kouga laughed.

"I'm the closest thing he has to a friend."

This was true. Sesshoumaru never let anyone get too close to him. Kouga took a look around the room. It looked like something Sesshoumaru would like, except there were some things that were definitely out of place. Things that could only belong to Kagome. He narrowed his eyes.

So, it was true. They did share room.

Of course, that was perfectly normal if they were married. What Kouga didn't want was for them to be married.

"He told me he was marrying a human. I didn't know it was you."

His voice sounded strange, even to him.

He didn't know what feelings he was trying to hide, but he was sure it was something between desperation and pain. If he had known about the wedding, he didn't know what he would have done. He might have tried to ruin it. He was sure he would have at least kidnapped her.

"I would have invited you, but I didn't know where to reach you." she said, giving him a look before returning her attention to Sesshoumaru.

Kouga closed his eyes before he stepped closer to her. He lowered himself, so he was eye level with her.

"I wouldn't have gone. Not with any other purpose than to stop it."

And her eyes flashed to his, and Kouga felt himself losing control in her blue pools. He wanted to bring her closer to him and never let her go. He wanted her scent to fill him. He wanted to run his hand through her hair, over her body, to hear her name come from his lips in love.

He wanted her. He had always wanted her.

"Kouga…"

The world was still for a moment and Kouga felt like screaming. Sesshoumaru wasn't the right one for her. She was sweet and innocent, and Sesshoumaru was anything but that.

Sesshoumaru was tainted with centuries of blood and death and deception and not an ounce of feeling.

The dog youkai would not change now, and though he had showed more emotions since that little human girl, he would never be able to love Kagome.

"Why did you marry him?"

Kouga was sure Kagome knew that happiness wasn't by his side.

"I had to."

"Why?"

"He promised to save my brother."

Kouga felt like crying for her. He reached out to touch her, but she shifted and drew closer to Sesshoumaru.

"He hasn't mated you, and he never will. He can't love you, Kagome. And…"

Kagome cut him off.

"I'm married to him, Kouga, and you can't change it." Her eyes were fierce.

"You weren't there when I needed you. And Inuyasha wasn't there when I needed him, but Sesshoumaru was. He may not have been there for the greatest of reasons, but he was there. He has helped me and is still helping me when none of you two could."

"You wanted time and space, and I gave it to you. I gave you as long as I could. These six years haven't been easy for me!" Kouga exclaimed, anger taking the best of him.

He had left her six years ago because Kagome had wanted to find herself. She was too young, and he had already lived too much. She needed time. She needed to be away from him. It had hurt him deeply, but he had accepted.

"I promised I would return when you were ready." And he had. He had promised, and now that he was back in her life, she had moved on.

"I went out with Inuyasha a year after we broke up." Kagome said.

"I don't think it would have worked anymore, anyway."

That hurt more than her marriage to Sesshoumaru, but Kouga was not one to give up. He wouldn't let go of Kagome without a fight.

"I don't care if you are married to him." He said, pulling her attention back to him.

"I don't care if this ruins my friendship with him, or if other youkai look down at me. You are not mated, and even if you were, I would have you. I would fight for you. I _will _fight for you. I'd endure anything for you."

Her eyes widened. She knew what his words meant. Kouga was satisfied by this.

"You are _my _woman, and I will not have it any other way. So Kagome, choose me." And with that, as if to give force to his words, he seized the back of her head and brought her face close to him.

"_My_ woman." he said intensely, and then he collided his lips with hers, savoring her, begging for her acceptance, kissing her with the fire that he knew Sesshoumaru would never be able to give her.

The kiss was both passionate and fierce, and Kouga did not pull away until he knew his point had been made. A part of him told him that it was wrong to kiss Kagome when Sesshoumaru couldn't do anything. Another part told him that Kagome had not responded, and that was definitely not right. Most of it told him that this was a great beginning to his fight, and that he would definitely get her back. He liked that best. Kouga got up. "_I_ can help you and your brother and give you anything you need." He said. He wasn't as rich and powerful as Sesshoumaru; no one was. But Kouga still had more than enough to live like a king for a very long time. And being Chief Police, he did have some power. "He doesn't care about you, Kagome. But I do."

Kagome stared at the place where Kouga had been moments before. The nerve of him! How dare he kiss her! And how dare he do it when Sesshoumaru could not act! And she had not been able to pull away because the idiot was a thousand times stronger than her as he held her face in place.

This would not end like this! As soon as Sesshoumaru woke up he would…

She swallowed.

She would not tell Sesshoumaru, because it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. No matter how much Kouga tried or how much he loved her, it would not be enough.

She would stay with Sesshoumaru until she died, but she was sad for Kouga, fighting a battle that could never, ever win.

Six years. It had been six years since she had last seen Kouga.

When she had first laid eyes on him, it had been because he had hugged her by the waist, quite close to himself, and he had told her that she was a mirage on a hot dessert and had chosen her to be his woman.

Kagome had laughed and brushed him off. But he had not been discouraged by her laughter, simply following her around the University like a lost puppy. He carried her books, bought her lunch, and did anything that would catch her attention.

Kouga had succeeded.

There was something about being followed by a handsome, determined, successful, wolf youkai that had caught her interest. She had started dating him, and then weeks turned into months and then into years.

Kagome had been happy with him in all the time they'd been together, but…

Sometimes Kagome had seen a dark look cross his eyes.

Later, she'd seen that same look in Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's eyes, but at the time she had been with Kouga, she hadn't understood. She hadn't been able to comprehend that living for such a long time brought shadows that could never be healed.

She had been afraid because he had lived for such a long time, and she wasn't that old at all. And Kouga wanted so much from her…She wasn't sure she could give him what he wanted and it wasn't fair to make him think she could.

She had let him go, telling him that she needed time for herself before making such ties with anyone else.

He had smiled sadly at her and nodded.

"_One day, you'll be my woman."_

One month later, Souta fell sick.

Kagome was in despair and had tried to contact the purple eyed youkai. But it had been in vain.

She supposed she could have asked Sango to find him for her, but she hadn't wanted to. She was eighteen and calling him would be like accepting him forever. Kagome did not want that with him.

She did love him, but she didn't know if she could love him forever.

She had decided to suffer on her own.

That didn't mean she hadn't missed his caring touches and glances or his passionate affection for her. At times she had even thought that it would be better to be his woman than to be so alone.

But she hadn't looked for him.

Instead, she had decided to go through Souta's sickness alone, and it had been in that time that she had learned to understand the darkness that sometimes crossed his eyes.

She understood the shadow because she had caught a glimpse of it one day while she looked at herself in the mirror. It hadn't been as intense, but it had been there, and Kagome understood.

She was only eighteen, and she was already touched by the hardness that life sometimes brought.

She didn't know how long he had been alive, but she knew it was many decades. Kagome didn't search for him.

For when she finally understood Kouga, it had been too late for them.

Even if she wasn't married to Sesshoumaru, there was Inuyasha.

Kagome just didn't think there was an opportunity for Kouga and her.

That didn't stop her from wondering what could have been.

"_One day, you'll be my woman."_

And if she hadn't been so afraid then, maybe she would have been happy by his side.

* * *

Inuyasha hated Kouga as much as he hated Sesshoumaru, sometimes more. He hated him now more than ever. The Wolf had dated Kagome. Inuyasha wondered how much he hated Sesshoumaru now that he was married to her.

"Stop molesting her. She doesn't want you. Leave." He snarled at the wolf as soon as he came back.

Kouga glared at him.

"I have every right to be here." Kouga snarled back.

"You have nothing to do here. If Kagome wanted your help, she would have called you."

Inuyasha knew he had touched a tender spot when Kouga literally tried to bite his neck off.

"You know nothing about what she wants."

"I know she wants me more than she wants you."

"Kagome would never lower herself to a mutt."

"Kagome would never waste her time with trash."

Hanyou and youkai glared at each other.

"You are already married and mated. If anyone has any right to pursue her, it is me."

"She's married too."

"Yes, but I'm willing to take the collateral damage pursuing her would bring. I'm sure you are not."

"I could make her happy again."

"You had her, and you let her go. In fact, you changed her. How stupid can one be? If I had Kagome, I would never let her go. No, dog breath. You would not sacrifice anything for her, but I would sacrifice it all. So stop barking and get out of my way."

"You know nothing of what I would do for her."

Kouga shook his head.

"You are so idiotic, but even you had to see the look on Kagome's face. What she is starting to feel is unmistakable, and you are losing her. Once you lose her, you'll never gain her back, but I scan. I can make her care for me again, and you…you have already lost half the battle."

Inuyasha was about to reply, but the wolf youkai had taken off running, and he was left to yell at thin air.

His hatred for Kouga intensified. He went to see Kagome, not even bothering to knock on the door.

To his dismay, All Kagome's whole attention was for Sesshoumaru. He didn't think she even knew how absorbed she was in him. He tried to tell himself that she acted like that because the situation reminded her of her brother.

His ears still went flat.

"You can't seriously give a damn about him." He burst out.

Kagome didn't take her eyes from Inuyasha's much hated half-brother.

"I have to take care of him."

"Keh. The idiot is too strong to die. He'll be fine without you."

Kagome tightened her fist.

"I _want_ to take care of him."

Inuyasha was quiet for some time. He didn't know what to do, and for once, action seemed to fail him. Never before had Kagome put Sesshoumaru before him. In their wedding, she had yelled at Sesshoumaru because he had hurt him. In the few arguments they had, she had taken Inuyasha's side.

Now, she was taking his, and Inuyasha didn't know what to do about that.

"He won't care. He won't even acknowledge it."

"It doesn't matter."

"Kagome…"

"No, Inuyasha; he is sick and I will tend to him. Nothing you say or do will change that."

She spoke fiercely, and her eyes shone. Inuyasha got lost in passion.

Once, it had all been for him.

"You love me." He whispered, and it made Kagome's eyes dull for a moment. It was like putting salt on an open injury.

"Nothing good has come out of loving you." she whispered back.

"We had our good moments."

Kagome let out a bitter laugh.

"You still left me for Kikyo."

"You haven't negated your love for me."

Kagome lowered her eyes. "You know I can't." She said. "But…I am Sesshoumaru's wife, and I won't leave him just to become your lover."

That struck. Once, Kagome would have done anything for him. Now, she was choosing to stay by his half-brother's side. He got angry.

"He will never love you. He'll only see you as something he had to do and nothing more."

"..I know."

"Then why stay by his side?"

"Because," Kagome started, "He didn't throw me away, and he'll stay with me until I die, and that is more than what you did. You are mated. You have a wife. What can you offer me?"

"I can offer you love."

Kagome stood and strode quickly to his side. "You can offer me half a love."

"It's more than what he can offer you."

"Loving you as I do, I could never accept that."

"Maybe you don't love me enough. Maybe you never loved me enough to be able to keep me at your side."

He saw it happen before she even moved, but he was still unable to stop it. Her palm raised, and before he knew it, is made contact with his cheek. Physically, it did not hurt. Emotionally…

Kagome slapped him. She had slapped him. Inuyasha stood stunned.

"You have no right," she said, anger clear in every word, "to question my love to you. And you have no right to demand me to leave him. Get out of here, Inuyasha. Just because I love you doesn't mean I'll allow you to insult me. Not anymore."

"Kagome, I didn't mean…"

But Kagome was too tired of his excuses.

"Go back to your wife. I have to take care of _my_ husband."

Inuyasha left the room feeling dizzy. Half way to his home, he felt a sneeze come, and then a cough.

"Fuck."

It was almost certain he had catch whatever sickness Sesshoumaru had. Knowing he had broken all of Sesshoumaru's barriers by being so close to him, it was certain that he would catch it immediately, with effects in less than an hour.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him!"

Not only did he drive Kagome away, he also made him sick. If he wasn't already feeling sick, he would go back to Sesshoumaru's house and kill him while he could.

* * *

After Kouga was gone from her life, and her brother was as healthy as he could get, Kagome met Inuyasha.

She couldn't stand the arrogant, annoying, stubborn hanyou, and she hadn't been looking for another relationship. She didn't want another relationship. Kouga was still in her heart, and she didn't fancy getting involved with anyone in any way.

Inuyasha had changed all that with one cup of coffee. They discussed a lot the first few weeks, but that changed fast.

Kagome knew she was lost even before the first month of their relationship.

She loved him with a passion that she didn't know was inside her. Inuyasha was rapidly becoming her entire world. Her life revolved around him. After Souta's sickness, Inuyasha's strong character gave her confidence and a secure floor to walk on.

If anyone had told her that she would have ended up married to Inuyasha's brother, she would have laughed at their foolishness.

No way in this life would she ever want anyone that wasn't Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started taking her time. She always wanted to be next to him. She needed to know what he did every second of the day.

She had to keep him just for herself. She was obsessed. When Inuyasha told her he hated it when she asked so many questions, she didn't doubt it for a second. She stopped asking questions even if curiosity nagged her every night.

She would do anything to keep him by her side. She did everything he wanted. She never objected to his wishes, and she tried to become everything he could ever dream off.

She should have known that would be her mistake.

"_Keh, Kagome. Just be you."_

She had wanted to be all Inuyasha wanted, and ironically, that had been the reason for their breakup.

Inuyasha wanted more than a doll that would comply with his every wish.

Inuyasha had cheated on her, betrayed her trust and love, and had married another. But Kagome wasn't all naive. She wasn't that much of a victim. She had changed. She had become what she swore never to be. In a way, she had started the downfall of their relationship.

It was only until now that she could see that.

It didn't mean that it didn't hurt anymore.

Through Kagome's head, the hundred of things she could have done kept playing in her mind. A thousand ways in which she could have saved their relationship. A million ways to make things work.

But Kagome had been too scared.

She wanted to give him all she was. She needed him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted to commit to him.

Once, she had been scared of such a complete tying. But she had looked for that in Inuyasha. But she was so scared that she would lose him, that in at the end she had caused a fraction of their separation.

But it had been both their faults.

"_Keh, Kagome. Just be you."_

Fear had ruined two relationships with two men that could have made her happier than what she could ever imagine. She had let it escape all because of fear.

All Inuyasha had wanted was for her to be who she was.

All Kouga wanted was for her to be by his side.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. She had been married to him for more than two months. She didn't love him. She wouldn't even go as far as to call them friends.

But they were married, and unlike with Inuyasha and Kouga, she could be just who she was with him.

Sesshoumaru didn't expect anything from her but the truth, and Kagome gave him that.

She was who she was and he was who he was, and they atleast respected that of each other. She wasn't scared of commitment; she was already committed to him She wasn't scared of being left behind; he had already said he would be with her until she died.

There was no love between them, but there was honesty and there was a fire in Kagome that had not been there before.

So she was herself with Sesshoumaru. There was no fear to ruin this relationship because there was no relationship fear could ruin. And ironically, that was what made things perfect.

And although she did wonder how her life could have been with Kouga, she didn't do that with Inuyasha.

There was no need.

She had seen it and it had been perfect, and she had lost it.

But she didn't want it anymore.

Hopes like those were not important anymore.

They would not happen, and Kagome refused to dream the impossible. And besides, life with Sesshoumaru wasn't half bad.

In fact, life with Sesshoumaru was more than tolerable, and she was perfectly happy to stay by his side for as long as forever was for her.

* * *

**I know I took forever to updtae, but this chpater was complicated to write because of all the relatioships ad the past and al that, but please, please, please review? I mean, you've been doing so great! This story has more that 1000 reviews. I never even thought that would be posible. I cried. Okay, maybe not, but I was really close, and my birthday is on January 28th, so it can be a gift to me, pretty please? review?Make my birthday happier?**


	19. That Which We Don't Know

**Completely sorry for the long wait. It has been...crazy with school and all. Seems this semester is going to be even harder. I mean, I have classes on Saturday! At 7am! I have to wake up at 5:30 to get to Campus! It's horrible! But life goes on, and I'm not ever avandoning this story, so I'll just have to acomodate my time. Give me some time to adapt, and I swear I'll try to update as fast as possible.**

**Thanks to...**

**Sesshoumaru's Beautiful Kristin - Thank you so much!!! (looks at her with teary eyes)**

**Sayuri girl - Thanks, and I do take this story seriously. I'm glad you noticed. Though I must admit I also have a lot of fun writting it :)**

**Prettybluesailor - Have you read my other stories? Really? yey!!!**

**Kyonkyon01 - Hehe, I loved that slap, too. And I do think Kagome can be strong. I hate it when they make her extremely weak.**

**Melodi Moon - I know I already thank you, but again thanks for the warning and caring so much for this story!**

**AlternativePunk - Really? They all checked it out? Mmm, I could kiss you, hahaha.**

**fanstaskie - I love that you think this story could win a contest! I have already put it on, and I'm waiting to see if they accept it, but even if they don't, thank you so much for your support!!!**

**Demonlordlover - Oh my god! You made my day when you told me this story had been nominated! I swear, you totally made my day!!!! I loooooooooooooooooveeeeeeeeeeee you!**

**Yep, this story has been nominated to the Dokuga Awards First Quarterin the categories of Best AU/AR and Best Character Portrayal: Sesshoumaru, and even if I don't win, it definitly is a surprise and something to be proud of. Never before had I been nominate for anything, and to think I was for this story, which is my first Inuyasha story, and for the character of Sesshoumaru is something I can't express. I mean, he breaks my head in every chapter. He is extremely difficult to write about. So I love you all, and I can never thank you enough for all the support you have given me. Truly, you are amazing.**

**Disclamer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Twisted Hearts**

_**That Which We Don't Know**_

_And in the waking of our feelings, only we don't know what's going on. Only we don't realize how deeply we are falling.

* * *

_

_Lady Kagome has to be exhausted,_ Yuri thought.

The sun was lowering in the sky as the hours passed and Kagome-Sama still had not left the master bedroom. She hadn't moved since Kouga-Sama and Inuyasha-Sama had left.

She was worried about her.

Yuri opened the door to the master bedroom, the sound of a crack invadin the silence, but her mistress did not notice. Yuri watched her for a few minutes.

hHer back was bent so she could look closely at the Lord. Her right hand was feeling the master's forehead. Lady Kagome frowned and sumerged a towel in a basin of water before pressing it to his forehead again. Yuri heard her Lady's stomach rumble and the young woman ignored it. Yuri's eyes softened.

"Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

Her lady jumped as her head snapped to the door. Kagome-Sama had a hand to her chest as if trying to calm her heart.

"Oh, Yuri. You scared me."

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. Would you like anything to eat?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

At that moment, her stomach decided to take charge and growled. Kagome felt her cheeks blush. "Maybe something." She said softly.

Yuri bowed. "I'll bring some food immediately."

She left the room and made her way to the kitchen.

Things, she decided, had changed quite fast.

Since Master Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome had returned from London, Yuri had felt it; the change.

It was in the air between them. For once, they weren't trying to kill each other. While _enjoying _was saying too much, they looked… relaxed in each other's company. Master Sesshoumaru did not yell at his servants as he usually did after he came back from a trip and Mistress Kagome had not looked as sad or angry as she had since the last couple of months.

It was obvious to anyone that they had made a truce.

The servants of the house threw a party that night. For the first time since Sesshoumaru-Sama's marriage, they would not have to worry about finding one of them dead. They would no longer have to watch out for objects thrown during their fights, and they would not have to hide every time they heard shouting.

Life, the servants thought, was finally going to be as peaceful as it could get. Of course, with Sesshoumaru and Kagome as heads of the house, peace was something more like a nice dream.

No one was complaining, though; this was much better. Of course, _they_ still argued every night. The difference now was that they fought almost playfully, and they usually continued the discussion in their bedroom.

The servants had decided not to ask questions when they found that she had moved into his room. Knowing the dog youkai, he would probably kill anyone who asked with a single look. They left it alone and continued with their duties like always. What happened between their master and mistress was not their concern.

Yuri minded, however, and so did Jaken. As personal servants of the heads of the house, what happened between Kagome and Sesshoumaru affected them directly.

They would never discuss it with either of them, of course. That would be disrespect, but that didn't mean they didn't keep tabs.

Yuri saw when Lady Kagome looked at the youkai with more than anger in her eyes for the first time. Yuri knew when Lady Kagome started caring.

It didn't matter that Lady Kagome still didn't know how much she cared about the proud demon, _she_ did; it was her job to know.

How could she take care of the young woman if she didn't know what she was feeling? She observed her, watched her changes, and knew.

"She's still up there?"

Yuri smiled at Jaken. "She hasn't left his side."

Jaken smirked. "My Lord will be fine. Something as mundane as a cold will do nothing to him."

Yuri laughed. "I'm sure she knows. She just doesn't want to leave his side."

Jaken frowned. "I'm not sure how he will react."

The last time that his Lord had cared for a human, things had gone bad.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. He doesn't mind her being at his side. In fact, I think he likes her."

Jaken narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't like her."

Yuri smiled. "You have to have noticed."

Jaken narrowed his eyes more. "He won't let her in."

"Want to bet on it?"

Jaken stayed quiet.

"Told you so." said Yuri. Her eyes were happy. "We always know." She told the green toad. "Even if they don't know, we always know."

* * *

Kagome managed to bring the spoon all the way from the soup to her mouth. She didn't even know if the soup tasted good. She had burned her tongue, but she was hungry, so she kept eating. 

Only now she was thinking maybe it would have been wise to wait until the soup cooled.

Too late for that.

Kagome sighed. It had been a long, long day that was beginning to transform into an even longer night.

She glared half-heartedly at Sesshoumaru's stiff form. She wanted to change into her pajamas, get in bed, and sleep until summer came. If she could, she would sleep until next winter.

Kagome's hands were numb because she had been pressing cold towels to Sesshoumaru's forehead for more than four hours. Her shoulders and back hurt because of bending down over the youkai for so long. Her eyes were blurry and tired with sleep.

She yawned, passing her hand over her forehead. Even her nails hurt, and she wasn't exaggerating.

She was so tired, but Sesshoumaru still had a bit of fever, and she was not going to go anywhere until his temperature was normal and his breathing even.

She wondered if she was making a big fuss over nothing. The doctor had said that he would be fine with two days of rest. She frowned at the thought. Just how was she supposed to get Sesshoumaru to rest for two days? The youkai barely ever rested. Kagome didn't even know if he knew what the meaning of the word rest was. He would probably throw a fit about it and try to work again. Kagome sighed tiredly.

It seemed that she would not be able to get any sleep until he was completely cured. She looked at the pills the doctor had indicated her to give him until all his symptoms were gone. If she gave him the whole bottle in one sitting…

She would probably kill him, go to jail, and be unhappy for the rest of her life.

It seemed curing him the right way was her only way out.

"Stupid Sesshoumaru." She told him, absently caressing his cheek with her fingers, "If you had listened to me for once in your life, we wouldn't be in this mess." She sighed. "You're not invincible, you know. Sickness can get to you, and so can… death. Just because you've been alive for like, centuries, doesn't mean it can't catch up with you. You should be careful. And…" Kagome laughed a little. "You are unconscious. You can't hear me. Why am I talking to you? It's just too quiet in here. Did you know you are even more stubborn than Inuyasha? And you always get what you want. How do you always manage that? You're too impossible, and you think you're always right." She pressed the towel against his forehead. "You are still too warm, idiot, and I'm tired." She rubbed her eyes with her unoccupied hand. "You'll owe me big." She said to him.

He didn't respond. How typical of him.

The doctor had said Sesshoumaru would probably not come back to his senses until the next day. Youkai sicknesses were like this. They came down strong, lasted a couple of days, and then it was as if nothing had ever happened. They were rare, and youkai rarely caught them, but when they did…Kagome knew the only thing she had to do was wait, but she still bit her lower lip.

"Stupid Sesshoumaru." She said, meaning to make it sound like she was annoyed, but sounding tender more than anything else.

"I fought with Inuyasha and Kouga today." She kept on. "You never told me you knew him. They helped carry you here, but I think they didn't like that much. They both want me to go with them…" her left hand went to his hair, but she stopped herself before she touched it. He was asleep, but she didn't dare touch his hair. It was too pretty and soft looking. Kagome was dying to get her hands through it, but it felt like intruding.

"I won't go with them." She told him. "I promised to marry you, and I did. I took our compromise with almost full knowledge of what it was. I didn't know everything. I didn't know I would never be able to leave you, but it doesn't matter. I promised you, and I will keep my word. I won't leave your side."

He was asleep, and she was telling him all the things she dared not when he was awake. He would probably laugh at her stupidity.

"Of course you won't leave me." He would say."I'm perfect. Why would anyone want to leave me?"

Kagome would probably glare at him, and he would be unaffected. Sesshoumaru was always unaffected.

Kagome was not.

She had gotten into a fight with two people that she had once loved, in Inuyasha's case, still loved deeply, and she didn't even feel guilty. She had done more than reject them. She had crushed their plans by telling them that she would stay with Sesshoumaru, regardless of anything.

And there was a time when she would have accepted Kouga back.

And a time when she would have gone running to Inuyasha's arms.

But those days were over.

Kagome knew this as she took care of what was now her present. That was what Sesshoumaru had become to her. He was _her_ present. Never had it crossed her mind that she would end up nursing him. It was even stranger that she did not mind taking care of him.

Sure, she was so tired she could drop to the floor then and there and fall asleep. Come to think of it, she would probably have to sleep there. Sesshoumaru needed all the commodities, and it seemed that she would have to give him his bed back for the night.

'_He better be nice to me when he wakes up._' She thought, once more glaring at the sleeping youkai. She thought he looked…peaceful when he slept. At least he didn't look like he was about to stick a knife through your heart. If Sesshoumaru slept all the time, Kagome thought she would like him more.

Not that it mattered.

She had stayed by his side since he had fallen ill, and she would probably stay here, by his side, until he was okay.

So that meant she liked him, even if it was just a little bit.

In fact, Kagome thought she might probably care for the cold youkai.

The thought, even if it was absurd, got her to thinking.

_Did she care?_

Kagome knew the answer immediately.

What she did not know was how she had come to care.

* * *

"That son of a bitch," Inuyasha growled, whipping open the door to his office with a load bang and scaring half the population of the company. 

Inuyasha was beyond mad, and that was something everyone had known even before the hanyou had stepped out of his car. The doorman had quickly opened the door for him, not speaking. The rest of the employees did pretty much the same. In the mood he was, the hanyou could probably kill them.

Except for the new girl.

She had the misfortune of not understanding her boss's anger. She had given him a bright smile and made a comment about what a great day today was. Inuyasha made it clear to her how wrong she was.

And she was still crying. She would probably cry for the rest of her life and have nervous ticks every time she saw white hair. That only made Inuyasha's temper worse.

Now he would have to pay her more if he didn't want to get sued.

Sesshoumaru had been very clear with him about that. He couldn't get more lawsuits from employees; it wasn't good publicity. Inuyasha growled again. When Inuyasha had told him that he got sued too, Sesshoumaru had simply replied that not one of them had ever led to something.

Inuyasha had to admit that he was right.

He would kill his half brother even if it was the last thing he did.

Inuyasha went to his chair, sat down, and turned it towards the window. The sun was up and bright. He felt like making it explode so everything would become dark and cold. Maybe if some clouds and rain were pouring down he would feel better.

Unfortunately for him and every other person that came a hundred meters of him, the day was bright, crashing with his mood, and only worsening it.

When the door opened without a knock, he spun around to bite whoever had the misfortune of interrupting his brooding.

The unlucky one happened to be an extremely cheerful Miroku.

Inuyasha glared daggers at him, and Miroku sweat dropped a little, but his smile was in place.

Inuyasha wanted to kill him for it.

Ever since Sango had allowed him to date her, the bloody lawyer had been more than his usual cheerful self. It had driven Inuyasha crazy before, but now…now he wanted to punch him so the smile would disappear. Inuyasha wished someone else had come through the door. Someone like Sesshoumaru.

Of course, Sesshoumaru was not at work. He was at his house. Kagome had called to say that the bastard was staying home. Fucking idiot. He would stay home, with Kagome taking care of him, and…

He so wanted to kill that bastard. He couldn't kill Miroku. He was his long time friend. No one else understood him like he did. Not even Kikyo. Killing him would be no good. He would regret it later.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

On the other hand, Inuyasha had been alone for centuries. Surely, he could go without the lawyer now. Besides, he had Kikyo to keep him company...

Killing Miroku suddenly didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"It. Is. Not. A. Beautiful. Day!"

The word beautiful came out of his lips as if it was a curse. The whole phrase was emphasized bitterly, and to his displeasure, Miroku laughed.

"It is beautiful, but you can't see that."

'_You let her go. How stupid can one be?' _

Kouga had said those words yesterday, and Inuyasha got even angrier remembering them. Miroku had said that he couldn't appreciate a nice day. Kouga had, in other words, told him that he couldn't appreciate Kagome.

They were both right, but Inuyasha would never accept it.

In fact, he should go see Kouga just to kick his ass for saying something so stupid. It wasn't his fault that Kagome had been different when they were going out. He had nothing to do with the fact that Kagome had showed her better side to everyone but him. If he thought about it a little, it might say something about him, but Inuyasha had never been one to see through lines.

He tried to burn a hole through Miroku with his eyes. As if sensing his intentions, Miroku turned to him, with that smile still in place.

He laughed.

Inuyasha growled.

"Why are so you mad today?" Miroku said as he went to sit in one of the office chairs, pulling his legs comfortably over Inuyasha's desk.

"I'm not mad." Inuyasha mumbled. His head was hurting, and his throat burned.

Because stealing Kagome from him was not good enough to Sesshoumaru. No, of course not. The idiot had to get him sick, too. With his luck, the bloody sickness would take over him, and he would faint. Miroku would probably laugh at him instead of help him out.

"You are not mad? I'm sorry to say, but you are way angrier than usual."

"I'm not."

"I just had to deal with a poor girl that you made cry. I had to offer her a very considerate rise so she would not sue you."

"She deserved it."

"Why?"

"…she annoyed me."

"Annoyance is not a good reason to send someone into hysterical cries."

"…"

Miroku sighed, his eyes turning a little bit serious, and his mouth without a smile. Inuyasha knew that look. It was the look Miroku gave him every time he wanted to know something. Inuyasha felt his anger subside a little. It was no point trying to escape Miroku now. Once he got that look on his face, he got what he wanted. It didn't matter who he was trying to get the information from.

"Tell me."

Had it been anyone else ordering him around, Inuyasha would have made his or her life a living hell. But this was Miroku. And besides, if he did anything to him now, Sango would chop him into little pieces. You did not want to get on her bad side.

"Sesshoumaru got sick." Inuyasha began, already regretting it "Kouga was here. Kagome arrived. She…" All of his anger faded away, and his ears went flat against his head. "She went to that fucking bastard. She would only look at him." Inuyasha closed his eyes, wondering why it hurt so much. He was supposed to care only for Kikyo. They were mates. Kagome should be nothing to him but a good memory. "She had us carry him to her car, and then to…to their room…" He opened his eyes to see Miroku's expression. To his surprise, Miroku didn't seem surprised at all.

"They share room." He said, trying to get something from the black haired man.

Miroku only nodded.

Inuyasha decided continuing was better than trying to understand Miroku. "Anyway, I found out Kouga was the youkai she had been in a relationship with before, which is enough to make me mad. How could she go out with that jerk? And anyway, Kagome…" If he closed his eyes, Inuyasha could picture it.

The way she had been bent over his half brother's body, the way her palm had gone to his forehead, her brows furrowed, her eyes scared…She had been upset because he was not okay, and it pierced through his heart.

"She took care of that fucking idiot. She took care of _him_, and for a moment, I got the impression…" It had been a single moment, but Inuyasha had felt that Kouga and himself had disappeared from her mind, as if they were not important and could be tossed aside. Which she had pretty much done.

"She only saw him."

And that was the problem. Inuyasha was not used to going ignored by her.

"She kicked me out the room when I went to talk to her. She didn't want anyone to disturb that idiot's sleep."

Inuyasha did not tell Miroku that he had asked Kagome to leave his half brother for him. He had said enough as it was.

"She's letting go of you."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"She loves me."

"What does it matter to you? You have Kikyo. You _chose_ Kikyo. Kagome should not matter to you."

Inuyasha knew that. He had been saying that to himself ever since Kagome had gotten married to the dog demon.

"She matters."

Miroku sighed. "She shouldn't. For how long do you think she'll keep on loving you? You said it yourself. She threw you out. I don't…I don't think she loves you anymore."

Inuyasha growled menacingly at Miroku, but he kept his spot.

"Think about it." He continued. "She once loved you very much. If she loved you like she loved you then, she would do anything to be at your side, but she is no longer with you or with Kouga. She doesn't want you, but I've never seen her not want Sesshoumaru. Perhaps she doesn't know it yet. In fact, I'm sure she doesn't know, but she doesn't love you, and if she does, it is just a mere shadow of what was before."

"She loves me." Inuyasha said, stubborn as always.

"Just think about it." Miroku turned to leave, but Inuyasha stopped him before he could.

"You weren't surprised." He said. "When I told you they were sharing a room."

Miroku gulped. "If I have to be sincere with you, I knew this would happen." Miroku half turned his head so he could see Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru didn't go to Kagome out of pure coincidence or to annoy you. He went there because I told him about Kagome. I wanted her to be happy, and you had hurt her too much."

Miroku took Inuyasha's sudden moments of shock to escape the office. He knew later he'd be questioned and probably take a few punches.

Inside, Inuyasha didn't know what to do or think.

To make everything worse, he sneezed, and as he settled down on his chair and called for Kikyo to take him home; he knew without a doubt that he was sick.

One day, he would kill his half brother.

* * *

"You knew." He said accusatorily. "You knew what I would find, but you didn't say anything." 

Sango grinned. "I thought you would like to find out on your own."

Kouga thought Sango was a very evil person. "I didn't know she had married Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru had not wanted to talk about that. In fact, he had refused to tell him anything about his new wife except that she was human and annoying. Kouga felt like hitting himself every time he remembered her screams at Sesshoumaru's office. Sesshoumaru had told him to use the secret door. He hadn't wanted him to meet his, in that time, fiancé. Kouga should have recognized her voice, but it had been too long since he had last heard it. It had played in his mind every day, but it had been much more beautiful in reality.

She had been more beautiful, too, than what he remembered.

Maybe if he had managed to recognize her voice, he would have been able to stop the wedding. He was sure he could have made her change her mind and run away with him. He would have made her his woman, and he would protect her and made her happy for the rest of her life.

But he hadn't, and she had married another youkai.

Now, he had to gain her back, even if it meant that every youkai on this planet would look down at him. He didn't care. He'd take all the blame. He wouldn't let their insults hurt his Kagome. As soon as she chose him, he would make her the happiest human alive.

"You're not thinking of getting her back, are you?"

Kouga stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. "And if I am?"

Her grin broadened. "You will be wasting your time."

His face was serious. "I will not. Winning Kagome back is not waste of time. She deserves to be happy."

"I agree, but will she be happy with you?"

Kouga snorted.

"Better me than Sesshoumaru and mutt."

"She deserves the best, not the best of the worse."

"Hey…"

"I think you should let her decide on her own. She is not as young as she was when she met you, and she is not as insecure as she was when she was going out with Inuyasha. She's the strong, confident woman she was meant to become since the beginning."

"I won't let her go without a fight."

"You let her go years ago."

"I didn't. I left because she asked me to."

"And then Inuyasha left her for another woman."

"That's because dog breath can't think."

"Does it matter? Look, I didn't agree with her decision at first, but…Sesshoumaru is the only one who hasn't left her, and she…sometimes I think she is stronger when she is with him."

"I don't want to talk about that."

Kouga still wasn't sure of what to think of his childhood friend and the love of his life together. Besides, he thought that Sesshoumaru had known that he had gone out with Kagome. Sesshoumaru had said that he would investigate her himself. Something like that would not have gone missed by the powerful youkai. Sesshoumaru had to have known. He just hadn't bothered to inform him that he had married his ex-girlfriend, who he still loved.

"Then let's talk business." Sango said, dismissing their previous conversation.

"Do you have anything knew on Kagura?"

Sango nodded. "She was in China at the same time that Taisho Senior was. In fact, they were both in Beijing. She had gone there to talk about the joining of Taisho and Shikon Companies. But guess what?"

"As always, Taisho refused."

Sango's eyes shone. "Exactly. He refused, as he has since forever. However, this time things didn't go as before."

"Taisho died in the airplane."

"Three days after his meeting with Kagura. More than coincidence, if you ask me."

"We have no proof."

"Unless we get someone that worked with them."

"The girl is dead."

"What if there was someone else?"

"Someone else?"

Sango nodded. "I've been thinking about this, so I put a spy on Shikon's company. It seems Naraku has been getting visits from a woman, though my spy hasn't been able to see her."

"It could be nothing."

"This woman started to go after Inuyasha was married."

"You think she is involved?"

Sango nodded. "We find out who she is, get her in here, and we can get all the information we need."

Kouga thought about that. "I think I have one clue on who your mysterious woman is."

"Who?"

"I had forgotten, but it's coming back to me now. Before Sesshoumaru got married, he asked me to investigate Kikyo's past. It was too long ago, and I saw no connection, but now…"

"You can't really think…?" Sango was beyond shocked. Kikyo, Naraku's accomplice…She was Inuyasha's mate, for Kami's sake!

"I know, but when I investigated her, I found nothing. It's like she had no past. She took on the last name Hibashi when she was seventeen, and that is it. She has no school, no birth records, nothing. She is like a ghost."

"A ghost?"

"Yes, but that is not all. She had a sister, but one day she disappeared. That is all there is about it. Her name was Kaede. No last name."

"People don't just disappear. Kaede has to be somewhere, and Kikyo had to have been somewhere all those years."

"I'll look it up again."

"Should we tell Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?"

Sango shook her head. "Not yet. First, I want to check over all you've told me. By the way, is Kikyo a miko?"

"Don't know. Never met her."

"Find out."

"Why?"

"My spy says the woman is a miko. How many mikos are left?"

"About a hundred."

"Kagome is a miko, so that leaves 99 more women who we have to look for."

"Interesting. How did your spy know she was a miko?"

"He felt it."

"You put a youkai?"

Sango smiled. "There are jobs only fit for youkai."

"Sneaky."

"I want to get to the bottom of this."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and had to close them again. 

It was too bright.

He tried to open them again. He had to blink several times, but he finally managed to keep them opened. He heard snoring, and he turned his head towards the sound. He did not know what to think of the sight that greeted him.

The miko had fallen asleep on a chair close to the bed. There were towels and a bowl close to her. She didn't look too comfortable.

Sesshoumaru frowned. What was she doing sleeping on a chair?

Then, he saw the clock and almost cursed. He would be late for work. He had never been late for work. He got up and headed towards the bathroom.

The miko was, somehow, waiting for him at the door of the bathroom. How had she done that? Wasn't she asleep only seconds ago? Maybe he was still sleepy...

"What are you doing up?"

Sesshoumaru thought she had finally lost it. He answered her anyway. "I'm preparing myself for work."

If she had lost it, he would have to learn the new moods of her insane self. He wondered how much that would affect his life. A sane miko was hard to deal with. How difficult would it be to deal with an insane one? She looked angry, and maybe she was dangerous now that she was insane. Sesshoumaru didn't think she could hurt him in anyway, but knowing her, she might hurt herself trying to hurt him. That would not do.

"You are not going to work!"

Sesshoumaru arrogantly raised his eyebrow. "I'm not?" She had definitly lost it. Damn it, that complicated things for him.

"You were sick yesterday. You fainted. I had to make Kouga and Inuyasha bring you here. You are not going anywhere out of this room until you are completely healed."

Sesshoumaru thought about her words. They didn't make sense, but...

Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember much of yesterday. The hanyou had been fighting with Kouga, and then the miko had burst out into the room. He had yelled at someone, and then…

"I fainted?"

She nodded.

Well, that was new. Never before in his hundreds of years had he fainted. He played with the idea on his head. How had that happen? It had to be poisoning. Someone had poisoned him. Except, how would anyone manage that? He would have smelled the poison in his food, and the miko, although he was sure had thought about it for a thousand times, would not poison him. Wait, she had said something about being sick…

"I am sick?"

She nodded again.

Sesshoumaru calmly thought about that. He had not been sick in ten decades. This was odd. There had been a sick youkai in London, and the idiot had coughed on him, which had caused his arm to be broken. Maybe breaking his arm had not been good enough. If he had gotten him sick, Sesshoumaru would have to find him and kill him. No one got him sick.

"You said Kouga and Inuyasha carried me here?"

"Yes."

He snorted and managed to look even more arrogant. "I always knew they would end up as _my_ servants."

"Sesshoumaru!"

He looked at her. She was still blocking his way to the bathroom, which was stupid, because he could move her easily and free the way. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages, and somehow, she still managed to look…appealing.

For an instant, he wondered what it would feel like to have her hands over his body, to touch her black hair, to have her blue eyes fill with lust…He wondered how she would taste. Then, realizing just where his mind was taking him, he stopped.

Maybe he _was_ sick because suddenly he very much wanted to fulfill his thoughts.

He hadn't wanted a human's touch… ever. Now, he wanted hers.

Okay, he was sick. Now he would definitely have to kill that stupid youkai that dared sicken him. Deciding against carrying her, he turned and went to the door that led to the hall.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?"

"I already told you."

She was at the door, blocking his way out again. He looked towards the window. Maybe he could jump…

"Don't you dare even try." she said, reading his thoughts. "The doctor said you had to stay in bed, and that is exactly what you are going to do."

"I don't feel sick."

"I don't care. You're staying."

Sesshoumaru moved closer to her. Their faces were inches apart.

"How exactly are you going to keep me from going?"

Kagome glared.

"You can't go."

Sesshoumaru went towards the window, ignoring her pleading eyes. He would not stay home just because she asked him to. No one ordered him. Especially not her.

"I stayed awake till five in the morning." He suddenly heard her say. She was shouting now. She sounded louder than normal. "I haven't slept. I'm tired. We both know that if you want to go to work, you'll do it. But if you do, I'll never forgive you."

"What makes you think I care for your forgiveness?"

Her eyes hardened.

"I had to fight with Kouga and Inuyasha because they didn't want to bring you here. Every part of my body hurts because I stayed up all night taking care of you. You made me worried sick, and now you just get up and leave? Well, no, you will not. You'll stay here because you are sick. And the sick, even if you are a youkai, need to rest, and if you go out that window…I swear to you, I will never talk to you again."

Sesshoumaru thought that having her not talk to him was actually a nice price.

"Do you promise?" He asked.

Kagome exploded.

"You ungrateful, overly large headed bastard!" She yelled. "I can't believe you can be so insolent! I cook for you. I try to make good conversation for you. I keep up with your moods. I took care of you when you had a fever and were sweating and were knocked out, and the only thing you do is think about what you want! I haven't even received a thank you of your part. Well, fine, go; get run over by a car. Maybe lighting will strike you. I don't care. Just get out of my sight."

Sesshoumaru still had his back on her, but he heard a muffled sound, and he smelled salty water.

She was crying.

Because of him.

It bothered him, and Sesshoumaru did not like to be bothered.

He turned to look at her and really observed her this time. Her eyes were red, though it was probably because she was too tired and not because of the tears. She had huge dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was a mess. She looked like she was about to faint any minute herself.

Sesshoumaru didn't feel sick. He had a bit of nausea and he was more tired than usual, but other than that, he was fine.

She, on the other hand, looked quite sick.

"Can you get sick with what I have?"

She blinked.

"No."

"You look sick."

"I'm not. I'm just tired."

If he had heard her correctly, she had been taking care of him all night. No one had taken care of him like that since his mother. And that was when he had been nothin but a child.

"Do I have to take any medicine?"

Her eyes suddenly didn't look so dull. "Yes, it's here, somewhere." She went to look for it, though her movements were slow.

"I don't want to stay in bed."

She looked at him, the bottle of pills in one hand, and smiled. "I'll keep you company."

Sesshoumaru would rather not answer to that.

"I hate being in bed."

"It's only for two days."

She wasn't crying anymore. She actually looked happy. She was smiling at him, all her anger gone, and Sesshoumaru once more wondered how she would feel and react if he touched her.

Which lead him once more to believe that he was really sick. Otherwise, he would not be thinking about that.

"So, um, do you remember anything that happened?" She suddenly asked shily.

Sesshoumaru thought about that for a minute. "No."

"Nothing, you didn't hear a thing while you were, you know, unconscious?"

Sesshoumaru felt offended. "The whole point of being unconscious is that you don't know what's happening around you. Being aware of your surroundings goes against it."

Kagome brought a hand to the back of her hair and smiled a little. "...so you don't know what happened?"

He stared at her blankly. "No."

Kagome's smile widened, making Sesshoumaru think that something had definitely happened. He would have to find out...later. Right now, though, it seemed he wasn't going anywhere that wasn't in this room. He moved towards the bed, taking his shirt off and making her blush.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He said.

She jumped into bed right after him.

"It'll be fun. We'll order food to be brought here, and we won't do anything."

"Don't you have work or school?"

"I already called them to tell them I was going to take care of you. I called your office too."

It should have bothered him that she had done all that, as if she knew that he would stay.

It didn't.

Because right now, as he watched her smile and babble on, he had discovered something.

She cared about him.

She truly cared, and she did not expect anything in return.

That was something Sesshoumaru had never had. Everyone expected something to be given in return for his affection, but not her.

And it made Sesshoumaru feel less lonely.

"Thank you." He said in the middle of her rant.

She stared, open mouth and wide eyed, and then she smiled softly at him.

"Anytime."

* * *

"I want you to talk to him about it!" Naraku yelled at her. He was losing his patience. She knew it, and that was bad news. 

"I will try, but it is not only his choice. It is Sesshoumaru's too."

He grabbed her by the neck.

"I don't care. I want them to join companies with me."

Kikyo managed to mutter a question. "Why?"

His grip on her neck tightened. "So I can take it all from them. I will take all that is theirs and make it mine. Because it means power, and power is _everything_."

He let go of her, and Kikyo fell to the floor and tried to get oxygen into her lungs again.

"They will not agree."

He kicked her at the side. Kikyo managed not to make a sound.

"I will destroy them. No one can keep me from destroying them, and you will help me."

"I'm helping you!"

"Yes, you will be useful in destroying Inuyasha, and you are the key to destroying Sesshoumaru's relationship with the little human, but it is not enough. I want everything."

Kikyo didn't utter a sound. She wanted to have her life in her hands again, and if that meant she would have to deal with this…monstrosity, she would do it.

She had to do it.

"I want to see my sister."

"You'll see her when you do your part."

"Your plan could take forever! I want to see her now."

He lowered himself so they were face to face. He kissed her roughly, biting her lower lip. She hated him. She wanted to throw up.

"You'll see her when it's time, and my plan is almost ready."

"What are you planning? You haven't told anyone the whole plan."

"In time. What you know now is enough."

How Kikyo detested him.

"Kagura,"

The purple-eyed demon was instantly at the door. Kikyo hated her too.

"Take her out of my sight, and make sure no injuries can be detected."

Kagura pulled her from the floor and took her out.

One day, Kikyo swore, she would get her revenge on all youkai. She would purify them all. She would make them wish they had never survived for so long.

* * *

**Again, thank you for your patience, and now that I'm working as hard as I can with this story. I can almost see the end of it. Things will begin to close. Oh, I don't know, but don't worry, we still have some time with this story, so go and review, and make my day, and yeah, review, hahaha, sorry, I'm just happy!!! The story was _nominated..._**


	20. What I Wouldn't Do

**Well, I did not win anything on the contest, but that doesn't matter because being nominated was more than enough. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and for it to have gone so far is a price in itself.**

**On other things, I happen to be going through a depression. I may change careers(from Veterinary to Literature) and I'm feeling all blue, and Im not getting along with my family, and yeah, things are a bit hard. I will not leave this story, but if chapters don't come out fast, you know the reason. Then again, writing this story makes me happy. It is my haven, so I might write more. I don't know yet.**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I must say, I'm kind of dissapointed ny you. You had reviewed so much and suddenly I got like half the reviews I always got! What happend?**

**Well, I suppose that is it for now. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Yukiko: Kikyo can fool Inuyasha because of her training. Mikos are...a bit different than humans, and in my story, this helps her to lie to him.**

**Brucasfanatic: Thank you very much. Your words made me feel better.**

**dewrose: Yey! I'm always happy to bring more people to the Sess/Kag side.**

**

* * *

**

**Twisted Hearts**

_**What I Wouldn't Do**_

_For you, I'd fight my blood, my friends of a life time, my very own self, the shadow of doubt ._

_**

* * *

**_

"This is stupid, and I'm never, ever, doing this again." Kagome said solemnly as she threw the bow and the arrow to the floor.

She crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look at her two friends. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ would make her change her mind. There was no way she was ever picking up another bow or arrow in her life.

Her left arm ached because the stupid string on the stupid bow kept whiplashing her. She couldn't get her right arm in the correct position, and the arrows never made it to the target. Not even close. They fell right off the bow and went nowhere.

This was not a good idea.

"Come on, Kagome, you're doing fine." Sango reassured her, picking the bow and arrow.

"Yeah, Kagome, you have done a great job." said Miroku.

Kagome turned only to glare at them. "That boy," she said, pointing at a boy of about 8 yrs old, "Started learning today, and he at least gets the arrows close to the target."

"He's just lucky."

"Yeah, and I'm sure he's had another class before."

"He didn't! I asked him when you went for water. He even laughed at my lack of skill. I will not have an eight year old laughing at me."

As if on cue, the boy turned to stick his tongue at her. Kagome felt her blood boil, and in a very mature manner, she returned the gesture with her own tongue.

"There, see!" she protested. "He _is _laughing at me." She looked at them for support, only to find Sango covering her mouth to hide a giggle and Miroku making faces in a desperate attempt to keep from laughing.

Some friends.

Kagome decided she had enough. She would not be humiliated by an eight year old kid. She would get out of this place, receive no more pitying looks from other archers, and stop being her friend's personal clown. She started to walk away.

"Hey," Sango finally managed to say, "Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Why?"

"I've had enough of this. I can't get the bloody bow in the right position, and the arrows just don't fly like they are supposed to. And this is just the beginning. I can't do it normally. I'm never going to be able to put my untrained miko powers into an arrow. I have to be the worst miko ever. I can't purify a youkai or seal it, I'm tired, and I want to go home."

Kagome had better things to do on a Saturday than be humiliated. For starters, she should write more for the essay she was working on, and there was work to do at the museum. Taking two days off to take care of Sesshoumaru had put her behind. Not that she minded much, but still…she should not be here wasting her time.

"Kagome," Miroku said. "Are you quitting?"

Kagome stopped walking. If she had turned, she would have seen Miroku's triumphant expression, and Sango's grin aimed at Miroku.

Kagome never at quit anything. Once she said she would do something, she didn't stop until she accomplished her goal. In the past, this trait had gotten her in a lot of trouble; marrying Sesshoumaru was just one example.

It was a curse.

Kagome never quit, and she had said that she would learn archery. She had also said she would learn to control her powers. It wouldn't do if Sesshoumaru suddenly got her mad, and she purified him by accident. She probably wouldn't kill him, but maybe she would cause nasty damage, and Sesshoumaru would never let her hear the end of it. Besides, something about hurting Sesshoumaru made her nauseous, and so she turned on her heel and slowly faced her friends with that in thought.

Sesshoumaru owed her big.

"Fine, I'll try again, but only after we take a break." She looked at the bow in Sango's hand and tried to burn it with her mind.

The stupid bow was still there, fine and pretty. Kagome thought she would burn it after she was finished training.

"Okay, so why don't you tell us how you kept Sesshoumaru from going to work?" Miroku said a bit to happily.

Kagome swore Miroku was one evil being.

"He was sick." She responded. "That's why he stayed in bed, and there is nothing more."

Sango laughed. "I had to word with Sesshoumaru. He never misses a day of work, and he definitely doesn't do what he doesn't want to do. I'm sure he didn't want to stay home, so that means that you had something to do with it."

"I didn't do anything."

"Come on, Kagome, you must have done something."

Miroku and Sango had expecting faces, and Kagome wondered how hard it would be to get new friends. She sighed. What could she tell them? That she had blocked his way out? No, that hadn't worked. That she had yelled at him until her throat was rusty?

It hadn't worked either. That she had threatened to never talk to him again? That had actually made him want to leave faster. No, Sesshoumaru had only turned to her until she had started crying, and she didn't know why that determined his stay.

But it had.

She had been so tired, and Sesshoumaru so uncooperative even after she had spent all day and night taking care of him. She had been exhausted, but overall, worried. What if he fainted again and no one was there to help him? What would he do if the fever came back? What if a bus did run him over? Or lighting stroke him? She felt desperate, probably due to lack of sleep, but that hadn't mattered. Once she realized that he was clearly going to work, she just started crying.

And he had turned to her.

Kagome thought he was going to snap, tell her something about how only weaklings cried, but he hadn't. He had said that he didn't want to stay in bed, but Kagome had recognized his tone of voice.

He was giving in, and suddenly everything brightened up because he was actually listening to her, and he was going to take care of himself, and Kagome had been more than happy.

She had been happy because he would be okay.

Kagome sighed and looked at her friends once more. She couldn't tell them what she had done to make him stay. The truth was that she herself didn't know. He just suddenly decided to play along with her. He had taken his pills, gotten into bed, and Kagome had stayed by him the whole two days. The fever returned at night, but it had been nothing to worry about. In fact, the only thing they did was talk and talk and talk. Not once had Kagome felt out of place or uncomfortable. It had actually been kind of nice.

She had enjoyed spending time with him, and that was not the worst part.

Kagome wanted to spend more time with him.

"I yelled at him." She said. "And then I threatened him, but that didn't work, so I started crying, and he stayed."

Sango gasped and Miroku…well, he got that smug smile Kagome didn't trust.

"He stayed because you cried?"

"Yeah."

Kagome didn't know why that would be a great deal.

"Sesshoumaru can't stand people that cry."

Kagome nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Oh my God, he must really like you!" Sango shouted.

Kagome looked at her like she had suddenly got a third eye. Sesshoumaru? Like her? Hell would freeze before that happened.

"He doesn't like me."

"I think he does. He may even care for you."

Miroku was going crazy too. What were they thinking? This was impossible.

"He doesn't like me." She repeated. "And he doesn't care for me. That is absurd."

As Kagome said that, she felt something hurt. It hurt her to know Sesshoumaru did not care for her.

Because she did. She had come to terms with the fact that she cared for him, and that was wrong because he would never care for her, and it sucked.

She wanted to be something to him. Something that mattered.

"He stands you more than he stands anyone else."

"We are married. He has to stand me."

"Not necessarily." Sango said.

"Oh, stop it, both of you. Let's get back to this archery."

Kagome went to grab the bow from Sango and felt an arm on her shoulder, turning to find it was Miroku.

"Think about it, Kagome. Maybe he does care."

And as she watched Miroku and Sango walking ahead of her, hand in hand, she couldn't help but think that Miroku knew something she didn't.

"He doesn't care." she whispered softly, but now she even doubted that.

_"Thank you."_

He had said thank you. He never said thanks. He took everything for granted, but he had said it…And it made her happy, and something about his eyes when he had turned to watch her cry had not been right...

They had looked…warmer.

Once, she had thought that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's eyes were similar. Then, she saw that that wasn't true and Sesshoumaru's eyes were like ice. But now…

She had seen those eyes grow slightly warm, and every time it happened, Kagome's heart skipped a bit.

Because when Sesshoumaru's eyes were warm, Kagome forgot every single bad thing in her life, and she felt happy.

She felt happy when he looked at her as if she was more than business.

* * *

She had cheated.

She had robbed and hurt others.

She had lied.

She had gone against the law.

Once, she thought she had killed a person, though she wasn't sure. She ran from the scene before she found out. But if she had to take a human life…

She had taken way too many youkai lifes.

She would do anything, absolutely anything, to keep herself alive and to save her sister.

She had promised.

And the only thing she hadn't done, the only thing that made her slightly decent, was that she had never broken that promise.

It was the only thing that mattered.

She would find a way to get Kaede out of Naraku's claws, and then they would both disappear, and no one would ever find them again.

But first…

"I think you should give him a chance." Kikyo urged her mate one more time.

She still got chills when she thought about how she had mated him. She had willingly let him mark her. There was the half moon on her shoulder, the mark of the Taisho family. The mark that tied her to him. Only her miko powers and years of training helped her keep the lie. Only that allowed her to lie to Inuyasha through the bond they shared.

How she resented the bloody mark.

It didn't matter.

The point was that she was marked, and it was something that would be with her forever. Somewhere, her parents had to be rolling wildly in their graves. They had hated both youkai and hanyou, and now she was mated to one.

But her parents were dead, she was not, and her sister wasn't either, so this was something that had to be done.

"My father never trusted him, Sesshoumaru doesn't trust him, and though he may be a prick, he knows how to run the business. If he doesn't want to associate with him, then I respect his decision."

Stupid, stubborn, hanyou. She wondered if she could use her miko powers to make him change his mind. Maybe if she sealed him…  
But Naraku wanted Inuyasha to trust her. It would make him suffer more when he found out the truth about her.

Kikyo took Inuyasha's shoulders and started massaging them. "Do you have a valid reason not to trust him?" She asked. Inuyasha already had his eyes closed. He purred as she worked his stressed muscles.

"I think its instinct." He managed to say. "They don't trust him from down in the gut."

Kikyo kissed his cheek and gave him a brilliant smile. "That is nonsense, love. Everyone deserves to be given a chance."

Naraku Senaka had been very clear about this part in Paris. She had to marry one of the Taisho brothers. To her luck, one of them had been in the city at that time.

It had taken little effort to steal the attention of Inuyasha Taisho, the youngest heir. It had taken even less to make him fall in love with her.

_"I'm Kikyo." She said, streching a hand towards him._

_"I'm Inuyasha." He shook her hand, and then someone pushed against her, and she stumbled into him. He caught her by the waist to steady her, and when she looked up to him, their faces were inches away._

And Kami, how she had loathed to have his hands on her body, his mouth on hers, his chest pressed to hers…She had hated having sex with him, but it had to be done.

'Besides', Kikyo thought as she watched Inuyasha, 'He isn't so bad.'

She would never love a hanyou. She despised anything that was slightly demon.

They had taken everything from her.

Youkai had destroyed her house, crushed her childhood, erased her name, and detained her sister. Nameless and alone, she had taken a vow to destroy any youkai she could.

It had been a pity that her path had crossed Naraku Senaka's.

She had been young, desperate, and hopeless when the hanyou approached her. She knew from the start he wasn't to be trusted, but she had nothing. And she had no way to fulfill her vow for immediate revenge. She had no money. Her clothes were in rags. Her 10yr old belly didn't recognize the sensation of being filled with food anymore. She had no option but to take the hand offered and learn all she could from the hanyou, Naraku.

It was him who had given her the last name Hibashi.

But it was him who had erased her past, in the first place. _He_ destroyed her.

He warned her that vengeance was one lonely path, but that the result was always satisfactory.

She agreed.

It _was_ lonely, and it wouldn't help to think too much of the past. What was lost was lost. Dead people did not come back to life. Her parents would never smile at her again. Her house would not sprout from its ashes. She would never again have her true identity.

But she would enjoy destroying youkai.

At first, she had hesitated. She knew she would have to do ugly things to get her revenge, but he asked for too much. Then, he had told her he had found her sister, little Kaede, scared and alone. He promised to tell her where she was if she did everything he ordered her to.

"_No matter what, I will find you."_

She had promised her sister she'd find her, so this was the only way. Now, years later, she was married and mated to a hanyou, and these things could not be undone.

But soon, she would be with her sister again. She would be free of Naraku, and she would have destroyed another powerful demon family.

"I'll think about it, but the truth is; I don't trust Naraku either."

She gave him her pity smile, but he didn't get the message hidden in her grin.

'_I don't trust him either, Inuyasha.'_ She thought. _'At least we have that in common_.'

He covered one of her hands with his and brought it to his lips.

"Give him a chance, Inuyasha."

"Something like an association with Naraku's company will have to be discussed with Sesshoumaru. And if both of us don't agree, then it won't be done."

She hated all demons. Her family had been from a secret organization that took them down. Her family had killed demons through generations.

It was what they did, what they had always done. Maybe if her family hadn't pursued that career, they would still be alive. Maybe if she hadn't been taught to hate anything demonic since she was little, she would have liked Inuyasha.

The hanyou had something that was refreshing, and although his temper was not the tamest, he was always on his best behavior with her. He tried to make her happy. Even Kikyo had to give him credit for that.

"Just think about it, okay?"

She knew that he would do more than that, he would talk to his brother about this, and maybe, just maybe, the older Taisho would agree, though it was unlikely.

Not that she would tell Naraku that yet.

The hanyou sighed. "Keh, I'll try."

He turned from his position and pressed her close to his body. Kikyo felt his warmth against her. It was actually nice, having him this close. Inuyasha was handsome, she had to admit that. In a wild kind of way, of course, that contrasted with her perfection.

They made a nice couple. In another time, she might have been able to love him. If she hadn't gone through all she had endured, if she had met him before she met Naraku, if her sister hadn't been lost. If she hadn't been sent to him explicitly to have him fall in the trap. If her family had been another. If, if, if…

If she was not who she was, or if he was human instead of hanyou, she might have loved his wildness, his passion, his love…She might have been able to give him the kindness she knew she had in her.

But the heart was something she could not give away for she had no heart to give. It had been taken from her the same day her family had been ripped from her side.

All she had left was bitterness and determination. All she could feel was hatred towards his kind.

There were no ifs, and she couldn't be the woman for him, and he couldn't be hers. He had to know that. Deep down, he had to know that she was not right for him.

She was positive he knew; he had to.

Kikyo knew that now and then he caught the anger in her eyes, the disgust when there were demons present…he had to have seen it, sensed it…He wasn't a complete idiot.

"How is Sesshoumaru, by the way?"

"Huh?"

"You said he was sick."

His eyes went a little darker, colder, like metal gold. "Kagome took care of him. Now he's fine."

There was something there Kikyo thought was close to jealousy. It was in moments like this that she was sure he knew she was not as perfect as she seemed. It was when they talked about Kagome that she felt he could read past her pretending. Perhaps that was why he couldn't completely let go of Kagome Higurashi…Taisho.

Funny, how they now shared last names. Kagome would have been perfect for Inuyasha, if she hadn't lost so much of herself when they were going out together. The Kagome that Sesshoumaru had was the perfect companion for the silver haired hanyou.

But he hadn't seen it then.

He had fallen under Kikyo's spell, forgotten about the woman that was ideal for him, and doomed himself. He couldn't see it now, but she would make sure he was much unhappier than Kagome.

It was the task she was given. Her last job, her ticket to freedom, and she would not fail.

Not even for ifs or for feelings she could have if she allowed herself.

And even if Inuyasha had not completely let go of Kagome, he would not leave Kikyo for her, of that she was sure.

Besides, she had heard Inuyasha talk to Miroku about Kagome. It was obvious that Kagome was falling for the elder Taisho. Each day that passed brought her closer to Sesshoumaru and farther from Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew this too.

What he didn't know, what even Sesshoumaru and Kagome didn't know, was that the great dog youkai was falling for the human too.

Kikyo couldn't say he blamed him.

The girl had a charm that drew attention, and had the temper that rivaled his. Naraku had been right when he said the youkai would get attached to her. In due time, Naraku would be able to continue face two of his plan.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered to her.

'_Poor hanyou. You have me and you want me, but you want Kagome too. Are you just realizing that you can't have us both? What are you going to do, poor, miserable hanyou?'_

She started to comb his hair, petted his ears. "I love you, too." she whispered back, and it sounded true.

They were both living a lie.

Inuyasha thought Kikyo loved him. Inuyasha thought he loved Kikyo, and perhaps he did, except the Kikyo he loved didn't exist. Kikyo was not what she looked like, but she was an amazing actress, and as long as Inuyasha believed her, wanted her, everything was fine.

As long as he fell for her trap, everything would be okay.

* * *

"You never told me you _married_ her," Kouga said to Sesshoumaru in an accusatory manner.

Sesshoumaru almost sighed. He didn't owe an explanation to the wolf youkai, but ages of something close to friendship tied him to the other demon.

"You knew I dated her."

"It was too long ago for it to matter." Sesshoumaru responded.

"I talk to you about her!"

"You never mentioned names." Sesshoumaru replied. It was true. Kouga had never mentioned any names. He had told her that he had met a human girl. Sesshoumaru had pitied him.

To his greatest displeasure, Kouga had stared dating the human. It mattered not to Sesshoumaru, except the wolf youkai had decided that Sesshoumaru needed to know every detail of their relationship. Sesshoumaru had had to suffer four tedious years of Kouga's relationship with the human.

He had found out when they first kissed, when he told her he loved her, when she returned it, and all the stupid details Sesshoumaru had no use for. Then, one day, Kouga had told her that he was leaving her because she said she was too young for such a strong commitment. Sesshoumaru had simply told Kouga that it was the best thing he could do. Even if he didn't want to, he agreed with the human. Kouga had been through too much, had lived too much. When they had been younger, and humans were few, Kouga took lead of his tribe. He had suffered the loss of everyone one of them. He was scarred.

A young human would never have been able to understand all this. In his opinion, youkai should stick with youkai.

Humans were too dumb for them.

Kouga had defended the human, told him that he would go back for her when the time was right, and decided to work again. Kouga didn't need to work; he was rich. But he had to do _something_, so he became Chief of Police. Sesshoumaru had thought that would be the end of the story with the human. He would never again have to hear a thing about her, and Kouga would stop pestering him because he at last had something to keep him occupied.

As it turned out, he was now married to the same human Kouga had loved five or six years ago. And he wished he remembered his conversations with Kouga about the miko. He wanted to hurt Kouga for every time he had touched her, kissed her, loved and had been love by her...

Fate had to be laughing at him.

"I didn't mention names," Kouga spat out, "But you damn well knew it was her. You had to have known. You had her investigated, for God's sake! Don't tell me you didn't know."

Ah, it seemed Kouga missed nothing. Maybe that was why he was so good at his job.

"Sesshoumaru, you knew it was her. That was why you didn't want me to see her that day at your office."

"I didn't know then."

"But you knew when you asked me to be your best man!"

Well, he was right on that one. He had thought it would be good to amuse him. It would have certainly made his wedding more interesting.

"Don't just stay quiet. You knew it was her. You knew I still loved her, and you married her anyway."

Now that was going too far.

"I didn't know you still loved her. You stopped talking about her after she told you to go away."

This was true, though the Kagome he knew was definitely more confident and mature than the Kagome that Kouga had known. It was amazing what a few years could do to a human.

"Now you know." Kouga said fiercely.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've already married her, and I have no intentions of breaking the vows we made."

Kouga glared at him. Sesshoumaru could feel his anger.

"You don't love her. _I _do. She deserves to be with someone who loves her."

Sesshoumaru frowned at this. No, he did not love her, but that didn't mean anything. "I will not leave her."

"You have to."

And now, Sesshoumaru's eyes were dark, dangerous, chilling. He fixed his golden orbs upon the furious purple ones. "I will not leave her." He repeated, and only years of friendship kept him from killing the wolf right on the spot.

He didn't know why, but he wouldn't leave her. He had told her he would stay with her until she died, and he would not go back on his words. Besides, the thought of leaving her, especially so she could be with someone else, displeased him. A lot.

Sesshoumaru never did anything that displeased him.

"I won't give her up without a fight. I told Inuyasha, and now I'm telling you."

Sesshoumaru did not like where this conversation was going.

"What does Inuyasha have to do with this?"

"You have to know. The mutt still wants Kagome. The bastard. He wants Kagome, and he already has a mate."

That surely made Sesshoumaru mad, though the reason for it escaped him. It made him want to throw Inuyasha out a taller window. By the look Kouga got when they talked about _his_ wife, he wanted to throw him out too.

What was it about that human that caught the attention of every man that got to know her?

It made him feel…possessive.

He had never felt possessive of any human. Not even the young girl he had taken under his wing.

It didn't matter.

He didn't want anyone else looking at _his_ wife.

What he did not want to happen would not happen.

"You should know, as Inuyasha should, that the miko is _my_ wife, and no one else's, so I advise you to keep away from her." The tone of warning was clear in his voice. Kouga didn't seem to catch on.

He slammed his hands against his desk."You don't even care about her. You dislike her!"

'_That',_ Sesshoumaru thought, '_is a lie.'_

But no one, of course, had to know that.

"It doesn't matter. She is mine, and that is the way things are going to stay," He said it coldly, his eyes burning kouga, and he felt chills run down his spine, but he was not one to give up easily.

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "I don't care," he said. "How many years we have been friends. I will not give her up without a fight."

"There is nothing to fight over. You won't have her."

"She was once mine, and she will be mine again."

Sesshoumaru forgot friendship, and in less than a second, Kouga found his neck surrounded by Sesshoumaur's hands, his poisoning claws to close to his yugular vein.

Sesshoumaru felt…he hated to admit it, jealous to know that the miko had once been with Kouga. It made him want to kill something fuzzy and cute. He would settle with killing Kouga.

Except the miko wouldn't be too happy about that. He still let his claws slice enough into Kouga's neck to draw blood. "Leave the miko alone."

"You don't even say her name!"

"It doesn't matter. She is married to me. You know how divorce is looked down upon. Even if I did leave her, youkai would never leave you alone. In their eyes, she would still be mine."

"I'll take all the humiliation."

"For her?"

"She is worthy."

His eyes narrowed more. His claws went a bit deeper into his neck. "Leave the miko alone. Now leave, wolf. You are testing my patience."

Kouga glared at him one last time, but slowly moved out. Before he left, however, he shot Sesshoumaru a look that clearly said things were not over.

Sesshoumaru stared at the place where the wolf youkai had been.

They had met so long ago, and now…

Now they were both fighting over a human.

Sesshoumaru knew why Kouga was fighting. He claimed to love the miko. Perhaps he did love her. Then again, it was possible he was in with love the image he had created of her.

He could not tell, but it was of no importance. Kouga's love for the miko was something that could be put aside without a second note. Besides, he didn't know anything about love.

What he did know, however, was that the miko belonged to him. He had married her, and he had no intentions of letting her free.

And it wasn't just because of their deal or youkai traditions.

He didn't want to give her up. He didn't know why. He knew he…was amused by her. He would go as far as to say that he enjoyed her presence, on a certain level, except it was more than that.

There was something about her that intrigued him, something that brought him close to her against his better judgment.

He no longer cared that she was human.

He didn't even care if his heirs were hanyou.

All he knew was that he had no intention of giving her away to Kouga, and least of all to Inuyasha.

She was his, and she would stay his.

Sesshoumaru did not care if he had to fight with Kouga.

He cared even less if he had to fight with Inuyasha.

His mind was made.

The miko would stay by his side.

* * *

**What happend people? You barely reviewed last chapter! Come on, it's not that hard. You can do it. Review. Review. Review. Don't let me down.**


	21. What's in a name?

**You guys are wonderful, and your reviews have been amazing, and I have no words to define you.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Although I still don't know what will happen with my life, you have helped me so very much, that I feel like I should thank you all individually, but I don't think Fanfiction will allow me to do that, so I will just say thanks from the bottom of my heart for still been with me in this story. It has become my sanctuary, and writing it my distraction, so I hope I don't dissapoint you with this chapter. It has been horribly hard, but this is where I find my happy spot, so have no worries. This story will be finished.**

**To all those who have asked for a lemon...you are going to get one, but I will not tellyou when. The only thing I will tell you is that it will not be because they have to have an heir. In my opinion, that would just ruin everything. When they do have sex, it will be because they wanted to. And that is the only thing I'm going to say about the future of this story. To all those who ask questions about the plot, they won't be answered. I just don't feel like it is right.**

**To the anonymous person that told me this story should be K, you are right, and I've already changed it. thanks for telling me. If anyone else thinks this story should change its rating, do tell me.**

**Oh, and although you are all wonderful, I do feel like I have to thank one person in particular.**

**Cindy, your support and advice have been of great value to me, and the only thing I can do is dedicate this chapter to you. It is yours. A small way to tell you just how grateful I am to you. I mean, you listened to me, and you don't even know me! You are truly great. Enjoy.**

**Also, my dear editors, now that I am always thankful to you.**

**Disclamers: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Twisted Hearts**

_**What's in a Name?**_

Ayame couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was impossible. No, it was a _miracle_. Whatever it was, she was glad it had happened. She nodded at something her friend said, not really listening.

She didn't have to.

For the past hour, Kagome had done nothing more then speak of Sesshoumaru Taisho. If it wasn't so cute to watch her babble on and on, Ayame would have smacked her long-time friend.

"He's an idiot, but in a nice kind of way, you know. And he doesn't get on my nerves as much anymore. It's almost as if…" Kagome spaced out again. Her brow furrowed, as if she was thinking for the right word. Ayame looked at her with interest. She sipped her soda.

They were at a small café, in the outdoors area, enjoying drinks and discussion.

"Sometimes, he can be real selfish. He wants things done his way, and he orders everyone around like they should bow at his feet."

"He is a very powerful youkai." Ayame said.

Kagome nodded absently.

Ayame thought of the conversation she had with Kagome months ago. Back then, Kagome had said something very similar, but at the time, she was glaring at Ayame and told her that just because he was powerful didn't mean he could do anything he wanted.

Now, Kagome seemed to accept that as part of him.

She had the slight suspicion that Kagome did more than accept Sesshoumaru's obnoxious traits.

"I suppose he is powerful. I mean, he _does_ own the Taisho Company, and did you know the president sometimes asks him for advice? What kind of president would ask Sesshoumaru for advice? He would probably just say 'kill them all. its the easiest way to get rid of the problem,' or something like that." Kagome went on. She smiled a little. "I bet when the world was wilder, and there were no laws against murder, everyone was afraid he'd just chop off their heads. Can you imagine?"

Ayame could. She was not as old as Sesshoumaru, but she had lived in worlds where laws did not exist or were ignored. When she was little, her mother warned her to never cross paths with Sesshoumaru Taisho. He would kill her before she even recognized his presence. Times had changed, but everyone still feared and respected Sesshoumaru.

Well, feared by everyone but...

She eyed Kagome.

In another time, place, on different circumstances, Sesshoumaru might have killed her for such an offense.

As it was, the great Sesshoumaru Taisho had married the one being that didn't feel even the tiniest fear of him. She would not have believed it if she had been told this a hundred years earlier.

She tuned her attention to Kagome.

"…I wonder how old he is. He never talks about it." Kagome turned to Ayame. "Inuyasha and Kouga never said anything, and you don't talk about it either."She narrowed her eyes at her, making Ayame laugh. "Why don't you?"

Ayame shrugged. "We were born in a world different from yours. Most of the older youkai, who look young to you, were born centuries ago, when humans weren't as…important. Things were different. Time changes everything. There's very few old youkai that haven't been killed. We've fought and we've lost. There are some things... that you wouldn't understand. Things that even the youkai born in this new word wouldn't understand. To talk any more about it would just complicate everything."

Kagome looked sad for the moment. "Things I wouldn't understand? Sometimes, I feel like we were born in the _same_ time." She glanced up at Ayame. "Other times, I feel that there is more than time between us."

Ayame wasn't sure if her friend was talking about all youkai or just Sesshoumaru. It didn't matter. It applied to everyone.

"We youkai have learned to adapt. We've taken different jobs. We've studied a lot. We've survived." She waved her hand, dismissing the topic. "When we get bored, we simply go back to school, study another subject matter, and start over again."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

Ayame shook her head. "Not really. We've done it so many times that it doesn't bother us anymore. Humans have such a short period of life that it's almost sad."

Kagome seemed to think about that. "I don't know how youkai feel about time." she said. "You have so much of it… sometimes, I wish I had more time."

"And what would you do with all that time?"

Kagome smiled. "I guess I would learn more about Sesshoumaru. I'm sure he knows a lot of interesting things, but it's hard to get him to talk about the past. In fact, I know nothing of his past. I know he was born a long time ago, but that is it. I don't even know why he hates Inuyasha or why Inuyasha hates him. I would use my time to learn what is behind his cold… exterior."

Ayame almost giggled. Somehow, Kagome had flipped the conversation to Sesshoumaru again. She had been doing that since Ayame had come to meet her. In fact, it had already been a couple of hours.

She marveled at Kagome's answer. Use her time to get to know Sesshoumaru? She glanced at her rambling friend and smiled again.

Kagome didn't even know she was falling for the youkai.

"Doesn't it bother _you_?" Ayame asked her. "That he is so much older? That there are things about him that you will never be able to understand or know?"

Kagome thought about that for a minute, then waved her hand in dismissal. "No, it doesn't. Sesshoumaru is who he is because of all those things. He is proud, sometimes cold, quite stubborn, but he is also strong and determined. I…I don't think I would…we wouldn't…He is fine just as is."

"If you mated with him, you would live for as long as he did."

Kagome's eyes dulled a bit. "He won't mate me. He made it clear at the beginning of our marriage. He will stay with me until I die. I'll have his…" Kagome blushed lightly. "…heirs, but that is it."

Ayame swore Kagome sounded unhappy, as if the prospect of not mating him made her sad.

She had hated the idea of being mated to him when Ayame had told her about it before.

Now, Kagome didn't seem to despise the thought too much.

If Kagome's mind had changed about it…could Sesshoumaru's?

The youkai had lived so long. He had many female youkai in his time, and he had never once been close to mating one, but now…would Sesshoumaru Taisho even consider mating a _human_?

Granted, Kagome wasn't like other humans. But still…

"Would you like to mate him, Kagome?"

Kagome became red as a tomato. "I…no, of course not, I mean, we get along more now, but mating? That is…I don't…" She looked helplessly at Ayame. "When I first married him, I thought I would never be able to be happy at his side, but…he makes me smile, Ayame. And sometimes he gets that look in his eyes, and I…I wonder…I'm always wondering…" Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. "He doesn't even call me by my name! Miko this, Miko that. There is nothing wrong with my name. It isn't even difficult to say. He does it just to annoy me or something."

Ayame smiled at Kagome. "I didn't think it was a good idea for you to marry him at first. A youkai that was so cold, heartless, and hated humans… it would have never worked, but Kagome…"

Kagome had looked broken when Inuyasha had tossed her aside. After her wedding with Sesshoumaru, she had looked miserable. Every conversation they had about the youkai always ended up with Kagome mad or frustrated. Ayame had feared her friend would never again have that shine in her eyes that made her so special. She feared her friend's welfare.

Sesshoumaru was the last thing she needed.

Still, something had happened between those two. They didn't notice, or perhaps they did, but not the whole picture.

"How do you feel about Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked surprised and didn't seem to understand her question at first. "Inuyasha?"

"Ahm."

"Well, I…I love him. I mean, yeah, I _love_ him," Kagome looked unsure.

"_I love him..."_

Ayame wondered how long Kagome would continue to lie to herself.

Or how long it would take her to grasp the truth.

Kagome opened her mouth, but then her eyes widened. Ayame turned to look at what had caught her friend's attention.

She gasped herself.

"Kagome…"

_The wolf youkai hasn't even noticed me_, Ayame thought.

His eyes were for Kagome.

"Kouga, what are you doing here? Who told you I was here?"

"I have my ways."

"Uh. Oh, well this is my friend, Ayame." Kagome said, pushing Ayame in front of her, as if to use her as a shield.

Ayame took a moment to glare at Kagome before turning to the youkai.

"Long time, no see, Kouga."

Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"You know each other?"

Kouga let out a laugh. "We used to be in the same…family, once."

"Once." Ayame empathized. "We lost touch over the years."

Long ago, she had almost mated him. This, she thought, was just a reminder of how much things had altered in time.

Because now they were strangers.

Kouga had not come looking for her. He was looking for Kagome, and Ayame…long ago, would have cared. A lot. Now, it didn't matter. It had been decades since she last thought of the leader of the Tribe she once belonged to. Seeing him...she didn't even have to pretend to not care. She was surprised by how small her reaction to him was, as if she had last seen him yeasterday, and not centuries ago.

"How do you know him, Kagome?"

"We, um, dated six years ago."

'_Ah, the secret boyfriend.'_ Ayame thought. Kagome had never told her it was Kouga she had dated those years ago.

Maybe it was just a coincidence, but somehow, Kouga and Ayame had ended up caring for the same human.

"You know, I'm sure you have lots of things to talk about, and I'm running late. If I keep skipping my duties at the museum, they'll kick me out, and I like my job, so…"

It seemed to Ayame that Kagome didn't want to talk to Kouga.

"I came to speak to you, Kagome." said Kouga, voice almost fierce.

"Oh, but you and Ayame haven't seen each other for who knows how long! You definitely have to catch up. Another time, Kouga." Kagome said, with half of her things already packed. "Have a nice chat!" Kagome grabbed her backpack, but Ayame seized her wrist.

"You look happier with Sesshoumaru than you ever did with anyone else." she told her.

She let go of her wrist. Kouga looked ready to punch someone.

Kagome stood right where she was, shocked, and then she smiled and left.

Hearing the growl that came from Kouga made her smirk.

* * *

"No." 

When the time came, and he was sure the Miko wouldn't permanently damage his ears with her protests, Sesshoumaru would make sure to kill his half brother.

Not only was he a disgrace to the family, but he was very stupid.

Stupidity was no good for him.

"Think about it…"

"No."

How many times did he have to say it for him to finally cram it through his thick head?

"Shikkon Company is very imperative, and they're our competition. If we allied with them, there would be no competition. We could expand as long as we liked."

"I like competition. It keeps business from getting boring."

"You're impossible."

Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

Sesshoumaru, unlike his half brother, wasn't stupid. He knew Shikkon Company had been growing a bit _too_ much for his liking. He also knew that if they allied, their problems in that branch would be over. The trouble was that Naraku Senaka owned the company. Sesshoumaru refused to ally with him, and in this case, it wasn't because he was half-demon. The problem resided in his distrust towards the hanyou. Sesshoumaru would not ally with him because that would mean looking over his shoulder every minute of the day. Besides, Taisho Company was superior to Shikkon. His company had more support politically and was more powerful. It was ahead of any other company, and was doing a great job growing over in Europe. Soon, it would even expand to America.

There was no reason to ally.

"Joining would be beneficial for us."

"We are not allying with that company."

Inuyasha growled. "Give me one reason."

"I don't like Naraku Senaka."

Inuyasha was getting frustrated. Sesshoumaru liked that. "That's not a good enough reason to not ally."

"That is more than a good enough reason. If you don't like the person you are working with, then nothing will be done properly."

"You don't like me and we still work together, and as far as I can tell, things are running pretty smooth with _our_ company."

"Working with you is not an option. It was my father's last order, and try as I might, there is no other way around it. I work with you or lose my place at the company."

"You don't like anyone in this company."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "They do their job. They're efficient. If they weren't, they would not be here."

"Senaka can do his job."

"I don't like him."

"But you already said that you could work with people you don't like!"

"That doesn't mean I should have to work with yet another person I dislike."

"You don't like anyone in this world, Sesshoumaru. If it was up to you, you'd be living somewhere far away from everyone."

_That_, Sesshoumaru thought,_ was a lie_. He didn't like _a lot_ of people, but there were a few that he did. He liked Inuyasha's lawyer. The man was intelligent and cunning, unlike most humans, hanyou, and youkai, and he had pointed him in the Miko's direction. He liked Sango. She was more than capable of her work, and she was friends with the Miko. He used to like Kouga. He would still like him if he had never dated the Miko… or if he wasn't trying to steal her away.

And although he would rather live somewhere far away from everyone, he would take one person with him.

The Miko would go with him. She amused him, and made interesting conversation. He also wanted to...well, sometimes, the thought of getting more physical with her crossed his mind.

This, he reminded himself, was not good. He wasn't supposed to want human touch.

He wanted hers.

The part of him that wanted her seemed to be growing more notable every day, and he found it harder to not act upon his wishes.

Sesshoumaru always did what he wished.

Besides, he had to have heirs, and wasn't that an excellent cause for wanting…?

He decided this was getting him nowhere. Besides, it was bad enough that he thought of her occasionally. Now, he thought of her all the time. She was in his head and refused to leave even in moments when he needed to focus on what was in front of him.

Not that his half brother represented anything important.

"It doesn't matter if I don't want anyone close to me. We are not allying him."

"Give me a good reason."

Sesshoumaru frowned. When he died, he would be sure to make his father pay for making him work with his bastard half brother. "I don't trust him."

That was reason enough. No one could work with someone they didn't trust. It was no good for business.Inuyasha finally decided to sit on one of the chairs instead of pacing around Sesshoumaru's office.

Inuyasha looked darkly at the table. "I don't trust him either." He finally said.

Now Sesshoumaru knew that the hanyou was more than stupid. Had his mother dropped him when he was young?

"Then why do you want to ally him?"

"He makes me itchy, and ever since father's been dead, he suddenly starts to appear more in our lives. He never bothered with us, then bang, father is dead, and he's everywhere."

"Father never trusted him."

"For the first time, we agree on something. We don't trust him either, which is why I think we should ally him."

"Keep our friends close…"

Inuyasha nodded. "Our enemies closer."

Sesshoumaru thought about that. He had to agree with Inuyasha. Ever since…their father's death, Senaka had seemed to spring into their life.

"I think he is planning something." Inuyasha said.

"And we are not going to ally him." Sesshoumaru repeated. He could see Inuyasha getting ready to protest again. "We will observe him first. If he is planning something, we'll discover it."

Inuyasha nodded, a frown still on his face. "Reasonable."

"I'll call Kouga, see if he has any information."

Inuyasha finally left the office.

This didn't mean Sesshoumaru had fewer problems. He had told Inuyasha that he would talk to Kouga, but he and Kouga weren't on the best terms. The Miko brought a lot of problems with her. He didn't know why he endured them all. He would have to call Sango before he called Kouga.

* * *

Kouga stared at the wolf youkai in front of him. 

Ayame stared back.

It truly was an amazingly small world.

Sighing, Kouga took the chair in front of Ayame and sat down. There was no way around this. Kagome had made her escape very well. He half glared at the female youkai in front of him. Maybe if Ayame hadn't interfered, he would be talking to Kagome instead of her.

"Kouga." she said.

Kouga ran his eyes over her. Long, copper hair, except Kouga noted she wore it loose instead of in the ponytail she once sported. And her large, defying green eyes were as wild as he remembered. A bit more polished. More modern. She gave the impression of being completely adapted to this world. Kouga thought she still looked like she was ready for a fight; she hadn't lost her fierceness. She was wearing a blue knee-length skirt with a white tank top and blue heels. He raised a questioning eyebrow when he noticed the heels.

She waved dismissively. "I couldn't go running around with a sword all the time." she said. "And heels make my ass look better."

Kouga smirked. "You haven't changed much."

Ayame looked him over too. She seemed to be calculating him. "You haven't change much either." she grinned. "Though I would never have thought I would see the day when the Great Kouga would wear a suit."

He blushed a little at this.

"Are you still an asshole?"

He lost his blush, and flushed with anger. A vein in Kouga's forehead popped. "Who are you calling an asshole?"

Ayame merely gave him a small smile. "You."

They stared at each other for a minute, and then both of them burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you haven't lost that edge in you, Ayame."

"I'm not sure if I'm glad you haven't lost your bad temper. Then again, you wouldn't be you without it, neh?"

Kouga allowed himself to smile at her. He had wanted to talk to Kagome, but he supposed he could speak with her later. Besides, it had been a long time since he had last seen Ayame.

Too long, in fact.

"I didn't know you were friends with Kagome." He said.

"I didn't know you _dated_ her."

"How long have you known her?"

"Longer than you have, but I was in China when she was dating you, and we barely had time to talk. When I came back, her brother was sick, and she didn't want to talk about you." She eyed him wearily before taking a sip of her soda. "She tried to contact you after you left."

Kouga looked surprised. "She did?"

"Yeah, but you disappeared. Sound familiar, huh?"

Kouga knew that tone of voice. "I had to get away."

Ayame's eyes darkened a little. "You were our leader, and suddenly you took your things and took off. You left us alone in a very dangerous world with no defense."

"There were brave warriors with you." Kouga said defensively. "And I talked to Sesshoumaru, so he would keep an eye on you."

"You still left. A habit of yours, I see."

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "I had to go."

And Ayame's eyes softened.

She knew that. She had forgiven him. She had also forgotten him. At least, she thought she had. They had almost been made for each other.

"I knew you had to go. I don't hold it against you, but I had to mention it. I hadn't seen you since."

Even though she looked for him, he couldn't be found. He could become a ghost when he wanted to.

Kouga sighed and looked away from Ayame. He knew she was right in reminding him what he had done. It had been wrong to leave his tribe, but…

He had wanted a life of his own. "I didn't know Kagome was looking for me."

"She did, but after a while, she gave up."

"She could have asked the ambassador's daughter for help."

Ayame looked at him with something too close to pity for Kouga's liking. "I don't think she wanted to find you _that_ much."

Kouga thought that was a low blow. "I love her."

And now he was sure Ayame was looking at him with pity.

"She doesn't love you anymore. I don't think she ever loved you quite as much as you loved her."

"It doesn't matter. You must know I will fight for her."

Ayame laughed. "Kouga, you were always so thickheaded. You don't stand a chance."

"Inuyasha won't win."

Ayame rolled her eyes. How stupid could men be? "Inuyasha is already losing her. Maybe he's already lost her. He doesn't count."

"Then I have a chance."

Ayame growled in frustration. "Don't you get it?" she said. "Your competition is not Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru, and we both know that Sesshoumaru never loses."

"He doesn't want her."

"Really?"

Kouga couldn't answer without lying. Sesshoumaru had made it very clear to him that he would not give Kagome away. Kouga didn't want to think about why. "Why are we talking about this, Ayame?"

She gave him a small smile. "I know you love her, but Kagome is my friend, and I want her happy." Her smile turned sadder. "I know you will continue to pursue her until you drive yourself to a dead end, but I thought I should warn you."

"Why?"

And Ayame laughed, her copper hair flying around her. "Because I once loved you, and I'd like to think we are friends now. Kagome," she stared slowly. "Is happy with Sesshoumaru. She may not have noticed yet, but she is. And not you, not any of you, can change that. She _cares _for him. She doesn't see you. She doesn't even see Inuyasha, not anymore. She sees _him_. How much longer do you think it will take her to realize that?"

Really, Kagome's intelligent, but she could be quite blind when it came to her life.

Kouga knew that. He'd known since the very day he'd seen Kagome again, but he would be damned if he didn't try to get her back. He could tell Ayame knew this.

"I won't disappear this time."

Ayame got up.

"Then, Chief of Police," she said, "I'll be seeing more of you."

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "When your heart breaks, I'll buy you some ice cream."

He smirked. "I won't need ice cream."

Ayame laughed. "You will."

* * *

Dr. Julia Melare had had many patients over her life. 

She had seen to lonely patients. Patients who were loved and cared about. Patients who were despised. Patients who had little shot at life, and patients who had none.

Whoever, this case was special.

Not only because it was the Great Sesshoumaru Taisho who was requesting her services, but because the boy himself was more than loved.

People were willing to sacrifice themselves for him, and that was why she would try her best to save him.

She watched Souta Higurashi playing with his two friends in his backyard.  
_  
'The boy'_, she thought, _'has a very high chance of surviving.'_

She had run countless tests on him to make certain his body wasn't too weak for surgery. He was weak, but not weak enough to get surgery. Julia was looking for a donor ever since she found out he could survive the operation.

Finally, after almost two months, she found one. She had the heart that could save his life. It was the perfect match for him, and a very strong organ.

All that was left was talk to Souta about the collateral damage. She wanted him to know before anyone else.

She stepped into the garden, waiting until the others noted her presence. As expected, it was the fox demon that first noticed her.

"Good day, doctor."

She laughed, natural.

"Shippo, right?"

"Yes."

"Could I have a moment with Souta?"

The other boy, Kohaku, if she was right, looked alarmed.

"Is everything alright? What can I…"

_Sacrifices. How many would sacrifice themselves for Souta Higurashi?_

"Everything is fine. I just need a word with him."

Both boys nodded and left the area.

"Souta,"

"Doctor."

"It's Julia."

He blushed.

"Julia."

"Why don't we sit?" she offered, already lowering herself to the grass.

Souta imitated her.

"Everything is alright?"

She nodded.

"Everything is perfect. In fact, we found a heart compatible with your body. We could do the transplant next week."

Souta paled, but then he brightened up.

"I…so soon?"

"Yes, that's why I wanted to talk to you. There are some things that will…change, after the transplant."

"Like?"

"Some of them will be good. You will be stronger and resistant to most sicknesses. This heart will never be sick."

"I can live with that."

"That is not all."

"Huh?"

"You will have a youkai heart. That doesn't make you a hanyou, of course, but it does have its…differences. You will live much longer than any other human. Not as long as a youkai, but still a great deal longer than normal. Friends of yours, like Kohaku, will age and die before you do. I want you to understand that."

Souta sat there, thinking.

"But I would live?"

"You could die during the operation."

"And after?"

"You have high probabilities of surviving. It's the operation I'm worried about."

Souta had a determined look on his young face.

"I want to live."

And Julia Melare smiled.

"Then I'll do everything to ensure you do."

* * *

"_You look happier with Sesshoumaru than you ever did with anyone else."_

Kagome stared in the mirror of her room. She'd gotten home earlier, much earlier, than Sesshoumaru, who was still nowhere to be seen. Since then, Kagome had been in front of the mirror, trying to see anything in her reflection that had changed.

People kept telling her that she looked happier. Kagome had been too busy to give thought to how she felt. And now she was here, in front of a mirror, trying to get it to tell her the secret behind the bright shine in her eyes.

Kagome wasn't an idiot. She _did_ look happier. She just didn't know why.

This couldn't be because of Sesshoumaru. He was a jerk most of the time. He couldn't be a reason. Except, every time she considered the source of her sudden happiness, he always came to her mind. It was making her edgy.

She heard the door open.

'Speak of the devil…'

Sesshoumaru entered the room. Kagome immediately noted that he didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"You weren't downstairs."

Sesshoumaru did not have a good day. Besides having the irritating conversation with his half brother, he hadn't been able to find Kouga or Sango, and the miko had been on his mind all day.

It was driving him insane.

"If you wait a minute, I'll make you something."

He was already irritating her. Make her happy? More like drive her insane. Perhaps the new shine in her eyes was not happiness but madness. Kagome saw that making sense.

"Why weren't you at the kitchen?"

She was always at the kitchen when he came home. Why did she have to change that today?

"I got here early. I was not going to just sit in the kitchen until you decided to show up."

"Why not?" He asked, getting more bothered by the minute.

"Because," She responded, her voice annoyed, "I didn't feel like it."

"You should have."

"What is wrong with you?" she snapped. Somehow, they had gotten into yet another fight without her knowing how or why.

Sesshoumaru did not know what was wrong with him, which made him angrier. All he knew was that she was in front of him, and he wanted to touch her and…he didn't know if he should. That didn't help his temper.

Sesshoumaru always knew what to do. And why the hell shouldn't he touch his own wife? Who the hell could tell _him_ to not be with his wife?

He caught something in the air and sniffed. His senses clouded as he felt something that he had not felt often enough. His eyes hinted with red.

Kagome did not notice.

"You were with Kouga."

Kagome glared at him. "And if I was? What's it to you? I can be with however I want. _You_ don't care about me." she didn't know why she suddenly felt like making him feel bad.

Sesshoumaru growled, and her eyes widened in surprise. He pushed her against the wall, his hands on the sides of her head.

"I don't want you with him alone. I don't want you with him at all."

She glared harder. Sesshoumaru returned the glare.

"You. Have. No. Right. To. Tell. _Me_. Who. To. Be. With," she breathed, punctuating every word. "If I want to be with Kouga, I'll be with Kouga, and for your information, I didn't see him for more than five minutes."

"You admit to being with him!" Sesshoumaru yelled, clearly recognizing the feeling that had been building inside of him ever since he had smelled Kouga's scent overlapping hers.

"What's wrong with you? You are crazy!"

He was too close to her, in her space. His face was inches from hers, and she suddenly felt hot. She wanted to caress his cheek, and most predominant of all, she wanted to... she wanted …she wanted him to get away so she could think clearly.

Sesshoumaru had to admit to himself that he was jealous. It was a hard thing to do. He had everything he wanted, and now he was jealous of Kouga because he spent five measly minutes with the miko.

"You don't care for me." he heard her say. "You don't even call me by my _name_. Why shouldn't I look for someone that actually cares for me? I'm not just a deal, Sesshoumaru. I'm human. I need to feel loved, and no, don't look at me like that. I've done nothing improper with _anyone_ since I married you, and you know it, so don't give me that dirty look."

Sesshoumaru watched her as she kept yelling.

Did she feel alone? That bothered him. He didn't want her to feel alone, and she…what the hell was she saying?

"I don't know one thing about your past, but you know everything about me. And…"

Kagome didn't know why she kept yelling at the youkai. He had the look that he always got when he tuned her out. Still, it felt better to just let it all out. She wanted him to say something, anything. She wanted him to lose that blank expression on his face, to tell her why it bothered him that she was with someone else.

She wanted him to do anything, something, _Kami_, why was his mouth so close to hers?

He was so magnetic, and she was already halfway into madness.

And then, she realized she had gone nuts.

Sesshoumaru watched her blue eyes, that right now were a mix of so many emotions that they made him dizzy. Her talking also made him dizzy, and he wanted to feel her closer, to do anything to make her feel less lonely…

"Kagome…" The name came out of his lips, and to his surprise, it actually felt good to say it.

For a moment, Kagome forgot how to breathe. She stared at the youkai in front of her in awe. Her eyes locked with his, and her breathing started again when she saw how warm his eyes looked.

"What did you call me?" she asked in a whisper. Speaking suddenly wasn't as easy as it usually was.

"I thought your name was Kagome?" a light joke. Kagome couldn't help but smile at this.

It wasn't so hard, Sesshoumaru mused, to call her by her name. And he rather liked the way she acted when he said it.

Kagome's heart was doing little jumps. She couldn't believe how her name on his lips could affect her so much.

It reminded her of what old civilizations used to think, that a name held power. That if someone else knew your name, then that person held not only knowledge but power over you.

Her name had never sounded prettier, not even when Inuyasha said it.

She knew Sesshoumaru held a power over her that no one else held.

She wanted to touch him, to have proof that he was real, that he was in front of her, that his eyes were truly warm…

He had to get his hands in her black, wild hair. He had to touch that face that looked so soft…He had to do so many things…

He wanted her, and she would be his…

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed. She wondered what _he_ felt when she said his name.

And slowly, agonizingly slowly, he reached for her cheek, stroking it tenderly, and gave her the ghost of a smile.

Kagome almost missed his smile, too engrossed in his touches, but her heart, she swore, stopped beating when she saw it. And Kagome remembered that once his touch had been cold, but now it was so warm she thought she might melt. And once, his eyes had only shown aloofness, and now…Kagome didn't dare say what his eyes showed, but they had such an intensity that she thought she would die.

And he was inching closer to her, and she was waiting for him to finally meet her…

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I noticed you had just arrived…"

Sesshoumaru gave his most hateful glare to Jaken, who squealed, took a look at the scene before him, and disappeared. He would kill the toad. He swore he would kill the toad in the most hideous way.

The damage was done, the moment gone, and Sesshoumaru took distance from Kagome.

He felt slightly lost.

"It's late…Kagome."

Kagome nodded, also looking misplaced.

"Yeah…"

"We should be going to bed."

She didn't move from where she was, and Sesshoumaru sighed and extended his hand to hers.

Kagome blushed, but she took his hand and let him lead her to their bed. She watched him get into bed, next to her, where she wanted him to always be. , Before he turned the lights off, she gave him her one, true smiles.

And Sesshoumaru gave her the tiniest of smiles back.

'_You look happy with Sesshoumaru…'_

Kagome had to agree.

* * *

**Yes, people, Sesshoumaru is acting warmer towards Kagome, but he is still the same with everyone else, and I did thought it was time to make the two of them get closer. Don't expect too much of this moments, though, remember that he is Sesshoumaru, and it just wouldn't be right. However, I did thought that you deserved this advance in their relationship, after all the support you have been giving me. You truly are the best readers I could ever ask for, and I'm lucky that you find my story worth reading.**


	22. So White

**Hello! Yep, I updated, surprise surprise.**

**Sorry, it's just...I still have no idea of what I'm going to do, and I'm extremely confused, and know, life is not peachy right now, so I do have problems sitting down, but I suppose I'll get over this, with time. Anyway, I have a HUGE favor to ask all of you.**

**If there is any teacher out there, reading this story, or a teacher you might think can help me, please tell me. It's just...I'm thinking about becoming a Literature (English) Teacher, but I would like a teacher that I could talk to, someone that might tell me how live as a teacher is. It would be truly apreciated, and I do need the help. **

**Cindy, as always, thank for you help and patience with me. I know you sometimes just feel like killing me or something.**

**My beautiful editors, what would do without you?**

**AND FOR SOME GREAT NEWS...**

**This story got nominated in A Single Spark Annul COntest: Best AU _and _Best Sesshoumaru Portraya! (I think I'm always nominated in this categories) It is such an honor! Really, I'm a fan of that site, and that they actually nominated my story...So know, go vote or support or whatever this story, and lets try to win something!**

**Thanks to...**

**KANYONKHAOS: Your review is just beautiful.**

**Lost Alaska Cries: I read your story!!**

**DrthBunnySliprs: Oh, I'm so glad you find this story so great! And that you think Sesshoumaru is so in character!**

**bluemoon019: You, my friend, are going to make me cry.**

**Nathia: Writing a moder Inuyasha is difficult, and I'm just so glad you find it to be good!**

**mistree-of-the-fading-moon: Yey, more readers!**

**brucasfanatic. If ther eis one thing I planned about this story, it is the relationship between Kagome and Sess. The rest of the story has just come out to me, but this was planned, so I'm glad it worked out!**

**Dominok Hournot: If you loved this chapter, wait for what will happen in two chapters. I haven't written them, but I just have this scene that I know you will love!**

**loopylazz: I know, cliche is just not right.**

**Yukiko: I am so grateful to you for tellin me that it got nominated! It literally made my month.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasya.**

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

_**So White…**_

_What is the meaning behind a name?_

_What does it change?_

_How much does it matter?_

"We're going to be late!" Kagome yelled.

She snapped into a sitting position, glanced at the clock, and realized that somehow she managed to sleep through the alarm. They were going to be very, very late. Her idiotic youkai husband was probably still asleep…

Kagome whirled around, only to find the other side of the bed empty.

"Where the hell is that…?" She started to say, only to be cut off by another.

"…incredibly intelligent and powerful youkai?" Sesshoumaru supplied for her.

Kagome shot him a death glare. "I was going more for idiotic, lazy youkai."

"I am in no way lazy."

"Yes, you are. If it was up to you, you'd sleep all the time."

"Yes, well, life isn't so sweet. And unlike you, I actually manage to wake up when the alarm sounds."

Kagome blushed, finally noticing that he had already showered, dressed (thankfully, he had a shirt on) and was ready to go. "You could have woken me up."

He shrugged. "I tried, but you were too difficult to awaken, and I wasn't going to waste my time doing something so degrading."

Kagome glared even harder at him (if that were possible), got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom.

Something stopped her.

Rather someone.

Sesshomaru snagged her wrist just as she was about to go in.

"_Huh_?" she looked at him curiously.

He was still holding onto her and it was getting late. Kagome was about to push him aside when he finally spoke.

"Don't break down." He said, his eyes fixed on hers and shining with something unnamable.

His grip on her was steady, and Kagome knew that it didn't really matter if she broke down because he would be there to put her back together again.

He let go of her suddenly, and walked out of the room. Kagome smiled at his retreating figure.

"I won't," she promised, sure he would hear her even if showed no sign of it.

She turned to go into the bathroom.

Today would be a long day.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched her slip in the bathroom, and despite himself, his eyes softened the tiniest bit.

He did not want to care for her. He truly didn't.

However, he did, and he could no longer ignore it.

And because he did care, he grabbed hold of the phone and called Sango. A bad feeling had been bothering him ever since Inuyasha mentioned joining Naraku Senaka, and he had been postponing this call for a long time.

"Moshi moshi?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. There goes years of not depending on anyone else…

"It's Sesshoumaru Taisho."

He heard a surprised gasp on the other end.

"Is everything okay?"

He could hear alarm in her voice.

Humans could be such fatalists…They always thought the worse.

"Everything is fine." He said, annoyed. "I just need you to do something for me."

Sango choked on the other end of the line.

Sesshoumaru smirked, amused.

"You…want my help?"

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"But…that's…I…Kagome…"

Sesshoumaru waited until the woman collected herself.

"What is it?"

"I want you to dig up everything you can about Naraku."

"Senaka?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I need to know if he is involved in something…illegal. He recently asked for an alliance of our companies, and I do not wish to act without being prepared."

"Why don't you ask Kouga? He has more ways to get this information."

"I'm asking you."

"Oh."

"Are you going to do this?" He asked irritably.

Sango sighed from the other end of the line.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Sango…"

His voice was not threatening, he was simply reminding her that however many connections the woman had, he had more. It would not do good for her to provide incorrect information.

"Alright, alright. I can't do much today, though, I'm going to the hospital too, but I'll get on it first thing tomorrow."

"Good." and Sesshoumaru hung up.

Something was off with Senaka.

He could feel it, and he would not let him get too close until he knew exactly what the hanyou was planning. He looked towards the bathroom.

After all, as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted Kagome safe, and if that meant asking a few favors, he would do it.

* * *

Sango looked at her cell phone for one long moment before closing it with more force than necessary. The bloody, arrogant fool…to hang up on her after asking a_ favor_…If she hadn't already told him that she would help him, she would have laughed and refused.

As it was, she couldn't back out now, so she settled for glaring at her phone.

"Has that phone done anything to you?" Miroku asked, a slight smile on his lips.

"Not really." Sango muttered.

"Then why are you looking at it like you want to murder it?"

Sango sighed.

Sometimes, she hated how Miroku was so observant. Sango looked up from the phone.

"Red light."

Miroku stopped the car abruptly and swore under his breath.

Sango shook her head.

"You should keep your eyes on the road."

"But if I kept them on the road, I would not be able to watch your beautiful facial expressions."

Although Sango did blush at that, she smacked him (with more force than necessary) on the head.

"And if you keep looking at them, we'll be the ones needing a hospital when you crash the car."

Miroku gave her one last smile before turning his eyes on the road and stepping on the gas.

"Do you think Kagome will be okay?"

Sango shook her head.

"I don't know, I hope so. We'll be there to give her our support. But I…"

"I'm sure Souta will make it through the surgery."

Sango nodded.

"I hope so."

She took her phone and opened it again. She pressed the speed dial for Kouga and didn't bother with a hello.

"Sesshoumaru is starting to suspect Naraku."

She heard several curses from the other side.

"Do we know who the woman is?"

Sango shook her head even though she knew Kouga couldn't see it.

"We have nothing. Either she is very intelligent or the men on the case are very stupid."

"I'd go with a little of both."

She had to agree with that.

"Look," she heard Kouga say, "I'll meet you at the hospital, and we'll discuss it then."

"You're going to the hospital?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Yes."

His answer left no doubts.

"He will skin you alive if you…" she didn't need to continue; they both knew exactly who and what she was talking about.

"Look, Kagome is important to me, and I care about the little brat, so I'll go, even if it makes him mad."

"Mad is a weak word to describe his wrath."

"I'm still going."

"You know, you're not going to make this easier for Kagome."

"I will still go."

"Stubborn idiot."

She could imagine his smug grin.

"I'll see you there."

"Are we telling them about Naraku?"

"Them?"

"Well, if you are stupid enough to go to the hospital today, I'm betting Inuyasha will do the same."

"The mutt…"

"Should we share our suspicions with the others?" she asked, cutting off his train of profanities before they got worse.

"No, not yet."

Sango agreed.

"Okay, then, I'll see you at the hospital."

She hung up and again glared at the poor phone.

Miroku laughed at the expression on her face.

"I take it it'll be a rough day?"

Sango sighed.

"You have no idea…" someone honked, and Miroku barely had a moment to swerve to avoid crashing into a car.

"Eyes on the road!"

* * *

"I can't believe you are going."

Kouga glared at Ayame.

"Tell me again why you are here."

Ayame smirked.

"I'm here because you have no idea where Souta's hospital is, Kagome is more my friend than yours, and because even though you won't admit it, you are scared of facing big, mean Sesshy-maru alone."

"I'm not scared." Kouga said indignantly.

Ayame gave him the look that said she knew better.

"Well, maybe you're not scared of Sesshoumaru, but you _are_ scared that he'll stay close to Kagome."

"I'm not scared of that."

"Then maybe you are scared that Kagome will want to be close to him? Will only look for his comfort?"

Kouga could feel his head grow hot from anger.

"That idiot doesn't know how to show comfort."

"Ha, says you."

"I've known him all my life, and I can tell you he has not one bone of compassion in him."

Ayame tilted her head.

"Are you sure?"

Kouga shot her a dark look.

"I'm sure."

"And you're going there to make up for Sesshoumaru's lack of compassion in the hopes that Kagome will fall into your arms, leave Sesshoumaru, and finally become your woman?"

"She _is_ my woman!"

Ayame shook her head.

"No, Kouga, it is only in _your_ eyes that she is your woman. To the rest of the world she is _Sesshoumaru's_ woman."

Kouga murmured something so quietly that Ayame missed it.

"Really Kouga," she insisted,

"why are you going?"

"I don't want Kagome to be alone."

"She will not be alone since she'll have her mother, Miroku, Sango, Souta's friends, and myself to look after her. Oh, yes, and Sesshoumaru."

"It's not…" Kouga trailed off with a sigh.

He hated how Ayame could make him talk about things he'd rather keep in. He was good at hiding things from people, but she seemed to sniff the lies out of him.

Watching the female wolf youkai from the corner of his eye, he thought that maybe she really _did_ smell the lies inside him.

"I want to be there for her."

"I already knew that."

"Yes, but…I want to be there for her because last time I wasn't."

She was careful with her next words.

"You weren't there last time because she didn't want you to be there."

"If I had known, I would have been there regardless of what she had wanted."

"She'd have kicked you out."

"Maybe she would, but then again, maybe she wouldn't have, and things between us would be different right now. Maybe if I had stayed, she wouldn't have needed money to save Souta, and then she wouldn't have had to marry Sesshoumaru, and…"

"You are thinking too much."

"I just think it's time to stop running."

He looked into Ayame's emerald green eyes.

"I don't want to leave another person I care for again."

Ayame decided that it was time to lighten the mood.

"You do know Inuyasha will probably be there, as well. I mean, both of you can be pretty dumb sometimes." as she watched Kouga's reaction, she decided that maybe lightening the mood with _that_ had not been such a good idea.

"That bloody…"

However, Ayame thought she did well regardless because Kouga didn't look as tense anymore.

* * *

"You know, maybe going isn't the best idea."

Kikyo could be a very cruel, scheming person when she set her mind to it. She plotted, lead people into traps, and betrayed others amongst many other things, but even she knew when one had to draw back and wait.

Her husband, it seemed, did not know the concept of drawing back. Knowing his temperamental temper, this was not surprising.

Still, Kikyo wished he'd listen to that little thing in his head called a brain sometimes instead of the impulsive instincts he always seemed to follow.

"I'm going, but you can stay here if you want to."

Stubborn and stupid, she mused.

What a horrible combination.

"If I let you go alone, you'll probably end up thrown out a window again."

Inuyasha shrugged and grinned at her slightly.

"At least this time I'll have a hospital near me."

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

Kikyo wondered if maybe someone had dropped him when he was little and damaged his ability to think of the consequences of his acts.

She tried to reason with him.

"She probably doesn't want you there,"

Maybe if she tried hard enough, he would not go.

"I don't care; I owe her this much."

Kikyo wondered if he thought he was really fooling her, or if he just wanted to fool himself. It didn't matter. Both of them knew that he was going because he still cared, maybe even loved…Kagome. She didn't say anything of this aloud, however.

It wasn't important to know how much he still cared for Kagome. As long as he put herself before Higurashi, everything was fine. As long as those feelings for Kagome did not interfere with the way Naraku's plan was supposed to work, she didn't care.

"Sesshoumaru will not be very happy."

He snorted.

"Sesshoumaru is never happy."

Well, that was something she had no answer for. She had never seen anything on the youkai's face except…nothing.

His face was always the same.

"The boy will probably not want you there after what you had done to his sister."

They never discussed what Inuyasha did to Kagome. However, desperate times called for desperate measures, and she truly thought going to the hospital was a bad idea. So maybe, just maybe, reminding him about his blameworthy actions would be enough to stop him from going.

He hesitated, but then got that single-minded look on his face, and Kikyo had to suppress from not hitting him until sense came into him.

Maybe if she purified a small part of his body, a hand could do…

"I'm still going."

Or a leg.

"The wolf demon will be there."

"The more reason for me to go."

Or just enough to paralyze waist down…

"But…"

"Really, Kikyo, if you don't want to come, it's fine with me."

And now, of course, she would have to go.

"I'm going with you."

"Great."

Sometimes, she truly hated him. If it were not for Naraku's orders to act as the kind, submissive, sweet little wife, Kikyo would have already strangled her _dear_ mate. Maybe that would make things easier…

But no.

Naraku wanted Inuyasha to trust her. He wanted the hanyou to suffer and who knew what else.

Kikyo thought that a bullet to the heart would be easier, but it seemed she would have no such luck.

_One day,_ she thought as she got her things ready to go to the hospital, she would make every youkai and hanyou pay for this.

* * *

Souta couldn't believe his luck. Of course he had known that he would have to be back to the hospital, but he didn't expect it so soon. He looked at the walls, the bed, the floor, and groaned.

Everything was white.

He hated white.

He swore that this would be the last time he would endure a hospital. As soon as he got out, he would make sure all his clothes and belongings were clear of white. Hell, he'd go as far as to buy colored notebook paper if it meant it'd eliminate all the white from his life.

The door opened to reveal a bouquet of extremely yellow flowers. Souta frowned at this, and frowned even more when Kohaku and Shippo popped out from behind the extremely large bouquet.

"We _wanted_ to get you chocolate," Shippo started.

"But the doctor said that you couldn't eat anything before the operation, and we didn't think you'd like a stuffed animal, so we brought flowers."

Kohaku finished the explanation and happily laid the flowers besides Souta's bed.

He smiled at Souta.

"Besides, your room is too white. It needs a little color."

Souta couldn't agree more.

Shippo took the other end of the bed. He sent an angry look towards Kohaku, who had taken the swiveling chair.

"Is my sister here yet?" asked Souta.

Kohaku shook his head.

"No, but don't worry. Even if she doesn't manage to get here in time, she'll be here when you come out."

Souta nodded.

"Mother, Sango, and Miroku have already wished me luck. Kouga came here too. That was a bit of a surprise."

Shippo yawned loudly and stretched.

"See, you have plenty of people that care for you."

"I don't want them to wish me luck." Souta suddenly said.

"I know they mean the best, but when they look at me before they leave…I know they're thinking that I might not make it, and I don't want that look again, so maybe its better if Kagome didn't come."

He looked at his two friends fiercely.

"If you've come to wish me good luck, you can leave now."

Shippo laughed, and Kohaku shook his head in good manner.

"You don't need us to wish you luck." Kohaku said.

"We know that you will make it, Souta, so you don't have to worry about any pity looks from us because you don't have any." Shippo explained.

"You will live through the operation, or we'll bring you back just to kill you ourselves." Kohaku said.

"So…"

"…is that a box of chocolates?"

Souta laughed as Shippo snagged the box and clutched it greedily.

"Those are for me."

"You can't eat chocolates," reminded Kohaku.

"I can eat them after."

Shippo shook his head.

"You'll have to recover, so no chocolates for you."

The three boys laughed, and Souta swore that he would make it through this if only to take the chocolates away from Shippo.

* * *

When Kagome determined that today would be a long day, she never thought it'd be this long.

Or that it would be this ridiculous and frustrating and…

She supposed aggravating fit.

She didn't know.

What she did know was that she had arrived at the hospital incredibly late, and her brother had already gone into operation, and there was no way she could see him now; the doctors had told her that no one could.

So she sat in the waiting room, ready to wait six hours.

She hadn't seen her brother before his surgery. She hadn't been able to talk to him, to touch him…

He could die, and Kagome would have never been able to say goodbye because she had not woken up when the alarm sounded, and now…

Now she was in an extremely tense room. It was so tense that some of the people that were in it had left to go somewhere else.

She played tug of war with her sweater as she watched the children next to her.

Shippo and Kohaku were looking nervous and eating from a chocolate box that appeared bottomless. Kagome cringed at the thought of how hyperactive they would be in a few hours.

Her mother was praying, crying, and then praying again.

Kagome refused to look at her.

It only made her want to cry.

Kouga was sitting on a sofa, looking extremely furious at the fact that Ayame had not let him get close to Kagome. She was restraining his wrist now. Kagome would make sure to thank her later.

Miroku lectured Inuyasha on proper manners in the hospital while Sango and Kikyo held him down; he would kill the poor lawyer of they did not.

Kagome was only glad that Inuyasha's labors currently focused on gripping Miroku's neck and not killing…other people in this room.

And Sesshoumaru…

He was next to her, glaring at every nurse and doctor that passed by with his famed cold expression. He had not uttered a word since they arrived.

Kagome did not trust his blank expression. She knew him, and he was just waiting for a moment to snap at someone, particularity Inuyasha and Kouga.

It seemed that the wolf youkai and the hanyou were only waiting for a moment to snap at each other as well.

Kagome wanted to kick all male demons and half-demons out, except Sesshoumaru was her husband and had paid for all this, so should stay. Then again, Kouga was a friend of hers and he had been on good terms with Souta, so she couldn't kick him out either. As with Inuyasha…well, he looked so moody today that she did not want to cause a scene.

They would all have to stay.

Her two ex-boyfriends and her husband in the same room, all hating each other and ready to tear the others apart, all this while she had to wait for the news on her brother's progress.

'_They're supposed to try to comfort me, and the only thing they're doing is making things worse.'_ she thought.

Her nerves were wearing thin, and the youkai were not helping.

Kagome stood up to find some coffee, but her feet somehow tangled up, and she lost her balance, the floor suddenly coming closer…

Three things happened in that moment.

Sesshoumaru moved and caught her by the waist, pulling her close to his body.

Inuyasha's attention went from Miroku to Sesshoumaru, his eyes darkening.

Kouga managed to free himself from Ayame's grasp, and ran directly to where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her to him.

Two growls were instantly heard, and Kagome, just like everyone else, was stunned to find that one of them came from Sesshoumaru. It was a deep, menacing growl, which left Inuyasha's sounding like a puppy's growl.

Kouga let go of Kagome's hand as if it was on fire, and he looked quizzically at the youkai.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"That is exactly what I would like to know." Kouga practically yelled.

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him, so she was nearly sitting on his lap.

"You have no right touching what is mine." He said, and everyone's eyes widened.

Shippo and Kohaku took that moment to leave the room, Sango and Mrs. Higurashi following them. Ayame and Miroku glanced at each other, took a step towards their corresponding friends, received ghastly glares from both of them, and left the room with the others.

Kikyo hesitated, took one look and her tempered mate, and suddenly decided she was in the dire need of food.

Kagome gulped. She _so_ needed new friends and family…

"She is not yours." Kouga said slowly.

"She is my wife." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"But you haven't mated her, so she is not yours." Inuyasha yelled.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru both glared at him.

"Shut up, mutt!"

"You have a mate. You have no reason to be in this conversation."

"I care for her!"

"That is not important. She is legally tied to me."

"Until you make her your mate, she is free."

Kagome had the feeling that they had forgotten she was in the room.

"You don't even care about her." Inuyasha said, making Kagome's heart ache a little.

"Why the hell are you so interested in her?" barked Kouga.

"That is none of your business."

"It's my business when it deals with her happiness!"

"You have no right to speak. You hadn't even seen her in the last six years."

"But I'm here _now_!"

"Too late, wolf bastard."

"Idiotic mutt, you _changed_ her for another!"

Kagome truly did not like where this conversation was going. Not only were these idiots treating her like a trophy, a mere object, they were not taking any consideration of the situation she was currently in.

Didn't they see, couldn't they sense, how desperate she was now? That her brother was under a knife, and she may never see him alive again? Did they not see that their arguing hurt?

"That doesn't matter, I still care for her!"

"Yeah? Well, actions speak louder than words, and you have certainly failed with actions!"

"_You_ left her too!"

"Because she asked me to!"

"That does not matter anymore. She has no more ties with either of you."

"She loves _me_!"

"You wish!"

"STOP!"

Kagome's eruption made them freeze, and three pairs of eyes turned to look at her. Her bangs were covering her eyes, hands tightly balled into fists. She was trembling with fury.

"You idiots," she continued, "I'm not some property, and you don't have any right to treat me as one."

She raised her head and her blue eyes were almost black with all the anger she was feeling.

"I'm a human, and deserve to be treated as one."

"Kagome…"

"No, shut up." she snapped at Inuyasha. "My brother is in surgery. And I-" Her voice broke. "I didn't even get to say goodbye or good luck, and all you care about is who I belong to?"

She was so mad, sparks of her miko power were flying from her body. They saw this too and took a step back. All except Sesshoumaru, who still held her close to him despite her miko powers.

"You…" Kagome continued, pointing a finger towards Kouga, "And I were through a long time ago, and you…"Her finger pointed at Inuyasha. "You shouldn't even be here." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "I…I expected_ you_ to understand." she whispered, freeing herself from his grip and leaving the room, running as soon as she was out of sight with tears on her eyes.

Kouga immediately turned to Inuyasha.

"Look what you did!"

"What I did? This is all your fault!"

Sesshoumaru left the room noticed.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the wall and lowered her body to the ground. She hugged her knees and laid her head on them. She let the tears fall. She was such a fool, and they were such imbeciles…

Her one hope for her brother's survival was in this operation. If it didn't go right, Souta would die.

She felt her world slipping away, and those fools had not made it easier. They had bickered and barked when really they should have been…

No one could force them to care, but Kagome had hoped…

She was full of hope, and she thought she might burst if her hopes did not become real.

She almost failed to notice the presence in front of her. She raised her head, only to find Sesshoumaru.

"I don't want to talk to you." she said. As always, Sesshoumaru ignored her and replied with a death glare, settling down next to her.

They were quiet for a while, until Kagome, not able to stand the silence anymore, asked,

"Have you ever hoped for anything at all?"

He answered right away.

"No. Hope is for the foolish that don't dare to act."

Kagome frowned.

"But hope keeps the world going! If it wasn't for it, many would have given up a long time ago."

"Those who give up were never strong enough to continue."

"I always hope."

"…I know."

"Hope makes me wake up in the morning, and it helps me put my best face to whatever problem I'm enduring. Hope keeps me alive, and…hope is keeping me together right now."

He eyed her.

"Then it is not doing a great job."

She sighed.

"You should try to hope more, Sesshoumaru. Maybe then you would smile some more, and you wouldn't look so…sad."

"I find it better to act than hope."

"Sometimes you can't act. Sometimes you have no other choice but to hope."

_Like now,_ she thought. _I can't do anything to save Souta, but I can hope that everything turns out alright, and pray that it's enough._

"Sometimes," she told him, in tears, "All I can do is hope."

He looked at her with those golden eyes for a long time, and Kagome looked back, trying to decipher what lay beyond them.

Finally, he spoke again.

"It will be hours before your brother comes out."

She nodded.

"I will tell you a story." he said in a neutral tone.

Kagome stared at him as if he had grown another eye.

"A story?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," he said, getting that far away look that he sometimes got,

"Through my years, I've found that stories can be…soothing."

"You want to soothe me?"

He gave her a death glare.

"Do you want to hear it, or not?"

Kagome was tired, but this was Sesshoumaru and she…

She would listen to anything he had to say.

"Yes."

He nodded and prepared himself.

"A long time ago…"

* * *

**Oooooo, I hope I haven't ruined this story because of all my issues. Please tell me what you think, review, cheer my day. Also, remember, if any one of you is a teacher, and you want to give me some advice, or answer some of my questions, or if you have a teacher that you think could help me, please do tell me. It would really help, and I'd be forever grateful.**

**And remember to support the story in A Single Spark!**


	23. The Things Never Said

**Ok, so this chapter is more like a 'time stopds' kind of chapter, but I believe it is important, and kind of like a moment before everything changes kind of think. Just enjoy it. It's not everyday that Sesshoumaru tells a story!**

**Thanks to:**

**tsukugirl91 - I'm glad you keep up with this story!**

**ADDICTEDDJSS - Just...Thank you.**

**sesshy-kaglover29 - Wow, your review was great.**

**President Pie - I know. Sesshoumaru falling in love so fast just shouldn't be permited.**

**Shindy Nova - OMG! Really? I...I have no words. I truly hope your brother gets better...**

**sami - don't worry. I don't feel offended. I do suppose I have way too many things on my head, but I'll do everything to keep up to your satisfaction (and everyone elses).**

**moonlit marauder - Definitly helped, and I will try to do that.**

**goofball - I have a loyal reader, yey!**

**shakespeareismyhero - If I have to be sincere, I kind of forgot about Kikyo, but you are right. However, I think I will not work on her until the very end, to give a twist to her character.**

**kits-bunni - I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. It's osmething I do on instinct. I don't mean to do it, but it comes out natural.**

**TK - Don't lose all that hair. Instead, enjoy Sess' story.**

**Inuforlyf - It was actually meant to be like that. Glad it came out in such a good way!**

**The Sacred Tree - Loved your phrases. I will loon into your story as soon as I find time. (or my exams finish, but I'm counting on the first to happen...haha first).**

**Oh Please - I know. Throwing Inuyasha out the window is something I should consider doing more often. I don't think Inuyasha likes it -**

**Kagome 357 - (tears in my eyes) Thank you so much!**

**More than thanks to all of you that responed to my 'teacher add'. You have all definitly helped, and this chapter is for all of you, because you truly did help me, and you make this world a better place. So, thanks clnv, April, fantaskie, bra4goten, jegar sahaduta, Nosferatum, The Sacred Tree, kanyon, gianileal, and anyone that I forgot, know that I'm grateful anyway.**

**Another thing that I completely forgot last chapter (sorry Colette) If you see any mistakes in the chapters (grammar and spelling) please tell my editor, because she wants to know so she can give you the best (isn't she great?) You can contact her at: coletteaburimeyahoocom (I hope you get it because I can't really put e-mails here. If you have any problems, tell me, and I'll try to make that mail clerarer. I get confused all the time).**

**Also, for those who wanted the link to Single Spark:**

**wwwdota-single-sparkdotcom/fanficawardsdotphp**

**Now, I'm nominated for: Best AU, Best Romance/Fluff/WAFF, Best Kagome Portrayal, Best Seeshoumaru Portrayal, Best Overall fanfic, and that is so much, that I have no idead of what to fell, but however nominated me, THANK YOU! It means a lot to me for my work to be apreciated.**

* * *

_There are stories to be told. Stories to be dreamt of. Stories that bring hope. Stories that bring you down._

_Then there are stories that have to be heard. Stories about life, death, happiness regret, loss, findings…_

_Sesshoumaru's story._

**Twisted Hearts**

_**The Things Never Said**_

* * *

"A long time ago, in a much different era than today, when youkai ruled the world and humans were scared of disappearing into nothingness, when rules and law were mocked at, and there was magic, there was a family more powerful than any other before them. They were feared and respected. Their name made the weak faint and the brave bow before them. Their family flag soared all around the land, a light purple crescent moon in the middle of a sea of white.

This family had what everyone else could only dream off.

Many tried to destroy it. Many tried to gain alliance with them. They had as many enemies as they had friends, though sometimes enemies outweighed their allies. The family was in constant war as was everyone else in that era. The smell of blood always lingered in the air; sometimes rivers turned red with it. Everyone was always looking behind their backs. There was no sleep. There was no security.

There was no peace.

But in the House of the Moon, with the Taisho family, these things were not spoken of.

Instead, the flowers bloomed, birds sang, and the sun illuminated every corner of the house. No one muttered a word of the warfare, though war was very tangible. But try as they could, they could not ignore it.

How could they, when the Head of the House was always gone, fighting? The Lady of the House was always depressed. However, she was a strong woman, and the house needed her attention more than her grieving heart. She looked out the window every day, always waiting for her Lord, wondering if this time, maybe, just maybe, he would come home. She would give her orders, do what she must, and then she would go to her window, and wait for her love. It did not matter if it rained or snowed, if it was hot or if it was freezing. She would stay there at the window until sleep took her away.

She was gracious and beautiful like no other youkai, and many wandered why she stayed with him, and why she had gone to him in the first place. She could have been with someone that took care of her, someone that did not made her lonely, but her response was always the same.

'_He is my mate, and in this entire world, I would take no other.'_

When her Lord came home, she would go to the gate, give him a gentle hug, and turn back into the house. She wished to shower him with kisses, but she was the Mistress of the House, and that duty came before her love for him. The Lord would smile sadly, not knowing and never to know, how much she loved him, how she waited so fervently for his return, always.

Then he would go again, and she would keep her tears under control and stand tall and indifferent until he disappeared. He went away sad and wishing he could make her warm, never knowing that he was _all_ she wanted. She would hold in her tears until she was alone, then she would cry all night until morning came, and she would resume her routine.

And this went on and on, through years and wars, until one day, a young youkai was born.

The infant youkai filled the Taisho Lady with joy.

He was small and tiny, but overall, he needed his mother. She had been unneeded for such a long time. He had his father's golden eyes. He had the mark of the moon on his forehead, and lines that ran through every part of his little body. She knew he would have the white hair of his father. He would grow strong; follow in after his father's footsteps.

But first, the little youkai would be hers.

The father hadn't been there for his birth, and that only made him even more her possession. She smiled for the first time in the absence of her Lord. Her life had a new meaning. She would dedicate it to this boy of hers. She would not fail the heir of the family. She couldn't show her love for her Lord openly, but she could show him through the boy.

Because she would take care of his child and make him proud of his little boy.

'Sesshoumaru…' she whispered to him, 'You will be my joy.'"

--

"She must have loved you a lot." Kagome whispered, interrupting his story. Her heart sang for him, happy that he had have a mother that loved him so. He didn't seem to hear her, though. He was off in a world that she could not reach, not yet, and he kept on with his story as if she had not spoken.

She didn't take it personally this time.  
--

"The young youkai grew up next to his mother. She would play with him and sing him lullabies. When there were storms, she would tell him stories to calm him, though he would never admit that he was scared. He had heard stories of his father, and he decided to be strong and brave, just like him. In his little mind, being scared of some thunder was degrading, so he never spoke a word of his fear. He also never refused his mother when she came to comfort him.

The servants also took care of the boy. He was laughter and joy. He made their lifes happier. He brought light to their worlds with his games and hope. They all looked after him. He was their jewel, the most precious thing they had, and the little master they would die for.

Then the Great Lord Taisho came home.

The Lady had not been looking out the window. She abandoned the habit when her boy was born, and so she was not waiting at the gate as she usually was when her Lord came home. He entered his house with no one to welcome him. This did not make him unhappy to be home, though it did nag at his heart a little. Then he went into the garden and found his mate playing with a little duplicate of him.

She was laughing, as she never laughed with him, and had a glow in her eyes that he could never manage to get out of her.

When she finally noticed him there, her eyes went wide, but she quickly recovered and approached him, acting the way he had always seen her act.

Except he now knew differently.

'This is your son.' she said, pointing at the young Sesshoumaru, who gave him a tentative smile.

He was too shocked to find that his mate could be so warm, could be the woman that he had always wanted her to be, to pay attention to the boy. He merely glanced at him, just enough to recognize his own golden eyes on the boy's face, and then he turned and left his home.

Something in the boy broke.

'I will make him look at me,' he promised fiercely. The mother's eyes instantly grew sad, and she knew everything was about to change. She held him tightly, praying it was not what she imagined.

Outside, the Lord looked back, feeling guilty for his cold treatment towards the boy, his son, but he shook his head. It was too late to go back, and he had another war to win."

--

"Sesshoumaru…"

Something in Kagome cried out for Sesshoumaru, but when she looked at him, she dared not whisper another word. His story had captivated her, trapped her within, and she could do no more than keep listening.

But, oh, how she wanted to yell at her father, to go back in time and make him see his son, who respected him like no one else would ever be able to...

--  
"The young boy turned cold, as it was to be expected. The young youkai loved his mother, and he knew she loved him. Her love was tangible. But he wanted his father's love. He wanted the older youkai to look at him. He wanted to see warmth. He wanted to make him proud. The boy left his games and laughter. He turned away from his young dreams and childhood. He would become a powerful youkai, and no one would be able to stop him. His little mind filled with thoughts of glory and power. Instead of sweet, innocent dreams, he dreamt of war and death. He left his smile aside and always kept a blank expression. He no longer ran through the house. The servants were not close to him anymore. They kept their distance, fully knowing that things would not go back to the way they were. They were treated as servants by the boy now, not playmates.

He was the son of the house, the future heir, and they treated him with respect.

'I will learn how to fight.' he told his mother the day after his father had gone away.

The mother had wanted to refuse him, but when she saw the determination on her son's face, she could not deny her son.

'Then you will.' she answered him.

She ordered one of the messengers to bring her the best trainee in. If her son were to learn to fight, she would make sure he learned from the best. She would help in any way she could.

The next time there was a storm, she walked to his door, but she did not go in. She stood there at the door until the storm passed, crying inside. She had lost a part of herself.

Her son would learn to fight, even if it tore her apart."

--  
The clock kept ticking. Minutes were passing. Kagome did not notice.

She could only hear the story behind the youkai she had married. He was opening up to her, letting her inside his secrets, and allowing her to touch his past.

She felt that if he touched him, she would blend in with him, and they would become one, and the only thing that kept her from coming closer to him was wanting to know more about his past.

--  
"Years passed, and the young youkai was not so little anymore, though if truth be told, he had stopped being a child since he met his father. He trained day after day after day to fight, became strong, stronger, then the strongest. His trainers were forever being replaced for he'd perfect all that was given to him and beyond. He took everything in and saved it for when it was necessary.

Nothing escaped him.

Sometimes, he would look at his mother, who would always be close by during his training though would never interrupt, and feel the urge to go to her. She stood there, as elegant as anything he had ever seen, quiet and watchful, and something pulled at him.

He would ignore the sensation and turn back to his teacher.

_Later_, he always told himself, he would worry about his mother later.

His father came back, each time with more years in between, and he would merely glance at Sesshoumaru, though the young youkai noticed that the glances were becoming longer held.

He would train more. He would make sure those glances would turn into recognition.

He would make his father proud.

'Aren't you proud?' he asked his mother one day.

'There is more in life than fighting, Sesshoumaru' his mother simply replied.

Because she was his mother, and he did love her, he took her hand in his for no more than a second before dropping it.

'Then I will learn more, as well.'

He learned about politics, about strategy, negotiating, and all those things that could be helpful. He also found reading to be a good way to pass the time. He would order Jaken, who had been by his side for as long as his mother, to find him books.

He would devour them. Although he knew his mother had to have had something else in mind when she told him that there was more in life than fighting, he could give her no more than this.

He had already decided what path to follow, and she could not change that.

'Enjoy life more.' she told him one afternoon.

'I cannot. I still have much to do.'

'Life will pass you by.'

'I will live a long time.'

Her eyes turned sadder. 'You don't know that.'

Something in her voice made him stop. He turned and eyed her, then sniffed.

Something was off with her, but he could not say what.

'Mother…'

She blew it off with a wave of her hand. 'It is nothing.'

The next time his father came, he found his son reading a book about war negotiations, and finally looked at him.

'You are ready to come to war with me.'

Sesshoumaru didn't even think twice before he went with him.

His mother took to the old habit of looking out the window again; though this time she did not wait for her Lord, but for her son."

--  
Sesshoumaru paused for a moment.

Kagome thought he looked sad, as if he did not want to talk about what came next.

"The story is long," he informed her.

"I have a lot of time." Kagome said, her hand went unconciously to his.

He didn't seem to notice, and only nodded at her.  
--

"Sesshoumaru learned to kill, and he learned about wars, and there was nothing pretty about them. In the back of his mind, Sesshoumaru even detested war, but he was finally fighting next to his father. That was what mattered. Nothing else.

Besides, he rather liked the idea of chopping heads off just because.

After winning four wars straight, his father told him to take a break. Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted to at first, but his father insisted, and Sesshoumaru wished to see his mother, so he finally agreed.

It had been years since he had last been to the House of the Moon. When he saw it again, it still looked the same, but there was something in the air that he did not like. Jaken received him at the gate, and the toad looked miserable. His eyes were dull, and he was a sick kind of green, not that he wasn't always an ugly green.

'Your mother is sick.' Jaken said. 'She may be dying.'

Sesshoumaru almost didn't hear the last part. He was already inside the house, climbing the stairs to his mother's room. He opened it without hesitation, even though he had not been in there since he had started training.

'Out.' he ordered the maids that were with his mother.

War had made him colder. The maids could not recognize the young boy they had once played with, and they left the rooms afraid.

Sesshoumaru went to his mother's side. 'Mother…'

His mother opened her eyes slowly. She looked as if the mere act of breathing sent agony to every part of her.

'My boy…' She said, and her voice was weak. 'My son, you came…'

Sesshoumaru nodded. He had not known she was dying. He wondered if his father knew. 'Mother…'

'Are you happy now?'

Sesshoumaru was not happy, but he could feel her slipping away, and her wish had always been for him to be happy. He did not have the heart to break her now. 'I am.'

His mother smiled. 'I know you are not.'

She took his hands in hers and a single tear slipped from her eye. 'Be happy, Sesshoumaru.'

'…'

'Be happy.'

'…'

'Be…'

'I'll try.'

'Your father…he does love you, he just doesn't know…we made a lot of mistakes, didn't we?'

'Do not talk, save your strength…'

'There's nothing more in me, anyhow. Sesshoumaru…. when your father tells you, take care of the child. It is not his fault.'

Sesshoumaru did not understand her words, took them as part of her illness, and nodded just to silence her.

'Give me your word.' She said, fire suddenly coming to her hollow eyes.

Sesshoumaru almost dared hope his mother would not die. 'I give it to you.' He said solemnly. 'I'll take care of the child.'

She looked at him for one last time. 'Don't be so bitter.' She said, giving him a small smile.

Her hand went flaccid in his, and Sesshoumaru roared, screamed, held her against him.

He now wished he had made his mother happy instead of his father."

--  
"You won't like the next part." He told her.

"You said you were going to tell me a story. You can't leave it unfinished."

God, he had seen his mother die, and he had almost not made it in time. How much would he have regret not seen his mother before she died?

His father had sent him home, so maybe he did now how his mate was, so why hadn't he gone to her side?

"You do realize that I have been talking for more than two hours?"

Kagome shrugged. "We still have at least four more to go."

"Remind me to never want to make you feel better."

"Sesshoumaru, making other people feel better is a good thing! Doesn't it make you feel like a better person, err, youkai?"

"It doesn't, Miko."

"So now you're racist? And when did we go back to nicknames?"

He sent her a death glare.

--  
"Sesshoumaru's anger could be felt in every soldier at the battlefield when, in less than two months, Sesshoumaru's father announced that he had a new mate. Soldiers trembled, stopped fighting, and decided to disappear for the day. Sesshoumaru walked straight up to the Taisho youkai and looked him in the eye, leaving his father speechless.

No one had ever looked at him with such fierceness.

Taisho followed his son to his tent.

'Did you know she was dying… when you sent me to her?'

'Yes.'

Sesshoumaru slammed his fists against the table in his father's tent. The table broke. 'Why didn't you come with me?'

'There was a war going on.'

'She was your mate!'

As Sesshoumaru looked into his father's eyes, the truth flashed over him. 'This new woman in your life…you cheated on mother.'

Taisho did not deny it. 'I fell in love with her.'

'You left mother alone, even when she was dying!'

'Your mother and I were no longer true mates.'

'You could have told me she was sick!'

'There was a war. I needed you on the battlefield.'

Sesshoumaru breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. 'And this other youkai…'

'She is human.'

The wrath Sesshoumaru felt was like nothing he had ever felt before. His mother replaced for a lower being, for a _human_…

'She is waiting for my child.'

It was more than wrath he felt that day.

He went outside and killed anything that got on his way. Enemies, allies, it did not matter to him. He killed until only his father stood alive on the battlefield.

A hanyou. His father had not only dirtied his mother's memory…

He had dirtied the Taisho name by conceiving a hanyou.

'The humans want to kill her. I need you to protect her and take care of the child.'

Sesshoumaru wanted to kill his father, for he could not refuse him.

_Take care of the child…_

He had promised his mother.

So because he could not deny him, he made his father's heart blled.

'She'll die. You took another for your mate before her. Your new…woman will not be able to have the mark. The child will be yours. He will live, but the human will not. She'll die soon, like any other human.'

His father's eyes darkened. He looked miserable, but his response left Sesshoumaru livid all the same.

'One day with her will do for me. It is enough to satisfy me for the rest of my lifetime.'

Now Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened.

A whole lifetime with his mother had not been enough for Taisho.

He left to find the human, angry at himself for still wanting to make his father proud, angry with his father for caring for this unborn child more than he would ever care for him, his first son. Sesshoumaru pretty much hated everything and everyone in the world."

--  
"I…"

"Don't give me your pity."

Kagome glared at him.

"I wasn't going to give you any pity."

However, in her heart, she did feel angry with his father.

For being so cruel to his other son.

For being responsible for Sesshoumaru's coldness.

--  
"He went to find the woman, and to his distaste, it took him longer than he thought it would. When he did finally find out where she stayed, he almost didn't go forth. The woman was a princess, but that did not stop her idiotic human enemies from trying to kill her.

Apparently, they did not like the thought of their human princess having a hanyou. That was probably the only thing they had in common.

He killed them all, but made sure to keep a remaining human to report to the rest that if they came to attack, he would kill them ain the most bloody and painful way. There would be no mercy. The human and the hanyou were now under the protection of the Taisho family.

The human went away terrified to spread the news.

Sesshoumaru would rather have killed the human and the hanyou, but he could not.

For his mother.

He had promised to take care of the child. He would do it. For her.

Sesshoumaru entered the palace. There were still a few loyal servants who stayed by their princess's side. Sesshoumaru ignored their panicked faces. He grabbed one and ordered him to bring him where the princess was. When he found her, she was sweating, already in labor. She was not afraid of him, but she was afraid for her baby.

'Don't hurt him.'

Sesshoumaru did not answer her, but he did go to find two maids to help the human. He went out of the room to wait. While he waited, he could not help but to think of the woman. His mother had been far more beautiful and elegant. His mother had been more dignified to be the Lady of the Taisho family. This human was not, and she would never be.

Sesshoumaru would have to find them a new place to live at. They would not live in the House of the Moon. His mother's memory had suffered enough without bringing them there.

Then, he heard a baby's cry, and a maid came out of the room.

'She had the baby.' She told him with a trembling voice.

Sesshoumaru walked past her and into the room. The human had the baby in her arms. She pulled him towards her chest, protecting the hanyou from him. Sesshoumaru had the idea of killing the hanyou, except he had promised his mother to take care of the bastard. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He would not kill the child. At least, he would not kill him now. He would wait until the disgrace grew and could defend himself.

'What is your name?'

'Izayoi.'

'What is his name?'

'Inuyasha.'

In later years, he would learn to despise the name of Inuyasha. Izayoi, though, he would come to respect with time. He would never like her, but some kind of respect would be born between the two.

'Tell your maids to prepare your things. Get your most loyal ones. You and the child are moving.'

'Where are we going?'

'Do not ask questions.'

She hesitated, and then… 'Thank you.'

He did not know what to respond, and so he did not say a word.

He walked out of the room."  
--

"I thought you hated humans."

"I did."

Kagome caught the past tense and smiled to herself. "You still helped her, even though you hated the idea of doing so."

"I had to. I gave my word."

She looked at him with bright and new eyes. "You are good. Sesshoumaru, you aren't so hreatless!" She laughed a little.

Sesshoumaru gave her hand a painful squeeze. "Don't read too much into stories. I would have killed Inuyasha if I hadn't promised not to."

Somehow, Kagome found that hard to believe.

--  
"To his surprise, his father didn't come to see his new son. Not immediately. Sesshoumaru knew it was because of him. If he came, Sesshoumaru would leave, and Taisho still had many wars to win. He could not leave everything behind. He needed Sesshoumaru to stay, so he did not come.

Sesshoumaru did not care.

Izayoi turned out to be a quiet woman. She did not get in his way. He would have punished her if she had. The hanyou was not quite like his mother.

He cried, yelled, and was always making noise. Sesshoumaru wanted to strangle him. Sometimes he thought maybe he should have practiced patience, but he was too old for that.

'Shut him up.' He would order Izayoi.

'He's just a boy!' she would reply angrily.

Sesshoumaru would leave things at that because he thought having to take care of the hanyou was enough of a punishment. Being with him all the time _had_ to be the morst horrible of all punishments, even if Izayoi was the mutt's mother.

He stayed with them for a few months. One day, when he had set guards to protect them and was sure the maids would not desert them, he decided it was time to go fight again.

'Sesshoumaru…'

He turned to face her.

'I never told you my name.' He said.

'Your father told me.'

He did not know what to make of this new information.

'You are going to fight. Will you be back?'

He nodded.

'Would you…' she hesitated.

Sesshoumaru hated hesitations. She knew this and recovered quickly. 'Would you like to see your brother?'

In all the time he had been here, he had not seen the hanyou. Heard him, sure. Seen him, never. He had refused. Still, seeing her hopeful eyes, remembering how much he had wanted his father to see him, he found he had to see the hanyou. He walked towards her, lifted the blanket that covered the child, and stared into eyes as golden as his own. He also could not fail to notice the hanyou's ears. Sesshoumaru could not help but think that he truly was a disgrace.

The hanyou raised his hands towards Sesshoumaru.

'Half –brother,' Sesshoumaru corrected Izayoi and walked away.

He came back years later. His father had spent some time with his new family after he left. He had stayed with Izayoi and the hanyou for two years, leaving Sesshoumaru to take care of things.

Taisho had never stayed around for even half as long with him and his mother as he had with Izayoi and Inuyasha.

He hated Inuyasha more for it.

Still, after that, Taisho left them to go back to his wars.

He looked happy when Sesshoumaru saw him.

It took Sesshoumaru another five years to go back to Izayoi and Inuyasha.

When he did, the hanyou was up and playing. When Inuyasha saw him, his eyes filled with pride and amazement. He had wanted pride from his father, and instead he was getting it from his half brother. The irony of life. He arched an eyebrow towards Izayoi.

'I've told him stories about you.' She said. 'You're his hero.'

'I thought the father was supposed to be the hero of every child.'

'Not to Inuyasha. He only likes the stories with you in them.'

Sesshoumaru walked towards the house, and his half brother followed him with adoring eyes. He had never hated his half-brother as much as that day, and he hated him more because he actually wanted to like the brat.

'I will teach him what I know,' He told Izayoi.

She nodded.

'So that one day,' he continued, thinking that perhaps she should know the intentions behind his acts, 'I will kill him.'

And she smiled.

'You won't.' Izayoi said.

he glared at her. 'I will. Do ot think otherwise.'

'You won't.' She repeated.

He decided to ignore her before he killed her. Sesshoumaru turned towards Inuyasha.

'I will teach you to fight.' He told him.

The boy nodded happily.

'It will be hard.'

'I'll take it all.' The boy said with the determination.

It was the first time he had heard Inuyasha's voice. It was still young, but Sesshoumaru recognized courage and stubbornness in that voice.

In the back of his mind, he remembered his own self bowing to fight to gain the respect of his father.

'Train him hard.' Izayoi told him.

Sesshoumaru did. Day after day, Inuyasha would lay beaten. Izayoi never reproached him. She knew the world was cruel, and even crueler to hanyous. She told her child to be strong.

Inuyasha did.

Sesshoumaru would never get around to killing him. Sometimes he would try and the hanyou would escape him. Other times, he would have Inuyasha at his mercy, and something would stop him from giving the final blow.

It did not matter. It soon became clear that Inuyasha would not die by his hand.

Izayoi had told him, and she had been right. He hated humans more for that."  
--

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"She knew all along."

"Yes."

"You know, I think what she wanted to tell you that your father was proud of you."

"I doubt that."

"What happened to her?"

"She died at 28. She was sick."

"That's sad."

"It's the way things are."

"…"

"Your brother will not have that faith."

"…"

"He will not."

"But…"

He looked her straight in the eyes, with the intensity of the story still on his eyes.

"I promise you."

She smiled.

"I believe you."

--  
"Izayoi died, and for some time he lost track of his half brother. Sesshoumaru was taking time off from the wars and all the fighting, Instead, taking the time to travel around the world.

His only companion was Jaken.

He had not made contact with humans for a long time. Then, one day, his path crossed with a little human.

Sesshoumaru was taking a nap, for once thoughts of death far away from his mind. He felt her presence, but sensed no danger. It was unlikely of him, but he let her come close. When she was standing above his head, he opened his eyes. She stumbled down, fell on her butt, but her eyes did not leave his. She smiled at him.

'Filthy human, get away!' Jaken screamed, letting the buckets of water he had found fall. She laid a flower next to him, but got to her feet and ran away. 'Really, humans these days. They have no respect.' Jaken said.

'Jaken…'

'My Lord?'

'You dropped the water.'

Jaken fled to fetch more water.

It was two days later that he found the girl beaten on the ground. He took a whiff of the air.

Wolf youkai.

He frowned and turned his attention towards the girl. She was still alive, barely, but still alive. He didn't know why, but something about seeing her like that made him take her with him. Jaken protested, but Sesshoumaru was firm. She recovered, and she stayed by his side.

'My name is Rin.' She told him. He remained silent. 'Jaken said your name was Lord Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru-Sama!'

She was always happy and laughing, and clumsy, but she followed Sesshoumaru anywhere he went, and Sesshoumaru protected her. She became as close to a daughter as she could be to him. She was human, and he was supposed to hate all humans, but he didn't hate her. She liked him, worship him. In a way, she reminded him of his half brother, who he had never given himself the chance to care for.

He could care for this girl instead.

So he did.

He watched her grow, watched her change. She always smiled when she saw him. She brought something fresh into his world.

'She will die soon.' Jaken prompted.

It was true. She was human, after all. It was her fate. Sesshoumaru knew he could mate her. Then, she would not die. However, she was like a daughter to him, and Sesshoumaru did not see her in that light. His father had once told him that one moment with Izayoi had been enough. He supposed one moment with Rin would have to be enough for him, too.

Because one moment for a youkai was a lifetime for a human.

'She's a disgrace.' Jaken told him once. 'She will only bring trouble. Youkai will look down at you.'

Sesshoumaru thought of how many youkai and humans he had had to kill because of Inuyasha. He thought all of the youkai he had already killed because of Rin. He could not help the smile that formed on his lips.

'It runs down the family.'"

--  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. It truly did run down in the family.

Kagome said Izayoi had wanted to tell him that his father was proud of him. He wasn't sure of that. He did know that it did not matter anymore. His father was dead. Sesshoumaru never saw pride in his eyes when he looked at him. And now…

He looked at Kagome…

He only saw Kagome.

_One lifetime with a human is but a moment for a youkai…_

Kagome was so very human, and even now, in this moment, she was dying, her time with him becoming shorter, and…

One moment with Kagome would never be enough for him.

"What happened to Rin?"

"She got married, had her children."

It had been hard for Sesshoumaru to let go of her, but it had been the right thing to do. She had grown up, and Sesshoumaru had sent her away. With tears in her eyes, she had said that she understood, and she went off to find her way. Sometimes, Sesshoumaru would meet her in a field of flowers, always where there were flowers, and she would tell her how life treated her. She married a rich human lord. She had a good life. She never forgot Sesshoumaru.

She went to him sometimes. Sesshoumaru let her.

Then, one day, she died.

He was not there when it happened, but he knew it. He felt it. She had died. Sesshoumaru went to her grave and left one single flower. Just as she had the first time, when she had seen him. He never went to the grave again and resumed his hatred towards humans.

Until now.

Because somehow, Kagome had opened a door that Rin's death had closed.

Would he let her die, as he had let Rin die?

He thought not.

If she would, maybe…

And thinking about that would do no good right now.

"She died then, right?"

"Like everything. Like all humans."

Would he let her die like the rest of her kind?

"How old are you?"

"Very old."

He had told her only part of his story. So much was missing from it. In fact, many things. Some would never reach her ears. He had told her what he thought she needed, and that was all.

"I'm happy." she said out of the blue.

Sesshoumaru thought this odd since her brother was currently in surgery.

As if reading his mind, she turned towards him.

"Not happy, happy, but happy that you told me this. It was a good story."

"Did you expect anything different?"

She laughed. "Arrogant youkai."

"Insufferable woman."

She laughed again. "What do we do now?"

"We go back and wait."

Kagome stood up, held her hand for Sesshoumaru….

He got up without it, but he took it afterwards, as if granting her a favor.

"Jerk..." She mumbled.

He smirked at her.

And Kami, he was cursed, because he could not let her die.

He could not lose her.

* * *

**Your reviews are amazing, and you make me smile everytine I read one. Don't worry, I will not leave this story. It's my therapy :P So keep reviweing, I'll keep writitng, and you SO have to read the next chapter. I'm already working on it, and I think you will definitly enjoy it. I won't be able to update it very soon, though, because I'm about to enter exams and midterm works, so they'll have me busy at school, but I'll do my best.**


	24. Jump

_**So, so sorry for taking so long to update! The chapter, I'm hoping, will make it worthy.**_

_**Thanks to...**_

_**Tia - I'm so glad you finally decided to read this! What, missing me? I'm not surprised :P And no, I'm sure you oculdn't find my place again. It's been years...And the story will be finished because if not...You will kill me, somehw. Oh, and I am going on summer, and you are so making me Mac&Cheese at ungodly hours...Anyway, you know how much it means to me for you to read this. I thought you'd forgotten I wrote.**_

_**ADDICTEDJSS – Thank you so much for voting!!**_

_**Who fucking cares – Mmm, I am thinking of studying Literature: sorry for taking so long to update…**_

_**Sueslalues – Oh God! It truly means a lot to me that you think this story is worthy!**_

_**President Pie- I love you for liking the story so much!**_

_**Xunlistedxuser – I am sure you won't be frustrated for too long…And thank you for reading the story.**_

_**Kagome357 – I know what you mean. Writing an AU is so very difficult…You have to be very careful of the details.**_

_**Curly – It definitely makes me happy to write it, but it also makes me happy to know there are people out there enjoying it.**_

_**The Sacred Tree – Loved the quotes.**_

_**Shadowguard – I'm in college, and sorry I didn't reply sooner, hehe, and wow, this story came out like…last year! I would hug you if I could for still kipping up with it.**_

_**FallenAngel92 – I do try to reply to my reviewers, but I can't reply to all of them, sorry. However, I do read all of them, and all of them mean something to me. Hope you keep enjoying the story.**_

_**Jessica Lyn – Good fics seem to be on extinction, and I'm just honored that you believe this is a worthy one.**_

_**JesiiCa – Yep, I'm sure you'll feel the chemistry on this chapter…**_

_**Brucasfanatic – I think she was just comforted because he opened up to her. If Sesshoumaru told me his story, O would definitely feel better about…everything.**_

_**Defective Ice Cream – True, abbreviations usually don't come into your mind, and I'm afraid you'll continue to love hate Sesshoumaru J**_

_**Shakespeareismyhero – Actually, it is because of Tales from the House of the Moon that I started liking Sess/Kag. It was the first story I read about them, and it stuck in my mind forever. That you read that story and like my story just makes me feel…I think it's one of the best things one can say to me.**_

**_Theblackangels - haha, your comment was great._**

_**Now read, I made it long and pretty just for you...**_

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

_**Jump**_

Kouga was moping. He would never admit to it, but that did not change the fact that he was.

Ayame had enough of mopping Kouga.

"Stop moping!"

Kouga glared at her, looking offended and like a hurt puppy. "I do _not_ mope."

"You are doing so right now."

"I am _not_, and from now on I am ignoring you because I do _not_ mope."

It was not that he was depressed, it was just that…he ruined his promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to make things easy on Kagome. He had blown that all away.

When the mutt started a fight, she ran away. What was worse was that he had not been able to go after her. Somewhere in-between the fighting, Sesshoumaru had followed her out. When Kouga was finally able to see to Kagome, Sesshoumaru was with her. _They_ were sitting on the floor. He never thought the great Sesshoumaru Taisho would sit on a floor. In any case, Sesshoumaru was talking to her and she had seemed enticed by whatever he was saying, and when Kouga finally caught on to what he was telling her, the shock of it gave him no other option but to turn away to leave.

Sesshoumaru had told Kagome his story, and Sesshoumaru never talked to anyone about his past.

This complicated things.

"You're not helping anyone by feeling sorry for yourself," Ayame said.

"Why don't you go talk to Sango? You said she wanted to talk to you."

Kouga nodded dully and went to find Sango. Kouga had thought that Kagome was the only one between the two that felt something towards the other. Sesshoumaru's possessiveness was nothing; just a result of spending too much time together, although now, Kouga felt it might be more.

That maybe, just maybe, Sesshoumaru had feelings for Kagome.

And if he did…

It would make things very, very bad.

For Kouga, at least.

Kouga snapped to reality when he bumped into someone. He steadied both of them quickly.

"Sorry, Sango. Didn't see you."

"You think?"

Kouga grinned at her. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Sango watched him reproachfully, and then nodded. "I understand you are not in good terms with Sesshoumaru?"

"No."

"Well, change that immediately."

Maybe Kouga should get his ears checked; he was not hearing right. "What?"

"Go make peace with Sesshoumaru."

He looked at her huffily. "I will do no such thing."

She gave Kouga a look that reminded him of a scolding mother. "Why not, pray tell?"

"Because he…" is married to Kagome, breathes under the same roof as her, seems to makes her happy, has her feeling for him, is always with her, first to comfort her, and I… "Because I don't want to." he finished lamely.

She tried to shrink him with a death glare. "That is not good enough."

"Why do you care if I make peace with him?"

Sango stopped scowling. "I've worked with you for a long time," she started. "You can't fool me. You try to hide it, but I know you care about Sesshoumaru. You've been friends for a long time, and you care for Kagome, too."

"Love her."

"It makes no difference. The point is that you care about both of them, and I don't see why you should stop that."

"He took her away from me."

"Technically, Inuyasha did, and if we are getting technical-technical, no one took her from you."

"I want her back."

She gave an exasperated sound. "Fine, whatever, we have other things to talk about."

"Like?"

"You need to make peace with Sesshoumaru."

"That was what we were just talking about!" Kouga yelled.

"No, it's not." Sango told him. "You are forgetting that the Taisho family may be in danger. We still do not know what Naraku wants from them, but we do know that he might have killed Taisho Senior. Maybe he wants all the family dead and you _do_ realize that now includes Kagome, right?"

That, Kouga admitted, had escaped his mind. "But…"

"And Sesshoumaru is starting to suspect Naraku. We have to tell them a bit of what we know."

"Maybe we should tell them everything."

Sango shook her head vigorously. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"So…"

"You have to fix things with Sesshoumaru. That way, he will tell you what he thinks, and we will be able to help them more."

"But…"

She sent him her most resolute look, and Kouga sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Her smile turned sweet. Kouga felt sorry for Miroku.

* * *

Her hand still grasped his when they finally entered the waiting room. Kagome had forgotten this, and Sesshoumaru was not giving it much importance.

The fact was that Kagome liked the feel of his hand holding hers. His hand was big and wrapped around hers completely. It was stupid, she knew, but it made her feel secure. As she opened the door and remembered exactly why she had left in the first place, she could not help but want to feel secure.

It seemed like everyone's eyes fell immediately to their hands.

Kagome unconsciously squeezed it, making Sesshoumaru roll his eyes at her. She gave him a guilty smile and made a move to remove her hand, which she assumed was bothering him now. Instead of letting her free, she found that Sesshoumaru tightened his hold.

He walked inside the room, not even looking at the others, though he did send a small, smug smile Inuyasha's way. The hanyou made a move to lunge to his brother, but Kikyo firmly held him in place.

Sometimes, Kagome thought Sesshoumaru caused too much trouble for his and _her _own good.

Other times, this exact same defect turned to be a virtue. No one dared say anything to the Inu-youkai.

Kagome sat down next to Sesshoumaru on a sofa. Kouga and Ayame were in a corner. The wolf youkai still looked angry, but was civil enough to send Kagome a small smile that she returned with one of her own. Miroku and Sango were sitting together. Kagome grinned at the sight. Miroku was whispering something into Sango's ear, which was making her blush. Then, all of the sudden, she smacked him hard. He gave her his puppy eyes, and she angrily ignored him. Kagome knew she was just pretending. Inuyasha was now leaning against the wall, looking very unhappy, and glaring at his brother. Sesshoumaru was glaring back. Kikyo looked between the two youkai, and then she looked at her. For a moment, Kagome gazed into her brown eyes. Then Kikyo gave her the tiniest of smiles and shrugged. She tried to make Inuyasha stop glaring at his brother.

Kagome blinked. It was odd…she no longer felt anger towards the woman. In fact, she felt…nothing. She was indifferent towards Kikyo. She would not have missed her presence, but she did not mind it either.

'_This'_, Kagome thought, _'has to be one more step into my, eh, revival.'_

The thought made her smile.

Then she noticed three people were missing.

"Where's my mother?"

Miroku looked up from Sango.

"She went to get food for all of us."

Kagome sent him a dark look. How inconsiderate. She was the _mother_. People were supposed to look after her and help her, not the other way around. These idiots; she went away for five min… okay, a couple of hours, and then…

"Don't give us that look." Ayame said, clearly reading her thoughts. "We told her she should stay here, but she said she couldn't stand it here any longer and wanted to get some air. Shippo and Kohaku went with her."

"Oh." now Kagome felt silly _and_ guilty.

"Serves you right for thinking bad thoughts about your friends," Sesshoumaru told her so quietly she was the only one who heard.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can smell the shame on you."

Kagome stuck her nose up in what she hoped looked indignant. "I gave you no right to…sniff me."

"I didn't need your permission."

She glared at him. "It's not fair. You can smell how I feel while I still have to figure it out."

"It just proves that youkai are more efficient that humans."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too,"

Kagome tried to glare at him fiercer, but when she turned to face to him, she realized he was amused.

She amused him.

She didn't know to feel offended or angry by that. She settled with angry. Then, just when she was about to snap at him, she realized that she'd forgotten what they were fighting about.

She laughed fretfully.

"Are you having a nervous attack now?" He asked her. His voice was somewhere between amused and concerned. Kagome just didn't know what to make of that.

"Hehe, no."

"Then what is it?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I forgot what we were arguing about."

Sesshoumaru's amusement seemed to grow. "That's not new."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You always forget what we are discussing. That's why we always end up talking about completely pointless things that have nothing to do with the initial argument."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't expect you to."

"…you are annoying."

"Only when I want to be,"

"Sesshoumaru…" she hissed at him. Really, could he not behave?

Something crossed Sesshoumaru's face. It was there less that a second, but Kagome suddenly got the feeling that she was not going to like whatever he was thinking.

"Kagome?" He said, loudly enough for everyone to hear, even though they were whispering just minutes before.

"You called her by her name?" Inuyasha burst out.

Kagome got the feeling that there was going to be another discussion. Funny, she had forgotten that they had company. She had been too engrossed in her argument.

"I did. What, hanyou, have you become deaf?" The youkai answered Inuyasha.

"But…uh..."

"You seem inarticulate, Inuyasha. It doesn't surprise me."

Kouga actually laughed at that.

"What are you laughing at, wolf breath?"

"Well," Kouga said, sharing a brief look with Sesshoumaru, "Your brother is right. You are inarticulate."

"Half brother." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in unison, and then sent dirty looks in each other's directions.

Miroku tried to contain his laughter. One murderous look from Inuyasha shut him up. Kagome squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand, which was still in hers.

She wondered if she would be the one needing hospitalization after the day was over. How many hours were left? She tried to count them in her head. She had spent the first hour trying to stop WWIII from erupting. Then, she had passed almost five hours listening to Sesshoumaru. That hadn't been bad at all. Lastly, she was back in this room.

_Yes,_ that left at least an hour. She would definitely need hospitalization.

_Maybe I should start warning the doctors?_

Oh, yes, she could just imagine how that would go.

'Hello, Doc, I think I might need to be hospitalized.' She would say, and he would respond, Why is that, Ms.?' She would tell him something like 'Well, you see, I have two youkai and one hanyou that happen to be a bit…possessive, and they don't really like each other most of the time, so I was thinking that somewhere between their fights something is bound to happen to me.' The doctor would nod. 'Yes, I can definitely see a problem with that.'

She giggled aloud.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked her, ignoring whatever Inuyasha had said to him.

"I was just thinking of how to ask a doctor for a room here."

He gave her a look she could not read. "Why would you need a room?"

"Well," she said, suddenly realizing that she might need that room sooner than she had first anticipated. "I just don't think my nerves can stand anymore of this."

At that moment, Kagome made a mental note that she would forever be thankful to her mother, who had just stepped inside the room with two rowdy children carrying bags.

"Food's here!" She announced, and everyone forgot about anything else.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh. She was safe.

* * *

It was over.

After eight hours of surgery, it was finally over.

Doctor Julia Melare nodded at her assistants and watched as they dragged Souta away.

She sighed.

She had done all she could. The rest was up to Souta Higurashi.

Now, it was time to confront the family.

She slowly made her way toward the waiting room. She wondered how she should break the news to them. She hesitated in front of the door, but then pushed it open.

Many pairs of eyes went directly to her. She gulped small in her throat. In a second, the sister was right at her side.

"Is it over?" She whispered, as if afraid of the answer. Dr. Julia nodded.

Everyone else had risen; all fervent to hear what she had to say. Julia looked at the sister, the hope in her eyes, the look of despair in the mother, the anxious looks on the children, the curiosity of four others she did not recognize, the anticipation of family friends, and finally the calm, sober look of the youkai that had hired her. She figured it was best to talk to him; he seemed to be in control. Anyway, this was Sesshoumaru Taisho; she had to talk to him first. And she was afraid that if she didn't, someone might die.

"Mr. Taisho."

"Doctor."

His wife walked to Sesshoumaru's side.

"How is my brother?"

Dr. Julia wondered how much they could stand the curiosity.

"Doctor." Mr. Taisho said in a tone close to menacing.

_Obviously_, the doctor thought, _it seems patience is no virtue they possess._

"We had some complications." She started. The mother gasped, and the sister looked teary. She realized how bad that had to sound. "But don't worry." She finished quickly after the look Mr. Taisho sent her. "We solved them, and the rest of the operation went fine."

"So that means…" a child's voice said.

Dr. Julia nodded. "Souta will need some months to recover and adapt to his new heart. I will gladly help him through the process. Other than that, Souta Higurashi is fine. I see no problems with his recovery. I'm glad to announce that Souta will be able to live the rest of his life very healthy."

Just after her speech, she felt a pair of arms around her.

"Thank you, thank you, thankyou." someone whispered in her ear. Julia was surprised, but then hugged Mrs. Taisho back.

"It is my job."

"And you did a great job." The mother said.

Julia just gave her a little smile. "Souta was very strong. Part of the operation's success was his will to live."

"Can we see him now?"

Julia shook her head. "A quick visit and only one of you. The patient needs to rest."

The woman in her arms was crying, and then she disentangled herself from her and went to hug her mother, who whispered something to her, and everyone else in the room. Then, she went to her husband, hesitated for a split second, and hugged him too.

Sesshoumaru Taisho tried to lool offended, but he still put a hesitant arm around her. From over his wife's head, he nodded to her.

Dr. Julia Melare had never felt more satisfied of her work as she did in that moment.

"Lead the way." Mrs. Taisho said.

Dr. Julia did gladly.

* * *

Kagome entered her brother's room as quietly as she could. He was sleeping peacefully, and Kagome smiled softly at him.

"You have fifteen minutes." The doctor told her. Kagome nodded while she pulled up a chair. She pushed Souta's hair away from his face. He looked tired, but he did not look as sickly as he had before.

He looked like he was sleeping, not fighting a battle for his life.

Kagome could not be happier.

"Souta," She said softly. "I'm so happy you are going to live."

There were tears threatening to fall, but she cleaned them away. Finally, _finally_, she would not have to worry about her brother dying. He would grow up, he would be happy, and just because he ran to much or got excited, he would not have to worry about his heart failing. He could eat all the sweets he wanted, and he…

He would have a normal life just like everyone else. He would live better than anyone else would, as well.

Kagome was more than happy for him. In fact, she was so happy, she felt like screaming, running, laughing hysterically, and then finally crying all the tears of joy she had because, indeed, her brother would not die. At least not now while he is still young.

_Not when his life is just beginning._

"It was all worth it." She told him.

Tying her life to a complete stranger, being very unhappy for the first complete month, having to stand Sesshoumaru... it had been worth it because Souta would live, and even if her marriage had stayed as horrible as it was at the beginning, it would have been fine.

Just seeing her brother and knowing he would live made everything worth it.

"In fact," she told him, "I think it all turned out more than okay. I suppose I should thank you. I would have never agreed to marry Sesshoumaru if it wasn't for you, and I know you didn't want me to because you wanted me happy, but I'll confess something to you," She thought maybe all her bliss caused her to go insane because it was obvious Souta could not hear her. She kept talking anyway. "I am happy with Sesshoumaru. Who would have guessed, hmm? Trust me, he is not as cold as he seems. In fact, I think maybe he isn't cold at all." She laughed. "Okay, that is a lie. He _is_ cold, but to me…" She smiled. "It doesn't matter if we ever love each other. I am satisfied with as little as I get from him. In fact, I'm more than satisfied, and now that you are okay, and I don't have to worry about that, I'm happier than I have ever been in my whole life."

She was babbling, but she did not care because she was so damn happy, and she let it all out. Who else to tell it to but her knocked out little brother?

"Can you imagine? I'm happier with that cocky youkai than I ever was with Inuyasha." She smiled fondly. "And we are coming to terms with each other. Who knows? Maybe one day we will…I do care about him. Maybe one day he'll care about me too." She giggled and got up. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about his. I will come visit tomorrow, okay? Shippo and Kohaku are driving me crazy. Keep them occupied when you are better."

She kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, Souta, for never giving up."

She was already halfway out of the room when Souta slowly opened his eyes. He gave a tired smile.

"Thank _you_, sister." He whispered to her back.

* * *

Kouga knew what he had to do. Sango was sending him evil looks, and Ayame was constantly nagging him to go talk to Sesshoumaru before Kagome came back.

It seemed like the whole world was against him. He groaned when Ayame poked him again and decided that he could not rage against the whole world. He made his way towards Sesshoumaru like he was walking towards his burial.

"I need to talk to you." He told him roughly. Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"About what?"

"Just…can we go over there?" Kouga said, signaling to a part of the room that was as private as it could get. Kouga had the feeling that Sesshoumaru would not leave the room until Kagome was back. Sesshoumaru moved towards the spot, making Kouga walk behind him. That did nothing for his mood.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Kouga sighed. Last time, he had practically told the white haired youkai that he would steal his wife if necessary. Now that he thought about it, perhaps he had exaggerated a little.

Or a lot.

"Look, I know that last time we talked, things didn't go…smoothly."

Sesshoumaru only raised an eyebrow at him.

"So I was thinking, since we've known each other for a long time so there really isn't any reason to fight and…"

"Kouga."

He knew that tone. Sesshoumaru wanted him to get to the point. Kouga had to hold back a groan.

"Look, I love Kagome, and I know that she is with you, and I will not back down. I will not give her up until someone else can love and take care of her better than I, so I'm still competition, but…"

"I would have expected nothing else from you." Sesshoumaru cut him off.

Kouga's eyes flashed with surprise.

"I've known you for a long time, and I knew about your past relationship with Kagome. I even knew you might still love her, but that doesn't change the fact that she is married to me, and she will stay married to me."

He smirked.

"Not if I have say in the matter."

"I always did like competition, though in this case, you have already lost."

"We'll see about that." Kouga said confidently.

Sesshoumaru just gave him an arrogant look. "Yes, we'll see about that."

The tone he said in made Kouga think that Sesshoumaru already knew how things would end.

* * *

Inuyasha was happy for Kagome and Souta. He truly was. However, seeing how especially happy Kagome looked when his idiotic half-brother returned her hug; he could not help but feel extremely jealous. He wanted that smug smirk on his half brother's face to disappear, and he wanted Kagome to come to him for comfort, to celebrate, to cry, to laugh, and to do all things with _him_.

He did not want her to go to Sesshoumaru.

The knowledge that once she would have turned immediately to him only made the bitterness boil.

He had to talk to Kagome.

"I'll be back in a bit." He told Kikyo, going away before anyone could notice. Kouga was talking to Sesshoumaru, and the rest were celebrating. He left the room, sniffed the air, and followed Kagome's scent. He leaned against the wall across from the room she was in and crossed his arms over his chest.

He prepared to wait.

About ten minutes passed, and Kagome finally went out. She noticed him immediately, and she stared at him. She did not move from where she stood

Not so long ago, she would have jumped into his arms with her happiest smile, and he would have held her.

"Kagome, we need to talk."

She still did not move. "I don't know about what."

"Look," Inuyasha began, "I know I hurt you when I…married Kikyo, but we can still make things work and…"

"I don't see how we can make things work." She cut off sharply. Then her eyes softened. "We're over," she said. "There is no more 'us' anymore, Inuyasha. What we had is something that I will always cherish, but our time is through."

"But we can still…"

"I've heard all your excuses. I have heard all your plans for us. You will not leave Kikyo, and I refuse to be the other woman. Besides, I told you that I wouldn't leave Sesshoumaru, and I won't."

"You were happy with me."

She gave him a kind smile. "And now I'm happier with Sesshoumaru."

If Inuyasha had not broken her heart first, he would have thought her words cruel. She hadn't just said she was happy with Sesshoumaru, she had said she was _happier_, and as he looked at her, Inuyasha knew that she was happier. It only made him more jealous.

"You love me." He said desperatedly. It was his last hope. It was the only thing that kept him from attacking Sesshoumaru. The youkai was married to her. He lived with her. However, Kagome's heart was still his.

It would always be his.

Inuyasha refused to believe that she could love anyone who was not him. She had told him once that he was the love of her life. She had not been lying. He had seen in her eyes that she meant every word.

Except why was she giving him that sympathetic look?

She walked towards him, and for a moment, he thought she was going to forgive him. She had a tender look on her face, and her hand went to caress his cheek.

"We're over." she said again. She didn't sound regretful. She didn't sound unhappy. She was simply voicing a fact that the entire world had known for months.

At first, she refused to believe they were over. He knew that. He had seen her face at the wedding. Later, at her own wedding, he had seen the look of someone who wanted out but could not escape. He had almost saved her then. Then, it was Inuyasha who refused to believe there was nothing more between them. At his honeymoon, at work, every single moment, only she came to his mind. It took him a while to figure out that he hadn't let go of her completely. He had married and mated, but she still tugged him towards her.

Now…

It was as if their roles reversed, for she had finally grasped reality, and now he was the defiant one.

"You love me." He insisted. His eyes were desperately searching hers for the show of affection that had always lingered in her irises. He couldn't seem to find it.

"Inuyasha…" she said softly. "I don't…I don't know anything anymore."

And with that, she brushed her hand from his cheek and turned away. Inuyasha caught her by the wrist.

"He'll never love you." He said. He hurt; deep in his chest. He wanted her to hurt, too. "He will never care for you. You are only a human, and Kami knows he cannot tolerate humans. You'll forever be business to him."

"Just because you didn't love me doesn't mean someone else can't love me."

She did not turn, but her voice was fierce. Inuyasha knew that anger was her way to defend herself.

"He is Sesshoumaru. I know him. He will never care for you."

"He chose to marry me. That has to say something."

"He only married you because he needed a human wife to get his heritage!"

"I know that, but he still chose _me_!"

"Because Miroku told him so!"

She turned and looked perplexed. "What?"

"Miroku told him to marry you. He did not choose you. Miroku offered him an easy way out."

"But…"

"It was all because Miroku offered."

He suddenly felt guilty. She looked even worse than she had when he had broken up with her. Suddenly, all her energy drained. He made a move to touch her, but she slapped his hand away. Without another word, she left.

Inuyasha felt defeated.

* * *

Kagura hung up on her cell phone and turned to look at Naraku.

"Who was that?"

"It was Kikyo."

Naraku seemed interested.

"What did she want?"

Kagura stepped closer to the hanyou. "She was at the hospital. The boy made it through the operation."

Naraku seemed annoyed. "Why would that matter to me? So the boy is safe, and the miko is indebted to Sesshoumaru a bit more. We already knew this would happen."

Kagura pressed her lips together. Sometimes, she wanted to rip the hanyou apart, but he was powerful, and Kagura was with the winning team.

"She also had information about Sesshoumaru's state of concern towards the human."

Naraku brightened. "Really? And what did she say?"

"She said that she is positive that Sesshoumaru cares for her. She says it's a good time to advance to part two of the plan."

Naraku looked like a child who given his favorite toy. "Finally," he said. Kagura did not like the smile on his face; it gave her the creeps. "Well, Kagura, I do believe we have a party to plan."

"A party?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why a party?"

"I haven't told you about the next part of the plan, have I?" Kagura shook her head. "We are going to kidnap Kagome Taisho."

Kagura suppressed her surprise. "Why?"

Naraku smiled evilly. "So we can kill her and make the youkai suffer like he has never before. I believe it would be two humans he would lose, and a father. I wonder how many close deaths he can take?"

"The human isn't like the rest to him."

"Exactly. She is far more to him than anyone else has ever been which makes it perfect. Tell Kikyo to act on the party and send invitations as soon as they are done."

He would let his enemies be happy for tonight. Tomorrow, he would be the one laughing, and they destroyed. Their company, their wives, their lives… Naraku would take it all from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. He would leave them nothing, just as his father had left him once.

Revenge was so, so very sweet…

* * *

She was acting strange.

She had returned to his side, and he had instantly smelled it on her. Kouga also smelled it, and then they both smelled the scent of Inuyasha. His eyes, for a moment, flashed red with anger and jealousy.

Sesshoumaru had looked through the room for the idiotic, soon-to-be dead excuse of a hanyou, but he was nowhere, and Kagome smelled unhappy, which was more important than killing the mutt.

After all, he barely needed an excuse to harm him.

Before she left to see her brother, she was extremely happy. He had left her happy. It had taken him a lot of talking to get her happy. Inuyasha, the stupid idiot who could not touch anything without breaking it, ruined all his hard work. Sesshoumaru did not like his time wasted. He made a mental note to throw his half brother out a window and bury him alive _before_ he regained consciousness.

Sesshoumaru frowned and announced to everyone they were leaving. Kagome faked some smile and said goodbye to everyone with the reassurance that she would see them tomorrow. Kouga sent him a warning look that Sesshoumaru decided to ignore.

He had other things to worry about.

Like why Kagome suddenly looked so…distraught.

He would kill his half-brother. This time, he would go through with the deed.

Now they were back at their room, and she still had that unhappy look on her face.

It made him feel something... an urgent need to make things okay with her and bring back that shine in her eyes that was always there to annoy or amuse him.

She silently went towards their bed and grabbed her pillow. Sesshoumaru was confused by this. Then, instead of getting in the bed, she started to walk towards the door. Sesshoumaru did not like this. Not at all.

"Where are you going?" He couldn't be sure, but he had the feeling that she didn't plan to sleep next to him. It made him angry. It made him angrier that she refused to look at him.

And his eyes were starting to bleed red with anger because she was his, and how dare she not appreciate this?

"I'm going to my old room." she responded.

Something in her voice made him uneasy. She sounded like all the energy had left her and there was nothing else inside. As if she was using her last bit of energy to keep breathing. It confused him because today her brother was rid of his sickness, and he _knew_ her.

She should be jumping up and down because everything had gone alright.

She should also be thanking him, perhaps showing him her affection and gratitude in ways that were better not to think of now that she looked unhappy.

Those thoughts were for later. In fact, maybe he should keep those thoughts locked away because he was still coming to terms with them, and he wasn't ready to admit just how much he wanted to…to get his hands all over her body, and have her hands all over him, and do unspeakable things.

And all these thoughts were not right for now because she looked like someone had died.

Her bangs covered her eyes, and she avoided looking in his direction.

It annoyed him.

Sesshoumaru did not like to be annoyed.

"Kagome..."

Kagome suddenly wished he had never uttered her name in the first place, because now he had her. He stopped her in place just from that one word, and no one had ever been able to do that before.

"Why are you going to that room?" He had the urge to destroy it so that she would stay with him. Except they had thousands of other rooms. Maybe he would have to tear his house down.

"…my brother is saved. Your part of the deal is over. Now all we have to do is live with each other until I…die, then you will be free of me, and you'll be able to do whatever you want. In fact, you can do that now. I won't get in your way. You won't even notice I live here and…"

He cut her off by shoving her against the wall. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked her a little more forcefully than he meant. He didn't understand this sudden change. He didn't understand why she suddenly wanted to make herself invisible to him. He didn't understand why the thought of her away upset him so.

"…Inuyasha told me how you only chose to marry me because Miroku told you, and I knew we married because of a deal, but I always thought…" She had always thought that maybe there was something about her that caught his attention, but now she knew better, and it hurt to know that she was nothing to him.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was currently thinking of a thousand ways in which he could slay his half-brother. He would make sure to give him a painful, slow, and torturous death.

"Kagome…" He whispered as he cupped her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were watery and dull, the shine completely gone. "Do you think I am foolish enough to blindly do as a human said?"

Kagome really did not know what to respond to that. She opted for a slow, dreary headshake.

"Do you think I would be manipulated by what the lawyer said?"

"…no?"

"And do you think I would have married you if something hadn't compelled me? There are plenty of human women who would have been glad to marry me, but I chose you. Miroku merely pointed me in your direction." Sesshoumaru chuckled. The sound made something inside Kagome bubble up. She had never heard his laugh. She loved the sound of it ringing in her ears. She wanted him to laugh again. "I don't understand how you think, why you act the way you do, and why you say the things you say." He added. "Seriously, Miko, you have to be the only thing I can't comprehend." He inhaled the scent of her hair. It didn't bother Sesshoumaru to say these things as much as it should have.

Perhaps it hadn't been like this at first. Sesshoumaru _had_ married her because Miroku had advised him to do so, but the fact remained that she was his wife now, and he refused to have anybody else as his. Besides, he still despised humans. It was only her he did not feel like hurting.

Perhaps Kagome had only married him to save her brother, but things changed, and now she could not imagine herself with anybody else. Inuyasha and Kouga were her past, but Sesshoumaru was her present, and he was so very, very close and tangible to her right now.

He was as close to her as he had been the night he spoke her name, and Kagome suddenly didn't care about their initial reasons for marrying in the first place.

Because things always change. Things _had_ changed for them.

Sesshoumaru suddenly realized how close they were to each other. Unconsciously, Kagome's tongue came out and licked her lower lip. Sesshoumaru could imagine a thousand things she could do with that tongue. He could imagine a million things he could do with his own tongue.

And they were close, so close they could feel each other's breathe on their faces, and Kagome's scent was all around him, surrounding and drowning him, and all Kagome could see were melted golden eyes fixed on her, warmth only for her…

"Do you love Inuyasha?" He asked, his voice husky, sending shivers down her spine.

'_If I say yes'_, Kagome thought, _'It would be a lie, but if I say no…what will happen if I say no? What will I do if I no longer love Inuyasha?'_

Sesshoumaru leaned in even closer, and she wanted to feel his lips on hers. She wanted to touch him, to feel him…

'_If I say no…'_

She did not want Inuyasha. She wanted Sesshoumaru.

"No."

It seemed like time froze for a minute. They didn't move, barely breathed, and didn't dare to even blink.

And then Kagome came back to life, and her body moved forward, and there had only been inches keeping them apart, and now…

Her lips were on his, , and she closed her eyes, not caring that he could kill her for this act, savoring how sweet it felt to finally feel him, and his lips were so soft against hers, and so warm… She brought her hand to his cheek. To her surprise, he covered her hand with his, and his other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer against him.

Sesshoumaru acted on instinct. One moment, they were still, and the next…Suddenly, there was no space between them, and her lips were on his…

_Her lips were on his…_

She kept kissing him. He found that he liked this.

He liked this a lot.

He felt her hand on his cheek. He covered it with his own and brought the other on her waist, so he could feel more of her. She opened her mouth, moved her lips against his. He savored her, finally getting what he had wanted for so long and had not allowed himself, and now he couldn't resist.

This was what he wanted, and he did not care about humans, hanyou, or youkai anymore. He only cared about the woman in his arms, and how good it finally felt to have her there, and how once this would have been his doom, but he could enjoy it now.

He could enjoy her now.

Kagome couldn't stop kissing him. Suddenly, it was like something in her had opened, and she could not get enough of him. Her hands were to his hair, tangled in them and she explored it, and it was soft, his pretty hair, and she was finally touching it… She kissed him with all her fervor, with all her sweetness; she kissed him with everything she had. Their tongues were battling for dominance, and she knew she would lose the battle because Sesshoumaru could do anything to her, and she would let him.

He had already stolen half of what she was, so what did it matter if she gave him more?

They kissed and kissed, only stopping to get oxygen into their lungs so they could kiss again. And the kisses intensified; and soon there were moans and groans in the air, hands were traveling on each others body, and her back was pressed somewhat uncomfortably against the wall, and then they were twisted on the floor. And it didn't matter to either of them because they were finally, finally, getting a little of each other, and it was like falling, taking a jump that would lead to disaster, but it didn't matter because it felt right, and it was what they wanted and...

Falling had never felt so wonderful.

* * *

_**Okay, I thougut it was abaout time I wrote some action between the two of them. Hopefully, I did not make Sesshoumaru OOC, and hopefully, you got a little of what you wanted between the two? Again, sorry for the lon wait, but school is way too complicated right now. I'm doing my best, so go, review, make me happy, and support the story! OReview! Maybe I'll update fasrer this time! Hopefully...**_


	25. Eye of the Hurricane

**Guys...my fellow readers...this story is reaching it's last part. I know, my heart hurts with the knowledge, but it is true, so enjoy this story that I've written with so much love, and forgive me if I do not update fast enough. i do what I can . (I sewear, really, next chapter, I hope, will only take me about two weeks to update)**

**My thanks to...all of you, because you are all great, and I wish I could leaven a message for every single one of you.**

**theblackangels: I am very sorry about your dog. However, and as a student of Veterinary (at least for the moment) I feel like it is my duty to tell you that it was not the dog's fault. It never is. It was the owner's fault because of being so irresponsible. People shouldn't have animals if they are not going to take care of them. I am not giving you a lecture. It's just something that has to be said, to bring a concience to people. Other than that, thank you so much for reviewing, and please enjoy this chapter!**

**AkiChan323: Yey! You like my Sesshoumaru portrayal (I suffer with him every chapter. He truly is difficult to write.)**

**Kelly: Wow, you read it in one sitting? That must have taken you like…forever.**

**Blackladyj: It seems we started into fanfic thanks to that story. That you read that before, and then read this and found it a good fanfic is truly something that makes me happy.**

**BroadWayBaby179: Please, don't let me stop you! Write reviews as long as you want them to! I just love to hear anything you have to say, and it's always nice to feel what you are doing is being enjoyed. So keep on reading (I suggest you don't do 13 hours straight, though it does make me feel honored) and just enjoy this! And I update…whenever I can? Sorry, I try my best, but sometimes it still takes me a long time.**

**FoxyFire45: Definitly wouldn't want your oblivion on my conscience, so here, I updated, hahaha! And I feel sorry for Naraku, too, hehehehe.**

**PrettyBlueSailor: Next chaper, you definitely have to read when it comes out. This one is more fluff than anything else.**

**xunlistedxuser****: I've never heard of reviews exploding from happiness, we should try it, hahaha!**

**1kenshinlover: I know, but I just couldn't think or find a quate for last chapter. But this one has one! And what quote of letting go? Not that I mind that you use it. I find it awesome.**

**Melantao: I will finish the story with…hahaha, not telling :P**

**Ellesmera08: English isn't my first language either, so we have that in common. Just keep enjoying this.**

**Nya: No need to get worried. This story will be finished.**

**Kpsesshylover: yey, #1 story!**

**Seshysgodestris: I'd never thought about that…**

**Ponies1998: I actually have a lemon planned for this story. It will be my first, so we'll see how it goes.**

**CaptainCuppyCake: I actually did imagine a blonde jumping around…it was hilarious.**

**DeonDeReves. Don't worry, I appreciate your reviews anyway. And I'm glad you thought last chapter was worth reviewing.**

**Ok, I have to stop the thanks now or I'll never do it…  
**

**AND AGAIN THANKS TO ALL OF YOU, BECAUSE; YES, WE HAVE MORE THAN TWO THOUSAND REVIEWS! This is like...I think I'll go somewhere cry...**

**Mess-With-Me-I'll-Mess-With-You: If you are still readin this story, you reviewed when I got a thousand revies and told me I would get two thousand by the time I was finished. I must say, at the time, I did not believe you, but now...thank you for having so much faith on this story.**

**Oh, and this story won third place on the Dokuga Awards, for Best Romantic Story, so yep, everything is just great!**

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

_**Eye of the Hurricane**_

_Let us enjoy this peace of heaven while we have it. Let us pretend there's only you and me. Let us live for only each other. For tomorrow, the world will tear us apart._

* * *

To the others, his plan seemed brainless, meaningless, but he did not care. He didn't give a damn about what others thought…well, at least not on this.

Never on this.

It had been a long road- lots of planning, plotting, and years of patience, but he had finally come to his awaited revenge.

The Taishos should have known to fear him.

When he closed his eyes, he could see the eldest of them, arrogant and proud and so very sure that a hanyou like Naraku could not amount to his level. Taisho never let him in.

All Naraku had wanted was to be part of something.

Because in a world where demons were on top and humans the bottom, there was no place for the mixture of both. There was no place for a hanyou in a world where the two races despised one another. No place at all.

Except for his enemy's son.

Inuyasha Taisho had the likes of his father, the weakness for human women, the hair and the eyes. He even had part of his legacy. He had a place in the Feudal Era when he, Naraku, was denied one. Even after the hanyou was born, he was still denied everything. He had never been enough for Taisho Senior or his eldest son. He hadn't even been enough for the hanyou.

And after centuries of planning, building strength and power, and finally gaining a name, it was payback time.

He knew he would never be able to take down a Taisho in battle. Besides, things would get messy, leaving too many clues for police.

Naraku wished for something smoother.

Crashing Taisho Senior's plane was perfect for his needs. No one suspected anything, so he was free to continue plotting.

He sent Kikyo to deal with the hanyou, and it had been easy. The miko was the perfect manipulator, and Inuyasha the perfect idiot. He fell straight into the ploy, even signing the documents that gave Kikyo ownership of his possessions in case of death; the moron hadn't even stopped to think of giving his half of Tashio Company to Sesshoumaru. And when Inuyasha was dealt with, Kikyo would hand it all to him for a chance to see her sister again.

Naraku smiled as the sun started to set, he could see part of the city from his office, the Taisho Company that would soon be part of Shikon. Naraku frowned.

Sesshoumaru caused a greater problem.

There was no way to get through to the cold, hard interior. In fact, the demon despised…anything that walked the earth. He had no flaws, no weakness, until Inuyasha's girlfriend became his wife.

Naraku saw his chance.

He knew Sesshoumaru had once taken in young, human girl, even cared for her. And mistakes made by fathers tended to repeat themselves in sons.

The miko's feelings for Sesshoumaru deepened, and his as well for her.

He found his chance.

Hurting the girl would hurt the youkai. This _Kagome_ was the way in, and she didn't even know it. Fate was with him and his ploy. His spies reported that Sesshoumaru's will recently made a change; and left everything to her, all except 50 of his part of the company, which would go to the hanyou in case there was no heir present.

Though Sesshoumaru hated his brother, he still had sense. Inuyasha hadn't even thought about heirs.

All Naraku had to do was wait.

Once he had the young miko in his hands, it would only take some pain and torture to make Kagome sign the papers he needed to hold Tashio Company. It would only take a few words to convince Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru wanted Kikyo for himself, and a battle was ensured.

The hanyou would attack anything that was in front of him. Naraku would make sure that everything was in place, and Kagome would be maimed. Badly. And once the younger Taisho attacked his brother's wife, Sesshoumaru would kill him. And while Kagome was dying in front of Sesshoumaru, distracting the demon, Naraku would kill him. His enemies would die, and he would be the most powerful being on earth.

Naraku placed his hand over the window, watching as the last of the sun disappeared for the day.

His eyes narrowed.

All he ever wanted was acceptance.

* * *

"Ha! Take it, you stupid red dot!" Kagome exclaimed, bouncing up and as she pointed at the successfully hit target. "I told you I would get you!" she said, a smug and scary smirk growing on her face. She finally managed to unbury her purifying powers into the arrow. Smoke billowed from her target, only making her feat more brag-worthy. Her eyes sparkled with triumph. Life was great.

Kagome turned her eyes on the boy to her left, and he flinched.

A boy, merely nine or ten, unsuccessfully hid behind his bows, failing pathetically.

"Told you I could beat you!" Kagome shouted, taking a stride towards the child.

He took a cautious step back before deciding carefulness was useless and ran away as fast as he could.

"Hey, come back!" Kagome called, preparing to run after him. Luckily for the kid, Sango and Miroku happened to be there.

"Kagome…" Sango started, careful with her words. "I think you should let him, you know, go…"

Kagome turned to glare at her. "But he made fun of me when I couldn't shoot the arrows!"

Miroku attempted reason. "He's just a child, Kagome."

Kagome glared at both of them. "That doesn't even begin to justify anything." she groused.

"Kagome, you don't really want to hurt him. It would be bad for, eh..."

"It'll be a greater victory if you let him off." Miroku finished.

Sango squeezed his hand and gave him a grateful smile, which he returned and Kagome disregarded. She was busy thinking of ways to get back at the boy.

"Maybe…"

Miroku interrupted. "Kagome! Why don't you show us your miko powers again?"

Kagome forgot about her revenge.

"Of course! I cannot only aim, but actually canalize my powers through the arrow! Isn't it great? I mean, if it was legal and I wanted to, I could purify a demon from afar! I've been practicing close-range." She spread her fingers to demonstrate, but already felt weary. "It is hard, though. It drains my energy."

She went on and on, and Miroku chose the time to slide closer to Sango.

"Sango..."

"Yes?"

"Is she…"

"Becoming more like Sesshoumaru?"

"She definitely has…"

"Power thirst?"

"And the scary look."

"Is this good or bad?"

Sango glanced at Kagome shooting arrows at the target, a wicked smile on her face.

"Well," Sango started. "He's definitely a bad influence." Kagome's hair flowed around her shoulders as she turned, smiling brightly at her friends, eyes shining. Sango thought she looked radiant. She looked healthy, strong, and over everything, so happy... "He's also the best thing that has ever happened to her."

Miroku laughed and circled Sango's waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and Sango, first hesitantly, leaned into his chest.

"Isn't it strange?" said Sango.

"How so?"

"It's just…I never expected this to happen. When they got married…I thought Kagome was _doomed_."

Miroku smiled in the miko's direction.

"I always knew they were right for each other." He said smugly.

"You did know, didn't you?" And for once, Sango allowed him to bath in his glory.

Miroku laughed. "It was obvious. Inuyasha… he had his chance, and he blew it. And Kouga was out of the picture even while he was _in_ it."

"Still, Sesshoumaru was a risky choice."

"But my dear Sango, who could be better for our sweet Kagome than…"

"An ice cube?"

"He's not that cold."

Sango sighed. "You got lucky. It could have ended terribly, you know, and if Kagome had ended up more hurt than before, I'd have no choice but to seriously hurt you." She said this casually.

Miroku knew the warning in her tone too well.

Sweat dotted his forehead.

"I had it all planned." He replied, trying to sound confident. This was difficult with Sango.

"Did you really?"

Kagome laughed as her arrow hit the target, the sound natural.

"I wouldn't risk Kagome's happiness."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Really? Because if you didn't calculate every possibility…"

"I did."

Just then, Kagome decided she was tired of archery. Miroku let out a sigh of relief. "Guys," she started, "It's getting late, and Sesshoumaru will be home soon. A car is supposed to pick me up in a few minutes."

"He's leaving work early?" Sango asked.

"Yep." Kagome said, blushing and busying herself with her things.

"Any reason?" Miroku asked, raising one eyebrow curiously.

"Well…" Kagome said, face redder, "It might be because…"

"Kagome, just tell us!" Sango couldn't stop her smile; her friend was just like a giddy high school girl.

Kagome gave a frustrated sigh. "Alright. We're going away for the weekend because…he wants us to spend some quality time together, and I kind of do, too. I'm free from school and work, anyways. So he sort of canceled things."

"Quality time?" Sango asked, intrigued.

Kagome laughed. "Well, he didn't really say quality time. It was more like…" Kagome shook her head and blushed even more, "He wants to make a statement."

"A statement?"

Kagome leaned closer to them and they huddled together. A smile lit her face. "He kissed me." She told them, suddenly feeling like a school girl all over again, but she didn't care.

Inside she felt...she felt...oh, so happy!

Everything turned out alright, like the pieces of her life had finally fallen together. Her happily ever after was a youkai that was distant towards the world, cold towards her, and yet warm in ways she couldn't explain. The youkai emptied her and filled her; he brought her down and over just to bring her up again.

In her eyes, there was Sesshoumaru. Sango saw it. Miroku saw it.

The world could see it.

Sango and Miroku found themselves dizzy from the emotion pouring from her, and when her words were slowly clicking, a limousine pulled over, honked, and Kagome grabbed her things and waved a goodbye as she stepped into the vehicle.

Sango blinked.

"So…" Miroku said, hands travelling her waist, diving lower, and lower... "Does this mean I don't get hurt?"

Sango smiled sweetly at him.

"Miroku…" she breathed, pulling him closer.

"Yes?"

"Don't do that in public!" she shouted, whacking him then walking away as she muttered under words that sounded like "perverted idiot"

Miroku watched her go, and despite his pain, he smiled at her retreating form.

"That's my woman."

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Kagome asked, packing a lunch for what seemed like a thousand people.

Sesshoumaru was leaning against a wall, acting cool and superior as he did nothing to help her. Kagome was wasting her time packing all that food; they didn't need that much. They were staying at one of his houses, after all, and there would be plenty of food there.

Kagome, it seemed, did not grasp this concept.

She shot a glare at him. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am. It's impossible not to."

"Because I'm so interesting?"

"Because you talk too loud."

He knew full well the effect his words would have on her.

And she reacted. Her face crumpled in anger and she advanced, no, launched, herself at him. "You…" She started. "How dare-"

But he caught her halfway and trapped her in his arms. "Yes?" He asked smugly as he molded her into his grasp.

"I…"

He chuckled, something he only when he was with her. It revealed a side of himself he never knew existed. Kagome rose feelings in him he never knew he could feel; the warmth inside him was immense, threatening to overpower, and he did not want to fight this. It didn't matter where he was as long as Kagome was there, and close. All of his enemies, including Naraku, could rot in hell until he decided they were worthy of his attention. Unfortunately for them, Kagome seemed to be the only thing on his mind lately. Inuyasha would die rather than know this, and Kouga would…well, he wouldn't go into that.

"We don't need all this food." He said, returning to their previous dilemma.

"Of course we do! What if we get a flat tire or something?"

Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes if it weren't so undignified. "I am driving." He said, as if that explained it all.

Kagome stumbled over her words before structuring a rational answer. "That's no assurance!"

"Of course it is. No car would dare defy me."

"You do know cars can't tell that you are all great and almighty, right?"

"_Everyone_ knows I am all great and almighty."

"Cars aren't _alive_."

"And still, they dare not defy me. Imagine how living beings must feel around me."

Kagome's laugh was disbelieving. "Please, you have no power over _me_." She said, trying very hard to act natural, wrapped in his arms the way she was.

Unfortunately for her, Sesshoumaru was a demon, and he could feel her heart beating fast, the sound pounding against his chest. Kagome couldn't hide from him. "Really?" He asked, leaning his head closer to her. "No power at all?"

"No…power…"

Unconsciously, she leaned deeper into his body.

"You don't sound convincing."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but Sesshoumaru's mouth against hers interrupted.

He kissed her forcefully, not at all tenderly, and Kagome was fine with it. When his tongue entered her mouth, she simply decided fighting with words was a waste; there were other useful parts she could fight with.

His tongue explored every part it could reach, and Kagome pushed his away with her own. Their tongues fought each other, battled, trying to rein over the other. Sesshoumaru growled and it droned in her mouth, a moan escaped her. He yanked her against him, so close Kagome could feel _all_ of him against her, and Kagome slowly ran her hands down his arms. He growled his approval before he pulled his lips from hers.

She was flustered and breathless, like he wanted her to be. He wished to act calm and unbothered, even after kissing her so fiercely, except his breathing was just a tad bit faster than usual.

Kagome noticed and smiled. Her hand brushed his cheek. "You're impossible."

"You're trouble."

"You have an ego problem."

"You lack coherence. And I do not have an ego problem. I am simply superior." Her face suggested opposing views, so he continued. "It is a fact, not a belief."

"Uh-_huh_."

"It's true."

"Ego problem."

"Fact."

"Mmhmm."

"What is this? You do not believe me, Miko?"

Kagome untangled herself from him and took a step back. Then she looked at his face, and his eyes were shining. She was so taken back that she forgot what they were saying.

That tended to happen alot.

But she would not let him win.

"Did you pack everything we need?"

Sesshoumaru used great self control to prevent rolling his eyes, again. "Why ever would I do something as mundane as packing?"

"You didn't pack_ anything_?" Kagome asked, eyeing him reproachfully. "I can't believe you didn't pack! It was the only thing you had to do. We're leaving in what? Five minutes, and you haven't packed a thing…"

"Kagome."

"Why didn't you pack? How can I ever-"

"Miko" He growled.

She gave him a look that clearly said "explain before I hurt you."

Sesshoumaru, of course, was not worried at all since no one could hurt him. However, if she was angry at him, she would not allow him to do…creative and truly educational activities with her, his new favorite and fascinating subject. Anatomy was indeed very pleasent.

"I do not pack bags, and I do not follow orders." He said. "People pack for me, and when they don't do it right, heads roll."

For a minute, Kagome had a vivid vision of Sesshoumaru cutting heads off like it an everyday thing. Sweat dropped. "Are you serious?"

Sesshoumaru calmly stared at his claws. "Well, it's illegal now, but I suppose I could get away with a few…"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"But I'm sure it won't be necessary given I hire efficient people that know how to pack my things."

"So you won't pack for yourself?"

"No."

"And you're sure everything we need will be taken care of?"

"Of course."

"…"

"You're going to go check?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes." She said, quickly exiting the room. "And finish packing the food!" She called from the stairs.

Sesshoumaru decided that leaning against the wall acting cool and superior was the new definition of packing.

And he didn't bother calling for someone to finish with the food.

He was looking forward to what Kagome would have to say about this.

* * *

"That's a very stupid plan."

"I know."

"It's…"

"It makes no sense, I know."

"We would get a lot out of it, if things worked out."

"Keyword, _If_."

"There are good chances of this actually working."

"There are good chances of this not working."

"It's…"

"I know."

The miko, Kikyo, a woman she had come to…who was she kidding? She did not like the human. In Kagura's opinion, they were better off without her; she was better suited off dead. She hoped Naraku would let her kill Kikyo when she was no longer necessary. After all, there'd be no need for her anymore when things were complete.

She shot a look at the miko, her purple eyes dancing darkly before she looked away.

What would the stupid, naïve woman think when she learned her sister had been rotting in the ground for years? Kagura could not wait to see her face when she learned her sister had never been alive, had died even before Naraku made contact with her.

At the time, Kikyo was imagining how very nice it would be to purify the youkai standing next to her. In her opinion, this demon was not worthy. The world would be better off without her. She was creepy. Chills ran down Kikyo's spine in her very presence. She furrowed her eyebrows.

It wasn't weird that the demon sent chills through her, it was actually quite normal. What was not normal was that Inuyasha no longer sent her those sensations. Sesshoumaru and Shippo were also out of that catalog, and Kouga and Ayame were beginning to make it into the list as well. Spending time with these youkai had horrible effects. She had begun to see their normal, human sides. They had feelings and emotions, they suffered and laughed... like humans.

Shippo…she had always thought a demon child was a future enemy, but the boy spent endless nights in the hospital because he didn't want to leave his friend's side. He was worried sick over the human. She didn't even think some _humans_ cared for other humans in the way the small fox cared about that boy.

She saw the way Sesshoumaru treated his wife. His possessiveness towards her, how his eyes never left her, assessing her as if to make sure she was okay. Kagome was _his_, even if he hadn't made her his mate. Kagome opened him up. He was still cold and heartless to everyone else, but truly, he had. This knowledge stuck to Kikyo's ribs.

Kouga cared for Kagome and his companions, and Ayame cared as well. They would die for their friends and give up everything for their smile.

She had to respect such devotion. She'd never seen human and demons interact like this. It was not normal. Maybe it had something to do with the Higurashi line.

And then there was Inuyasha…

Inuyasha, her husband and her mate, her stupid Inuyasha. Even though the hanyou wanted to go running to Kagome, the one she had stolen him away from, he stayed with her. Inuyasha, who loved her in his way and had fallen directly into Naraku's plan as a result of it.

"Here are the papers Naraku wished Inuyasha to sign. He gives everything to me in case of his death." She said, handing the folder to Kagura.

Inuyasha, the one she'd betray, regardless of how gentle and wonderful he'd been to her.

But what choice did she have? She couldn't betray her sister. And her rising feelings towards Inuyasha...

So what if he made her feel alive again?

So what if he stirred things in her she thought impossible to feel?

So what if he and the other demons shattered the convictions she had of their kind?

She would still betray them, regardless. She had to. She _had_ to.

"Good. You already know what to do at the party, right?"

"You do know he can very well kill me?" Kikyo asked.

Kagura smiled. "I'm hoping he will."

Kikyo glared at her. "And I'm hoping he kills you when they piece everything together."

"Sesshoumaru will kill you the moment you deceive him." The demon laughed.

"You make it sound like tricking Sesshoumaru will be an easy thing."

Kagura shrugged. "Your life is a lie. This should be simple for you; it's why Naraku chose you for this ploy."

"Is that the reason why he's kept me around?"

"You are very sensible, too." Kagura placed her hand over Kikyo's shoulder. The miko shifted to glare at the offending hand. "What will you do when you are no longer useful?" she whispered in the human's ear.

Kikyo's eyes darkened as she sent a surge of her purifying powers into Kagura's hand. The effect was instant, and Kagura removed her hand like it touched fire. "What will _you_ do when you are no longer useful, Kagura?" she asked, stepping away from the demon as she made her way across the room.

What would they do when Naraku possessed Taisho Company, when he got his revenge over the sons?

* * *

"How many women have you had?"

His eyes flickered to Kagome for a brief second before he decided the glass of red wine in his hand was more interesting. Besides, it hid the surprise in his expression.

Where did this woman get her questions?

His lack of answer, of course, irritated Kagome to no end. Couldn't he just pretend to be nice? To have some manners in a little part of that big, enormous, muscled…

She hated him and his body and his ego, the way he made her mind wander to other things.

How could _he_ have such an effect on her?

"Sesshoumaru…" she started.

He apparently decided he didn't want to listen to her. Instead, he grabbed a piece of cheese and popped it on his mouth. Elegantly, gracefully. How the hell did he do that? He was eating cheese for heaven's sake.

"Stop ignoring me!" Kagome yelled, rising to her knees. She began to yell in his ear. "I _said_-"

He stopped her by feeding her a piece of apple. Or rather, shoving a large chunk of fruit into her mouth. "No need to damage my hearing." Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

Kagome swallowed the apple. "You could answer my question."

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said impatiently. "Why would you want to waste the rest of the day with questions?"

He had told her part of his story. The most prominent parts, at least. Everything else was in past and should stay there. He did not want her to know; it would hurt her.

"But…" Kagome pleaded, giving him her best bright puppy eyes which, apparently, did nothing to him.

She sat back again and pouted.

Why wouldn't he answer? She was only curious. Couldn't she be curious? Sure, the day was wonderful. The sky was blue and the sun shined above the green fields. Sesshoumaru had taken her to a remote town mid-Japan where nothing but a countryside of flowers and his cottage existed, which was more like a mini-mansion. This was the perfect vacation.

And to make it even better, they were on a picnic, surrounded by the bright, yellow flowers under the shade of an old tree, drinking wine, eating fruit and cheese. Sesshoumaru sat close to her, composed as always, and here she was, a tornado of emotions like always.

Why the hell wasn't he answering her questions?

She was not one to give up so easily, if at all. "Really, I'm only curious. It's just…"

She was becoming flustered. This was not easy. He had told her parts of his past, and she'd forever be grateful he let her view his world. It was his way of saying he accepted her, and his words to her in the bedroom, after they had left the hospital…

The way he had looked into her eyes when he told her he wouldn't let her die, like it was fact, a decision already made. The way he kissed her, it made her heart beat faster and made her alive. She was living life for the first time, living life because of him, and to think of an eternity, a whole _future_ with him… it was overwhelming, and yet she wouldn't change any of it.

Of course, living eternally meant mating him, and mating him meant…

Kagome's face went red as a tomato. She looked away from Sesshoumaru and concentrated on the grass, playing with the blades. She was such a schoolgirl. Here she was, in her 20's, and sex was still taboo in her mind.

She had wanted to wait for that especial someone. Kouga hadn't been it, and something had always stopped her with committing in that way with Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru…had been a jerk at the beginning, untouchable in the middle, and now…her hand went towards Sesshoumaru's hair. He gave an exasperated growl to ward her off, but he did not stop her as she tangled her hand in his soft, silky hair.

Kagome thought it was unfair that his hair was prettier than hers, or any other woman. She loved to touch it. She felt interested for his silver hair for the longest time, and now that she could actually get her hands on it, she wasted no opportunity.

She figured Sesshoumaru would cut the hand off of anyone else who tried.

So now, after many months with him, he had let her in.

Mating was real, something that would happen. Something beyond sex.

She would be at his side until death, which Kagome supposed would be around the Apocalypse. She'd outlive family and friends, but she would have Sesshoumaru, the one who bothered her to no end, yet still managed to give her some of the most amazing feelings of her life. Like she had a choice, anyway. Sesshoumaru had already decided, and she couldn't do a thing to change that, and she would not try.

He had chosen to keep her, and she had chosen to stay by him. Mating was in the future...sex, but more than that.

She thought it was only normal that she wished to know just how many women Sesshoumaru had been with, of course. She wasn't stupid. The demon had been powerful and rich in the past, and he still was now. He was also extremely attractive, and although he had an aura that screamed, '_Come close to me and I'll kill you'_, she figured it wouldn't be enough to stop fans.

And like he had once told her, he was a man, and men were men, no matter how cold.

She felt threatened.

Threatened by faces and bodies that she would never meet, but would still somehow exist. What if he made the comparison between them, or he found her to not be enough, if she didn't fill his expectations?

Damn it, she hated this insecurity.

"Just tell me." she suddenly demanded, bringing herself eyelevel to him.

Sesshoumaru took another sip of wine. He just had to choose the most curious human woman ever to have existed. Sesshoumaru repressed a sighed. Life had been much easier when he kept her out. Of course, it wasn't like he _allowed_ her in. It was more like she had crawled under his skin without him even noticing, edging to the point where she had become so important to him that he could not let her die.

She had become such a part of him that he would mate her, and not because of compromise. He would not keep her by his side just for compromise, but because he wanted to. A weakness. But there was no going back now. His coldness could not be perceived the same way anymore, at least not towards Kagome. And if he did become towards her agan, she might become miserable, and all his hard work would be ruined. He hated ruined work. He also lacked the desire to hide things from her. He had let her in, and he would keep her in.

This was why he didn't understand her wish to know about how many women he'd been with. He already knew she would not like the answer. He'd been alive for a long time, and although he had focused on wars for a vast part of that life, he had had his…moments as a womanizer.

It was all very impersonal, simply flesh, bodies he used for his benefit and abandoned. He'd never even stayed a whole night with any of them. He could not remember the name of a single one. They were unimportant, just a way to please his need and move on.

Kagome would be different. She wasn't just anyone. She was his wife, his future mate, the woman that would be with him forever, and give him an heir.

They shared the bed, conversation, vacation.

She surpassed all those women from the moment he allowed her to make him dinner.

She had nothing to worry about, so he figured answering her question was a waste of his voice. But then she had to look at him straight in the eye, something he would have been able to ignore, if not for the fact that her blue eyes held a storm.

He couldn't have chosen a human more dull and impassive, could he?

Any other woman, human or youkai, though, would not be good enough. There was Kagome, only Kagome, and he was sure that would remain true forever.

So he supposed he would have to answer her question. Knowing her, she would never drop it, and he did not feel like holding this issue for the rest of his life.

"Kagome…" He started, his mouth a tight line, his eyes looking towards the sun, "They don't matter."

"I'd still like to know."

Of course she would. Sesshoumaru's hand tapped the ground beside him, and Kagome hesitantly made her way towards him. It still surprised him, how such a strong woman could be so doubtful. When it came to emotions, she was just as lost as he was.

He would never let it show, however. He would definitely not allow this to affect him. He was too great for that. To his utter amazement, all his magnitude didn't help when it came to this kind of situations.

'_You have to live more.'_

He should have listened to his mother.

"Don't you get tired of being so curious?" He asked her, a joking undertone she didn't seem to catch.

She looked irritate. Her eyes began to narrow. "Sesshoumaru..."

He caught her chin, brought her face closer to his. "I've had a lot of women, Kagome." He told her, and he could see the pain and uncertainty start to enter those eyes. "None of them meant anything. I could care less about what happened to them."

It was the truth. It was his nature not to care for anyone. Rin had been an exception.

Kagome was his last exception.

"That's a mean way to feel. You must have broken a lot of hearts." she told him, voice soft. Her blue eyes were warmer now, looking at him with a frown that didn't really register. There was a half smile beginning to form. "Try to be less cold." she said, and her eyes held humor.

"I have no interest in wasting my energy on something so unproductive."

Kagome laughed at this very Sesshoumaru-like response. "People would like you more."

"I have no need for people."

Silence.

"So…"

"Yes, a lot."

"But they don't…"

"You truly shouldn't feel intimidated." Kagome's face, once more, became red, though this time it was for completely different reasons. "Who the hell said I'm intimidated?"

_Ah, Yes._ Sesshoumaru thought as Kagome began to make the day interesting, 'This is the reason why I keep her around.'

He brought his forehead to hers at such a speed that Kagome had to blink before realizing what was happening.

"That's not fair." she told him softly, all traces of her anger gone.

Sesshoumaru was amazed by how quickly her mood changed. "What's unfair?"

"That you move so fast."

"It's not unfair. It's just another demonstration of how demons are superior."

She snorted.

"You wish."

"It's fact."

"Aha."

How could anyone be so arrogant? She supposed when you were Sesshoumaru Taisho it came down as naturally as breathing.

"I'm old." he said, quickly changing the topic. His eyes were grave, his voice even graver. "So old that you'll never know everything about me." He could never ask her to trust him, but the silent words were there anyway.

'_Trust me, Kagome.__ Blindly.'_

Had it been anyone else, the words would have been lost, but this was Kagome. She heard what he did not say.

"I do, you know."

"Then there is nothing to fear."

The wind blew, lightly blowing their hair. "I fear nothing." she replied, and she smiled as she took his hand, smiling wider as he let her tangle her fingers with his.

He closed the distance between them to begin what Kagome was sure would end up as a battle of kisses, because really, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to know how to kiss tenderly, and Kagome had no time for tender kisses, she wished he would never, ever change.

She liked him, cold, and warm, stubborn and protective, possessive and arrogant…

She would not change one thing about him.

* * *

This chapter was not supposed to exist. I wrote chap. 26 first, but then I thought something was missing, so I had to create this one. I rather like the result. I'll put the other one as soon as I get it back and have a little bit of time. (I'm thinking one or two weeks). And thank you so much for your reviews!! Yey, I love reviews (does victory dance) Sorry, I had a lot of candy, but do review!...and eat candy with me...yeah, time to go...


	26. And In A Blink, She Vanished

**Get ready for this chapter because...I had a lot of difficulty writing it. I was going to post it sooner, but then Victoria, one of my editors, suggested to make Naraku's plan vaguer, and I thought she was right, so Colette (my other editor) and I worked really hard to make it a great chapter. The three of us hope you enjoyed it. We put a lot of thought into it.**

**Thanks to...**

**InAyUsha: That you started reading this story thanks to the recomendation of another author (your favorite author) is fabulous. Give my rewarsd to AkiChan323, and continue enjoying this story.**

**Theblackangels – I know, I know, it's hard, especially when you love your pet, but look on the bright side. Your pet will be okay, and yes, I agree with you, it was the owner's fault (especially for not putting the leash on the dog). Another thing…loved your dialogue with Sesshoumaru. Hilarious, laughed a lot, and you know, there are organizations you can call, and they do punish the owners. If you w ant to know more, let me know, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Innusurri: Here's chapter 26, yey! And I'm so glad you've enjoyed every chapter! I hope this one adds more excitement to the story. (big grin, takes another bag of candy and continues eating eat).**

**Ran – yey! I updated this weekend! Definitely one of my fastest updates.**

**I'm a pirate grr- yep, not feeling the pressure… (looks at pressure ray) not at all…**

**Kristine – Sorry for keeping you from sleeping. It seems this story has that effect on people, but…it's worthy? And here's the other chapter J**

**Littlebelbunny – definitely don't want an angry spirit after me, so I'll just have to finish the story before either of us dies :P**

**Melantao – First of, I'm not a Vet yet. I'm finishing my first year at school, but I can tell you some things. Vets are needed like…a lot. People think of vets as only cats and dogs, but there is so much more…there's the big species, like horses, cows, even sheeps. There's investigation, teaching, laboratories…It's huge, really, you have a lot of things to choose from. It is tough work. You need to dedicate a lot of time to your studies and after, but if you really want to help animals, it is a very gratifying career. If you want to know more, just send me a message, and I'll be glad to answer your questions as good as I can.**

**FoxyFire45- I loved your idea. However, yes, I have planned out the rest of this story, but I will definitely take it into consideration for my next story (which I'm already planning)**

**Zero-serenity – So glad to hear from you! So glad you are still with me!**

**Kagome357 – Writing Kagome and Sesshoumaru, and not rushing them into anything, is really hard. Sometimes, I just want to write them loving and being fluffy with each other all the time, but they are not like that. I'm happy you think I've accomplished their relationship. **

**AkiChan323 – Ok, I think I sent my rewards to you in a thank you note like…somewhere above (I think it was the first) So thank you very much for getting other people to read this story, and Happy Late Birthday!**

**Llebreknit – Definitely late, but oh well, she has bad luck.**

**Shakespeareis myhero – I know you suggested it! I thought I had mentioned it Silly me, must have forgotten, but here, Your suggestion was just right, and I was forgetting Kikyo, so it was something that needed to be done. Thanks, you made this story more complete.**

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

_**And In a Blink, She Vanished**_

_All the fights we had, and all the hard words, all the looks we shared, the kisses I stole, and all this desperation I feel...all the pain for not having you by my side..._

_I will find you._

* * *

After some thinking, he had decided that killing the Taisho brothers would not make him extravagantly happy.

Naraku smelt victory in the air. He felt the glory on his skin, savored the bittersweet taste. He even saw it. The Taisho brothers' faces once he destroyed everything that mattered…His heart rushed with adrenaline.

Besides, killing them seemed like a gift. They deserved no mercy.

He smirked. The Taishos would not stand a chance. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, destroyed, ruined, left to nothing. Oh, the joys they would bring him. If Naraku was feeling especially cruel and Kikyo got on his nerves, he would even let Inuyasha kill his beloved mate. Perhaps even his brother's wife. Yes, he liked that idea. His eyes shone with malice. That would certainly be interesting. He could feel shivers just thinking about how those two would tear each other apart. Then after Inuyasha came back to his senses, the scent of blood would stun him, the smell of Kikyo's blood, Kagome's blood. Whichever he killed, the hanyou would be broken.

Inuyasha Taisho would become his pet, someone to play game with, to drive him crazy. He would push him until insanity took over his mind, until he snapped, when there was nothing left of the hanyou. Then he would make him a puppet to his entertainment.

Why kill Inuyasha when he could have so much fun with him?

His older brother, however…

Naraku had to admit that as much fun as breaking down Inuyasha would be, it would be even better to smash Sesshoumaru. The arrogant Lord Sesshoumaru, who killed without mercy in infinite wars and now ran a company with an equivalent attitude. Without his wife, Kagome, would breaking Sesshoumaru prove as difficult?

It was a challenge he looked forward to.

Youkai were possessive by nature, Inu-youkai even more. No matter how practiced and controlled Sesshoumaru was, he was still a dog youkai, and instincts always ruled when emotions were too strong. The uncontrolled youkai inside of Sesshoumaru would never stand seeing her in such agony. It would be in the moment his eyes turned red that he would bring the already mad Inuyasha to kill Kagome, or, as he had not made his mind on that part, Naraku would end her himself.

It didn't matter.

Either way, Sesshoumaru would be too far to save her. Humans were fragile. They needed one mistake, one flaw, to disappear off the planet. Sesshoumaru would not be able to save her. She would die, and Sesshoumaru, the attached fool, would lose his mind. His moves would stop being calculative; instincts would take over. This plan could not fail, especially since the two brothers would arrive to him separately; their pride prevented them from forming a team.

Together they were unstoppable, but alone breakable, and there was no doubt they would be alone. Like their father, they suffered from arrogance and confidence.

It would be their downfall.

"Kagura." He spoke, turning to the female youkai. "Are things ready?"

She nodded. "Everything is as it should be. The invitations are sent, and they have all confirmed their appearance."

"Good. Now, you will have a job."

"What will it be?"

"You won't be at the party."

"What?"

"You will, but no one should know you are there. Stay invisible, hide your youkai scent. I do not want a single soul to notice your presence."

"It will be strange if your subordinate wasn't at the party."

"That's no problem. You will supposedly be at a congress in Argentina. Finishing some deals. I already have your witnesses; they will swear that they saw you in Argentina. I even have the deals that prepared you allegedly make."

"I understand…but why do you want me to be at the party if no one is should see me?"

Naraku smiled. "You will kidnap Kagome Taisho."

Kagura looked up. Skepticism was clear in her eyes. "I will kidnap her from a party full of people?"

"When you kidnap her, she will be alone."

"How-"

Kikyo stepped from the shadows and approached the youkai. "That's when I come in." Kikyo started. "I will make sure that the girl comes running straight to you. The only thing you have to do is take her away."

Naraku laughed. "It's perfect. After that, Kikyo will meet up with you at this point." He turned to a map lying on his desk and signaled a point. Of course, there are certain things you must set-up to make it look like a fight, meaning you must leave blood. Kagura, do not use your youkai powers. No one must suspect you."

"How will I hide my scent?"

Naraku handed her a little bottle. "You will use this. It can hide any scent. " She nodded, and Naraku continued. "This makes sure Kikyo is cleared of all guilt as well, and no one will be able to tell the whereabouts of the Taisho women."

Kagura was still skeptical, confused. "But I thought you wanted the Company."

"I will have it after the brothers are gone."

"How will that-"

Kikyo stepped in. "These are copies of both their testaments. Inuyasha leaves everything to me. Sesshoumaru's agreement is more complicated, but he leaves enough to Kagome. With my part and Kagome's, Naraku can legally take over the company."

"So a single signature and everything becomes Naraku's."

Kikyo's face was blank, and Kagura turned to Naraku. "An extremely well formed part." She hadn't thought it would work the first time she had heard it, but now it seemed more concrete, something that could actually happen.

"As all I do." He replied.

Kagura eyed Kikyo. "How exactly are you going to make Kagome fall into this?"

Kikyo glared at her. "I have ways."

"I'm sure you do." Kagura said, shoving her aside as she walked out of the room.

Naraku turned to Kikyo. "Don't fail." He said, voice sweet chocolate, "Or you will lose your sister."

Kikyo's face was hard. "I never fail."

"That's a good girl." His smile was pleased.

"How do you know Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will find your location when the time comes?" Kikyo asked.

"You are Inuyasha's mate; he can find you if he puts his mind to it. He is also too rash and stupid to involve the police. He will be on your tail before they figure out that he is the only one that can find you, thus making them useless."

"And Sesshoumaru?"

"He is attached to his human, and Sesshoumaru already thinks of her as his. He never lets anything that is his get out of his hands for long. He will find me."

"And after we disappear…?"

"Is covered."

"It seems you have thought of everything."

"As always. Now leave."

"As you wish." Kikyo said, bowing her head respectively before leaving. Kikyo's actions or words did not fool. The miko hated him; he knew that. He had known that since he had offered her his hand. He knew her hatred towards him intensified as she grew up.

Naraku didn't care.All he cared about was destroying everything that belonged to the Taishos.

Unfortunately for her, she belonged to a Taisho.

* * *

"But I don't want to go!" Kagome whined.

She tried on her killer puppy eyes, which to her great disappointment had absolutely no effect on Sesshoumaru. He merely informed her that it wasn't working. She tried subtly, sighing long and heavily and giving him a thousand tiny signs that the mere thought of going made her unhappy.

That had not worked either.

He responded that he was unhappy about going, too, and if he was unhappy, he saw no reason why she shouldn't be unhappy as well. Her glare only only made him more amused. She said she hated him, even threw several objects in his direction. Unfortunately, they were pillows, so her threat was no threat at all. Finally, she wrote him a list of the reasons why she didn't want to go. He looked it over only to inform her that even if she was allergic to fancy parties, she was going. Kagome pouted and whimpered as if her life depended on it.

"I really, _really_, don't want to go." She insisted.

"You are going."

"I've never been in one of these things!

"It will be a good opportunity to broaden your horizons."

She crossed her arms. "I don't want to broaden my horizons. I don't even know how to behave."

"You're going to be with me most of the time. I'll tell you how."

"You hate giving me directions. You complain that I never follow them, so if you do, you'll end up annoyed and angry, and then, who knows? Maybe have a youkai fit and kill everyone."

"Then I will do the world a favor."

"And land in jail."

"I'm positive the government would award me a medal."

Kagome groaned because she knew Sesshoumaru was right. He was probably the only being in the entire world that could get away with homicide and receive honors opposed to punishment. She could tell everything she said had no effect, but she tried.

"I don't know how to dance."

"I'll lead."

Surprise flittered across her face. "You know how to dance?"

"Of course."

"When…where?"

"I had to learn some time back."

Kagome wondered exactly how long ago, but she didn't ask. He had made it clear that there were things that she would never know. Instead, she reassumed her task of getting out of this party.

"I'll step on your foot."

"I am too great a dancer for that to happen. In fact, I'm so great a dancer that I will even make you look good."

"Ah…thank you?"

"Your welcome."

At the moment, Kagome thought she might hate Sesshoumaru more than was healthy. Making her go to fancy parties where she'd have nothing to do as Sesshoumaru talked, business all night. It would be the most boring and uncomfortable night of her entire life. The bastard. Kagome glared at the chair as if it was guilty for making her go to the party.

"But I won't know anyone!" She tried lamely.

"You know me."

She gave a mocking laugh. "That's about it. And you'll be busy with deals and high politicians to pay me any attention."

Though Kagome didn't know it, Sesshoumaru thought it was impossible not to notice her. She just…drew attention. Wherever she entered a room, everyone turned to stare. It was a fact that she never noticed, but Sesshoumaru had. But to silence her whining, he told her a fact that was sure to plea

"Sango will be there."

Kagome stopped glaring for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes, her father always sends her in his place. In fact, some think Sango is the ambassador."

"She will be, one day."

"Yes."

"So… why does her father get to skip and I don't?"

"Because he has someone to replace him, and you have to come with me."

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru handed her the invitation.

_To Mr. Sesshoumaru and his lovely wife_

_You are invited to the inauguration of the new building of Shikon Company _

_Your presences will be greatly appreciated._

And blah blah blah, hour and address. It was a fancy invitation with pure white paper shiny gold lettering. It had a symbol, which Kagome imagined belonged to the company. It was addressed formally, but in a way that made one feel guilty if they rejected the invitation. The bloody thing even looked expensive. Kagome couldn't imagine how the party would look like.

"Can't you just say I have a high fever?"

"No."

"A mortal disease?"

"If I said that, then I would have to announce you dead."

"Something inevitably contagious?"

"I would have been sick too."

"Then we both get to stay!" Kagome said happily.

Sesshoumaru smirked a little at this. "No, I must go."

"Why?"

"Shikon is a major company, and I don't trust Inuyasha to represent _our _company, so I will have to go."

"But I have nothing to wear!" She knew she was low on excuses.

"Your dress, shoes, and jewelry will be delivered in time."

Kagome was defeated, but that did not stop her from sticking her tongue out at him. Something changed in his eyes, and Kagome swore she saw a wicked smile creep on his face. In one movement, he had his arms around her, and she was against his chest.

"You better not get that out if you don't mean to use it."

She was too surprised by his words to respond. Since when did they joke like this between themselves? In fact, she was so shocked that her mouth opened without her notice. Sesshoumaru noticed. He sealed his mouth to hers, kissing her long and thoroughly. She gasped when he pulled back.

"Will you go to the party with me?" His voice was velvet against her skin.

"Hnn…yeah?" Kagome managed to say, not really hearing what he said. She never could focus when they were this close.

Sesshoumaru thought that he should have kissed her a long time ago. She was always more cooperative after he kissed her. She also spoke less.

"Good, now you can't back out."

Kagome realized what she had done and her mouth popped open once, twice, and then she cursed. Sesshoumaru gave her a smug look. Kagome thought the whole thing unfair.

* * *

The party was everything one could imagine and more. Champagne and chocolate fountains adorned the ballroom. Tables of the most expensive and delicious food were placed on both sides of the room. The drawn curtains revealed a sky full of stars and the moon, white and full. A band played slow music and people chat and ate, enjoying the evening Naraku Senaka provided for them. Outside, the gardens had torches that illuminated a path that let to a maze, perfect for guests that needed fresh air.

Everything looked perfect, mood, food, the guests. It was a complete success.

Sesshoumaru did not like the party, and by the look on Kouga's face, he did not like it either.

"I hate these things."

"So do I."

Kouga smirked. "I always thought you liked them."

"Why would you think that?"

"It's the perfect opportunity for people to tell you how great you are and how much they worship the ground you walk on."

"They're all idiots."

"Idiots are usually followers."

"I don't need idiotic followers."

Kouga laughed, and Miroku came to stand by their sides.

"It seems the evening is lovely." He said, making Kouga laugh harder.

"Sesshoumaru hates it."

Miroku eyed Sesshoumaru. "I would think he would."

The men were annoying Sesshoumaru. They talked too much, and all he wanted to do was go home and…persuade Kagome that they should do more than kiss. Though the kisses were good, in fact very good, he wanted to get his hands all over her and…Kouga punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Miroku asked you a question."

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to ask what the question was. Miroku didn't seem disappointed by this at all. Instead, Sesshoumaru asked Kouga a question. "Do you have the information I asked for?"

"Yeah, I'll give it to you later." he groaned.

"I'm so damn bored!"

It was Miroku's turn to laugh. "I don't see why."

"Huh?"

Miroku pointed to a group of guest. "One can't be bored when he has such beauties to look at."

Sesshoumaru turned to see what he was talking about, and almost growled when he remembered that the lawyer was dating Sango, and it was probably her he referred to.

Still, he used a plural.

The lawyer was lucky to be Kagome's friend.

His eyes stayed on the group signaled by Miroku, as did Kouga and Miroku.

A wolf demon, Sesshoumaru thought her name Ayame, talked animatedly to Sango and Kagome, and Sesshoumaru had to admit, Kagome looked astounding. She was wearing a light gold dress that hugged her curves and ran to her feet. The dress had a V-cut in front and dipped low in the back. She wore a diamond necklace bejeweled with gold he had chosen for her. She looked delicious.

To Sesshoumaru, it was obvious other men thought she looked good as well too since once she had gone to stand with her friends, they kept approaching her. Sesshoumaru glared threateningly at some, and Kagome dealt with others on her own. One man had been very insistent and Sesshoumaru had not been able to hold back when he stepped before Kagome and terrified the poor man so much that no men approached her anymore. Sesshoumaru was satisfied, and Kagome scolded him for being menacing. Still, she looked grateful, and Sesshoumaru had left her alone to her friends.

Kouga laughed at his reaction to this, though Sesshoumaru was beyond the point of caring. He couldn't understand Kagome, and he could not understand himself when it came to her. Trying only gave him headaches, so he was quite happy in his ignorance of this one thing.

As if sensing his gaze, Kagome turned and winked at him. No one else noticed, but Sesshoumaru gave her the smallest of smiles before his expression was blank again. She blushed and turned away. Sesshoumaru was more than satisfied.

Then his eyes caught something he disliked. Kouga growled low in his throat and Miroku tensed. Their object of dislike approached them as if he hadn't noticed anything.

"I hope everything has been to your enjoyment?" said Naraku Senaka, two exuberant youkai females giggling at his side.

"It has." Sesshoumaru neutrally replied.

Naraku smiled. "I'm glad. Oh, and Sesshoumaru, would you mind coming later to one of the private rooms? I have something I want to discuss with you more…privately."

Sesshoumaru did not like the tone of that. "Then I will, later."

Naraku's smiled broadened. "Excellent. Keep enjoying yourselves."

With that, Naraku left to talk to other guests.

"I don't like this." Kouga said.

"It feels fishy." Miroku contributed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "I will go. I'll have to see what he is up to."

Kouga and Miroku had no answer to that.

* * *

Naraku gave her the sign, and Kikyo knew it was time to act. She had been with Inuyasha for more than three hours. People were chatting animatedly everywhere around her. The guests were happy, and more importantly, distracted.

There was no better time.

She turned to Inuyasha.

"I think I'll go take a little bit of air, love. It's getting too hot in here."

His arm circled her waist ad he leaned in closer to her. "Do you want me to come with you?"

She laughed a little. "Oh no, I'll be fine by myself. You're important, love. Your presence will be missed."

Inuyasha groaned. All through the night, people closed in on him to talk about Tashio Company. It seemed they were too scared to approach Sesshoumaru. Kikyo couldn't blame them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

He sighed. "I'm tired of being here. I hate these things. People are such…"

"Hypocrites?"

"I was going to say boring, but I suppose hypocrite is a good term, too."

"Oh, come one, Inuyasha, it's just one party."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. "I have to come to these things at least once a month."

"Then you should already be used to them." She told him while disentangling herself from his hold. "I'll be back before you know it." She promised, and because she knew that next time she saw him they would be enemies, she rose on her toes and kissed him softly.

'_You don't feel anything for him.'_ She told herself. _'There's no guilt for what I'm about to do. This is my job. It's been a job from the beginning.'_

"Don't miss me much." She said against his lips, and then turned to walk away. She went out to the gardens, and once Inuyasha made his way over to Miroku, went inside towards the room Naraku instructed her to go.

Sesshoumaru would be waiting.

She needed just a few seconds close to the youkai, and everything would be in motion. She opened the door, closed it behind her.

Just as Naraku had said, Sesshoumaru was there; face expressionless, though Kikyo imagined he was bored out of his mind. His eyes flashed on her the moment she stepped in.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone was going to be here." She said, stepping closer to Sesshoumaru. His back stayed straight and he didn't say anything. His entire body screamed danger. He could make anyone feel less just by existing. Kikyo wondered how Kagome was able to stand him. Clearly, that miko had more in her than what she thought. Finally, she was next to him.

"What do you want?" He asked her. His tone was cold and his face blank.

Kikyo giggled a little. "Well, I had to get away from a little while, but I didn't want to go outside, so I was wandering around, and I saw this room, and you know the rest."

"Shouldn't you be with my half brother?"

"He's talking to Miroku about some negotiation. I wanted to give them a little bit of privacy." She reached her hand towards his chest. Sesshoumaru had her hand crushing in his before she was able to touch him. His grip was hurting her, but Kikyo bit her tongue against saying anything.

"Don't touch me." He ordered, and his eyes were darker. It was clear this was a warning.

"Sorry, it's just that have something on your jacket, and I just…" Kikyo heard the footsteps approaching. She used her Miko power to know who was there and she smiled when she found out. "I just wanted to take it away…" Then she plunged forward, locking their lips together. The door opened, and Kikyo opened her eyes the tiniest bit to see Kagome step in, gasp, and leave without a word. Apparently, she was not the only one who saw because she was thrown to the floor the next instant. Sesshoumaru stood above her.

"Come close to me again, and I will forget you are Inuyasha's wife."

Kikyo allowed herself a moment to fear for her life. She had thought he was cold and intimidating before. Clearly, she had underestimated just how dangerous and terrifying he was. She nodded her head.

She sighed as he left. Well, that part of the plan was over. She rose from the floor. Now she only had to go with Kagura and pretend to fight.

Kikyo leaned against the wall for a second before leaving the room. She closed her eyes. She wasn't stupid. She had seen the anger in the youkai's eyes. He would have hurt her if she weren't married to Inuyasha. She gulped and silently thanked Inuyasha for being her husband.

Or maybe she should thank Sesshouamru for caring just a little for his younger brother's happiness.

* * *

Kagome smiled at something Sango said.

"Well, at least the food is great." Ayame commented, and all three of them had to laugh.

"Yes, well, I suppose even Senaka can accomplish that." They laughed again.

"Um, girls, I'll be back in a minute." Kagome told them; she'd seen Sesshoumaru leave moments before. She wondered if maybe he was ready to go back home. She hoped he was. She loved being with her friends, but she was tired, and she didn't like this place. Besides, the host made her nervous.

"Sure, Kagome." Sango said and continued her conversation with Ayame as Kagome left.

'_Now,'_ She thought, _'where did he go?' _

She could feel the youkai by aura, but it was hard to separate with so many around, so she started down the corridor she saw him take. She groaned when she saw the thousands of doors that there were. Going with her luck, she opened door after door, until she got to one…and gasped, almost fainted. There was Sesshoumaru, alright, but he wasn't alone. He had Kikyo's hand in one of his own, and their lips pressed together…

They were kissing, kissing, oh God…

She turned and ran. She ran straight through the doors to the path aligned with garden. She kept running, unaware of the eyes that looked at her curiously. She reached the end of the path and to the maze, dashing in without breaking stride. Finally, when she realized she was lost, she stopped.

She could not believe it. There were tears in her eyes, and she felt so…

"_I will never cheat on you."_

He promised. And she…she believed him like the fool she was. She should have known better. She lowered her self to the ground. She should have known better. She should have never let her defenses down. After Inuyasha, she had promised herself…but this was Sesshoumaru…

And it fucking hurt.

It hurt too much. It had been less than a second, but seeing Sesshoumaru with someone else….

She had believed him. She believed everything he said to her. She trusted him.

He lied, just like his brother.

She could not believe this was happening; it was Kikyo again. As if once wasn't enough, as if taking Inuyasha from her didn't do that, the bitch had taken Sesshoumaru too…

The pain in her heart was like nothing she had ever felt before. Not even when Inuyasha had said it was over. This time, the pain was numbing. The numbness spread through very core, ripping her apart.

She thought the pain would last forever this time.

She knew Sesshoumaru would never love her and she'd been fine with that. She even thought she could deal with that because he would still stay by her, but he was with Kikyo, and his lips were on hers, and…

Kagome stood suddenly, her hands forming fists. She would not be sad this time. No.

If Kikyo wanted a fight, then fine; she would get one. Sesshoumaru and her weren't perfect for one another, but so what? He was her husband, and she would be damned if she let him go without a fight, and who did that idiot think she was? She would go there and show her just exactly…

Kagome tensed. Someone was behind her. She could feel their eyes on her back. Kagome turned around, scanning the area, finding nothing. She bit her lower lip.

Had she imagined it? Maybe it was nerves…

"Poor, poor Miko, always left alone." A voice said, making the hairs at the back of Kagome's neck stand up.

"Who is…?" But that was all Kagome managed to say when something hit her in the head and everything was spinning.

She was falling to the ground, but someone caught her,

"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered. There was a cruel laugh.

"I'm afraid you're not going to be that lucky."

Kagome fell unconscious.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tried not to vomit after Inuyasha's stupid mate kissed him. Truly, as if this party wasn't disgusting enough, that bloody human had to make it worst.

"You look…angry." Kouga told him. He glared at the wolf youkai. Of course he was angry. A disgusting creature had just kissed him, and Kagome had seen it. She was probably running around somewhere causing trouble. Sesshoumaru restrained the urge to groan.

She would probably not take very kindly to what she had seen. Sesshoumaru would have to explain for hours until she finally calmed down.

And he had wanted to go home and convince her to do some very provocative activities. The stupid human had ruined everything. He should have broken one of her limbs.

"So, what happened?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer him. Instead, he focused on finding his wife. She was too clumsy; in the state she was in, she would probably end up hurting herself. He tried searching inside. She was not there. He tried the gardens. Not there. The parking lot was void of her too.

Kagome was nowhere.

He frowned. No matter how upset she was, she would not have left. She wouldn't have had time, in any case; He hadn't taken long to get rid of the nuisance and back to the gathering.

Something was wrong. He could feel it in every part of his body, and it was making him worry.

About her.

Something was wrong with Kagome.

He felt a cold dread invade his mind.

He went outside, following the remains of her scent. Kouga was following him. Sesshoumaru entered the maze, still following her trail. He reached a dead end. He was about to go back when something caught his attention.

Glittering in the dark, Kagome's diamond necklace was on the ground. Next to it, there was blood.

Sesshoumaru saw red the moment the scent struck his nostrils.

It was Kagome's blood.

Someone had hurt her. Someone made her bleed.

His claws dove against his skin and drew blood from his palms. A thin line of it ran down his fingers to the dirt.

Then, another thought crossed his mind.

Someone had taken her away.

From him.

Sesshoumaru growled.

He went to search for Inuyasha's mate, and as he thought, she was also missing.

"Call Inuyasha." He told Kouga. His voice just above a whisper, but the promise of death it had was enough to make Kouga go without a second thought.

Whoever had taken Kagome would wish he had never been born. He would break every bone in their body. Then, he would mend them, just to break them again. He'd keep them lucid as he tortured the fool, pressed every pain nerve he knew.

And in the night, under the stars, with Kagome's necklace firmly in his fist, he swore he would bring her back to him. She would be by his side, unharmed because he would find her before anything happened to her.

And the feeling of loss, of pain, the greatest agony he had ever felt suddenly overtook him, and he raised his head and howled.

His heart cried in the horrible realization that his mate had been taken away from his side.

* * *

**People...hahaha, I know, I know, cliffhaner. Sorry, but it had been a long time since I didn't put one. Hope you liked it, and again, thanks to everyone that reviews. You make my day and keep my writing , so...Come on, go review, please? Review, review, review :)**


	27. Forsaken

**Ok, here's the deal. I will not take that much longer to update because…There are not many chapters left, and I will go visit my beloved friend to the US in July, so I want to finish this story before that. Therefore…no more long waits. Besides, I have finished school, so there is no stopping me now!**

**Thank you to (although you are all so great, I just wish I could thank you all)**

**Sexybeast - Ok, hope I got this out before you had to leave**

**Grlanime13 – Portraying Sesshoumaru is a challenge every single chapter, so I'm glad you enjoy all the effort I put into this.**

**Condemned-2-fate – I know, I took forever to update, but I did it, so…don't be mean?**

**Evenstarfanfiction – Hehe, I hope with this you like Kikyo a little more. I don't hate her, but she is the perfect antagonist, and, I don't know, she always goes to way too much pain.**

**Zero-serenity - you completely guessed what I was going to do…**

**Tally Mark – I love when people appreciate this story, so a big thanks to you.**

**Danielle – haha, I know, no one is black and white. Naraku is…my only character that is black, I just love to play with personalities, and the many layers they can have.**

**Fading Sakura – Your review was awesome and made me feel great, so a big thank you to you!**

**Tili19 – yey, loyal fan, yey!**

**Ladyfuyu – I know, Kikyo is just perfect for antagonist roles, but I hope you like what I do with her in the next chapters.**

**Melantao – I was so worried about Naraku's plan! It was horrible to try to come up with it because it had to be wicked, realistic, and, yeah…horrible, so I wasn't sure I had gotten it right.**

**GeishaBabe192 – I know, I hate cliffhangers, too, but I just love writing them! I'm a bad person, I know, and the story…it's given me so many headaches that it's great to hear it is appreciated.**

**Blacksilence333 – No, don't die! Hahaha, ok, seriously, enjoy this chapter!**

**Ran – I agree with you on Kagome coming back to yell at Sesshoumaru. I think (should know, I'm writing this) that she would have gone back…if she hadn't been kidnapped. It just worked better for me and the story, but it would have been fun if she had gone back to argue with him.**

**Sugar0o –All I can say is thank you, lovely review.**

**Shakespeareismyhero – Got it. Cliffhangers are good. Haha, no, really, promise not to put that many cliffhangers in the future or update fast if I do (nods head to punctuate statement). And Kikyo is…kiddin herself. She does care for him, even a little, even if she doesn't know it, and I just loved that moment, too!**

**Hannahmqp – Muahaha, I've created an obsession! Ok, hehe, sweatdrops, enjoy the story…**

**Yukiko – Promise the next updates will be faster.**

**InAyUsha – Kagome will…(smiles evilly) You'll have to read to find out, hehehe. Ok, no, seriously, she won't be a damsel in distress.**

**Gatita Bonita – Yo se, me acuerdo de tú primer review, y me da muchísimo gusto que sigas leyéndola, a pesar de que a veces me tardo siglos en sacar el siguiente capítulo. La historia está a su fin, solo quedan unos pocos capítulos, pero me da gusto que hayas encontrado tantas emociones en eso, y a sido un placer escribirla, por lo que es más que un placer que haya sido tan bien recibida. Ojala no te decepciones nunca de esto, y…jajaja, igual y escribo otra historia con estos dos, así que, quien sabe, puede ser el final de una cosa y el principio de otra.**

**AkiCan323 – I know! Sesshoumaru and Kagome should always be together, in the show, in stories…always. At least, they should end together.**

**Soraslove – I'm leaving the best (Sesshoumaru marking Kagome) for the end.**

**The Sacred Tree – The quates are also so hard to write or find! Thanks for appreciating them.**

**To all those people who exploded or threatened to explode, or were just waiting forever for this…I'm totally sorry for the long update! But I had my finals, and then I sat down, wrote this, and sent it to my editors, so here it is, and now I have nothing to do so…yes, I will dedicate my very existence and every second of my being to this story until it is done! And about the next story I will write…We'll talk about it when I'm done with this one.**

**

* * *

****Twisted Hearts**

_**Forsaken**_

_All you ever believed was real, everything you fought for, was just an illusion, and you can feel the truth beginning to crash upon you._

_What will you do now? _

* * *

He was bored.

Even if Miroku _was_ a pervert, talking with him was distracting for a while, but then he caught sight of Sango alone and left in a flash. So much for childhood friends.

He was alone and irritated.

The staring contest he had with the pillar contented him for a while, than some idiots came to persuade him to sign some contracts. He wasn't dumb enough to sign anything that Miroku hadn't checked for loopholes. Then, he was alone, _again_. Kikyo had yet to come back, and Inuyasha was dying to get away from this incredibly monotonous and idiotic party.

Inuyasha brought his glass to his lips, taking a sip from his martini to let the taste linger in his mouth. He looked at the half-empty cup in his hands, wondering how many more of those he would need before he was happy. His eyes scanned the place, and a smirk broke out as he spotted it, the chocolate fountain. It seemed submerged in a halo of golden light…

He eyed the strawberries laid beside the fountain, dying to get his hands on them. He made his way through the crowd and pushed away the unlucky beings that blocked his path. He imagined the flavor of the chocolate strawberries in his mouth, how he would savor it. Sweet and elegant, like Kikyo, yet a little wild and intoxicating, like Kagome. Oh, the fluids of the strawberry blended with the chocolate, leaving their bittersweet essence in his mouth. He was steps away from dipping a delicious red strawberry into the dark, swirling chocolate. The smell filled all around him and…

"Mutt!"

The outburst broke through the crowd, and he flinched, the visions of chocolate strawberries shattered. Still, Inuyasha decided that a stupid wolf would not get in his way. He would take the bloody strawberries if it were the last thing he did. He reached toward the chocolate fountain, it was just inches away…

Kouga took his wrist and roughly dragged him away from the beautiful chocolate fountain. The strawberries laughed at him in all of their red and juicy glory. As soon as he got rid the stupid wolf youkai, Inuyasha would make sure to kill anyone who ever touched those strawberries. He would probably have to kill every guest at the party.

Wouldn't that be fun?

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled in a hushed undertone at the youkai. Kouga didn't bother to answer. Instead, he kept yanking and dragging the hanyou through the crowd, earning glares and odd looks from the guests.

"Wolf-breath, are ya even listening? Look, Bastard …"

Kouga ignored Inuyasha as he roared his insults. He not only was ignoring every single insult Inuyasha threw his way(this alone was something), He refused to let go of Inuyasha's wrist, and they made their way through the crowd which parted like the red sea for the seemingly insane demon pair. Inuyasha was strong, but it seemed Kouga was determined.

After Kouga dragged him halfway across the ballroom and Inuyasha finally admitted to himself that he might never get his chocolate strawberries, he let Kouga lead the way.

Kikyo told him about behaving badly. He assumed that starting a fight in the middle of the party was not exactly good manners. Kikyo would kill him if he started a glaring match even, and he would rather live to see another day. He could not make a scene.

Finally, they arrived at what seemed to be the only vacant place in the party. Only then did Kouga finally release him. Inuyasha rubbed his wrist and snarled at Kouga.

"What the hell was that about?" He did yell this time.

With the music, the chattering, and the distance between the other guests and themselves, it was safe to say no one could hear them.

Kouga looked at him darkly, and Inuyasha lost his already thin patience.

"Look bastard; tell me now before I decide to slice you into tiny pieces. I'm already on the edge, and you don't want to push me."

Kouga didn't respond immediately.

At first, Inuyasha thought it was because the stuck-up youkai _wanted _him to lose it, but then he registered the expression on Kouga's face. Inuyasha had never liked him, but he had known him for a very long time. Of one thing he was sure:

The wolf youkai never had such a serious expression on his face unless something was going truly bad. Waiting until the youkai told him exactly what was going on was probably his best option.

He hated waiting.

"Where is your mate?"

Inuyasha blinked twice, taken by surprise at the question. "What does it matter to you?" He barked, suspicion slowly rising.

Kouga glared at him. "Look," he said in a low, irritated voice, "It matters, and I'll tell you the details if you tell me where she is."

Inuyasha thought about that for a minute. He shrugged. "I don't know. She went to get some air a while ago." Inuyasha thought about that. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her in awhile. I just thought she was taking her time."

Kouga swore. "Try to find her scent."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed, but he did as told. He tried to detect her scent in the gardens, where she said she would be. She wasn't there. Not worried yet, he tried inside of the building. Maybe she was looking for him while he was here wasting his time with wolf breath. Once he finished searching the inside, his eyes narrowed. He could not feel her, not in the building and nowhere near it.

Kikyo was nowhere close.

He turned accusing eyes on Kouga. "Where is she?" He asked dangerously. His eyes flashed red for a half-second.

Kouga shook his head. "I was hoping you knew."

His ears flattened. "What's going on?"

Kouga sighed. "We can't find Kagome either. Both of them disappeared. Sesshoumaru sent me to find you. He is outside in the garden maze. We thought you might know where Kikyo was."

Kouga said this with the most calming voice he could mutter. He wanted to scream at Inuyasha, start a fight, anything to get the stress out.

Inuyasha was off towards the maze in a second, beating Kouga who appeared seconds later. He was never one to get bad news in a sensitive way. It didn't take him long to find his half brother. He could sense him kilometers away; it was one of the things that the inuyoukai trained him to do.

Sesshoumaru was standing tall and intimidating, like always. His ears raised, alert for any sound, and his hands drawn into fists. Inuyasha could see blood dripping off of his hand, for his claws had punctured his palm he fisted them so tight. He was still as a stone.

He was furious.

The inuyoukai turned and glared at Inuyasha when he took a few steps closer. His golden eyes looked straight into his, and Inuyasha saw the piercing cold anger that had been directed to him so many times.

Only this time, that anger was for whoever had taken Kagome. This surprised Inuyasha, to say the least, his half brother's reaction. He knew there was a change between Kagome and the youkai, but he never expected the cold youkai was able to feel so much emotion for her well-being, even if it was anger.

If he had not been feeling so angry himself, he would have probably pitied however had taken Kagome. As it was, if he knew who had taken her, he would point Sesshoumaru the right way, if he did not kill the idiot first. He wouldn't even go into what he would do to whoever had taken Kikyo. He refused to believe she was gone. Maybe she had just felt sick and decided to go home. She hadn't been able to find him, and she left on her own.

He would receive her call any minute now, and then Inuyasha would only have to worry about finding Kagome.

"Find the last place your mate was at." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Inuyasha got defensive. "Don't order me around."

Golden eyes that looked too much like his own to make him comfortable pierced him. "Do as I say. Now." His tone was harsh, cold, commanding.

Inuyasha recognized that tone from when Sesshoumaru was at war. Recently, when he was scaring the shit out of a lawyer or if someone suddenly shifted to his bad side, which was everyone. He knew now was not the time to get in a fight with Sesshoumaru. Not with Kagome missing, not with that edge in his eyes. He closed his eyes as he began to trace Kikyo's last whereabouts. He followed the scent, the youkai close behind. To his surprise, he found it was nowhere near in the lobby, as he had imagined, but in another branch of the garden. This place was isolated from the rest. If something happened, no one would be hear or see anything.  
It was perfect for kidnapping.

The state it was in did nothing to relief Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru growled.

One only had to take a glance to realize that a fight had taken place here.The maze walls were destroyed, as if blasted by explosives. The garden singed with burn, and there was a dark mark at one wall. Inuyasha put his hand over it and drew it away quickly.

There was no denying it now.

"Kikyo fought here." He told them. "She purified someone," He said, pointing at the dark mark. "They must have been more than two she fought off. By the smell of it, all of them youkai." He snuffled in more, but Sesshoumaru beat him to it.

"Kagome was here."

"She was probably already unconscious." Kouga intervened. Kouga seemed to be thinking about something. "Kagome can yell loud when she feels like it, and she's been practicing control over her miko powers with Sango and Miroku, but there are no signs of fighting at the place they took her."

"She was probably too taken back to get a good hold on them." Inuyasha said simply.

Kouga frowned. "She wouldn't have been too distracted to not feel them coming. She had to be more than distracted. Disturbed, I would say."

Sesshoumaru's back straightened a little more, and Inuyasha and Kouga turned their eyes on him.

"She saw me kissed by his mate." He said, gesturing towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eye grew wide, and jealous rage took over. "How dare you put a hand on her?" He yelled, charging at his half brother. Kouga decided it was time to interfere and yanked him back by his collar.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sesshoumaru gritted, glaring at his half brother, wondering if now wasn't the best time to let out the truth. "She kissed me. I would never lower myself to someone like her."

Inuyasha's eyes were turning red extremely fast. "What is that suppose to mean? Kikyo is a better woman than…"

Sesshoumaru growled through his teeth. "Kagome? And yet you still can't forget her."

Kouga looked like he did not know if it was worthy to hold Inuyasha. For that comment, he deserved to get whatever Sesshoumaru threw at him.

"I have no desire for your mate." Sesshoumaru continued. "Besides, you kissed Kagome after she had already married me."

Shock stunned Kouga, than he glared at Inuyasha. "You kissed her?"

Inuyasha turned red, anger evaporating quickly. "It's none of your business."

"But it is mine." Sesshoumaru said. "And now…"

"…would be the time to stop this nonsense." A fourth, feminine voice cut in.

The three men turned to find an irritated looking Sango.

"If I have heard right, Kagome and Kikyo are missing." She said. Kouga nodded, since the other two seemed unable to react momentarily. "So why the hell are you discussing who kissed who? Shouldn't you be doing something more useful, like, oh, yes, finding them?"

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha growled her way. He did not appreciate her sarcasm, and the knowledge that Kikyo was really missing and Kagome's kidnapping was starting to enter his brain. With each second that passed, he felt anger, then desperation, anger again, and the need to do something, whatever it took, to get them back. And it hit him, that his father's death couldn't have been an accident, that there was too much coincidence…

What if… someone was after the Taishos? What if they hurt Kagome and Kikyo? What if he never saw them again?

"I was looking for Kouga, and I heard you shouting." Sango glanced at him. "Control yourself. Now is not the time to lose your temper."

Inuyasha didn't even hear her.

Sesshoumaru turned to Sango impatiently.

"You know more than you are letting."

Sango looked nervous for a second, than composed herself quite fast. "I have been doing some research with Kouga on the death of your father, and Naraku Senaka**."**

"If it's relevant in finding her, say it. If not, stop wasting my time."

Sango looked offended, but she felt Sesshoumaru's cold fury. His eyes were on her, and she suddenly felt like an ant.

Kouga was wondering if he would live once Sesshoumaru found out he had withheld information.

Inuyasha was rather mad when his stupid half brother said her instead of them. Then again, this was Sesshoumaru. He cared about no one, except, it seemed, Kagome.

Kouga was already dialing someone, deciging to put his last minutes of life into something useful. "Let's go to my office. I'll send a team to scan this place."

"I want someone keeping watch over him." Sango told Kouga. Kouga nodded at her.

"Who are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, his tone deathly angry. He hated feeling left out.

"We will tell you when we arrive at the office." Sango dismissed.

Inuyasha tried to fight away the anger, the need to destroy something, and the fear that invaded him. Kikyo would be all right. She was strong. Surely, she would be able to find a way out. And Kagome…Kikyo wouldn't leave her alone. She would not leave unless both of them did.

Inuyasha had to believe that.

* * *

He opened his cell phone as soon as it started to vibrate.

"I hope you have good news." His tone left no room for bad news.

"I do."

"Well?"

"We have her. She was disturbed, as you said she would be. It was easy, and she's still unconscious. We're relocating to the place you told us."

"And what about the other one?" Naraku gave a polite nod to someone that waved his way.

"We did everything as you said. The fight looked convincing. We even sacrificed one of the men with Kikyo's purification. It looks genuine enough."

"And no one will suspect Higurashi?"

"Her lack of fighting will be seen as a result of whatever upset her."

"Good, now guard the place. I want it full with the best youkai you can find. We have at least one day until they find them, and that will give us enough time to secure every inch of the house."

There was some noise on the other side, then someone moved and there was silence.

"Higurashi woke up, but she is unconscious again." Kagura reported.

"Don't let her see a thing until I arrive."

"Should we tie Kikyo next to her, so that she doesn't suspect her?"

Naraku thought about that. What would be the better option? To let her think she had an ally and then take her away, or to make her feel alone from the very beginning? Which would make poor Kagome more desperate?

"It doesn't matter. Just keep her unconscious until I am there."

Naraku finished the conversation and turned towards the woman he had been talking to previously. He gave her a charming smile, and a blush filled her face. "Sorry for the interruption, but some things can't wait."

"Of course." she giggled. "I understand perfectly."

"You are too much for anyone." Naraku told her.

That only sent the woman into another string of giggles. Naraku was disgusted, but he kept smiling.

Tonight, he would endure these people, but as soon as this was over, he would play with his prey.

* * *

Something that had started at the bottom of her stomach was slowly crawling up, up, up, until it surrounded her heart, making it beat quicker.

She did not know where she was. She could not see a thing. Her eyes were covered, and she felt her body knock against another's. Someone was carrying her.

Kagome didn't dare breathe more than necessary. She kept her lips in a neutral line, and prayed that no one would put more attention on her. Kagome felt the movement change. They were going downstairs.

'_Please, oh please, don't let them lock me in a dungeon. Please, please, please, just…'_

She was scared. She had been scared when she woke up the first time, but someone hit her, and she lost consciousness again. She would not repeat the same mistake again. She had to control herself or someone would notice that she was alert, and then…

She did not want to think about what would happen next. If she was lucky, they would just hit her on the head again, but Kagome knew that fortune was never on her side. It was always against her, complicating and making things worse than before.

As if to emphasize her thoughts, someone threw her against a wall. She couldn't help it. The moment she slammed against it, she let out a moan.

Someone hit her extremely hard again, and she was out cold again.

When she finally drifted back to her senses, she did not remember where she was or what had happened. She thought something wrong. She was definitely not on the soft bed she shared with Sesshoumaru, and…

Events of the night came back to her in a flash. Sesshoumaru kissing Kikyo, her running away, someone behind her, and then nothing. Waking up, being knocked out again and again.

She was cold, and her head hurt.

Overall, she was scared, and she wanted Sesshoumaru. Nothing he had done mattered at the moment. She did not care if he had kissed Kikyo. Kagome wanted Sesshoumaru next to her because she was sure nothing could happen if he was close to her.

He would make sure she was safe, if only because she was, in a way, something that belonged to him. In any other circumstance, she would have hated the idea of belonging to someone, but she was afraid, wasn't thinking straight, and she only wanted Sesshoumaru to hug her or angry her, or anything.

She wanted his presence because that was the only thing that reassured, and for a moment she mused the fact that once she would have wanted Inuyasha. She didn't know when Inuyasha had started to mean so little to her and Sesshoumaru so much more. She didn't know when she had stopped seeing Inuyasha. All she could see was Sesshoumaru, all she wanted was Sesshoumaru, and she would give her bones to have one moment, one single moment, next to him.

Sesshoumaru was safety, and she could kill him after he got her out of here.

She was so damn scared…

She heard the door open, and gulped.

"I know you are awake." The voice seemed familiar for some reason.

Kagome felt a chill run down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

"You can open your eyes." The voice continued.

"No one is going to knock you out." He laughed, and Kagome hated his laugher.

"I want you very conscious for what happens next."

She didn't like the sound of that. God, that voice… She opened her eyes, and her mouth let out a gasp.

Naraku Senaka stood before her, the same man who so politely invited them to his party, and the pieces fell together. He hadn't invited them to the party. He had planned to take her, and they had fallen right in his trap. She was kidnapped by a hanyou that sent chills through her spine just by standing in the same room, and how had he managed to kidnap her?

Oh yeah, she had been stupid enough to run into a stupid deserted place.

Naraku walked towards her, and Kagome tried to get away from him, but she was backed against a wall, and there was no place for her to run. Her hands were tied against her back, and her feet were twisted, too. The only thing she could do was stare in fright at the approaching hanyou.

Because she could not stand to see into his eyes, she turned to see what was behind him. What she saw made her feel smaller.

There was another youkai behind him, but that was not what anguished her. Next to the female youkai was a woman that Kagome knew too much. A woman she had often prayed not to know at all-

Kagome had lost her true first love because of her. She felt insignificant next to her. She kissed her husband in front of her eyes. It was not enough, because now she was a part of this, too.

Kikyo grinned her way.

"Surprised?" She said. Kagome didn't answer. "I thought you were not too...bright, but really, Kagome, you should have known."

"What do you mean?" She asked shakily.

The hanyou laughed. Kikyo smiled and stepped closer. "Inuyasha left you too quickly, and then he tried to win you back. All he ever did was think about you. Did you really think I did not know?"

"But you didn't _do_ anything!"

"Why waste my time?" She looked at her, and in her cold brown eyes, Kagome found no mercy.

"My only interest in Inuyasha was to get close to his family and to you. You see..." She flipped her dark hair away from her face. "I hate anything to do with demons. They repulse me, and he…" she said, nodding towards the hanyou. "Has something that I want, so I made my choice, chose my side, and decided to cooperate."

Kagome could not believe her ears. What Kikyo was saying made no sense. She had been at her wedding with Inuyasha, and she looked so happy…

"But you love Inuyasha!" she said, trying to bring sense into at least a tiny part of this. "You love him. I saw you with him many times." she had to love him. Because Kagome had loved him with all she had, and Kikyo had taken him away, ruined her love for him, and she _had_ to love him.

"Love?" Kikyo threw her head back and laughed. "I'm a good actress." She said. "I have to be. It is my job. You say love? No, dear, there was no love. I forged it all the whole time. Who, in their right mind, could love a hanyou?" she said the last word as if it was a curse.

"I loved him." Kagome said quietly. She had loved him so much. Naraku laughed even harder. Kagome got the sudden need to purify him to oblivion.

"I will never know how you could love something like that." her voice was full of loathing.

Kagome fixed her blue eyes on her, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Something like that?" she asked, her voice already rising in anger.

"He is not even a full youkai!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Every second I passed with him was torture." She smiled at her. Kagome wanted to punch her. "Poor Kagome, even though I hate him, he loves me. Isn't that sad?"

Her smile grew.

"Doesn't that make you feel like nothing?"

Kagome hated her because, yes, she did feel like nothing, and yes, she had been left for nothing. All this time, she had thought that Kikyo loved Inuyasha, and in a way, at the beginning, that had made things more bearable. Maybe she could not be with him, but at least someone who loved him could. Inuyasha would be happy, even if it were not with her.

Kagome felt the world crumbling around her.

"You used him."

She nodded.

"But why me?"

The hanyou responded.

"It seems," he said, "that Sesshoumaru has become attached to you, and we don't only want to hurt Inuyasha. We want to hurt Sesshoumaru as well, and the only way to do that is through you."

"He doesn't care." Kagome instantly said. "He doesn't care about me. He's told me so before."

He did not care, or at least he did not care enough if he went around kissing others. And even if he did care, she would lie if it kept these people away from him. She _had_ to lie.

She would take in all in. It didn't matter. They could do with her as they pleased, so long as they stayed away from him.

Because now that she knew what they planned, it did not matter how much that kiss had hurt her. Maybe it was all the hits she had received on her head, but she couldn't stand the thought of anyone harming Sesshoumaru. The thought of something happening to him hurt more that anything had ever, and her life was close to nothing compared to his. He was so much more important...

"But my dear girl," Naraku said. "You are the one thing he does care about." He stood too close to Kagome.

"He doesn't care," She said through clenched teeth.

He ignored her attempts to divert him. Naraku showed her a paper. "First you are going to sign this."

"I will do nothing of that sort." she yelled angrily.

Naraku didn't seem disappointed. "Then, I'm afraid we will have to start the torture."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I want to destroy everyone in the Taisho family. I want them begging for mercy, and you will help me do that to Sesshoumaru."

"He would never beg." She spat. "And I've told you, he doesn't care about me! We got married because of a contract. Our marriage is nothing more than business. There are no feelings."

The image of Kikyo kissing Sesshoumaru would not leave her. Her words left her empty. Business. No emotions involved. What torture could be worse? Would they bring holograms of the moment to taunt her?

She was lost in her thoughts, so she did not see it coming. He smacked her hard; it snapped her head to the side.

"We'll see about that." His eyes were nearly red, and Kagome hoped, prayed, that Sesshoumaru would not come to her rescue.

She had looked into the female youkai's eyes and found no help. Kikyo was even worse. Her last hope was Sesshoumaru, but Kagome did not want him to come. She wanted him to be safe, and she couldn't imagine the things that would happen to her, but it didn't matter. As long as he was safe…Her cheek stung strong from the strike, but she did not protest.

Kagome would take everything if he were safe. It was not as if he would miss her much. In fact, Kagome was sure that he would not miss her at all, so all was fine. She kept their talks about mating in the back of her head. She would not allow herself to hope. He would be able to continue living in the way he liked, without her. No more worries about annoying mikos. No more Kagome in his life. No mating.

It crushed her, to know this, but he would be happy, and that was what mattered, right?

She was just a girl compared to him. Surely, he would forget her and his want to mate.

Surely it was just talk.

She let out a gasp and her eyes filled with terror as she watched a red-hot glowing metal coming her way.

"No…" Before she had the chance to do anything, someone ripped off her dress, leaving her only in her underwear, and someone pressed the metal to her back. The smell of her burnt skin suddenly filled the room, and she couldn't stop the cry of clean pain that filled the room.

All she could see was the cruel eyes of Naraku and the traiterous face of Kikyo.

* * *

He was losing the little calm and nerve left in him. It was very unlike him, but Sesshoumaru could not stop the worry that crept in his heart, making him want to scream, kill, and do anything, _anything_, to ensure her safety.

He hadn't known. It had never crossed his mind that she could be taken from him.

He knew she would eventually die if they did not mate, but that was not supposed to happen any time in the present or the future. He would mate her, and she would annoy him until his end. He had gotten used to the fact that she would be there with him for a very long time. The way things were going, probably forever. He had never thought about the possibility of her going, not now that he knew how he felt, now that he wanted her as his mate...

The feeling of not having her close slowly sunk through his barriers. He did not like to feel like a part of him was missing. He did not like her absence. He didn't like her gone, unable to annoy him, amuse him, force him to feel, confuse him, make him care…

He had to reassure himself that Kagome was safe. He wanted to see with his own eyes there was no pain inflicted upon her. He wanted to erase the look of betrayal that had crossed her eyes. He wanted those pained, blue eyes to look in his with happiness.

He would kill however had taken her away, and then he would kill Inuyasha's mate for putting that last look on her face.

It would forever haunt him.

He wanted her to yell at him for the kiss by Kikyo. He wanted Kagome to fight with him, so he could take her into his arms, where it was safe, so he could reassure her, no harm to come upon her.

But she was nowhere close.

The idiots around him were not making things smoother. If anything, they had been delaying everything by keeping things from him.

"You mean to tell me," He said, sounding ready to rip their necks apart, "that you suspected Naraku Senaka, but you didn't find that information worth telling?"

Beside him, he could hear Inuyasha's deep growl. For once, he actually sympathized with his half-brother.

"We didn't have anything concrete." Kouga defended.

"You had something. You knew he was trying to form an alliance with us. You had enough prove to involve him in my father's murder, and you still hid this from us. Kagome's kidnapping could have been prevented if we had been warned." He would do more than kill these two idiots. He would satisfy his need to defend what was his on them. He would tears their limbs apart, skin them out alive, tear out their eyes…Sango and Kouga looked at each other, ready to make a run for their lives.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us?" Sesshoumaru would inflict so much pain on them for not warning him against Naraku. He suspected him, but with no prove.

Sango and Kouga had it, and they kept it from him.

"We believe a woman has been telling him information about your family."

"A woman?"

"Well…a miko."

"And?" Sesshoumaru was in no mood for guessing games.

"She, well, there are only two mikos in Tokyo at the moment, and they are Kagome and…"

"It's not Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated. Sango and Kouga nodded, agreeing with him.

"It's not…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to his half-brother. Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth twice, and then he finally came back to his senses.

"She is not a traitor." He said, and his tone was surprisingly calm.

"But…"

"She isn't, and that is it. It must be someone else. We don't even know if Naraku truly did this."

"Actually," Kouga said, "It has pretty much been confirmed. Someone saw Kagura, the female youkai that is always by his side, at the party. Supposedly, she is in Argentina. We even called, and someone confirmed she was there at the time of the party, but one of my men took a picture of her at the same time she was seen in Argentina."

"She is the one that took them?"

"I would bet my life on it."

"And she works for Naraku."

"No doubt of that."

"Why would he do that?"

Sesshoumaru did not grant Inuyasha with an answer. It did not merit one. With the history they had with Naraku, his reasons were obvious to a blind man. Sesshoumaru had always believed that someone had dropped when he was young, thus makin him slow.

This confirmed it.

"Do you have any idea of where they might have taken them?"

"This is getting us nowhere." Inuyasha yelled, slamming his fist against a wall. "All this talk is getting us nowhere near them. I am out of here."

Before he could leave, Sesshoumaru stopped him. "You're not going anywhere."

Inuyasha glared hatefully at him. "I am."

"No, you are not." Sesshoumaru repeated. Inuyasha tried to get away, but Sesshoumaru took hold on him.

"Let go of me, you fucking idiot,"

"No."

"I have to find them!"

"So do I." Sesshoumaru replied, sounding calmer than he felt.

"But…"

"Think for once." He told the hanyou. "My connection with Kagome is not strong enough to find them from far away. Knowing Senaka, they_ are_ far-off. You, on the other hand, have a strong enough connection with your mate. You can find her in long distances. You only have to look for her."

Inuyasha shook his head. "But Naraku would know this. It can't be that easy."

"I assume he will have an army waiting for us. As for the other thing, a mate connection cannot be cut unless one of the two wants it to. Meaning you can find her, if she wants to be found. You say your mate is not a traitor. This is the time to prove it. Besides," Sesshoumaru said, "I believe Senaka wants us to find him. He wants us to go to him."

He did not add that perhaps Kikyo would let them find her because she was with Senaka.

"Going would be falling into a trap." Sango said.

"I'll take the risk." Inuyasha stated.

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a second. "Senaka will wait for us to go separately to him. He has known us for centuries. He knows how we act. He will not expect us to work together."

"You will work with me?" Inuyasha asked mockingly. "You'll lower yourself to work with a hanyou? With me, after I dishonored the family name by just existing?"

Sesshoumaru tried to impale him with his death glare. "I want her back." Was his simple answer.

* * *

She felt betrayed as she looked at the eyes that she hated for so long. She had hated working for him, hated kissing him, the sex, and hated his very existence right to the core. She hated anything that had to do with Naraku Senaka, but she had served him right. Not once had she failed him, and now…

She looked at the eyes that mocked, taunted, laughed at her, and she couldn't help but feel betrayed and lost.

She had done everything he had asked for. She had sacrificed her years because he told her he had her sister. He would allow her to see her if she finished the jobs he set for her. She agreed. She had been too young and desperate, and what choice did she have?

He had lied.

Now she felt betrayed, and it was all her fault because she knew from the beginning that she should never had trusted him. She hadn't really, but she had believed the one lie that she shouldn't have. He had told her he would use her. She would hate him; hate what he would make her do. When the day was over, she would only be able to loath him. She would not be happy. He wouldn't let her.

Always, she would feel her decision weigh upon her.

Sometimes, it would be unbearable. He had told her this from the beginning. He had never lied about that. He had lied about something far more important.

"You said you would take me to her when this was over."

He laughed, and she had to bit her tongue to keep from cursing him. It would not do to make him mad now. "I said that, didn't I?"

"You promised…" Her voice was trembling, and Kikyo hated herself for showing such weakness. The smirk on his face grew.

"I promised I'd tell you about her."

"Tell me!" Her tone was achingly close to a plea, but she didn't care, not as that she felt so helplessly desperate.

"Well," He said, looking at his nails, "She isn't in the best of situations." Kagura seemed satisfied by her pain. She stood next to Naraku and looked like she was watching her favorite TV show.

"What do you mean?"

He turned to Kagura. "Would you say the dead are in good shape?"

Kikyo's mouth almost could not form the words. She could feel the need to throw up increase. "Dead?"

He turned, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Your sister died about ten years ago. Isn't that funny?" He left the room laughing, and Kagura smirked her way before leaving the room. His laughter echoed inside her head.

She felt numb. She felt stupid. She felt like the biggest idiot on earth, and why had everything turned cold?

Kikyo sank to her knees, the words sinking in.

Her sister? Dead?

But he had promised! He'd told her….

And he'd lied to her.

He'd lied, and she had been sacrificing her body, soul, heart, everything she could for a ghost. Fighting for someone that was already dead and would never come back. Her sister could not miss or think of her. She could not feel. Nothing worse could happen to her because she did not exist. Not anymore.

Her sister was dead. Kikyo had been fooled. She had let herself be fooled.

Nothing made sense, and she threw her head back and screamed. She screamed until her throat hurt and her lungs ached. She screamed, pouring her anger out, and in between her wrath, she swore revenge.

Not for youkai or hanyou.

For Naraku.

She would destroy only Naraku.

And she cursed him, her cries reaching Naraku's ears, making him laugh even harder.

* * *

**Review people! Pelase? I know I took forever to update, but please? Pretty please? Review? OO**


	28. Keep On Falling

**So sorry for not updating sooner! The chapter was done, but I had a few communication problems with my editors (one of them went on vacations, but she didn't tell me, so I kept waiting for the updated chapter, and then the chapter got erased, and yeah, had to do it again). Also, the power went out. Huge storm in Mexico City, and I did not have any computer, water, t.v., or anything, really, for more than a day. Which is a lot, trust me. **

**So, finally, after a lot of problems to overcome, the chapter is here.**

**Just a few thanks because I'm sure you want to skip this and go right to the story:**

**Spirit¡s Fire – I'll be waiting for those long review J**

**Sesshoumaru's Beautiful Kris… - The first thing I wrote was the part of the summary. It just came to me, and I had to put it down. So the story formed around those words and that idea, and I planned the basic, important things from then on. The small details, though, those I make it up as I go along.**

**.Simplicitas. – I'm glad you made up your mind to read it and that it didn't disappoint you. Oh, and the story between Kikyo and Naraku…that could so be another story just by itself.**

**Melantao – Oh, no, I would not kill Kikyo like that. She still needs to do one more thing before she can…get out of the story.**

**FoxyDire45 – I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Really, I just feel awful when I read your review (because of how long I've made you all wait), but I'm so glad you like it!**

**Kouga's older brother – I think you will like what I did with Kikyo. At least, part of it.**

**InAyUsha – Afraid she will get a lot of scars, but she will be strong until the end.**

**Evillive369 – So happy you think it's worth to wait for this chapters!**

**Kupo! –Thanks for offering help. Maybe I'll take you up on it on my next story!**

**Tili19 – wow, thanks for keeping up with this story. Enjoy this chapter, and again, thanks for being such a fan to 'Twisted Hearts'**

**Shakespeareismyhero – I know. I'm afraid Naraku won't cry, though. As for my next story, I'll tell you a bit about it on the last chapter of this story. Thanks for your reviews. They are always helpful.**

**TwilightDreamz13 – Yep, Naraku is burning her back.**

**Burnt miko – Sorry, you have to reap to find out :P**

**Thank you all for being so patient. I don't know what I would do without you (probably not get any reviews and have my story not read).**

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

_**Keep on falling**_

_"Through the pain and the bloodshed, through the tears and the anger, through this infinite torture, all I can think of is you, and you are the only thing keeping me sane."_

* * *

"Will you sign it?" he asked, holding up some sort of forms.

Kagome stared at them; jaw locked, and then shook her head feverishly. Whatever it was, she would not do one thing this...this monster asked of her. His eyes darkened considerably. Then he was above her, the hot iron in his hands, the forms on the other, and his eyes were shining with so much madness...

The scream of pain that strangled out of her mouth echoed in the basement. The sting formed directly in her gut. It would leave an ugly scar, she knew. God, how many scars would she have at the end of this? Would she get out of this? She closed her eyes, trying to think about anything other than the stinging pain at her gut, but all she could feel was the pain, and all she could smell was burned flesh.

"I said, would you please sign these?" His voice was tight, as if bordering the edge of patience.

She cleared her rusty throat. "No." She didn't know what signing those forms would do. Something told her that signing them had the slight possibility of ending the torture, but still she knew that this would be bad. This could hurt things for the eldest Tashio brother and maybe even Inuyasha, who she figured he really held the grudges for. She looked directly into the eyes of her torturer. "No." She repeated. Never, ever, would she do anything to damage Sesshoumaru.

"Then no more nice treating for you."

He burned her, again and again and again.

She would never give in.

* * *

She would not let them win her over. It didn't matter that her situation was **awful**. She refused to give them the satisfaction of…defeating her. So what if they heard her cry and scream; she would not beg them to end it. She would not plead. She would rather suffer whatever brought upon her then give in.

Her tormentor took some time from whipping her, and Kagome wondered if maybe it would have been better to scream for Sesshoumaru in the beginning, at the maze. Her mind clouded with pain, and she just wanted it to end.

No, she did not want to die, but she would be very grateful if they stopped treating her body as some punching bag.

They hit her, threw her around, burned parts of the body, and now a demon whipped her back and Kagome didn't know where to find the strength to resist it all. The hits were okay to bear; She had handled those quite well. She insulted the bear youkai that treated her like a sack of potatoes until he lost his temper and had smacked her on the mouth. That hurt, but it wasn't something she couldn't take. Then a tiger youkai decided to use her like a ball, throwing her around the room. She heard a crack, and her arm and right foot abruptly hurt.

She winced, and the stupid youkai laughed. She broke something, she was sure of it. After that, Naraku decided to show up.

That had not been nice.

Kagome closed her eyes as she recalled his face. There were glints of madness in his eyes as he watched her hurt. Her desperation satisfied him. Kagome threw up after watching his face, mocking. She could not stand it.

He chuckled and burned her more. The burning left her numb, and when the slashing came, she didn't know if she was feeling a new kind of pain or if remembering an old one.

She didn't care.

Kagome was beyond the point of reason.

With Naraku gone, Kagome assumed that nothing worse that that would happen. She knew she couldn't stand any more pain. Her body would refuse to keep working.

They proved her wrong.

Minutes after Naraku left, a thickly muscled youkai entered the room. In her delusion, Kagome wondered detachedly what he would do next. She figured there was nothing left. When she saw the whip, she started laughing hysterically. The laughter continued when the demon raised her hands over her head. But she couldn't stop it, not even when she realized he would torture her half naked body. It was as if something broke inside of her, and if she did not laugh now, she would become insane.

The youkai had looked at her oddly, but Kagome laughed more.

To say the least, he hadn't been light.

The youkai proved just how much her body could take, and he showed her that, indeed, there were tortures to be tried. Kagome had seen people whipped in movies, but she never imagined it could happen to her. She never even thought people still got tortured, let alone she be the one tortured.

But she had felt it first hand, and she was still alive. She supposed she should be dead after all her body had gone through, and through the haze, she wondered why they had not touched her face. Apart from her mouth, still strong with the taste of blood, they were careful not to wound her face. If she really thought about it, they only beat her back, with the exception of Naraku.

This didn't make her feel any better. It didn't make her feel anything, really, because she wasn't even sure what was happening was real or an hallucination**. **It could be a dream, and anyminute now, Sesshoumaru would wake her up in a not so delicate way, and order her to stop her screaming and let him sleep. Then again, why would she delusion something so awful?

She wouldn't give a damn about his awful matters because once she was awake, the pain she was feeling would seize to exist, and she would have no broken bones or blood dripping from her back. There would be no burns, and her mouth would not taste like metal. Everything would be fine. She would quickly hug Sesshoumaru, grateful, and then turn to her side and sleep.

Except the nightmare felt too real for Kagome to envision, and the odor of blood in the air was too heavy, and the bitter taste the blood in her mouth left was nothing she could imagine. The pain she was feeling was too much, and deep down she knew that this was not a dream.

She was going to have some very real trauma.

She was truly tortured.

She tried not to cry out as it all sunk in. She was alive and conscious, by some miracle, and all that they had done to her had been real. She couldn't deny it. She had to face it.

It happened, and she had no idea what she had done to deserve this.

What to do now?

The whipping would leave scars on her back, no doubt. The burns would leave marks as well; Naraku had been clear to burn her on the same spot repeatedly. It worked like a charm. Kagome even fainted for a little while. She wished her hands were untied. Then, she could purify them all. God, if she could, she would do it without remorse. She felt like crying, but she wouldn't. Not here, not now, definitely not in front of_ them_.

They had already beaten her body senseless. She would not, under any circumstance, let them injure her soul.

Could souls be destroyed?

If they could, Kagome hoped Naraku didn't know how to. She wanted her soul. She was sure she would truly die if they managed to damage that. She felt herself growing restless, eyes closing…

"Don't sleep, Now, little miko. We are still not done with you." A nasty voice told her. Kagome felt anger. Only Sesshoumaru called her miko, and hearing it from a youkai that had passed the last half hour torturing her made it dirty.

"Just wait…" Kagome gritted through her teeth, "till I free myself." He laughed, but Kagome looked at him with an anger she had never felt before, and he seemed to take the hint. He shut up immediately. Kagome could feel the priestess power growing inside of her, and she so wanted to use it on him…

She heard the youkai leave the room. She waited for some minutes, but no one else came in.

Everything was calm, for the moment.

"Coward." She spat venomously. She couldn't believe he ran away from a defenseless tied up with no means of escaping. She could not believe many things.

Then, her attention returned to her situation. Her body was weak beyond exhaustion. She had lost blood due to, well, some part of the tortures. The whacks the bear youkai gave her were bruising and aching far worse than what they did a moment ago. The burns were okay, though. She did not feel it's painful anymore. If she touched them, though, she was sure to scream.

On the bright side, she was…well, still alive. She didn't know if that was consoling or not. On the other side, they could keep torturing her. She wasn't stupid enough to believe they were done. She imagined there still were thousand of ways to make her suffer without finally killing her.

Whoever had said that there were things worse than death had been right. She just wished she knew this before. Of course, nothing could have prepared her for now.

And no matter what, Kagome couldn't make herself wish for death.

Sesshoumaru would think her pathetic if she did, and even though she knew he did not care for her wouldn't come, she liked to think that he would be, in the minimum kind of way, proud of her.

It kept her hopes up. It kept her will strong.

He would nod his head, and that would be enough for Kagome. With that simple gesture, she would know that he approved, and everything would have been worthy.

And even though she had gone through far more physical pain than she had ever thought imaginable, the thought of him not caring or coming hurt worse. That shot through the chest. Maybe Naraku didn't know how to break her soul, but Kagome had just found the way, and she should stop thinking about Sesshoumaru because he was not going to save her, and imagining he would, would not help her out of this big hole. Besides, before all the torturing started, she had pleaded Sesshoumaru not come. She didn't want him hurt. She still didn't wish him hurt.

It was better if he didn't come. In that way, when her body finally gave up and she died, she could imagine that he cared and go to her funeral. If he never came, if she never saw him again, then she could imagine his face with that small smile that he had only given her.

Then she could pretend that he would miss her.

She would be able to imagine his lips on hers, and his warm touch. If he did not come, Kagome would die with images of them, his golden eyes filled with a warm that would not be there if he showed up and saw this.

If, if, if.

She shouldn't really worry. She was not sure how long they would keep her in this basement. She wasn't sure how many more hours she would last. The only thing Kagome was sure of was that she would not make it out alive, and she hated that because she did not wish to give up, but she didn't know how to keep going.

Outside, there was noise that sounded like two bodies falling. Kagome frowned.

'Now what?' She thought. She listened intently, but for a moment everything was quiet. She wondered if maybe she had imagined it, but then there was a flash of blue light, and an odd odor in the air. The door opened seconds later to reveal a figure.

Kagome and the figure started at each other, and Kagome contemplated the possibility of things getting worse.

* * *

Souta looked at the two white haired demons in front of him. Kagome had been missing for 36 hours, but the hanyou and youkai in front of him didn't seem to be in a hurry to get anywhere or do anything. It made Souta boil with anger because his mother was desperate, he himself was desperate, and Kouga was at least talking to someone on the phone.

He was trying to do something, and Sango and Miroku were helping with everything they could, but the Taishos were immobile.

Inuyasha sat with his legs crossed, his arms folded over his chest. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be thinking. Sesshoumaru was looking out the window. He had not moved since Souta arrived with Kohaku and Shippo.

His mother stayed home in case someone called the house. She wanted Souta there with him, he persisted until she had given in and let him go. Now he was here, and Sesshoumaru was still in the exact same position. Nothing seemed to perturb him, and it was infuriating Souta. He couldn't believe those two were so calm when their wives and in Inuyasha's case, mate, had been kidnapped. The capturers could be doing thousands of awful things to them, and they were just _there_ doing nothing.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Souta snapped, demanding responses from the two.

They kept silent, and Souta stepped closer to them.

"Don't…" Shippo warned him, but Souta turned away to face to youkai.

"My sister is out there and even…Kikyo is there with her."

There was no use disregarding the other woman. She was in the same circumstance as his sister, and Kagome wouldn't like to leave the other woman out. She was too kind for that.

"Don't you care?"

The two remained still.

"Dammit! Are you going to…"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and shut him up with one look.

"Don't be stupid." He said. "I'm going to find Kikyo and bring them back. I am just trying to find her trail. It's been difficult, and if you don't shut up, kid, I'm going to lose my concentration and have to start again."

"You should have found them by now." Kouga told him. Inuyasha was about to reply, but Sango interrupted.

"The connection between them is not strong because of how little they have been mated. You know that." She said reproachfully to Kouga.

"Let him keep on with what he's doing."

Inuyasha sent a triumphant look towards Kouga.

"Don't look so smug, Inuyasha, and get back to work." Sango ordered.

Inuyasha muttered something, but the words were lost, and he closed his eyes again.

Souta's gaze cut to Sesshoumaru, who had not even looked from the window to see the cause of the commotion. He didn't seem to care about anything, and Souta felt disappointed.

He heard his sister's rambling at the hospital, and he had gotten the idea that the youkai cared for her. Kagome surely did. If Souta didn't know better, he would say that his big sister was half way in love with the youkai, if not already in love. He had thought the feeling was reciprocal.

He was badly misinformed.

He glared as coldly as he could at the youkai, who didn't even seem to sense his presence. Then Souta got the urge to hit him because his sister was scared, alone, and vulnerable and and she did not deserve to be captured by some lunatic who was probably after the Taishos and not her anyway. She had sacrificed too much for him.

She didn't have any enemies. No one wanted to hurt her.

He took a step towards Sesshoumaru, but Kohaku stopped him.

"Don't mess with him."

Souta shook his hand off.

"He isn't doing _anything_." He said through his teeth.

"Souta, your sister wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"My sister wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for…" It was Souta's fault that she had married Sesshoumaru in the first place. It was his fault that she had been kidnapped, and he went towards Sesshoumaru, grapping his jacket and pulling at it. When cold eyes turned to him, Souta suddenly thought that this had not been one of his greatest ideas. "I…" The words were lost, and all he could think about was exactly how cold and dangerous his sister's husband was. He should have listened to Kohaku. Everyone in the room had gone quiet, but no one moved towards them. They were waiting to see what would happen next.

"My sister…"

"Is your heart better?" He heard the youkai say.

Souta was confused. His sister was missing, and he asked about his…heart? "...Yes."

"How is your recuperation going?"

"I'm…its going fine."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"My sister…"

Sesshoumaru didn't let him continue. He moved away from the window.

"Tell me when Inuyasha finds his mate." He told Kouga who was still talking over the phone. He gave him a nod.

Souta stared at the door, outraged. He was mad at himself for being useless in finding his sister, and mad at Sesshoumaru for his apathy, and mad at…well everyone.

"Don't take it too personal." Miroku told him. Souta turned his angry eyes to him.

"He doesn't give a damn about my sister." He said. He heard a click. Kouga had hung up the phone, finished speaking apparently.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kouga said, looking at the door.

"Sesshoumaru is…I've never seen him act like this before."

"You mean act like a stone?"

Miroku laughed.

"What Kouga is trying to say is that Sesshoumaru is not as calm as he looks."

"Yes. Don't be fooled by appearances." Sango said. "He is worried, but he won't show it, especially to us."

"But…"

Sango gave him a tender look.

"Sesshoumaru will never show if he cares or his worry. That is the way he is."

"How do you know if he cares then?"

"Because we choose to believe he does."

"That is not enough."

"Then take my word." Kouga said. "I've known him for too long, and I can assure you that he _does_ care for your sister, and as soon as he knows where to go, he will find her and bring her back."

"I cannot believe that. You saw him. Then when he finally decides to talk, he only asked about my stupid heart."

"This shows how much he cares." Miroku pointed out. "He knows you are not completely healed, and he also knows how much Kagome cares about you. He was making sure that you were okay for her."

"I can't…"

"If anyone can bring her back," Kouga said. "It is him."

Souta looked at all of them disbelievingly. He couldn't believe they were so calm …

"I found her." Inuyasha shouted with a grin. He stood up fast.

"We can finally start to do something." He said. Without another word, he left the room.

"We better follow them before they leave without us." Kouga said. "I already have a team ready."

* * *

"I can't believe they left without us." Kouga barked angrily. He was driving his BMW as fast as he could. Sango was beside him. Ayame was in the back, muttering something about 'pain' and 'hate'. Miroku had stayed to look after the kids. The team was trying to keep up with them.

"I told them not to go without us." He said angrily. "Don't they ever listen?"

Sango looked at him in disbelief. "Have they ever listened?"

"No." Kouga admitted. "But they should have this time. I told them this was dangerous. I told them Naraku would probably have an army waiting. Getting through them alone will not be easy."

"You are forgetting." Sango told him. "That this is Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and we both know how deadly they can both be if needed."

Kouga didn't care about that. So what if those two had won endless battles before? This was now, there were better arms and better security, and he would have thought Inuyasha was dumb enough to try to rescue Kikyo on his own, but Sesshoumaru had more brains. Kouga thought he had better brains. He should have known that they didn't stand a chance alone.

"Besides, wouldn't your team alert them?"

Kouga had thought about that, too. That's why he only gathered his best men and youkai. They could slip in without anyone finding out, corner Naraku, and free the women. There was safety in numbers. Kouga always worked in numbers. That is how he lead his clan, and that is how he worked every job. Teamwork solved things. Individualism ruined everything.

"They're going to screw everything up."

"I'm sure by the time we reach them; they'll have disarmed half of the security."

"That'll alert Naraku. Look, what they are doing is stupid. Naraku is waiting for them. They are falling right into his trap."

"We don't even know what he is planning."

"All the more reason to be careful."

Kouga knew that one mistake could get Kagome killed. He could see her in his mind, broken, bleeding, and dying because Sesshoumaru stupidly decided not to follow his rules. It was pointless not to obey him when he had been doing this for years.

He was the one with the experience, and although he knew Sesshoumaru did not have one hair of a fool and was an excellent fighter, he couldn't help but feel that they were not seeing the whole picture. That he had won endless battles some centuries before was insufficient. Naraku had something planned, and they did not know what it was. The right thing to do was to arrive with an army of their own and find out exactly what they were against.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha did not share the same opinion.

They had run off and now they were probably blowing everything off because they couldn't wait a damn second.

If Kagome got hurt because of them, if she had one hair touched because of their stupidity, Kouga would make them pay with their life.

No one touched his woman.

* * *

Inuyasha finished off another youkai, and Sesshoumaru removed his arm from the stomach of another one of his victims. He watched the blood on his hands with little interest as he pushed him to the ground. Around him, there were at least three dozens of dead youkai.

Maybe presenting themselves and killing anything that got on their way was not a plan.

"This can't be it." Inuyasha whispered. Sesshoumaru had to agree. They were almost inside the building, and so far, everything was easy. Extremely easy. The youkai they had encountered were in no way much threat. The security system had been easy to take care of. There was nothing even worth worrying about.

It was as if Naraku was begging them to come in.

Sesshoumaru was sure that was it.

"He wants us inside." Sesshoumaru finally said.

He took a moment to look at the building in front of him. It was a house. At least, that was what it looked like. There, in the middle of the forest, with the moon high up, and the night dark, it looked like one of those houses that appeared in terror movies. The wind was slowly blowing, making the branches of the trees move and form shadows.

The lights at the house were all off, but Sesshoumaru could see figures moving in the dark. He was sure there was a basement somewhere. They could have Kagome there. For their own good, they better have Kagome in a nice, comfortable bedroom.

Sesshoumaru heard the sound of water splashing against rocks. There was a cliff somewhere close.

"We have no option but to go in." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru hated to admit it, but it seemed like they could only play by Naraku's rules.

"He doesn't know we came together." Sesshoumaru told him. If he knew, he would have sent someone else, probably the female youkai that was always by his side, to stop them.

Sesshoumaru still believed that Senaka thought they'd come alone. In any other circumstances, he would have come alone, but he hadn't wanted to risk Kagome's life, and Inuyasha sometimes came in handy.

Inuyasha grinned by his side. "We should keep him ignorant."

There was a long pause between the two brothers. Sesshoumaru wondered what the chances were of the two of them working together and having a decent conversation. He thought Kagome would be proud of him.

'_I knew you liked him!' She would say._

'_No, I don't.' Sesshoumaru would respond to her. _

She would smile and shake her head because deep, deep down, they both knew that he was lying.

If he hadn't been lying, Inuyasha would have been dead a long time ago, but that was something only the two of them knew.

"I still hate you." Inuyasha told him. Sesshoumaru thought he didn't sound that hateful. "And after this, we're back to fighting about everything."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Of course."

"Should we…?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "You take the back. I'll take the front."

"Why do I get the back?" Inuyasha complained, but he was already moving. Sesshoumaru watched until he disappeared. Then, his attention was on the house in front of him.

* * *

"I don't understand."

Kikyo untied her feet while she rubbed Kagome's wrists. Then she placed her hands over her broken foot. Kagome felt it heating up, and then, just like that, the pain was gone.

"I can't heal all your injuries. It would take too much energy, and I need it to escape."

Kagome looked at her with calculating eyes. She was still not sure if she could trust her.

"You foot is fine for now, but it is not permanently healed. It will only last a few hours."

"Okay." Kagome said, just to respond.

When the woman appeared in front of her, Kagome had thought everything was over. This was it. Naraku had decided to send a human, a miko, to eliminate her. She supposed it was like a joke to Naraku. She didn't see what was funny about that, though. It had been a surprise when Kikyo had stepped inside, and Kagome saw a youkai fall to the floor with an arm missing.

The other guard was nowhere. Then, of course, Kikyo stepped inside and drawn a knife.

Kagome knew then she was a goner, but Kikyo surprised her by throwing it to the rope that hung her to the ceiling. She untied her and bandaged her as well as possible under the circumstances.

"Take this." Kikyo said, handing her a sweater and pants. Kagome took them gratefully and dressed herself. Kikyo helped her dress.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome saw Kikyo working with them. She heard her strong words against youkai and hanyou. It didn't make sense for her to have changed her mind just like that, and though Kagome would always thank her for this, she couldn't help be suspicious.

Kikyo looked at her with her large, brown eyes, and Kagome noticed they looked less bright, much duller.

"There's no time for explanations." Kikyo said.

"We have to get out of here, and fast. Naraku will find out about this soon enough, and he won't be happy."

"But…"

Kikyo put a hand over her mouth. Kagome winced a little, and Kikyo's hand became gentler. "Look, I know you have no reason to trust me." She said. "But I am your only chance at getting out of here, so you'll have to trust me."

"Inuyasha trusted you, and you betrayed him."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

Kikyo sighed. "I was working for Naraku because I thought he knew where my sister was. She is dead, so he lied to me, and now I'm going to betray _him_. Now, will you _please_ follow me?"

She said all this in haste, but Kagome nodded, not really assimilating everything. Kikyo moved to the door, and Kagome followed. Every step was filled with pain, but she knew now was not the time to complain.

"Do you know how to purify?" Kikyo asked her.

"I do, a little…ah…I need something to concentrate my power in." Kikyo nodded and handed her a knife.

"Whatever comes, purify it without a thought." She said, lowering herself to the youkai that was unconscious on the ground. Kikyo placed her hand over him and a blue light surged out. When it was gone, the youkai was gone, too. "No hesitation or you die."

Kagome gulped. She had never purified anything, and although she had wished to do it back when they tortured her, now that she was outside she didn't know if she would be able to.

Kikyo seemed to sense her hesitation. "It's this or death."

Kagome breathed deeply. "I'll do it." She said, more to convince herself than to convince Kikyo.

So her back hurt like hell. So she had blood all over herself and surely a nice collection of scars to last a lifetime. So each movement brought pain to her; it was all insignificant.

She had to escape. She would escape. She could worry about pain later.

"I can do it." She repeated.

Kikyo dedicated a small grin. "Oh, and…" Kikyo said before opening the door. "Sesshoumaru didn't kiss me. I did. It was a trap, to get you here."

The two women looked at each other for a few seconds. Kagome nodded. Then Kikyo went out, and Kagome followed her. She was definitely going to purify some demons into oblivion, if only to be with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"What do you mean they are gone?"

Kagura cringed. "They can't be found anywhere."

"They have to be here." Naraku yelled at her. "Find then and bring them to me."

"Sir…"

"What?" He snapped at her.

"One of the brothers has come. He killed everyone outside."

Naraku nodded angrily. Things were not going as he had planned. In fact, they were getting out of control.

"Find the mikos and meet me outside."

If one of the brothers were already inside, then he would have to move his plans outdoors.

"Naraku…"

"What, Kagura?"

"They didn't come alone."

"What?"

"They're both here."

Naraku cursed.

* * *

"This way!" Kikyo yelled, as she purified another youkai. Kagome, she had to admit, was doing good. She had hesitated with her first youkai, but after that, she had not. She was fighting like a brave warrior, and Kikyo almost felt proud of her.

"Come on, we are almost outside."

She could already see the door. They would be safe in a matter of minutes, and…

"Aaahhh!"

She heard the scream, turned, and saw Kagome captured by one of the youkai. Kikyo turned her head to the door. She could run for it, and she would be safe…

But what would she do once she was safe?

She had nowhere to go. No home. No sister. No nothing.

And if things had been different, Kikyo mused, they might have been friends. They might have had a double wedding. They might have cared about each other. If she hadn't stolen Inuyasha from her, and if she hadn't been planning to turn her in since the beginning, they might have been like sisters. In another place, in another time. If. Kikyo would have liked to get to know Kagome Higurashi, or Taisho, as she was now.

Kikyo would have liked all the ifs to have happened, but they hadn't, and she could only do one thing to get close to the what ifs that she so achingly longed for, that she so wanted to be real.

She went back to Kagome, but her path was blocked, and as Kikyo looked up, she knew that everything was over.

Kagura was there, and Kikyo knew she couldn't fight Kagura. The youkai was stronger. Still, Kikyo put up a fight stance. Kagura laughed.

"Oh, how I've waited for this!" She said, drawing her fans out. She was smiling, savoring the moment. "You lose."

* * *

Things, Sesshoumaru decided, were not going as he had planned.

It had taken him little to find out that Kagome was not inside the building. Naraku had shouted for him and Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru had looked out the window. His heart skipped a beat.

The first thing he saw was Kagome, her hair all around her, her blue eyes wide with fear. The next thing he had noticed was that there was a knife at her throat, the knife held by Naraku.

He saw red.

He jumped out the window, Inuyasha already there shouting curses at the other youkai who had Kikyo. Kagura, the female youkai, seemed very happy to kill Inuyasha's mate.

"Calm down." He told Inuyasha firmly. The corners of his eyes were already turning red. Sesshoumaru did not need to deal with an uncontrolled Inuyasha on top of everything else. He turned his attention to Naraku.

"Let them go."

Naraku, Sesshoumaru decided, was exactly as his father had described him. A pathetic hanyou that did not know where his place was.

What his father had forgotten to mention was that he was also a psychopath that could get out of control and end up doing unintelligent things like this. As if to prove Sesshoumaru's thoughts, Naraku started laughing rather maniacally.

"This," He said, "is something you will remember forever."

Sesshoumaru didn't really understand what the hanyou was trying to tell him. His eyes were on the knife at Kagome's throat. And on all the blood that definitely belonged to her which scent reached his nostrils. Her face contorted in pain.

She had been tortured.

Sesshoumaru almost lost it right then. His eyes became red for a second, before he ordered himself control. If he lost it now, with Naraku so close to her, she would die.

"I'm going to kill you after I kill her." Naraku explained. Sesshoumaru barely heard him. Kagome looked at him with big eyes, as if she hadn't expected to see him here.

"You know, she is a strong one. She didn't even sign the papers I wanted her to when I tortured her." Sesshoumaru did listen. He almost lost control there. He searched Kagome's face. She nodded the tiniest bit. Naraku smirked.

"Oh, yes, she screamed and cried, but she didn't beg. You married a rather remarkable human. Unfortunately, like any other human, she doesn't heal fast. I believe at the moment she is suffering from her wounds." He traced his tongue over her cheek. Kagome shuddered, and Sesshoumaru tried to calm her with his eyes.

"I was going to kill you, but you'll suffer more if you see her die and then live."

"Don't!" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru eyed his half brother warily. If he lost control now…If they both lost control now…

Naraku would win.

Sesshoumaru would have none of that.

Naraku turned his eyes to him. He smiled evilly.

"Inuyasha, how good of you to come." He nodded at Kagura, who brought Kikyo closer to Naraku.

"You know, I should thank you. You made things easier. You fell in love with dear Kikyo so fast…It made her job easy."

"What?" Inuyasha said in disbelief.

Naraku's laugh echoed through the forest. Sesshoumaru noted that they were close to the cliff.

"She worked for me all the time. She married you because I told her too. She met you in Paris because I wanted you to meet there."

He threw a triumphant look Inuyasha's way. Sesshoumaru could see the doubt on Inuyasha's face. He was looking at Kikyo, begging her to say it was not true.

"It is true." Kikyo said, as if hearing the hanyou's pleas.

"I've hated anything related to demons all my life." She looked at him with pain in her eyes. "You were only a job. I would have never married you if he hadn't ordered me to."

"But all those times we were together…"

Now it was Kikyo's turn to laugh, though it sounded rather desperate.

"I was only acting. Nothing was real." Her brown eyes, though, held an edge of pain and insanity. Sesshoumaru wondered if she was acting, trying to believe her charade.

"I never loved you, never even liked you."

"You see, Inuyasha?" Naraku said. "I won over you months ago, and now the only thing left to do is beat your brother."

Inuyasha wasn't listening and suddenly everything seemed was put in action. Sesshoumaru sensed it before it happened, but he was not able to do anything to stop it. Inuyasha's eyes became red, and before anyone could react, he launched towards Kagura, sending Kikyo flying over.

Naraku turned to look at Kagura and Inuyasha, who was tearing her apart, and in that moment, Sesshoumaru went for him.

Naraku acted fast as if he had known Inuyasha would lose it.

He stabbed Kagome in the stomach and threw her and the knife aside, focusing on Sesshoumaru, who could do nothing but watch more blood come out of her body. Kagome stumbled a couple of steps back, closer to the cliff. Her hand went to her chest, and she gazed at her bloody hands, as if not really believing it was her blood.

She pierced Sesshoumaru with her blue eyes.

And he could see death beginning to enter, and he could feel himself beginning to die with her…

He went towards her, his path crossed by Naraku.

He snarled. The hanyou smirked.

Sesshoumaru launched himself at Naraku, trying to rid of the hanyou as fast as he could.

Naraku would have none of it.

He managed to block Sesshoumaru's attack by dodging and stepping to the side, throwing a punch Sesshoumaru's way. It connected at the side of his face, throwing Sesshoumaru a couple of steps back. He composed himself, and again the two started a series of attacks.

Both were fast, but Naraku's mind was clouded with revenge, fighting with fiery instead of sense. Sesshoumaru was calculating every move his enemy made, waiting for a weak point.

And it came in the form of, yet again, another punch.

The youkai caught the fist in his hand and pressed it, making the bones in it break in dozens of peaces. Naraku hissed, but he threw himself to the ground, pinning Sesshoumaru with him.

One of his claws got him at the side. Sesshoumaru ignored it as he pierced Naraku's stomach. The hanyou screamed as the poison started to mix with his blood.

Naraku could see he could not win this battle. He refused to resign himself, and in one last desperate move, he went towards Kagome, trying to catch the only thing that would hurt Sesshoumaru Taisho. Only with the miko's dead would he be able to defeat the inu-youkai.

Kagome took a step back, lost her balance, was going to fall…

Kikyo grabbed her before she fell.

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled. Kagome looked at her with shock in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru forgot about Naraku and turned to Kagome. He was going her way, but someone attacked him from behind. Sesshoumaru turned only to find Inuyasha beyond comprehension and attacking him.

"Idiot." He told him, as he blocked his half brother's attacks. From the corner of his eye, he could see Naraku inching closer to Kagome. Kagura was a bloody mess beginning to become but a memory.

"Snap out of it!" He yelled to his half brother, knowing it was useless. Kagome seemed to be in shock.

And then Naraku was next to the two miko, close to Kagome, but Inuyasha kept launching himself at him, blocking his way to Kagome's side. He watched as Naraku made a grab for Kagome, but Kikyo took his hand in hers.

Naraku's eyes widened as Kikyo purified him, slowly, just a small part of his body.

He yelled as he felt the miko powers slowly work through him. He tried to free himself if the miko he had betrayed, humiliated, and hurt.

Kikyo was not letting go. She pushed towards the cliff.

Naraku's eyes widened. He was weakened from his fight with Sesshoumaru. Kikyo's purifying power made sting surge though every part of his body. The cliff was just a step away.

"You'll die with me." He tried to reason. And Kikyo smiled. "Exactly."

In her last moments, as if to redeem herself, Kikyo pushed Naraku down the cliff and went down with him. She would slowly purify every part of him on their way down. Naraku made a grab for Kagome's shoulder in the last second, bringing her down with them. Sesshoumaru quickly managed to knock Inuyasha unconscious.

'No!'

His mind screamed at him to hurry, to move faster, to do anything, everything, to save her. He stretched his abilities as far as he could.

She was heading backwards, and kept falling, falling, _falling…_

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru felt despair. Because all he had been proud off, all he cherished, all he was was not enough to save her. None of it.

He couldn't reach her. He wouldn't be able to…

In one last attempt, Sesshoumaru threw himself at her falling form, and he reached out to her, blindly attempting to catch her.

His hand met air, and then…

With a gasp, his hand touched hers, and he grabbed her and pulled her from the cliff.

He held her close to her body, filled his nostrils with her scent, passed his hand through her silky hair, and thanked whoever had helped him save her. She opened her eyes.

"I…"

But he hushed her. The knife was still at her stomach, and there was just too much spilled blood.

He did not know how bad her injury was. He didn't know if she would live.

He heard people calling out to them, and he could hear sirens in the distance. He didn't care. All he cared about was the woman in his arms. All he wanted was her, and he couldn't care about the rest of the world.

She would be alright. She had to be alright.

Because she was Kagome, and she was married to him, and he was Sesshoumaru, and he wanted her. He needed her, and as he held her, brought her closer to him, he swore she would live through this. She would because he wanted her to, and Sesshoumaru always got what he wanted.

In his arms, Kagome went stiff, and when Sesshoumaru looked down at her, her eyes were lifeless, and there didn't seem to be any blood left that could come out of the wound.

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter is done and over with, and the next chapter is already beind edited. However, I'm going on vacation on Monday, Visiting my friend at USA, I think I told you before. I will do my best to get on my computer and update, though no promises. I'm going away for two weeks and some more days. I'm sure a computer will be available for enough time some time over those days. And please keep on reviewing this! You are amazing, and I really want to know what you think now that we are so close to the end! Love you, and review!**


	29. Unsaid Goodbyes

**I took ages to update! I'm sorry, but I was having so much fun at The US, and I hand't seen my friend for two and a half years, so I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could, and yes, that is no reason for not updationg, and I'm sorry, and you deser e vbtetter because your reviews made my story what it is today, but...I will work extra hard to make last chapter fenomenal, and...love you?**

**A big thanks to Tia and Janet, for giving me a vacation I will never forget.**

**Another thanks to all of you who wished me a happy trip.**

**More thanks to...**

**PinkSlytherin – He can, but it isn't important in this story.**

**WhiteDemoness11 – I actually like Kikyo and Inuyasha together. Their love is very…dramatic. It gives a lot to work at, but I wanted the attention to be on Sess and Kagome, so I left that side a bit alone. And yes, I have planned some twists for the finale.**

**Sayuri-girl – That scene gave me so much problems! I'm glad you like it!**

**Borisbear – In no way do Kouga and Sango work for Sesshoumaru. Sango works for the government and represents his father, who keeps the alliance between youkai and human. Kouga is the police chief. They both, however, have a lot to do with Sesshoumaru, since he is so important, but they don't have to tell him anything, and they didn't have prove against Naraku, so they thought better to wait. I'm sorry if that got confusing, I thought it was clear :(**

**TwilightDreamz13: What happened to Kikyo…you'll know, sort of, in the last chapter.**

**Black Winged Lady – You've read my other stories? Really? What do you think of them?**

**InAyUsha – I try my best to make my stories, even as normal or used as the plot is, have some twists and surprises, I want them to be unique and original, even if they have some things that have already been used, and I'm glad you think I'm doing that.**

**Mia – Were you there since I posted the first chapter? Even if you weren't, your words about this story are wonderful. I've put a lot of effort in it, and to see it acknowledge if my best gift. BTW, what part of South America?**

**Ladyfuyu – Hehe, I know. Sesshoumaru needed a lesson, so I gave it to him. Thought it was a mean one…**

**Ai Ai Arisusa – Thanks for your review! This story gives me headaches and tears of frustration and lots of laughter, so thanks for thinking it is so good!**

**ADDICTEDJSS – Haha, I hadn't thought about killing both of them and then going on vacation! It truly wasn't how I planned it…maybe I am evil…muahahaha, but I updated, so that makes me better, right?**

**XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx**** – Yey, the wait is over! And your likin of my story givers me such pride! I'm glad you enjoy it so much.**

**Shakespeareismyhero – I have a plan for Kikyo, but you won't see it in this story. Don't worry, I will give you your Inuyasha/Kikyo moment, as for Kagome…(evil glint in the eyes)**

**Blacksilence333 – Don't cry, I updated, and things will get better…or not…mmm, better or worse? What a dilemma.**

**Broken London Bridge – I seem to leave a lot of people ant ungodly hours with cliffhangers. Sorry, hehe, but hey, reading at those hours is kind of nice. I do it all the time(Apparently, sleeping less is becoming my habit) And I sometimes stay up late because I get stuck in some part of the story and…maybe I should stop the cliffhangers…**

**Melantao – Hahaha, I actually liked your idea of Kikyo's shirt stuck on a branch. Maybe I'll use it, hahaha, because it is so hilarious!**

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

_**Unsaid Goodbyes**_

_And you leave without a word of __consul, without giving me advice, and what am I suppose to do without you by my side?_

* * *

They saw bodies as they headed towards the house.

Body after body, and _oh_, surprise- more bodies.

These were sure signs that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had passed through. As they neared Naraku's house, they viewed more bodies, and Kouga noticed the dead youkai they passed looked stronger as they went. They had not been enough to stop the brothers. Kouga wondered exactly how many bodies he would see. Finally, the house came to view. Kouga did not have to look twice to know that something had gone tremendously wrong. Beside him, Sango took in the scene with one glace. They both flew from the car as soon as it stopped.

"You," Kouga said to the first man to appear to him. "Send someone to pick the bodies that are on the road. I want every single one of them." The man nodded and left to do as told. Kouga sniffed, eyed the house. "There are still some youkai inside." He informed his men. "Arrest them all. If they get rough, use more strength. If it gets dangerous, kill them." Kouga didn't care for the demons except to interrogate, and he was sure they all knew about the same things. As long as none escaped, Kouga didn't care what happened to them.

Kagome was his focus, and he could not detect her inside the house. He quickly scanned the surroundings.

"Look around the house." He told another team of men.

"Where is she?" Sango asked, standing at his side.

"I don't know yet." Kouga responded a little hard. If Sango noticed, she was intelligent enough to let it slide. She, too, was worried, and the fact that Kouga hadn't picked out Kagome yet did not make her better.

"Check the house. I want everything taken in as evidence." Kouga ordered again.

"Sir!" Someone called to him. Kouga turned towards the voice.

"It better be important." He snarled. '_Where is Kagome? I should have found her by now. She has to be close. Am I too late?' _He would never forgive himself if he was too late.

"It is."

Kouga walked to the youkai that called him, passing bushes, and then he saw what was so important.

Blood and dead youkai defiled the ground. It was obvious to Kouga that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had done it. '_I have to grant it to them, they know how to fight.' _He stole a look at the bodies. '_What they don't know is mercy.'_

It was fine with Kouga. As far as he knew, any one of them could have hurt his Kagome.

"Clean this. Send the bodies to the forensics."

Not that there was much left.

"Yes, sir."

Kouga still didn't know where Kagome was, and it was made him itchy. Apart from the dead bodies, no one else seemed to be there. There was also no sight of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo.

It wasn't right.

Kouga went inside the house, Sango close behind.

"We'll have to keep secret what happened here." She told him. "If humans find out about this…massacre, they will be scared and demand protection against youkai. The bond is already fragile. This doesn't have to come up."

"You talk as if you weren't one of them."

"My job requires for me to be neither. I am neutral, and I have to think as both of them would."

Kouga nodded. When the time came, she would be an excellent ambassador. "There are only dead youkai here. I don't see how it should affect humans."

She gave a small smile. "You obviously wouldn't. People feel threatened by things like this, and besides, Kagome and Kikyo are human."

"They're married to demons."

"Then it will be worse because they'll feel betrayed. Keep this quiet and speak with your men to assure this. No one talks to the press. In fact, no one talks about this to any one. No one should view the bodies but the forensics you trust the most. Every photo taken is to be destroyed once useless."

"How are we going to send them to jail? The world already knows that the wives of the Taisho were kidnapped."

"We don't have to change the whole story; we just have to conceal some facts."

"It'll be difficult."

"We'll make it happen."

Kouga sighed. "Ayame…" He told the wolf youkai that walked silently beside him. "Make sure this doesn't get out."

Ayame left to ensure that.

Finally, they reached the basement. Kouga didn't even have to smell it to know what happened. He growled, and for a moment, anger possessed him.

"Those bastards!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"What is it?"

"Kagome was here. They…" God, he didn't even want to know what they had done to her. By the smell of it, something horrible.

"What did they do to Kagome?"

"Tortured her. Badly."

Sango cursed.

"Maybe you should leave the survivors to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. It is legal for a mate to take care of whoever injures his mate."

"Kagome is not Sesshoumaru's mate." He wished Kagome was _his_ mate. He would gladly make them pay for this.

"We can overlook that." Sango told him, her voice filled with cold hatred.

Kouga was about to respond when a voice cut him off.

"Sir, we found the Taishos and one of the victims!"

Kouga glanced at Sango. "Where?"

"Near the cliffs."

Kouga didn't waste his time and made his way as fast as he could.

He stopped dead when he got there.

Inuyasha was knocked unconscious. A few meters from him, there was a blooded body. Kouga supposed it was Kagura. Then…Sesshoumaru was close to the cliff's end, holding Kagome close to his body. Kagome's blood was in the air, and there, in his arms, Kouga could see that she was still bleeding. He made his way to them carefully.

He used his radio. "Where is the ambulance?"

"It should be here in less than a minute."

"Send it over to the cliffs as soon as it gets here."

Kouga raised his hands as Sesshoumaru, eyes bright and red, growled at him.

"It's me, Kouga." He told the inu youkai. "Look, Kagome is losing a lot of blood. Let me look at her." He growled again. Kouga stepped closer anyway. He was hoping Sesshoumaru would decide to stay by Kagome's side instead of trying to kill him. If not…well, he had already lived a long time. "Sesshoumaru," He said in an authoritarian voice, "Snap out of this and be useful or Kagome will die."

That seemed to do the trick. Sesshoumaru's eyes lost their red edge and slowly seemed to regain control. Kouga stayed right where he was. No use to anger him when he was coming back to his senses.

"She's bleeding too much." Sesshoumaru told him. Kouga was surprised to hear an edge of panic. "I don't know what to do."

"The ambulance is coming."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Tell me what happened."

"Inuyasha lost control. He killed Kagura. Kikyo and Naraku went over the cliff, but Naraku's gun shot Kagome. She…she almost fell, but I caught her. I don't…"

Kouga placed a hand over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "She will be okay." He said this to reassure the youkai, but also himself because Kagome was bleeding so much, and she was tortured, and only human.

Only human.

Kouga would give his bones to change places with her.

"We'll get everyone who hurt her."

Kouga felt the need for revenge dissipated only by his need to know that Kagome would make it through this.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tried to breath, but he found that doing so was far harder than he thought. Oxygen refused to pass through his lungs, and he found himself holding his breath rather than breathing.

He couldn't help it.

He sat next to Kagome in the ambulance, while the paramedics tried to do everything they could to save her and glancing at him every once in a while, as if afraid the white haired youkai would snap their necks if their patient's heart so much skipped a beat.

They weren't far from the truth.

The inu youkai did not like to see their hands on what was his, but Kouga reasoned with him and he told him that if he hurt them, Kagome could die. He told Sesshoumaru to let the men do their job. Sesshoumaru felt they were not trying hard enough, and were definitely not doing their job right.

Already Kagome's heart had stopped once. The damned machine started sounding, and Sesshoumaru had looked to it, alarmed, demanding to know what was happening. The male paramedic stumbled over his own words. The female paramedic ignored him and threw her attention to Kagome, yelling to her partner to focus.

At least one of them was near efficient.

The ambulance made its way across traffic, and every once in a while the driver swerved, sending them flying to one side. Sesshoumaru would very much have liked to kill the driver. It was obvious no one ever told him how to drive in a nice, fast, and secure way. Besides, he could smell that he was human, and who put a human to drive an ambulance? Humans didn't have the instincts that youkai had, and Sesshoumaru knew they would already be at the hospital if he was driving. He wasn't and refused to change that because what really mattered was the woman in front of him, and Sesshoumaru wished to stay by her side. He could see the life slipping from her body, and in his mind he ordered her to hold on because if she died it would make him really mad, and…

Silently, told her to listen to him just this once. Even if it was just this one time she had to follow his order. He wouldn't care if she never listened to him again, he just needed her to do it now. Only now.

He would not ask her to do anything again if she lived.

"We're almost there." The paramedic told him. Sesshoumaru didn't look at her. His eyes were fixed on Kagome.

"How much more?"

"We should be there in ten minutes."

Sesshoumaru's face remained blank, but he mentally cursed. Kagome had lost too much blood. A bullet was still inside of her. Sesshoumaru had checked, and she only had one hole on her body. If Naraku hadn't fallen down the cliff, Sesshoumaru would have happily pushed him. He couldn't believe the hanyou hadn't even bothered to use a better gun, potent enough to make two fucking holes.

She would need surgery. On top of that, Kagome's back was covered in slashes and burns. Sesshoumaru had nearly lost control when he saw the injuries. There was an ugly looking bruise on her cheek, and she had some ribs broken. Everything looked bad.

She was broken and vulnerable, and it was this that made something in Sesshoumaru twist with anger. It made him feel…miserable.

It also made him want to kill the youkais that had done this to her.

Sesshoumaru could smell them on her. He could picture them laughing as they slowly broke her down. He could see the satisfaction in their eyes when she cried out. He could see their frustrated faces when she fought against the pain she felt in every part of her body.

Kouga called him ten minutes ago. The police had taken all the youkai in, and Kouga made sure none of them escaped. The few that had almost gotten away had been chased by Kouga himself. He promised him that they would pay, and Sesshoumaru caught the anger in the wolf youkai's voice. If Sesshoumaru asked, Kouga would let him have them. Anyone who hurt the mate of a youkai could be punished by law or by the youkai itself. Kagome wasn't his mate, but he was sure Kouga was willing to overlook that.

And if he didn't…it wasn't like he ever cared about rules that were unconvenient to him.

Sesshoumaru would not let this chance slip from his hands. Those youkai would feel his fury. He would make them wish they never laid a hand on what belonged to him.

She always looked strong. The only times he'd seen her weak was when she had gotten drunk and after her talk with Inuyasha at the hospital... but even then she still had fire in her. She was clumsy and sad drunk, but she had still fought him. She was elusive and down after talking with his idiotic half brother, but the shine in her eyes hadn't completely left.

She suffered with everything she had. She was angry with every part of her soul. She was happy with every fiber in her body. She cried with all she had inside. She loved to her very core, which Sesshoumaru had first found annoying, and then found amusing.

She always seemed to be full of live.

He had entertained himself by watching Kagome's changes of mood. One minute she was angry, the next shy, and then she was laughing, and then back to angry. One could always look at her face to know what she was feeling, and right now, he face was white and still and lifeless. Sesshoumaru did not like that at all. If Kagome's face always showed how she was, then he didn't want to look at her now.

Except he couldn't look anywhere else.

He wished she'd open her blue eyes, to smile or snap at him. He wanted to fight with her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to be with her.

Sesshoumaru no longer worried over how wrong it was to care for a human. It stopped mattering the moment Kagome was swept from his side. A small voice in his head told him that his father would be very proud of him now. He allowed himself to care for a human. He cared for her like he cared for nothing else, and Sesshoumaru almost wished he'd never let that happen.

Almost.

Because now that he knew how much he did care, there was no turning back. He cared enough about Rin to look after her, enough to let her go, so that she could have the life he would never be able to give her. And for Kagome…

For Kagome, he cared too much. He broke all his perfected rules. He forgot the hatred he had accumulated against humans for so long. For her, he would do anything, and if she died…

Sesshoumaru would not think about the possibility of her dying. If she was anyone else, he would have done it. He would have calculated every possibility, and he would have made a plan of action for every one of them, but he couldn't do that with her.

He couldn't think about her dying.

He carefully brushed a strand of hair from her face, and he lowered his lips to her ear. "If you die", he told her, "you will feel just exactly how cruel I can be."

There were no sweet words. In fact, they sounded more like menace, but Sesshoumaru knew that if she could respond; she'd have laughed, telling him to stop his nonsense. She could read him. She would detect the meaning behind his words. She would feel his worry, carefully hidden behind masks of indifference, a blank expression, hard words, and an even colder voice.

She would see through it all, and she would understand.

"We have arrived." The paramedic informed him, already preparing everything to move Kagome as fast as they could. "The doctors will do everything to heal her." She told him, unsure. By the way the youkai was acting, she didn't know if he cared or if he was indifferent to what happened to her.

"I know." Sesshoumaru told her coolly. The door of the ambulance opened, and Kagome was brought down, taken away from him. Sesshoumaru followed in silence.

If she died, he would bring this hospital and anyone who worked in it down.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi had enough of hospitals to last her for a life time.

If she ever needed to be hospitalized, she would kindly ask whoever had thought such a foul idea to let her die.

Souta agreed.

He, too, had seen enough of hospitals. He knew the smell. He_ hated_ the smell. He had come to hate white in a way that no other human being could hate a color. He knew how awful the food was. He knew how uncomfortable the beds and chairs and sofas could be.

Really, if you asked Souta, he'd say there was nothing good about hospitals at all but that they kept you alive. Except when they didn't. Or when they prolonged the life and the pain, without paying much attention to what the patient wanted.

Yes, Souta knew hospitals.

He knew every procedure. He knew their structure. What he didn't know was the waiting room. When he was at the hospital, it has been his own life at risk. He went to the surgery rooms. He hadn't even glanced in a waiting room.

Now that he was in one, not the one tended to, he almost wished he was.

It turned out that it was worse waiting than having the doctors treat you. Who would have guessed?

Souta took a drink from his coffee and spit it out immediately.

"This tastes awful!" He exclaimed. His mother gave him a reproachful look.

"Who gave you permission to drink coffee? You're too young." Mrs. Higurashi said, taking it away from his son. Souta glared at Miroku, who was looking everywhere but at her.

"I _hate_ waiting." Souta said, and his mother, who had been death with worry, who always seemed to be worrying about one of her children, had it.

"Souta Higurashi! " She exclaimed, and it was enough to send Shippo and Kohaku up to look for candies, and Miroku and Sango to bolt. Ayame went to find Kouga. Only Sesshoumaru stayed where he was. His wife was hospitalized. His brother, as well.

Souta took a moment to wander if the cold youkai cared about either. He hoped he at least cared for Kagome.

His mother took Souta by the arm, bringing his attention back to her.

"I will not hear one more of your whining." She said, her voice not just reproachful, but angry, and Souta thought a little disappointed. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"But mother..."

"No, listen. When you were sick, Kagome was here every day. Every time. It did not matter to her. She almost didn't finish her career because she was always here, taking care of you. She never said a word against it. She never complained." Mrs. Higurashi had seen her daughter through Souta's sickness. It had eaten Kagome. She knew it must have, but Kagome didn't want her mother worrying. She kept strong on the outside for her; she knew that she needed a strong shoulder at her side. "And now, we sit here for her, and I will not listen to you complain because you have no right. Think of all the things she's done for you. She has practically given her life for you." Kagome had, after all, married someone she despised just for Souta's sake. "She's fighting life and death. The doctors treat her as we speak, and she could die any second now." Mrs. Higurashi was tired of always having her children at the hospital. It was not fair.

It was too much for one mother. Just when she thought she was finished with one, the other decided to take her turn.

_My children, I've decided, are bringing me closer to my own end. _

"One more complaint, Souta, and you will wish you had never gotten out of the hospital yourself."

Souta gulped and felt guilt rise in his belly. His mother was right, of course. He shouldn't make this any more difficult. Kagome was strong, and she needed all of them to be okay for her. His mother needed him strong, too. It was hard to be here, waiting to know something about Kagome, but it must be harder for his mother, who had already gone through this and had to do it again.

"I'm sorry, mother." He said with his head bent in sh

Mrs. Higurashi was not over.

She turned herself to the stone like youkai. Ever since the paramedics had delivered Kagome to the doctors, the white haired demon had sat down and decided to pretend to be a statue.

Mrs. Higurashi knew her son in law was not the most sentimental man. She knew he was not the best at shows of feelings. She knew all this, but at the moment, she did not care. All she asked for was a little show that he cared about his daughter, and he seemed determined to not give t to her.

Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't have it.

"And you", she said, pointing a finger at him. He didn't even turn to look. Mrs. Higurashi practically breathed fire. "Pay attention to me!" Sesshoumaru slowly turned his head her way. "I thought you cared a little more about my daughter." She accused. She was too angry to notice the dangerous glint in his eyes. "You don't even care about your brother, do you? It matters not to you if they live or die. How can you live with yourself?" A small part of Mrs. Higurashi's mind was telling her that maybe she was taking this too far. An unruly part made her continue. "My daughter deserves someone else, better. Someone that will actually care for her, not someone who can't feel at all. She is too kind for you. You don't deserve her."

The small part of her mind was getting bigger, and Mrs. Higurashi figured she would need to be hospitalized when her son-in-law stood up slowly and went her way. The words had been said, though, and she would not take them back. She truly believed that her daughter deserved someone that loved her and appreciated her. For all she knew, he probably cared the tiniest bit, but definitely not enough.

Kouga did. Mrs. Higurashi wondered why Kagome wasn't with him.

But her thought about who Kagome should have ended up with came to a stop when Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, tall, striking.

"Who deserves Kagome is not up to you." He said coldly. "And how I feel about her doesn't concern you."

Mrs. Higurashi disagreed. "She is my daughter." She said crossly. "Of course it concerns me."

He eyed her for a long time. "We'll talk in another time." He said. She opened her mouth, but he left her talking alone.

The nerve of him.

Mrs. Higurashi hoped Souta married some nice, pretty, uncomplicated woman.

* * *

"I can't believe they still can't tell us anything." Sango said furiously. Miroku tried to calm her down.

"They're just doing their job. I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

"How can we be so sure?"

Miroku was tired. He was worried. He was at breaking point. Not only was Kagome at the hospital, but his long time friend Inuyasha, too. Although the doctors assured him he would be fine, they hadn't let him see for himself. It seemed he was not ready to talk to anyone. Miroku couldn't blame him. His mate was missing. They were looking for the body, but so far nothing had been found. Some parts of Naraku had been found.

Apparently, Kikyo had purified him on their way down. Miroku also knew how Inuyasha would be feeling right now. They told him how he lost control and did things he would always regret. Miroku was sure Inuyasha didn't regret killing Kagura. He would have done it fully conscious. What Inuyasha regretted was the brutal way in which he had done it. He tore her apart, mutilated her. She had still been alert when Inuyasha pulled her arms from her body.

It was a vision that would haunt him, them, forever.

Now, though, Miroku couldn't think about himself because Sango was at his side, begging him to make her better.

"I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can because they are too scared of Sesshoumaru to do anything that isn't the best."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Now is not the time for jokes!"

Miroku gave her a tired smile and brought her closer to himself. "She will be alright. If she survived her marriage with Sesshoumaru, I'm sure she'll be able to survive this." Miroku wasn't so sure.

He'd always known that, at some point, Sesshoumaru and Kagome would be happy. Of course, he had never thought she'd be kidnapped and tortured. Miroku closed his eyes. He couldn't believe they tortured her. He instinctively held tighter on Sango. He could imagine what Sesshoumaru was going through right now. Contrary to popular belief, he did know that the youkai cared about Kagome.

That wasn't what bothered Miroku.

What bothered him was that the doctors were taking too much time on Kagome, and something had to be going wrong because they had yet to come out, and Miroku truly didn't know if Kagome would survive this.

Besides him, Sango lingered along the same lines. She was sickly worried for her friend, and at the same time, angry as hell for what had been done to her. Sango couldn't understand how anyone could manage such cruelly, but at the same time she knew that was how the world was, and there was nothing to change that.

Right now, the only thing she truly wanted was for Kagome to be okay. She wanted her out of danger, and after that, she would put her head on other things, like how to punish the ones that had hurt her.

Sango felt impotent, and Miroku just felt sad.

* * *

Ayame was a very patient person. She had to be. In the past it was because Kouga constantly got on her nerves in the clan; she had to learn the art of patience to put up with him. Later on, she mastered calm. It helped when the world advanced, and she couldn't understand the new technology. It helped to get her through school and the hundreds of careers she had studied. Patience had always been a good ally of hers.

But not now.

Kouga paced around, getting on her nerves like he had before. Shippo had eaten too many sweets in his anxiety, and now he was hyperactive and trying to get a worried Kohaku and a moody Souta to play with him.

On top of that, the doctors had yet to see them, and Ayame was tormented with worry since she didn't know enough of what truly happened and what little she did know didn't reassure.

Being told she was shot and tortured did nothing to ease her mind. So now, she was practicing her patience, and it wasn't working as it had before.

It seemed even patience had its limits.

"Kouga…" She went to Kouga because if she neared the children she would probably strangle them. Kouga, thankfully, stopped his pacing.

"What is it?"

"I'm worried."

She knew it was very stupid to say; of course she was worried. Everyone was. Kouga's eyes softened, and to her great surprise, he brought her close, hugging her with tenderness that Kouga had never showed her before.

"I'm worried too." He said, and his voice sent chills down her spine.

Ayame lectured herself. It had been too long since she had been engaged to Kouga, and she had stopped loving him a long time ago. At least, she thought she had. It seemed that she wasn't completely over it. It took her friend to get hurt to find that out. Ayame didn't know how oblivious anyone could be.

Just then, Sesshoumaru walked in. He looked indifferent, but Ayame could smell the worry all over him. Sango and Miroku filed in after him. Shippo calmed as soon as he saw Sango. It seemed the fox demon was scared of the woman. Ayame didn't blame him. Lastly, Mrs. Higurashi walked through the door.

"Do you know anything knew?" Ayame asked. She looked at the waiting room. It was deserted. She thought it was odd. Every time they were at the hospital, the waiting rooms were always empty. The hospitals were always full, but they always managed to get a room all for themselves.

It was kind of sad, that the world let them grieve alone because they were too scared of what could happen to them. To Ayame, it seemed that the world was too much of a coward.

"The doctors are coming." Miroku told her, and Ayame held her breath.

When the doctor stepped in, Kouga released Ayame, his attention focused on news of Kagome, and if Ayame hadn't loved her friend as much as she did, she might have been angry at her silent ghost. Everyone was quiet. The doctor seemed nervous, and in return, it made everyone in the room nervous.

"The patient…" The doctor started. Ayame wanted to shout that Kagome wasn't just a patient. She was Kagome Higurashi, eh, Taisho, and should be treated like a human. The doctor continued, unaware of Ayame's thoughts. "Had lost a lot much blood from when she arrived, but the knife didn't damage any organs, so she should be fine."

Sighs of relief sounded all across the room.

"However, we would like to keep her for observation, a week at the least, and she can't have any visitors for now."

Ayame thought that was alright. What mattered was that Kagome was safe. That was the important thing.

The doctor turned to Sesshoumaru. "If I can have a private word with you?"

Sesshoumaru, cold Sesshoumaru, who even now looked controlled, froze for a moment before following him out.

Ayame thought it had to be hard to always be the mean, tough one. It had to be hard to have to hide what you felt all the time, and she wondered why he did it. He wouldn't look weak in anyone's eyes. If anything, he looked stronger. It seemed Sesshoumaru didn't agree.

On top of everything she had felt that day, Ayame felt sorry for Sesshoumaru. She wondered what he would have done if Kagome had died.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me?" Sesshoumaru's tone was controlled, and it didn't surprise Inuyasha at all.

"I heard Kagome is going to be fine."

"She is."

"I'm glad." And he was. He couldn't remember what had happened, not clearly. After finding out Kikyo had betrayed him, something inside of him had snapped. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment; the pictures he's seen of Kagura came back to him.

He had asked Kouga after he had come back to his senses to show him the pictures of what he had done to her. It'd been nasty and cruel and entirely Inuyasha's fault. He couldn't do anything to change that. He would have to learn to live with what he had done. It wasn't the killing. He had done that too many times to care anymore. It was the way in which he had done it. He shouldn't have lost control. He should have stayed calm, but he hadn't, and those were the consequences.

Kagura had died a horrible death by his hands, and Kikyo had disappeared. He knew she wasn't dead. He could feel it, but he didn't know what would happen.

"She betrayed me." He told his half brother. He didn't know why he asked him to come. Sesshoumaru didn't like him, and truth be told, Inuyasha didn't like him either, but Inuyasha hadn't wanted to see anyone else but his half brother.

His father would be proud for them, if he was alive. Kagome would be happy for them, if she wasn't unconscious. Kikyo would have approved, if she hadn't betrayed them, him.

"Yes, she did."

"You knew." Inuyasha said. He wasn't accusing the youkai. He didn't have any strength left for that.

"I knew something wasn't right with her."

"You didn't tell me."

"It was your mistake to make."

Inuyasha sighed. His ears went flat against his head. "I'm sorry I lost control."

"I don't blame you for what happened to Kagome."

"I know."

"Then what is it?"

And Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, and in his half brother's eyes, he saw what the youkai was planning to do. "Don't leave her." He whispered. Sesshoumaru's eyes might have shown surprise. "I know you think it is your fault, and you think if you had never come into her life, she wouldn't have…" Saying she had been tortured was something Inuyasha would have to get used to. He had loved Kagome. A small part of him still did, and knowing she had been tortured was enough to make his blood boil and his heart freeze.

"She needs you."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond at first. "I've made my choice." He finally told Inuyasha. "I will go. Wasn't that what you wanted? Another chance with her?"

Inuyasha almost laughed. "Keh, as if you are nice enough to give it to me. Kagome doesn't want me, and I have to accept that, besides…." He had Kikyo to think about, but he wasn't ready to tell that to anyone. "You're going away because you're scared."

"I fear nothing."

"But yourself."

How much did Sesshoumaru fear himself?

"I'm going."

"You'll miss her."

"Perhaps. If that is all?"

Inuyasha grinned. "I give you less than a year to be here again with Kagome."

He swore Sesshoumaru almost smirked back. "Try not to die by anyone's hands but mine."

And he left, as Inuyasha was lost in thoughts of guilt and betrayal, and what ifs.

* * *

It hadn't been easy for him to decide.

In fact, it had been one of the hardest things he'd done in his entire life, and he had lived through so much. At the end, he decided that it was for the best. People around him always died, and he didn't want Kagome to die.

Sesshoumaru had once decided to let Rin go. He could do it again. He could set Kagome free, and then she would be happy. Not with him, but happy.

Isn't that what mattered?

Sesshoumaru had never been giving. He'd let Rin go because, at that time, she had made him look weak. Only a small part of him had done it for her.

This time, it was different.

By separating himself from Kagome, he was degrading _himself_, but Sesshoumaru had too many enemies, and if it had occurred to Naraku to get to him through her, someone else would think of that, too. This way, he ensured that she was far away from him and safe.

He could deal with nasty looks; his stare was far worse. What he couldn't deal with, what he refused to deal with, was watching Kagome die again. He had already cost her torture and a near experience with death.

He refused to bring more pain into her life.

She made him happy, if only for a moment, and he would give her this in return.

He would go away. She would be free. Everything would turn out alright. She'd have a happy, human life, and when her time came to die...

He would not be there for it. She would ceize to exist, and he would still be alive, and her memory would burn forever, and it would torture him eternally, but she would live and hie happily and without complications. He would make sure to keep her memory alive, though, the only decent thing he could do for the human that had given him so much.

"Leaving without even saying goodbye? I would have never thought you were a coward."

Sesshoumaru turned around slowly.

"I'm not." He told Kouga.

He laughed bitterly. "You aren't going to even see her before you go." Sesshoumaru just kept looking into the youkai's eyes, making Kouga angrier. "Don't you understand? I would cut off my arm for just one chance with her!"

"This is your opportunity." Sesshoumaru wanted to kill Kouga for wanting Kagome, but he had decided to leave her. If she wanted the wolf youkai, he would not interfere. He tried to convince himself that he would be better once he rid himself of her. Fresh memories of how he had felt when he had almost lost her came back to his mind. Somehow, he knew he would never be okay without her.

"I thought you always fought for what was yours."

He always did, but this time, not fighting was for the better.

"You can't leave her."

"Go to her."

"She doesn't want me!" He said bitterly. "She wants you."

Sesshoumaru turned around, not wanting to hear another word, and exited the hospital.

"_She wants you."_

He would forever be haunted by those words. He would always wonder what would have happened if he had stayed.

And by leaving Kagome, he left what little joy he had or would ever experience.

* * *

Kagome opened her blue eyes, and she felt alone. She looked to her left to find her mother there. Odd, she had thought Sesshoumaru would be there…

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" She asked, the words raspy against her throat. Her mother hesitated.

"He left."

"Huh?"

"He's gone." Her mother said, eyes careful and kind.

Kagome did not need kind. She needed Sesshoumaru. "Where?"

Her mother shook her head. "We don't know."

Kagome felt his absence hit her, and she bit back a moan.

He had promised. He had promised to never leave her. Not intill she was dead.

"Am I dead?"

Her mother laughed a little. "No."

Kagome felt tears in her eyes, and she wondered why he wasn't with her if she wasn't dead.

He had promised to stay with her until she died.

He had _promised_…

Nothing made sense, and Kagome cried out for Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't there.

He would never be there again.

* * *

**Of course I didn't kill Kagome! What kind of person would I be if I did? Okay, so I thought about it, but decided against it. So, we have one more chapter left, which I will start working on as soon as I finish updating this, and as always, thanks to all your support. You have given me more than I ever thought possible. Review, and one more chapter left! I'm not sure if I should cry or scream with joy, so you just review and tell me what's better.**


	30. Our existance will be worthless

**Ok, first of all, so sorry for the mistake in the last chapter! It's just that I changed it at the last moment (it was originally a gun shot), but, mmm, we can say that she was both shot at and knived? After all, with aññ the torture, ot does kind of make sense (I think)**

**Another sorry with how long I took to update this. First, it took me time to write it. Second, the last book of 'Twilight' came out. I haven't read it, but my editor did, and so oone of my editors took longer (but I completely love her because she did almost the impossible to edit this chapter). Also, this chapter was , originally, the last chapter, but due to the fact that it was extremely long, I cut it in two, so you'll have the next chapter as soon as my last editor gives it back. Also, I've been told that the way Sesshoumaru left was like Edward in 'Twilight'. I can seriously tell you that I never thought of that comparisson, and Sesshoumaru had more...selfish reasons for leaving her. **

**So...**

**I won't give thanks in this chapter because you've already waited like forever, so I don't think you need to wait more by reading those things (which I love to do because you have been the best, and I could ask for no more out of you)**

**So review, I'll give extra long thanks in the last chapter, and thank you all for your support, oh, and...**

**'Twisted Hearts' won Third Place in the 3th Quarter Dokuga Award, in the 'Drama' section, so thanks to all who voted, and that is the second thing this has won, so, yey! What a way to end!!**

**Ok, now I will leave you to read, and don't forget to review, and thanks, and yeah, I'll just shut up.**

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

_**Our existance will be worthless...**_

**_And who would have thought? How could it be? That having you apart is worse than torture, worse than dying, worse than those first days we were together. That I finally know what true pain truly feels like. That you are everything to me, and I am nothing without you._**

**_How could you leave me?_**

* * *

She stared at the ceiling.

She'd been doing it for four hours, and her friends began to wonder what made the ceiling so special. It had to have something because Kagome could not take her eyes from it. Miroku and Sango looked at each other again.

They were dead worried for her.

"Kagome…" Sango tried tentatively. Kagome stared at the ceiling.

"Kagome…" Miroku said a bit more loudly. Kagome continued ignoring them.

"Kagome!" They shouted, and Kagome sighed and slowly slid her gaze to them. Her large, blue eyes were sad, and Sango had the urge to find Sesshoumaru and bring him back even if by force. She thought she could find one or two things that would serve as blackmail…

"My chest hurts," Kagome said finally. The doctors did the best they could with her multiple injuries, but Kagome's chest pain was reoccurring. She'd been burned, whipped, shot, and stabbed. Oh, and beaten multiple times. Secretly, Kagome thought her pain had more to do with the fact that Sesshoumaru left and little to do with the physical injuries.

"Do you know when I'll be out?"

Sango shook her head. "Maybe in a couple of days."

"I have a lot of things to do."

"Ayame took care of the University. They send their love."

Kagome nodded. "The museum…"

"Has already been contacted." Miroku intervened. "They want you to worry about nothing but getting back on your feet."

Kagome sighed again and turned to look at the ceiling once more. Her brother, she mused, had to have been bored out of his mind with so much time in hospital beds. He would have wanted to go out, bask below the sunrays, run with Kohaku and Shippo.

Kagome wanted to do nothing but stay here until amnesia stole her memories or Sesshoumaru came back. Since the second was not going to happen, she wondered how many times she would have to hit her head before she got her first wish. If she had not been so sad, she would have laughed at that.

The first time she'd asked for amnesia, Inuyasha had broken up with her, and Sesshoumaru had proposed to her. It was funny- one door closed and instantly, another opened. When Inuyasha had left her broken and bleeding, his older brother appeared. Sesshoumaru had gone to her when she needed him. It didn't matter that he had no intention of helping her. He was still there. He had said he would always be.

Now, he wasn't.

Kagome thought she knew what heartbreak meant, but she had been wrong. Inuyasha breaking up with her had been nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to what she felt in her now. She had thought that Inuyasha was the love of her life, that she would never be able to get over him.

She had thought that losing her place by his side would be the end of her, but it hadn't. She cried, yelled, and mourned. She refused to get out of her apartment, ate gallons of ice cream, and then woke up the next day to continue. Hell, she had even married his brother.

Inuyasha had been important to her, but, despite what she'd once thought, he had not been the _most_ important thing in her life. She fooled herself, believing that. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand…

Slowly, through fights that turned to quarrels that warped into arguments that transformed into conversations Sesshoumaru, with his cold eyes that warmed so very little, and his pretty, shiny, soft, white hair, and the purple marks that ran e_verywhere_ on his body, his grave voice that went past her ears and through the very core of her…

Sesshoumaru was everything. He would always be everything, and now he was gone.

Kagome didn't even feel like crying. She didn't want to eat enough ice cream to get all weak and sick. She didn't feel like shouting and throwing things around.

Kagome felt nothing.

She was here, in a hospital bed, barely cheating dead, and she could feel _nothing._

'_This,'_ she thought, _'is heartbreak.'_

She felt hollow just knowing that he was no longer by her side. It left a void in her that she did not know how to restore, and did not have the strength to figure out a way.

He was gone.

He left her, but left an idiotic letter that she had read until she knew it by heart, just as she learned to know him.

_Kagome, Miko, _

_You are finally free. Live your life as you wish. The house and everything that is in it is yours. Jaken will take care of the bills. If you want anything, just ask him. He'll make sure you get it. If you decide to start a life with someone else, ask Jaken, and I will authenticate the divorce. Do not let money keep you from moving on. You will have everything until you die._

_Sesshoumaru Taisho_

And it had broken Kagome's heart to read it because even after all this time, he had the nerve to speak about money with her. It insulted her because, although she had married him because he had the money to save her brother, it had never been about money. On top of that, the idiot had told her that she was free, as if she was a pet, a bird you could release of its cage. You are free, fly away.

Baka Sesshoumaru.

Why wouldn't she feel insulted? He addressed her first by her name first, the only act of care in all the damn letter, then by 'miko', the only word that he had used to address her for who knew how long. She didn't know which was worse. Would knowing he didn't care be better than knowing he did? What would help her more in this horrible, stupid, pointless abandonment?

And how he signed the damn thing!

Not a 'take care', or 'I'll miss you'. Not even a pathetic 'goodbye', just a fucking name.

'I will authenticate the divorce if you want to'. As if she could ever rid of him. As if she could get him out of her mind and heart. As if signing some papers would divorce her from her feelings for him. As if…

As if she could ever fall in love with anyone else.

He was the man of her life, the man she wanted to go to bed to every night. The man she wanted to wake next to each morning. He was her happily ever after with a lot of 'not so happy' in the middle, but always the happy ending.

He was…

He was her Sesshoumaru, the man she had come to know even better than herself. They complimented each other, brought each other happiness, and they hadn't even had a good closure. He'd just left without even seeing her first, and just like that, there was no more Sesshoumaru.

_There is no more_ _us._

Kagome clutched the bed covers. She hadn't even mated him! She hadn't had the experience of completely being with him. She hadn't felt him inside her, all over her, everywhere that was her.

He had broken every promise he made her.

The worst thing was, though, that she was not free; she would never be. If he wasn't with her, it was impossible. She would not just start her life with someone else, as he suggested.

It wasn't that she couldn't, or that she did not have the strength to do so. She _wouldn't._

In a couple of months, maybe less, she would live again. Perhaps the void she felt would be so much a part of her that she would learn to coexist with it. She would finish her degree, be the best historian at the museum, and keep going with her life. She would go out with her friends, help her mother at the shrine, and get her life back on track.

But she would never be able to start a new life with someone _else_.

Sesshoumaru wasn't Inuyasha. She had forgotten Inuyasha because, deep, deep down, she had always known that he was eating her alive. He took the best of her and left her with what remained, but Sesshoumaru hadn't done that. He brought the best out off her, made her strong and happy, and making her want to live just for the joy of doing so, even if he didn't mean to.

Sesshoumaru, the arrogant, annoying, mean, full-headed, selfish, stubborn bastard was what she had always needed, and he had left, just like that, and Kagome didn't even know why. He hadn't even hung around to say goodbye. She didn't even know if he had waited to see how she was doing or if she would survive.

Kagome wished she could fool herself into believing that he did not care. In that way, she would be able to be mad at him or something. At the very least, she wouldn't be this confused. She had thought that he would not rescue her, and he had. He had been there, calmed her with his very presence, and Kagome had known that everything would be all right. He had come, against all odds, and Kagome had been filled with the knowledge that he did care, and it had been all that she needed.

How could someone care about someone else and just leave like that? How could he do this to her? She didn't know, didn't dare ask, and anyway, she had no one to ask.

He was gone, she was here, and it didn't make sense.

So now, the only thing she seemed capable of doing was stare at a ceiling. It was pointless, but she didn't care.

She didn't care about much these days.

And it made her friends fret, but she did not feel like making things easier for them just now.

A nurse opened the door, leaving food. Miroku went to help Kagome stand. It was still painful, due to all the stinging burns and whip scars. The doctors had done everything they could, but she would always carry the scars that Naraku's madness had left.

"I'll help you eat all this."

Kagome nodded.

"You'll feel better once you have a _decent_ meal." Miroku said, poking at the food. "Hospital food is just no good to bring a person's happiness back."

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment. It did no good to have three people miserable when it could be just one, and Sango and Miroku had always been with her. She owed them to try.

"You'll have to take me out to a nice, expensive restaurant and soon as I'm out."

Sango smiled, and Miroku glowed. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Kagome didn't quite know how she would pull her life together this time.

She entered the mansion door. It was dark inside. All the lights were turned off, and it was late enough for all the servant to be asleep. Kagome hadn't called to announce she would get out of the hospital tonight. She hadn't wanted Jaken reproachful stare on hers. He probably blamed her for Sesshoumaru's departure. Kagome wondered if his accusations would have any fundament. Probably, they would. Yuri, though, would have received her with a respectful smile. She would have done anything to make her feel more comfortable. Kagome hadn't known at first if she was coming here again.

Would it be too painful? Would the memories haunt her?

After she decided to stay in the mansion, she didn't know how she would feel, and so refused Kouga's offer to ride home and said no to Miroku's and Sango's request to stay with her until she felt better. She'd said no to her mother when she suggested she went back home, and a definite no to Souta's, Shippo's, and Kohaku's offer to bash at her house until…they got tired and went somewhere else.

She hadn't been able to say no to Inuyasha when he had asked, or rather demanded, depending on the way one saw things, to accompany her home. It had been something about his voice and his eyes. He had done it not for her, but because he, too, did not quite know what to do, and although she didn't think so, Inuyasha thought that someone had to take care of her while Sesshoumaru was gone.

He did not believe that his half brother would be able to stay out of Kagome's way for long, and he had finally come to accept that Kagome was not for him.

She could have been, if she hadn't been so scared of pushing him away in the first place. He could have been hers, too, if he hadn't replaced her for Kikyo. They both made mistakes. They both paid the price. Not only had he been fooled, he had also lost his wife. Kagome hadn't lost Sesshoumaru, not the way he had lost Kikyo. The idiot would come to his senses in due time, and they would be together.

Kagome just had to hold on to that one hope.

Kikyo had made it clear that she never wanted to be with him, and Inuyasha believed it. He'd seen it there in her eyes. He saw something else there as well, but he had lost control, and now he didn't know if he would ever find out what more Kikyo held in her gaze.

So now he would look after Kagome. She was not his, but his half brother's, and like it or not, Sesshoumaru was his only family, and families took care of each other, even if they hated one another more than anything else did.

Inuyasha remembered Sesshoumaru, had taken care of him once, when he was small. At least he had never really gotten around to killing him. Inuyasha counted that as taking care of him, so he would take care of Kagome for Sesshoumaru. He set her bags down.

"Where do you want me to bring these?"

Kagome hesitated. She didn't know. Now that she was here, she didn't know if she would rather have them on what had once been her room or on the room she had shared with Sesshoumaru. She grimaced. Maybe coming here hadn't been the best idea…

"This is your home, Kagome, so you should be here." Inuyasha said, as if reading her thoughts.

"I…" Where to put her things? Kagome came here because it made her feel closer to Sesshoumaru, so… "The room from the last time you've been here." She told him, already climbing the stairs to the room she had shared with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha watched her walk ahead up the stairs. Last time, she had also been ahead of him. Like Sesshoumaru, she was always ahead of him. He smirked. They were perfect for each other. Though he would never understand what she saw in his airhead half brother.

He followed her upstairs. The door was cracked, and he pushed it open, entering the room. Kagome was settled on the bed.

"It's stupid to stay in here," she told him, "but being here makes me think that he isn't that far away."

Inuyasha put the bags down and went to sit by her side. Sesshoumaru would probably have a fit if he saw them here, but that only made Inuyasha smile. "It's not stupid. I'm going back to the apartment I shared with Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes went big. "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked him.

"Keh," Inuyasha looked at his hands. "I don't know yet." He whispered.

Kagome placed a hand over his. "I don't know either."

She fell back on the bed, and Inuyasha arranged himself next to her. They both stared ahead.

"I can't believe he left without saying goodbye." She said, half mad, but more sad.

"I can't believe it was all a trap."

Kagome moved so she was facing him. She put her hand under her head to support it. "What a pair we make." She said with a slow smile playing on her lips. "Though I suppose you got the worst part. I, at least, always knew that he was a good for nothing idiot."

"That doesn't stop you from missing him." Inuyasha told her, also turning to face her.

"It doesn't stop _you _from missing _her_."

They stared at each other, and Kagome knew that she would have kissed him once, had they been in this position. Now, though, she wanted him to be Sesshoumaru, and it was ironic, because she had spent half her time with Sesshoumaru wishing he were Inuyasha.

"We could start a club." Kagome told him. "The club of the left behind."

"He'll come back."

Kagome shook her head. "He left a letter. He told me to move on."

"Keh, don't believe that. The moment you even try to go out with another man, he will appear and scare the poor sod to death."

Kagome wasn't so sure on that, but she decided to leave it alone. "We can be friends now, Inuyasha." She said instead.

There was nothing left between them. The fire that had once been there was now gone, and the ashes had been taken by the wind, dispersing them in such a way that there would never make fire again. Kagome did not see Inuyasha in that way anymore. She didn't really see him much at all. Inuyasha had finally understood that Kagome did not want him anymore, and he had finally come to terms with himself. He loved Kikyo and appreciated Kagome, and he wished he hadn't been so confused before. Maybe if he had paid more attention to Kikyo, she could have not done what she did.

A part of him told him that, no matter what much he did, Kikyo would have still betrayed him.

"Friends would be nice."

And finally, after so long, Kagome saw a chapter of her life_ finally_ ended, and at least something good had come out of this.

She was free of Inuyasha.

If only she could be free of Sesshoumaru…

* * *

"What are you going to do now?"

Inuyasha was tired of that question.

Now that he was friends with Kagome, she asked that all the time. Sometimes, Inuyasha wished he hadn't promised himself to take care of her. She had proven that she could be _beyond_ annoying. Then, people at the office asked it. It seemed that without Sesshoumaru there, everyone had relaxed. As a result, they suddenly thought they could be friendly with him. Inuyasha had to change that fast, or he would have to start firing people, and he was not in the mood for interviews. Then, there was Sango. Ever since she had started dating Miroku, she had decided to be concerned for him, and she just kept insisting. On top of that, Kouga and he were now more in contact due to Naraku. Kouga had also become the link between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They communicated through him.

It drove Kouga insane, but he kept it up anyway. Inuyasha thought Kouga was a little scared of his half brother. He told Kouga that and it let into a fight. That hadn't stopped Kouga from asking the question for him. Now, once more, he had to hear it from Miroku's lips, and he hated to hear it, because he could lie to everyone else, but Miroku knew him, and Miroku could be very stubborn if he wanted to, and he would not leave him alone until he gave him an answer.

"I don't know."

It was what he had told most people. He had no doubt that it would not work on Miroku.

"I want a real answer."

Once more, Inuyasha wondered how he could have become friends with him.

"I really don't know."

Miroku sat down and smiled. "I'm not moving until you give me a real answer."

Bloody lawyer, he would push him until he got what he wanted. "You can die in that chair for all I care."

Miroku laughed. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Inuyasha still refused to answer. He had not won his stubborn reputation for nothing. "I am going to run this company while my stupid, idiotic, half brother goes around the world…"

"From what I've heard, Tashio Company is all across the world."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Yes, well, Japan's the largest and most important, so I'll have to run it, and that is pretty much all I'm going to do because it will take all my time."

"That's not true. I'm sure the company would survive if you went missing for some time."

"Someone has to be at the front."

"And you could put someone of your trust to do that."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Miroku. "What are you trying to say?"

Miroku let out a loud laugh. "We both know that you would rather be somewhere else."

Inuyasha cursed Miroku through hell and back then absently wondered how the lawyer knew him so well.

They had been friends for years, yet there were people that knew him for way more, though Miroku still somehow managed to know more about him than anyone else.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You just don't want to."

"That's bullshit!"

"For once, Inuyasha, think."

The hanyou felt insulted. Sure, he wasn't the brightest, but he _had_ been thinking about this for way too long. "She doesn't want to see me."

"I'm sure she will."

"She would never have gotten involved with me if Naraku hadn't ordered it. She told me so two weeks ago, in case you didn't get the memo. Right before she fell. She could be dead, and I could be fooling myself into believing she is alive."

"But you have to make sure, no? You can't live with the uncertainty, and two weeks can be a long time. Look at Kagome; she is already back at the University."

"She's doing it because she wants to distract herself from Sesshoumaru."

"You want to do the same with Kikyo, but you can't because you keep wondering if it could work out now that everything else is over."

"The mating connection is blocked. I don't feel her, which could very well mean she is dead."

"You believe she is alive."

"I don't even know where she could be!"

"You'll just have to work extra hard to find her."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl. He wanted to look for Kikyo, but he had no idea of where to start, and he definitely didn't know what he would do once he found her. Inuyasha lay awake all night, thinking about what to do, and the next morning he woke up, on only two hours of sleep, still clueless. He didn't know anything anymore.

Miroku put a hand over his shoulder. "Try to find her. At least you'll have the comfort of knowing that you tried."

"I could spend ages trying to find her and still fail."

"It's a risk you'll have to take on."

"I'm not sure I can."

Miroku laughed again. "Inuyasha, you've never backed out from anything. Don't tell me you are too scared to go look for your own wife, your own mate?"

"I'm not scared!" The hanyou shouted immediately.

"Then find her. Keep me informed on your progress."

Miroku laid his feet over Inuyasha's desk.

"What makes you think you're going to have this office?"

Miroku just grinned. "Who else do you trust? Kouga? You would rather give it to the wolves." Miroku laughed. "Though I do suppose that is what you would be doing."

Inuyasha cursed and stomped out of the room. Miroku, of course, was right. Inuyasha was sure he would take care of everything.

He left the building and took one glance back.

Sesshoumaru would be pissed as soon as he found out.

Inuyasha would be far away by then, looking for a ghost, his mate.

It didn't matter if he spend a lifetime searching her. He had time, and he would find her.

She owed him an explanation.

* * *

And so, life went on.

It goes on when one dies with survivors left behind, leaving them wondering how the sun still raises or how the birds still sing. It goes on when in your happiest moments, and you wish they would never end. Life goes on, without stopping to let someone grieve or laugh. It keeps on moving, unaware of anything but its own motion.

"Everything passes." Someone once said. When one is sad, these words bring consolation; when one is happy, they produce melancholy.

Life still goes on.

Miroku looked at the woman in front of him, and nothing seemed to matter to him for a few, lovely, seconds. She was there, dressed in that blue blouse and brown skirt that he so loved. She was laughing at something he said, content beneath a cherry blossom tree, enjoying the afternoon sun, and finishing her strawberry ice cream with a smile on her face.

It occurred to Miroku that he had never been happier.

It had been three months since Sesshoumaru had left and Inuyasha had gone away. Miroku had temporary statute over Japan's Tashio Company. Sesshoumaru called once a week to see how things were running. Thankfully, Miroku knew exactly how to run a company, and no big problems presented. It didn't keep him from worrying about future problems.

Though none of it mattered right now because Sango looked so goddamn happy, and Miroku swore he could get lost in her beautiful smile.

Through years, Miroku had gone out with endless women. All of them had a certain beauty that made them irresistible to most men. Miroku had never been an exception, but he had never taken them seriously. He went out with them for two weeks at the most, and then he would say goodbye and move on.

Some understood, and some didn't. Miroku never cared. He was shameful to admit it, but he forgot most of them quite fast.

It was just the way he was.

Because of this, though, it had been quite hard for him to get Sango.

It had occurred to him after dumping yet another woman, that he was lonely. People always surrounded him, and women threw themselves at him. He was rich, good looking, and charming. It was no good. Few people knew him, and he cared for selected ones.

He wanted more, and when he saw Sango with Kagome, laughing about something, and Sango had smiled so warmly at Kagome, Miroku then decided he did not just want a relationship for sex. He wanted it _all_ with her, and he swore she would one day smile at him with that warmth, with no reserves in her eyes.

Of course, thinking about it and getting it done were very different things. Sango refused to go out with him, and it had taken every trick on the book and a little persuasion from the kids to get her to agree. But she had, and now they were here, and Sango was smiling at him so warmly, and finally, when their eyes crossed, she held no reserves on her eyes.

Miroku knew it was time.

His hand went to the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a velvet box. They were not in a fancy restaurant. There was no special moonlight. In fact, there was nothing extraordinary about the place. They were at the park, in a little ice-cream shop, enjoying their treats under a cherry blossom tree.

Miroku could not think of a better place or a better time, so he got on one knee unexpectedly, and Sango barely had time to register what was happening to gasp.

"Miroku…"

But he cut her off.

"Bear my child?" He asked opening the box to reveal a pink diamond incrusted in gold. Sango stood frozen for a minute, and then her smile brightened and she threw herself at him.

"Yes." She said, covering his face with kisses, "yes," she repeated, lowering her lips to his.

Miroku thought he would never hear her say yes to that question.

* * *

Life went on for Kouga.

"I'm so thirsty!" Kagome said, as she plopped down on a chair in front of Kouga, who just grinned.

"It's no wonder." He said. "You've been up and down, I'm sure. Don't you ever take a rest?"

Kagome's eyes clouded over for a minute. Taking a rest meant having time to think, and that usually lead to thinking about Sesshoumaru, and that always ended bad.

She missed him. She knew she would never stop missing him.

Kouga sensed the change in her, and he knew immediately why.

"He is alright." He assured her.

"I wish you told me where he was."

"What would you do if I did?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. It's just…I would feel better if I knew where."

The waiter came, and Kagome was busy ordering for them. Kouga looked at her. It had been three months since Sesshoumaru left. He knew she missed him like the first day. She turned to him when the waiter left. Kouga was left looking into blue eyes, and he knew he could not hold it anymore.

"He set you free." He had always wanted to be more than a friend. He wanted to be with her. She had been his once. He wanted her back, and if he didn't let this out now, he would never do it.

He had to try.

"Kouga…" She knew what was coming, and she did not want to follow that path. She appreciated Kouga's support and she cared about him, but…

"It's been months. Maybe he isn't coming back."

Kagome closed her eyes briefly. "I know that. I knew he wasn't coming from the beginning." He had set her free, and she had never felt more caged than when she read those words.

"You could try to be with someone else."

_You could try to be with me._

He didn't say it aloud. There was no need. They both knew that was what he meant.

Kagome looked sad. "You know if I could, I would."

_I will never be able to love you._

She didn't have to say it. They both knew.

"If you gave me one chance…" Kouga was pleading, and he didn't care. If she said no now, then that would be it. Kouga would not try again. He would let her go. He didn't know what he would do after letting her go. He feared he would soon find out.

"That's not the way things work." She had learned the hard way that no one could order on matters of the heart. The heart did as it pleased and listened to no one. If Kagome had been able to decide whom to love, then she would have never put her eyes on the Taisho brothers, and she would have loved Kouga.

Loving him would have been the safest thing to do because he would love her freely, and Kagome would never have had to worry about unrequited love.

But the heart was master of its own, and it did not feel like loving Kouga.

She took his hands on hers. For a moment, Kouga thought she would finally accept to be his woman, but it was not to be.

"I can't." She said. And his last hopes crushed into a thousand pieces.

Kouga nodded. "I understand." He didn't, not truly, but this was how things were supposed to be. He got up.

"Don't you want to wait for the food?"

Kouga pulled his hands from hers. "Some other time." He told her. He gave her the smallest of smiles because it was not her fault that she couldn't love him, and Kouga knew she would only take Sesshoumaru now.

"Sesshoumaru is a fool to have left you." He told her. "But if you ever feel like changing his mind, he's in Montreal for a couple of weeks."

* * *

Life went on for Ayame.

"She refused me." Kouga told her. He was a little drunk. Okay, he was very drunk. Ayame force dragged him from the bar. His house was far away, and it was very late, so she had taken him to her house, and now he rambled.

Ayame decided she was a very good person.

"Kagome said no to you years ago."

Kouga let out a wail. "But she said no again."

"So what?" Ayame was not in the best moods. "You'll try again later."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She's going to go look for Sesshoumaru. I told her where he was because I want her to be happy, and he is her happiness, and he will not let go of her again, and I will have no other chance with Kagome ever again."

"Oh." So that was why he'd gotten drunk. Now that she knew the full story, Ayame could comprehend more. She couldn't say she was surprised by how things had turned out, though. In her opinion, Kagome would have either stayed with Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, but never Kouga. She made a mental note to reproach Kagome for not telling her that she was going after Sesshoumaru.

"I am not good enough for her."

Ayame took pity on Kouga. "It's not that." She said, lightly touching his cheek. "It was just that you're not what Kagome needs."

_And what Kagome needs, only she knows because, really, the Taisho brothers?_

"But Sesshoumaru left her!"

"And we both know he did it because he thought it would protect her."

"That makes no sense."

Ayame agreed. "Sesshoumaru is an…odd youkai."

"I could have made her happy."

Ayame knew he could have. He was a good man, and he loved Kagome. Sometimes, Ayame thought that he loved her more than anyone else could, but then she thought of cold Sesshoumaru, and how he seemed to come to life when Kagome was with him, and it became clear that Kouga loved Kagome, but Sesshoumaru would always win the battle when it came to who cared and needed her more.

"He doesn't even love her!"

"Now you're not thinking."

"I'm lonely." Kouga finally said.

Ayame smiled softly at him. "I'm here for you."

It was silent, then Kouga snored, and Ayame rolled her eyes. She moved to find a cover to lie over Kouga, and she arranged pillows under his head. With the hangover he would have next morning, he didn't need bodily pain. Her eyes softened. It seemed that she was doomed to always take care of Kouga.

"I've always been here for you." She whispered to him.

* * *

Life went on for Souta and Mrs. Higurashi.

"Look, I can run faster than you!" Souta exclaimed happily as he once more outran Kohaku, who didn't look defeated about losing. If anything, he looked happy. Finally, Souta decided he had enough of running and went to sit next to Shippo, who was enjoying the lunch Mrs. Higurashi had prepared for them.

"Tired of running?" Shippo asked him between bites. Souta laughed, throwing his head back.

"I don't get tired that easily." He had, when he had been sick, but now he was healthy, and he would live a very long life, and he could run all he wanted and eat everything he pleased and his heart would keep beating.

"I am tired." Kohaku exclaimed, letting his body fall to the ground and reaching towards the rice ball. "And hungry."

"Eat till your heart's contempt." Souta told him, also joining his friends in the task of devouring everything that was in front of them.

Mrs. Higurashi watched through the window, a happy smile on her face because, finally, her son could be normal and enjoy a day with his friends without having to worry about what would happen next.

It was one less trouble.

She turned to watch her older daughter, who was doing the dishes. She had that look she always got when she was thinking about Sesshoumaru.

Mrs. Higurashi sometimes wished Kagome had never met the taiyoukai, but if she hadn't, Souta would not be here. It was very sad that the demon had not been able to appreciate her daughter.

"Maybe," she told Kagome, "it is time you do as he said and go on."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't go on."

Sango came in, a radiant smile on her face. She had been smiling like a maniac ever since Miroku had proposed to her. Her smile faded a bit when she sensed the tension in the room.

"You should try."

Kagome let the glass she was washing fall and turned angrily to her mother.

"I don't want to go on." She said.

"Then you shouldn't." Sango said in a soft voice.

It had taken Sango a lot of thinking to come to this conclusion, but she finally had. If Kagome did not want to let go of Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru did not want to come back, then maybe Kagome should go to him.

Sesshoumaru had, after all, come to her first. It was Kagome's turn.

"My daughter is better without Sesshoumaru." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed indignantly.

"With all due respect," Sango answered her, "Kagome is not better without him." She also thought Sesshoumaru was not better without Kagome. "You know where he is." Sango told Kagome. "Why don't you go look for him?"

"But…" What if he truly didn't want her?

"You'll never know what could have happen if you don't go, and I must tell you, I'm quite tired of 'what ifs.'"

Kagome smiled uncertainly. "But your wedding…"

Sango laughed. "We'll hold it until you get back. Inuyasha will have to deal with it and stay. Besides, I'm sure he needs a rest from all that Kikyo searching."

"He's only been doing that for a short time."

"And we all know how he is. He's probably already frustrated, with all the patience he has."

"But..."

"No buts."

Kagome smiled and went to hug her friend. "You're the best." She told Sango. Sango smiled.

"Just be happy, Kagome. You deserve it." She pulled a little from the hug. "Find him."

* * *

**And so, now there really is just one more chapter left. So, yep, only Sesshoumaru and Kagome on the next chapter, and, I promise, you own't be dissapointent, and...I'm going to cry. Now it really is going to be the last chapter. Oh, my heart breaks at the thought of leaving my baby...but new stories will come. You'll get a small advance of what I hope will be my nect story, and...review people, now we really are at the end!**

Twisted Hearts


	31. if this isn't love

**People, this is the last chapter.**

**No more chapters after this. No epilogue. No sequel. This is it. Maybe, if I get enough people that want it, I'll either write a Kikyo/Inuyasha one-shot, where we get to see what happened to them, or a Rin and Sesshouamru story, where we see more of Sesshoumaru's past. In the first, there would be some Kag/Sess, and in the second no. It's up to you. You decide if you want the one-shot, but I will definitly not add more chapter to this.**

**I will, however, write another story that is already being planned, but I will not post it until december because I have lots of work, almost no time, and I would only be able to update like once evey month or maybe two months, and I don't want to do that to you. However, I will put an advance at the end of this. Be warned, it's going to be a bit darker than this one. **

**To my lovely editors that made this story possible…**

**Fluffy's lady – Thank you so much for your help! And I'd be so honored to have you as my beta for my next story!**

**Collette – If someone has helped me with this story, it has been you. You've done so much for it, and I can't ever thank you enough, and we'll work on the next story and wow, can you believe this is over?**

**Victoria – You too have been a great help, and thank you so very, very much for my stressing over chapters and all that! Thanks for your patience.**

**Thank you three for making this story better, and making me a better writer. Those things can not ever be thanked for enough times.**

**My last thank you's…**

**jaylin cage – Oh my, I loved that last part of your review. So…emotional.**

**ReedyRulz – Yey! So happy this was your first story!**

**TrueGemini – Definitely worth it.**

**MidNite Phoenix – I totally agree with you on the 'Edward' actor, and I'm dying to read 'Breaking Dawn'.**

**Hattaru – To make people like Sess/Kag is my price, and I'm glad I did it with you!**

**Spirit's Fire – You bet I'll write another one!**

**Lady Sann – I know! I was, am, so not ready to let go of this story!**

**Autumn Misery – It's part of me, too, and it is over, but hopefully you'll leave with a good taste in your mouth?**

**Sakura Taisho – We all weep L**

**Mlmonty – Thanks for the congrats, and…you'll have to read to find the happy ending.**

**Angelo Mist – Oh, that song is…yeah, and thank you for finding such interest in the story that you related it to a song! Really, thanks.**

**Kelly Locise – Thanks for the vote of confidence in my abilities.**

**Dawns Heart – Your review is, by far, one of the best I've ever gotten, and I can only hope this last chapter is worth of such a great reader.**

**Poisonflower – Thanks for the add. Really. And I'll add write another Sess/Kag story, so maybe you can read that one.**

**Lovemeprincesskagome – As a writer, I appreciate your reviews, and I'm pleased you love it enough to print it.**

**Attackedbyangrysocks – I know! I just couldn't see him asking her to marry her. He had to do it with that question.**

**Zero-serenity – I love that passage, too, especially the last lines.**

**Sayuri-girl . I wanted Kagome's love for Sesshoumaru to be different from her love for Inuyasha. I wanted it to be special, to be something she could only feel with one man and not ever feel it for another one. I wanted it to be the love of a woman, and not a teenager.**

**REWOFF – Thanks for being such a loyal fan.**

**Shakespeareismyhero – Every single review you gave me has been…educational and moving and simply wonderful. As for Kag/Sess…I think for their love to be truly transcendental, they have to realize that no, they won't die without each other, but yes, they're better when they're together, and they have the choice to not want to be in a world without the other. It's a decision, not a necessity, and isn't that love? Choosing to be with someone because you want to and not because you need it? In my opinion, that is what Sess/Kag could have, and what Inu/Kag could never.**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome – You live in Montreal? I was born there! And I love that city! I plan to move there after I finish my career, but yey, it must be great to live there!**

**Kelly – Thank YOU for reading it and appreciating everything I've put into this story.**

**EnchantressXofsouls – Of course I'll read your stories! Just give me a bit of time. I'm extra busy right now, but as soon as I find time, I'll give them some thought.**

**condemned-2-fate – Thank you for your offer. Right now, I won't need one (I'm not planning on starting a new, long story for a few months) But as soon as I do, I'll see how my editor situation is.**

**anime4mealways – oops, didn't mean to make anyone cry…maybe just a little, but hey, maybe you won't cry at the end of this, if I was in a good mood when I wrote this.**

**Jamilia Isabekova – You founf a way to make your review get to me! I can not say how wonderful that felt, and I truly do hope you enjoy this story from the first to the last word, and wow, it truly is amazing to find such wonderful reader and person!**

**Melantao: Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but this had to be edited, and some things (you'll see at the end) had to be done, but I did try. Just wanted you to know that.**

**To all those who read this story, cried, laughed, and loved with it. To you, who spent hours reading it, and hours wondering when the crazy writer would post again. To the people who have read this story from the beginning, or at the middle, or anywhere, really. To all the reviewers. To those who I did not reply back (trust me, I read every single review, and every one was read with care, and all of them made me smile, and wow, more than 2500 reviews). To all of you, who took the chance to find out what 'Twisted Hearts' was all about.**

**And finally, so that no one takes this story from fanfiction…**

**This contains a lemon. There is nothing signaling where it starts because it ruined the fluency of the story, but you have been warned.**

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

…_**if this isn't love**_

**So here I am, and there you are, and only a few centimeters separate us, so let us stop wasting time, for even if we live forever, time will still not be enough for all the love we have.**

**ooOOoo**

* * *

Life did not go on for Sesshoumaru.

True, his company had grown bigger in the last months, but it was as if his life was suspended. He only seemed to do two things now days: work and think of Kagome.

He hated that.

He figured distance was all he needed to forget her, and it was becoming obvious that not even distance would do the trick. He was also sure that time would not do it either.

Years went fast for youkai. Months were nothing to them. The last three months had been eternal to Sesshoumaru, and he was beginning to conclude that maybe he had made the wrong decision.

This did not please him at all.

He always did the right thing. He was never wrong. He could not be wrong about leaving Kagome. Because of him, she had been tortured, and it was for the best that he left. Except his body found it hard to sleep when she wasn't next to him, and he missed his midnight snacks. He tried to do them himself, but after a week, two stoves broken, and one exploded microwave, Sesshoumaru had to admit that cooking was the only thing in the world that he could not do.

In addition, the stupid hotel did not serve midnight meals. When he had finally gotten them available so he would stop terrorizing the employees, he was so disappointed that he gave up on midnight snacks.

He blamed it on Kagome.

That did not make her absence better. If anything, it made it worse.

So there he was, Sesshoumaru expanding Taisho Company to Canada, and he felt no satisfaction because all he wanted was to annoy the miko and touch the miko and kiss the miko. Well, he wanted to do more than kiss her, but Sesshoumaru refused to go there because that only made him more nostalgic, and he had never been nostalgic of anything in his life.

Except Rin, but that was another matter.

Because Rin had been a small light in his very dark world. She had been the innocence he had crushed when his father dismissed him with a look. She had been the tenderness he had forgotten, and she had, without trying at all, given him the one thing he had never had.

She had allowed him to take care of her.

Never, in all his life, had he ever taken care of someone. He had been the center of his own universe. He had forgotten his mother, his father, whatever friends he might have had. He did not know what taken care of someone meant. He hadn't wanted it.

But Rin had not cared.

Whatever he thought, whatever he felt about her, it did not matter to her. She had been dropped at his door, wounded and on the brick of dead, probably left there because the idiots had not had the courage to end her. They'd let her at his door, so he would finish what others could not.

He hadn't been able to end her, either. She had looked at him, smiled, and fainted, like she could finally let go because he was there, and everything would be alright, and how could anything go wrong if he was there?

Just like that, she had trusted him of sight. He had never been trusted in all his life, not by anyone that had not known him from when he was a child. Respected, feared, yes. Trusted? No.

She had. Something in him had refused to kill her.

She had become his adopted daughter, and for a while, having her had been enough. She had made him a bit more…human, and a bit less demon-like.

The small, brief, light of his darkened life. And when she had gone, when all his light was turned off, he had become even colder than before, refusing to ever again commit the mistake of caring after someone. Never again would he feel the devastating pain of having someone you cared for being taken away. Never again would he lose someone else because he would never again care for someone.

He was done with emotions. They did nothing but spat at his face. His admiration for his father had let to deception. His love to his mother had ended in devastation. The care he held for Rin left him blind in a world full of color-

If emotions liked to laugh at him, then he would laugh at them even more.

What good help it had done, what with Kagome in his life.

The woman respected no rules, no barriers, no self imposed codes.

He missed her, but he refused to go back for he had made his decision, and backing away from it would mean that he was wrong. Being wrong made Kouga and Inuyasha right, and he would rather never sleep well again than give them that satisfaction. They would not be right if he was wrong.

But he missed her.

Sesshoumaru was not happy at all, and the only thing that comforted him was that his half brother was not happy either. He was looking for his mate. He hadn't found her. Sesshoumaru thought he would never find her, and that was Inuyasha's problem. Sesshoumaru had enough problems of his own, like figuring out ways to stop missing Kagome. In the past, he never had problems with happiness. He had not felt it, never touched by it, except for the few years that felt like seconds when he took care of Rin.

But the happiness Kagome brought him could never be compared to Rin's. Where Rin had been like the light breeze, Kagome was a storm, fireworks, warmth that threatened to burn him. He wanted nothing but to be burnt by it.

He was not making any progress.

Work did not do the trick for forgetting. His mind always seemed to find time to distract itself and start strolling to Kagome. He refused to entertain himself with other women. The thought alone made him nauseous, he would be looking for Kagome in them, no one would ever be Kagome, and he would just end up angry and kill someone. Kagome would not appreciate that. Even if Kagome wasn't with him, he was sure she would not take it kindly if he killed a human.

Drinking was also out of the question. Contrary to popular belief, Sesshoumaru did not like pain. He liked inflicting pain to others, but not pain to himself. He got enormous hangovers, and those included pain, so no drinking for him.

He was haunted by the image of Kagome.

Sometimes, he hated her for it. Most of the time, he just missed her more. Sesshoumaru thought if things kept going as they were, he would have to admit that he was wrong, and he had made a horrible decision.

Then, what would he prove going back? Kagome would stay by his side, he was sure. She had, after all, gone through so much for him. She cared, but if he went back, would she stay by his side because it was the easiest thing? Because there was nothing else for her?

Kagome cared for him, but did she care more than she had for Inuyasha?

He could not believe how insecure he felt. He could not believe that insecurity was part of why he was not going back.

He needed her to find him. He needed her to come to him this one time. He yearned for Kagome to finally look at only him, and he needed proof to that. How lame could he get?

Sesshoumaru could not believe what that small, clumsy, fragile, annoying, absurd, human woman had done to him. But he wanted and needed her to come to him, so he refused to go to her.

Kagome would be the end of him.

* * *

Life, too, seemed reluctant go on for Kagome, but she had known that since the beginning.

That would probably explain why she was in Montreal, had threatened a poor woman to tell her which room was Sesshoumaru's, and was currently trying to break in.

Sesshoumaru was a bad influence on her. Kagome wasn't concerned, but she did know one thing.

She did not want to be free of Sesshoumaru.

It had not taken a lot of thinking to get to this conclusion. Her body refused to let go of him. It longed to feel him by her side, to the point where she could not even sleep well in his absence. Her head kept going back to thoughts of him. Her heart just wouldn't allow itself to forget him.

In Kagome's mind, this was exactly where she was supposed to be. Of course, it would be better if she didn't have to break some laws to get to the annoying youkai.

"Excuse me; did you forget your key?"

Kagome turned, mentally swearing having been caught, but smiled at the young man in front of her.

"Ah…" She wondered just how suspicious she looked. "Yes?" Now she had blown it. To her utter relief, he smiled.

"Here, let me open the door for you."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"You're Mr. Taisho's wife," he said, unlocking the door. "I recognized you from some pictures of the wedding."

Kagome still could not get her mouth to close.

"So…" he said as the door to _his_ room opened, "I hope you surprise him." He winked at her. "He hasn't been in a good mood. I bet he misses you."

He eyed her sensually, but Kagome was feeling too thankful to care. She was just glad Sesshoumaru wasn't there; he'd end the poor boy's life in the most horrible way.

"I would miss you."

Such a horrible death this boy would get. Kagome gave him a warning look, but he laughed.

"Good luck, Mrs. Taisho." He left, and Kagome stared into the room. Quietly, she entered it and closed the door behind her. She walked around, looked at the few things Sesshoumaru kept then promptly jumped in the bed he slept in.

She let out a loud laugh. The room smelled like him; she finally felt like she was home. She felt right where she needed to be. She felt closer to Sesshoumaru. She smiled. Now, all she had to do was wait.

Kagome was tired of waiting, and she would make damn sure to make Sesshoumaru understand that.

She would never wait for him again because he was not leaving her ever again. She'd be damned before she allowed it.

And she would give that dumb, stupid youkai a piece of her mind.

* * *

Her scent hit him before he was even close to the hotel.

At first, it was so, so meek he didn't pay it much attention. After all, he was used to thinking he smelled her scent, watching her black hair, or hearing her laughter. He supposed his mind was playing tricks on him again. But as he drew closer, the scent intensified, becoming stronger as the limousine got closer to its destination.

He ignored it. He refused to give into his mind games. His face went blank, like it had been since he left Kagome three months ago, as it had been before he met her. He kept his eyes on the view, but his expressionless eyes had a bit of a shine, an edge to them.

Kagome, or even the imaginary Kagome, tended to bring out reactions in him he did not even know he was capable of.

He arrived at the hotel, the scent hitting him so hard he had to stop for a moment. The limousine driver even had time to open the door for him, which snapped him out of his fantasy of Kagome being in this hotel, and he got out of the car, passing everyone without a glance as he went to his room.

And the scent found him every step of the way, stronger with each step he took.

He stared at the door, the key in his hand, unable to open it. He couldn't believe he didn't dare open the door to his own room.

If she was…maybe…really here…

She could very well not be here, and then Sesshoumaru would consider himself a fool, and he was no fool.

He would stay outside his room, or book at another hotel, or something.

He would not enter his room.

And he was not a fool.

Except, all his things were inside. Besides, Kagome was clumsy as hell. There was no way she could have opened the door by herself, and no one would dare help her.

So there, his imagination had finally gotten out of control, but there was nothing to fear, except perhaps finally becoming insane. Other than that, nothing. Kagome was not on his room.

End of discussion.

His heart did a funny thing, practically squeezing itself, as if the thought of not being able to see Kagome could almost stop it.

He entered his room after twenty minutes of staring at it. The scent surrounded him the moment he opened the door. He ignored it, and then he raised his head, and…He could do nothing but stare…again.

His eyes refused to leave her figure, taking in all of her. Her long, black, hair, those blue, intense eyes, that pale skin, her small hands, the rosy tinge on her cheeks, he took it all in.

Kagome.

His Kagome.

He almost smiled at the way she had decided to wait for him, except he was not sure if he had finally lost it because she was too good to be real.

He stared at her, and he did not know if he was dreaming, hallucinating or if his mind had decided to play a joke on him. He didn't think that was very funny.

Kagome was there, in front of him, sitting on the couch like he had been the first time he saw her. Her scent, a mix between vanilla and something else, overwhelmed his senses. And he could not move because, for once, he was scared she would disappear.

He could only look at her.

* * *

Kagome could not believe he was finally before her. She had passed hours trying to decide what she would say to him and, now that he was here, she found that she could not do anything but stare at him, and her mouth would not work, and her eyes were fixed on him, and her body would not move. They both stayed right where they were, neither of them moving. They were both taking each other in, as if not believing the other was in front of them.

This was stupid on Kagome's part because she had flown here, and she had waited for him for hours.

Still…

They were there, immobilized by each other's presence.

'_So like us'_, Kagome thought, _'not to run into each other's arms, or kiss, or say something cheesy. So like us. So like him…'_

Then Kagome snapped.

"You ungrateful idiot!" She shouted at him because she did not know what to do, and shouting was the only thing that came to her mind. She yelled because it seemed like the thing to do if she wasn't going to through herself at him, and he would hear what she had to say, and he would pay attention, and she'd be damned if she didn't get it through his thick head the fact that she was staying by his side, even if he didn't want her to. "I can't believe you left me like that! And with that stupid note, as if, as if…"

Her eyes found his.

"As if I could move on, as if I would want to move on! Don't you know me at all?"

Sesshoumaru felt like laughing, which was weird and would only make her angrier. Still, to hear her voice again… It was just like her to shout at him instead of a confession, so like them to meet in the heat of an argument rather than the relief of reunion.

Of course, he had known she would probably not listen or do a thing he had told her to in the note. She never did. In the back of his mind, he was actually grateful that she had not followed his suggestions. He was sure he would have killed any of her suitors. Then she would have been mad at him.

"…you truly are something! You didn't even wait to see if I was okay!"

"I did." Sesshoumaru intervened, bringing his attention back to her. He hadn't been able to decide if he wanted to concentrate on the sound of her voice or what she was saying. Her last statement made the decision. Lies were unfair.

He had gone only after the doctor had told her she would be okay, after his half brother wanted a word with him and only after he had made Kouga keep him updated on everything she did. Of course, the wolf had somehow forgotten to tell him Kagome was coming. He would make sure to have a word with the youkai.

Or maybe not. His mind was running with thought of abducting Kagome and taking her somewhere where there would only be the two of them.

Kagome shot him a deadly glare, as if reading his mind.

"That's not the point! So you made sure I was okay. The deal is that you left, and I…" And Kagome wanted to throw herself at him, and kiss him, and assure herself that he would never let got of her. She was tired of not having what she wanted.

"I only want you, and if I can't have you, I might as well cease to exist," she finally said, anger leaving her body, a small plea in her last word and her eyes fixed on the only youkai that would ever hold her entire being.

She had once loved his brother, but that was in the past, and Kagome only cared about the present and the future. Sesshoumaru was just that to her. He was her present and her future.

"So you either take me or leave me, but make it definite, Sesshoumaru, because… I'm very tired of simply waiting."

Kagome finished her speech, crossed her arms over her chest, and waited for Sesshoumaru to say anything to assure her that she had not crossed an ocean for nothing. She waited for him to do something that would make her trip worth it.

To her utter surprise, he laughed.

He tilted his head back and laughed. _Laughter… _She had come all the way from Japan, poured her heart out to him, and he…laughed.

She wanted to cry, but, instead, she just smiled.

Because this was Sesshoumaru, and laughing was so rare of him, so strange and comforting, that she could only close her eyes for a second and surround herself with the strangeness of laughs.

Sesshoumaru could not believe her. It was very like Kagome to just say something like that and give him an ultimatum. She had to be the only living being that was brave enough to do that, and Sesshoumaru could hear any words that came out her mouth.

She was here.

She wanted him.

That was all that mattered. Sesshoumaru was tired of waiting for what he wanted. He would have her.

"Stupid miko," he said and Kagome's eyes snapped back to him.

_Insults…_

"Who the hell are you calling stupid, idiot?"

Sesshoumaru walked towards her. The distance between them was almost unbearable.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her, his eyes deathly serious on her blue ones.

_Questions long ago asked…_

Kagome thought he had probably gone mad in the last months. "I'm already married to you."

"But would you marry me now?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Would you?"

And it suddenly became clear just what Sesshoumaru was asking. She looked into his golden eyes.

The first time she had seen them, she had thought they looked like Inuyasha's. The thought nearly crushed her, back then. Soon, Kagome had decided that his eyes weren't like his brother's; Sesshoumaru's were cold like ice. As time passed, Kagome saw emotion in them. After that, she had seen his eyes grow warm when he looked at her, and Kagome had learned to trust them. She felt safe knowing those eyes followed her everywhere. And now…

Now…

"Why would you want to marry me?" she asked her, her voice soft and warm and in need of some sort of confession.

"Because…"

Kagome just had to look into his eyes to find the words that had never been said.

"I would marry you," she said. Then she smiled. "If you mate me." God, what she wouldn't do for him.

Her hand slowly went to his cheek, shaking as she felt the skin under her touch, caressing it, and he grabbed it and brought it to his lips.

"But only if you promise me forever," she told him.

And he gave her the warmest of smiles, such a big smile that it reached his eyes, and Kagome thought if he said no, it would be okay. Everything was worthy of that one smile.

Just to see him this happy.

She would be tortured repeatedly if he promised to give her that smile at the end.

"I would not give you less," he said, his voice as warm as happy as his smile.

Tortured again and again for that answer. For him. For them. For this.

_Different answers…_

And then Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him, and the next thing she knew he was kissing her fiercely, their lips meeting again after so long, and Kagome could do nothing but get lost in the kiss and give him all the passion she had. His tongue was dancing with hers. His hand was going up and down her arms, on her neck, before settling at both sides of her face, cupping it. Kagome could feel all the love he had for her in that one kiss and she could only hope he felt the immense love she had for him and only him.

Forever for him and no one else.

She would forever belong to him, just as he would forever belong to her. This time, they would be together until _he_ died. She was surrendering her whole being to him, but it wasn't that bad. It was not bad to go to the unknown with him. It wasn't bad to give in to him.

She had been his a long time ago, anyway.

"You are so pompous," she mumbled between kisses. Her hands were at his chest, feeling the strong muscles under them, at his powerful back, at every part of him that she could get. His hands, she noted, were exploring again, and Kagome arched against them, wanting him to touch more, to touch everything, to just touch…

"I knew you'd come for me."

Kagome could imagine his smirk, but he was kissing her neck, and her blouse was being opened by his elegant hands. Kagome's mind was becoming more incoherent with each caress. He was melting her very thought by just being there.

This, Sesshoumaru thought as he felt her soft skin beneath his fingers, was what he wanted. Her breath was hard, becoming harder. Her chest went up and down. He pulled back to watch her. He let her unbutton his shirt and kept his eyes on her as it slid off his shoulders and onto the ground. Her eyes, darker with lust, traveled over his well-toned chest. She blushed, and Sesshoumaru chuckled at her reaction, at the innocence she seemed to carry around her no matter their situation.

He would have her do more than blush.

He pulled her close against his naked chest, and she moaned when they met. He trailed kisses down her neck, to her chest, his hand at one of his breasts. She moaned and arched against him.

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed, her voice husky, making him harden like rock.

She had always been a fire to him.

He lifted her up, putting her legs around his waist.

They stayed there for a moment, just looking at each other.

Kagome was blushing furiously. She could feel _every_ part of him against her body, and he was definitely ready for her, and…

_God, what if I'm not good? _

What if she didn't give him what he wanted? What if…

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice tender, caring, for his soon to be mate. Kagome melted at the tone of his voice, and she had to put her arms around his neck to not fall.

Like he would ever let her fall.

"Yes," she managed to answer.

"Do you want this?" She pulled back to look at him with incredulous eyes. Did she? Did she want to join him forever? Did she want to make love to him? Did she want to give her body, the last thing left to give, to him?

But the question warmed her very heart, and she was sure, in that moment, that if she said no, he would stop, deny himself his very wish and instinct just for her.

She had never felt more loved.

"Idiot, as if I would say no."

His eyes warmed, then his face got serious. "This is forever."

And she laughed, her body moving with it and against Sesshoumaru's.

"I won't take anything under forever."

He maneuvered her to the bed and let her fall on it. Slowly, he undressed himself, letting Kagome's eyes wander as each piece of cloth fell. Kagome gulped as the last part of his clothing fell to the floor. Her eyes grew wide as she finally managed to see just how big he was, and how perfect all of him was, and how those purple marks only brought out his beauty.

He was perfection, and Kagome had no idea how she had ended up with him, but she wasn't complaining. Besides, she was worrying about something else entirely.

'_How will he fit in me?'_ She asked herself as she gulped, but she had no time to think much. After all, Sesshoumaru was completely naked in front of her, letting her take him in.

His purple marks stood against his pale body. His muscles moved as he breathed. His white hair surrounded his impeccable face. His golden eyes were obscured with desire.

He was gorgeous, godlike gorgeous.

Kagome felt inadequate compared to him.

He moved to her, slowly, as if to not scare her. Once he reached her side, his hands went towards her unbutton blouse to remove it.

Her hand went to his to stop him instantly

"I…I don't want you to…" She didn't know how to explain this. "I mean, you won't like it, and I…"

He stopped her by delivering a small kiss to her lips. Kagome looked down, refusing to look at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I…" She fidgeted with the cover. "My back…" How could she show him how bad her back was after…after Naraku was done with her? How could she show him all her scars when he had this unmarked body that was just so…perfect?

How could she expect him to conceal the disgust by it all? He had felt them, earlier, and had not said anything, but feeling and seeing were not the same. She did not want to see the disgust in his eyes.

He pushed her hand away from her blouse.

"No…" she answered immediately, but he ignored her, slowly removing the blouse from her body.

It fell from her shoulders.

Kagome burrowed her face against his shoulders.

"Don't…" She wanted to beg him not to feel disappointed or appalled. She would not be able to get over it if he did not want her because of…

She stopped thinking when she felt his hands over her marks. She looked up to him, but he was already moving to stand behind her, kissing every single one of the horrible marks with such tenderness that Kagome could not help but be reassured.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was horrified.

He was disgusted.

But it was not because of what she was thinking.

Every single scar was his fault. Each one had been pain she had endured because of him, for him. This was the representation of her torture.

He hated himself at that moment as he had never before, and he wished he could bring Naraku back to life, only to kill him in a more painful way this time.

He concentrated on her, though, because he could not bring Naraku back to life, but he could treat her as she deserved. He traced every one of them, laid his lips on them, as tender and reassuring as he could be.

He would not have his mate feel wrong about something that was not her fault. He would do everything to make her feel loved and cared for.

She was perfect, and her scars were just proof of how much they deserved to be together. This proved how much they suffered before being able to find their complement.

Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her back, the way his finger moved and the pains he was taking to make her feel okay within her own skin and with him.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He was at her lips again.

"You are beautiful," he told her simply, purring against her neck.

Kagome felt her heart beat faster. She smiled. "You are not so bad yourself…"

He started kissing her and touching her again and Kagome could not stop touching either, and she brought his lips to hers and their tongues met, fighting for control, not letting the other win.

…_It doesn't matter, our differences…_

He finally managed to get the bra undone, and his mouth found her left breast while his hand played with the other. Kagome gasped, moaned and arched against him, one of her hands running past his back while the other hung onto his shoulder for support.

She had never felt such pleasure. This was beyond anything he could imagine. She moaned again and he growled approvingly.

How he had dreamed to do this…

How he had dreamed to have her, to feel her, to possess her. She felt so good against his hands and her taste went beyond anything he could imagine; she was the heaven he had never believed in. Her scent clouded his mind as much as her moans did.

Kagome was feeling too much, could not think clearly at all and just wanted him to never stop doing those wonderful things but, of course, he stopped. When his eyes met hers, Kagome gasped. They were intense with lust, but beneath all the raw lust, there was another kind of warmth that Kagome had longed to see reflected on those eyes. Her hands went from his strong abs, following the marks on his chest, to his face.

"Will it hurt?" She couldn't help but ask. He chuckled a little.

"I'll make it so it doesn't hurt that much."

"You'll have to deal with me for eternity."

"Unfortunately." There was a smile on his face.

_Love and hate…_

"You are everything I never wanted."

"You are everything that irritated me."

He lowered her to the mattress, slowly taking off the rest of her clothes. His mouth traveled from her foot to her leg to her thigh, while his hand followed the mouth's path.

Kagome closed her eyes, not knowing what to expect next…

She let out a gasp as she felt one of his fingers entering her.

Kagome couldn't help it. She let out one loud moan, and arched against him. Sesshoumaru pushed her down, keeping her against the mattress as he started to move his finger.

"Oh God…!" Her nails clawed at his back, leaving red trails. It was all she could do to keep from exploding with all she felt. He growled again and entered a second finger, followed shortly by a third, hitting her in all the right spots.

"God, Sesshoumaru…"

He only smiled. Today, it was all about her, and he would make damn certain to put all his experience into giving her the strongest of pleasures.

_Disliking, understanding, caring, loving…_

He captured her lips again, not removing the fingers, and Kagome thought it was almost sweet, but it soon turned passionate again, and Kagome went with him, letting him do as he pleased, doing as she pleased herself. His touch was addictive, and his kisses were the only thing that could satiate her hunger.

God, how she had missed him! She had missed how his gaze burned into her, and how he could make her nothing and everything with just one touch.

Her hands felt along his marks, and Sesshoumaru groaned as she touched a sensitive place. She bit him on one of his shoulders, making him groan again.

The fingers left her. Kagome felt disorientated for a second, but before she could ask, she felt him at her entrance.

"Sess…"

He kissed her, his hands at her hips, and entered her in one motion. Kagome closed her eyes, but it did not hurt as much as she thought. She hadn't even had time to think about how much it would hurt. He just kept kissing her, not moving, giving her time to adjust to him. To her surprise, he fit just fine.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in bliss. He had known being with her would be good, but he had never thought it would arouse so many emotions and feelings, or that it would make him this hard, this desperate to take her and make her his.

He felt possessive of her, and he wanted to protect her from everything. His instinct yelled at him to care for her, to look after her every need, and his heart pounded in his chest, begging to never be rid of her. She was the only one he would take as his mate.

"Mine," he murmured.

"Only yours," she agreed before giggling.

The movement almost made Sesshoumaru lose it.

He was desperate to mark her, and Kagome was panting, her lips red, her eyes full of love and lust. He needed to feel more of her.

"Please, please move," she pleaded.

And because Sesshoumaru wanted to go back to what he was doing, he looked at her once more. She groaned a little at his lack of touch, and he smirked, but then his smirk turned into that small smile that was only for her, and if Kagome hadn't been on the bed, with his body over hers and inside her, which, by the way, felt delicious, Kagome thought her knees would have given in.

Her heart skipped a beat anyway.

He started to move slowly while he trailed kisses on her face. She moved with him, meeting each stroke with one of her own. Slowly, at first, faster as time passed, and with each stroke she felt closer to something. She could feel him move, in and out, in and out, faster as the minutes passed. She moaned, he groaned, and they both met each other in perfect synchrony.

Sesshoumaru would not be able to stand it for much longer. Any second now, and he would lose his pace.

"More," Kagome hissed against his neck. Sesshoumaru fastened the pace, and Sesshoumaru moved deeper into her, accelerating the pace, and they could not be closer, they could not feel more.

Sesshoumaru gave one more trust, and Kagome yelled as she felt like something was breaking in her, shaking all of her body. And, as she exploded, she screamed his name.

Sesshoumaru followed her soon after that, finally losing his control over his body. Just before coming, he bit her neck, forever putting his mark on her. Then, he let his orgasm ride him to the very end.

Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru came back to bed after washing. He slid under the covers and lay next to her. His hand reached for her, bringing her close to him. Kagome happily snuggled next to him.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled his nose at her neck, right over the purple crescent that had appeared on it, forever marking her as his. His scent was already mixing with hers.

"Mine."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Inside, she felt like exploding with all her happiness.

They stayed there, satisfied in each other's presence, in comforting silence for a while.

* * *

Kagome could not believe she was finally back in Sesshoumaru's arms, and they had just mated, and she could already feel herself closer than ever before. She was starting to feel his emotions, his presence; his self as she had never thought was possible.

As much as she had loved the sex, she loved this quiet even more.

Until she broke it.

"How did you know I would come?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did you know I would come looking for you?"

"You talk too much."

"To make up for your lack of talking. Please…"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate. He looked at the woman that would forever be by his side. A sense of protectiveness and possession invaded him again. "I didn't know," he answered truthfully.

"But…"

"I hoped," he said.

To Kagome, that simple answer meant everything.

Because he had once said that he would never hope for anything, but he had hoped for her, and it made her heart thunder with happiness.

She gave him a small kiss on the lips. "You know, you are great in bed."

He looked almost insulted. "Did you expect anything else?

She just rolled her eyes at him. "Then again, I have no one to compare you with…"

He growled in warning. "There is…"

Kagome laughed, and finished for him. "…no one I would take that is not you. Besides, I'm sure you've had enough practice for the both of us."

"There are a lot of things I can teach you," he told her in a husky tone.

Kagome just laughed. "I would love to learn…"

Sesshoumaru made her more than happy. Kagome made him complete, satisfied in life.

He kissed her feverishly, and what was left of Kagome's mind quite simply crumbled.

And as she kept exploring, and he kept feeling, and they kept finding each other again, she realized he made her ecstatic.

Kagome had never felt better in her whole life.

And she was now his mate, and he was her mate, and everything was just as it had to be.

Sesshoumaru placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed him, her, them.

And, _finally_, they stopped wasting time.

_Morena mía, si esto no es felicidad,_

_Que baje dios y lo vea,_

_Y aunque no se lo crea,_

_Esto es gloria_

_Love, if this is not happiness,_

_Let God come down and see it,_

_And even if He doesn't believe it,_

_This is glory_

* * *

**ooOOoo**

**Oh God, this is over! I'm depressed and extremely happy, and still can't believe this is over, after more than a year. It's been one great ride, and we'll meet again for another one in the near future. Review people! This is your last chance, and come one, I finished this incredibly long story, and I believe it deserves for you to review. Love you all, you have been great, and we won prices, got nominated, but over all, we enjoyed this story. We lived through it, with it, and if not, it at least made us past a good time (I hope), and that is the most important thing ever.**

**Also…**

**My editor, Collette (you are an angel), made a web page for this story (isn't it existing), and she is also goin to make a video (probably on youtube) about it. So you can go there, because there is where I will tell you when my next stories will come out and all that. I will also post the first chapter of my new story there. You can ask for requests about stories there, and you can tell me there if you want a one-shot or short story about Inu/Kikyo or Sess and Rin (their story), there, I will do it if I get enough people that want me to. And you can make graphs about the story and post them there and all that.**

**The url is: /eternalfire1/graphics.htm**

**Ok, so, finally, and to end this, I leave you with a few lines of what's to come…**

_She lies on a pool of blood, piercing him with her blue eyes. He knows he is too late. Life is already slipping away from her body. Her blood is everywhere. Her eyes are starting to dull, and she has to do a lot of effort to bring air into her lungs._

_She isn't fighting back._

_He can read her story in her eyes. He can read her pain. He can read how tortured her mind and body is. He can read her want to die, and as he stares at her, he wonders if the trouble of saving her is worthy at all._

_He thinks not._

_But he promised._

_He promised a young girl that was the most important thing to him. He promised his child, who he was too late to save, too late to avenge, to late to do anything._

_He promised to save this excuse of a human to a child who will never have the chance to grow up, to love, to live, to have wrinkles, to…_

_She lies on a pool pf blood, and he stares at her, wondering is the trouble of saving her is worthy at all._

_He thinks not._

_He takes his father's legacy out anyway, the sword already shaking in its shield._

**So, this is it, and it has been fabulous to write this and have you as my readers.**

**You are the best.**

**Love,**

**Eternal Fire**

* * *


End file.
